


To Tell You In A Dream

by Mark629 (dialogue62)



Category: Golden Time (Anime)
Genre: Amnesia, Barcelona (City), Basílica i Temple Expiatori de la Sagrada Família, College, Coma, Comedy, Drama, Eiffel Tower, Engagement, F/M, France (Country), Japan, Major Illness, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Menorca, Notre Dame cathedral, Okinawa, Paris (City), Romance, Sailing, Shizuoka Prefecture, Spain, Spanish, Tokyo (City), Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 101,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dialogue62/pseuds/Mark629
Summary: A friend pointed out that the last episode was a bit abrupt and left a lot of things unfinished. This is my take on finishing up the story and giving Banri and Koko a gift that they hoped for throughout most of the Anime. I do not own Golden Time.





	1. Where is Oka-chan?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Golden Time](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/390530) by Yuyuko Takemiya. 
  * Inspired by [Golden Time](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/398907) by Yuyuko Takemiya. 



> To Tell You In A Dream*
> 
> I wrote this for The CarlosInferno, who loved the anime but really wanted to see the happy couple finally make it to Paris.
> 
> * The title is from the first line of the second season's opening theme: "The♡World's♡End" by Yui Horie

******Tuesday evening, December 31 2013 – Takaya Residence, Tokyo**

* * *

Takaya Sato was known to his friends not as Takaya-san or even Sato-kun. To them, he was 2D-kun and tonight he was going to earn that title. No less than three of the most eagerly awaited games on his list had released in the last two days and this would be an all-nighter to enjoy them all. His parents were away and his elder siblings had already moved out of the family house so he would have a whole night of blessed undisturbed solitude to revel in his favorite pastime.

The first battle was a difficult one… which to play first? In the end, he settled on the one with the most colorful box. That was often an indication of how ecchi the game would be and he was in the mood for something randy just now. Just as the game started loading up, he heard his phone buzz. Normally, he would just let it go – this was game time, his time… he could check his messages later. But tonight was important for other reasons as well. Kaga had made the trip out to see Banri today and all of their friends were eagerly waiting to hear if she had been able to reach him at all.

Koko: He remembers!

2D-kun: How much?

Koko: Everything… he remembers all of us!

2D-kun: Best News Ever!

Mitsuo: YES! Will he be coming back to school?

Koko: I don’t know yet. I’ll let you know as soon as I do.

2D-kun: Great job Koko-chan, I knew you could do it!

Mitsuo: It’s good to see you using your powers of persistence for good instead of evil.

Koko: GRRRRRR!

Mitsuo: But seriously, Thank you very much Koko. You are probably the only one that could have brought him back. I’m glad to have you as a friend.

2D-kun: Me too!

Koko: Arigato. I have to go now. The Tada family made mochi!

2D-kun: Take care. And, happy New year!

Mitsuo: Tell Banri hello for me. Happy New Year!

Sato’s smile was not fading as he set the phone down. He felt as if a weight had been lifted and suddenly, the three games sitting on his desk seemed less important than they had just a few minutes ago. Less important… but still they would be the long anticipated challenge of the night. It’s just that now… now he would be facing them with a lighter heart.

As he clicked through the introduction screens and watched the pre-story video, he felt that something was missing. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it but it seemed that something was nagging him that he couldn’t completely remember or ignore. It wasn’t until he started creating a character in the game that he knew what it was that was bothering him.

His mouth dropped open as he looked at the almost completed character on his screen. He had created a female human character. She was short and with a slim build, and he had created her with vibrant blue eyes and long salmon colored hair. Instead of the battle hardened sneer that he usually preferred, he had given this character a welcoming smile and a kind pixie like face. He hadn't yet begun to equip the character with clothing or equipment, so it was a nude image that his graphics card was rendering into a slowly rotating 3D image for him.

“Ah! Oka… chan!” Sato reached for his phone in a sudden panic and felt the slight nagging sensation turn into full blown concern. Looking back through the conversation, he realized what was wrong. “No Oka-chan.”

Thumbing the controls on his phone, he brought up her phone number and immediately dialed her. His anxiety grew with each unanswered ring. When the phone tripped to voice mail, he hung up and tried again. Still there was no answer. _This is not like her… not like Oka-chan. Something is wrong!_ He swished the screen on his phone and selected Mitsuo’s number. _Even if she was busy, sick, or even asleep – Oka-chan is the kind of person that would answer the phone when a friend was calling her._

“Hello?” Mitsuo answered amidst a lot of background noise.

“Where...” Sato was about to ask where his blond friend was, but this was New Year’s Eve so it was pretty obvious that he would be at a party somewhere. _Just about anybody that isn’t an otaku like me_ _i_ _s_ _probabl_ _y at a party. In fact… maybe that’s where Oka-chan is and I am just over-thinking this._

“2D-kun?” Mitsuo asked the suddenly quiet line.

“Um… is Oka-chan with you?” Sato tried to sound conversational so as not to worry his friend in case this turned out to be nothing after all.

“No,” Mitsuo replied, “I am… with my family in Okinawa. What’s wrong?”

“Oh nothing.” Sato said airily, “I just wanted to ask her something.”

“2D-kun.” Mitsuo sounded stern.

“Yes?” Sato sat up a little straighter from the tone in his friend’s voice.

“You are a terrible liar.” Mitsuo ordered, “Now, tell me what’s wrong.”

“It may be nothing,” Sato swallowed, “It’s just… I noticed that Oka-chan didn’t respond to the group text message and she hasn’t answered her phone.”

“Yeah… you’re right. You already tried calling her?” Mitsuo’s attitude changed from annoyance to concern as he looked through his own text messages and realized that he had not heard from her for quite some time either. Not since… they finished working on the DVD for Banri. It was unlike Oka-chan not to participate in a group chat with her friends and it was very unusual for her not to send out a group message wishing them a happy holiday.

“What should we do?” 2D-kun’s concern was plainly evident in his voice now. Even he could hear the sounds of growing panic in his own voice.

“Calm down!” Mitsuo sounded confident even though he was hundreds of kilometers away. “Do you know where she lives?”

“Um… yeah. I helped her move into her new place several months ago.” Sato replied.

“Okay,” Mitsuo sounded relieved already, “You head over to her place and I’ll make some calls. I’ll get in touch with you if I hear anything so make sure you have your phone with you!”

“Right!” Sato was up from his desk in a heartbeat. In a whirl of motion, he had his coat on, keys in hand, and was out the door. A few seconds later, he was back in the door and cursing himself for being in such a rush that he forgot to put his shoes on.

.

**Friday afternoon, January 3 2014 – Fukurai University Hospital, Tokyo**

* * *

Chinami opened her eyes and blearily looked up at an IV bag. Huh? Why? Her confusion didn’t last long after her eyes slewed around and she took in the rest of the room. It was obviously a hospital room and she was resting under the warmth of clean white blankets. In a chair near the window was someone sleeping under a big green parka. At first she didn’t recognize him but when she saw the glasses on the small table near the chair, she knew it was her friend…

“2D-kun?” The words were barely recognizable in the hoarse rasping sound that her mouth made. Chinami didn’t realize she said it aloud until she saw her sleeping friend jolt and look over at her. Her momentary surprise was replaced by a searing pain in her throat.

“Eh?” Sato saw those delightful blue eyes looking at him and felt a rush of relief… until he saw the pained expression and the tears. Standing up on shaky legs, he moved over to her side and said, “Hey, it’s good to see you awake, but try not to talk. The doctors say you’ve got at least two viruses working on you and one of them is strep.”

Chinami could see the concern in her friend’s face and wanted to reach out to him. Unfortunately, her arms and legs felt like they had been turned to lead and she couldn’t do more than move her shaky hand in his direction a little. The weakness of her own body scared her and she started to tremble. The trembling suddenly stopped when she felt a strong and warm hand gently take hers in a careful hold. She was surprised that 2D-kun had noticed the slight movement she had been able to make; truly she had not been able to move her hand much at all. Still a bit scared, she wanted to ask him how long she had been unconscious and how she had made it to the hospital, but sleep was calling her back again and she had no energy to fight it. She didn't want to invite nightmares by going to sleep with nagging fears worrying her, but there was solace in the warm hand that was holding her. If he would just hold onto her a little bit longer…

Sato held onto his diminutive friend's hand until she was fast asleep. Her face was cute even in deep slumber. Briefly, he wondered if the character graphics on the new game could replicate her delightful face. Then he blushed when he remembered that he still hadn't gotten any farther on that game and had left his laptop on with the nude 3D image slowly revolving on the screen. His panic subsided when he realized that, even if someone were to come into his room, by now – only the screen-saver would be visible. _Yeah, there's no hurry. I can stay a while longer and hold your hand while you sleep._

.

**Saturday morning, January 4 2014 – Fukurai University Hospital, Tokyo**

* * *

“You’re doing quite a bit better now.” a nurse told Chinami after checking her pulse and temperature. “Your body is still fighting the infections off, but you are a lot stronger than you were when you were brought in.”

Chinami only nodded in reply. Swallowing was still painful and talking felt like shards of broken glass moving in her throat.

“Are you ready for a visitor?” the nurse asked as she smiled, “It’s your young man again. You know he has been here every day since he brought you in.”

 _What?_ _2D-kun was the one that brought me in?_ _But… he’s not my boyfriend. That is just a misunderstanding. He is my very good friend though._ Those thoughts came out, not as words, but as a blush, wide open eyes, and an embarrassed nod.

“All right, I’ll let him in – but no hanky-panky! You’re not well enough for that yet.” The nurse giggled at the deeper blush on the little girl’s face as she left the room. It had seemed strange at first that this college boy was visiting this little girl so much. All the nurses were concerned that there might be something indecent going on… until they learned that the little girl was a college student as well and not the middle schooler that she appeared to be. Now, the young man's attentions were welcome and there were no more suspicious stares when he came to visit. Indeed, his constant visits made many of the nurses reminisce about young love… but Sato had no idea that anyone would assume such a thing.

“How is she doing?” Sato asked the nurse as she left the room. He wanted to be able to update all of their friends with some good news and hoped the nurse would say something positive.

“Much better, she will probably be able to go home this afternoon as long as there is someone there to look after her.” The nurse then teased the young man, “But, still no kissing for at least a week. We must be absolutely sure all the contagions are gone or you may end up in here too.”

“Kissing?” Sato sounded aghast. _What the hell is this about?_

“Be good now.” the nurse offered as she walked off.

Sato was stunned. He stood on the border of the doorway for almost a minute – his eyes still focused at the place where the nurse had been standing. _Kissing? But… with Oka-chan? Huh?_ _Like that would ever happen!_ Sato wanted to run after the nurse and explain the misunderstanding but something else she said was also beating on his brain for attention.

… _she will probably be able to go home this afternoon as long as there is someone there to look after her._

 _But she doesn’t have anyone to look after her._ Sato knew about Oka-chan’s living arrangement. Her family had moved away because of her father’s job and she remained here to live alone while attending college. He also knew what kind of place she had moved into. In short, it was a dump. Truly, the building should have been condemned decades ago. The windows and doors leaked. There was no air conditioner or heater. The toilet often backed up, and the water was unreliable. He had hated seeing her move into that place but it was all that she could afford without moving terribly far away. _If only there was something I could do…_

_Something I could do…_

Sato crossed the floor to Oka-chan’s bed and looked down at her brilliant blue eyes. He wondered if the medication was causing her eyes to look watery or if those were tears that he saw. Considering that the nurse hadn’t whispered when she talked to him, it was likely that Oka-chan heard her as well. If she did… _If she did, she is probably thinking the same thing that I am now._

Oka-chan still couldn’t speak but she was stronger now and able to reach out to her friend with her hand. She wanted to feel the warmth of his hand now more than ever. She was scared that this would be the end of her college life. If she had to move back home to be taken care of, it would be unlikely that her family would allow her to move back to Tokyo on her own. They would insist that she attend a local university so that they could look after her should something like this happen again. This would mean saying goodbye… to all the friends she had made. She could feel the tears welling up even as she reached out to one of her closest friends.

“Oka-san,” Sato knew now that they were tears. He could see the crumpled expression of despair replace Oka-chan’s usually happy appearance. It was not a good look on her and he vowed to do anything to change it back to the beautiful happiness that he was used to seeing on her face. “Oka-san, are you worried that they will call for your parents to come get you if they find out that you are living alone?”

Chinami started to answer but Sato’s other hand raced up to her face and laid a finger upon her lips.

“Just nod,” Sato told her, “I can’t bear to see you in pain.”

Chinami was startled to hear 2D-kun say something so caring to her. Looking back up into his eyes, she nodded a yes.

“I am going to lie for you.” Sato told her quietly, “I am not very good at lying, so this might not work. I will tell them that you will be staying with me since I am your boyfriend.”

 _Boyfriend! Is this a confession?_ Cheeks blushed, blue eyes opened wider, and her hand squeezed his hand a little tighter as she heard his words. _Ah, this is the lying he was talking about of course. How silly of me. I'm not the right kind of girl to really be 2D-kun's girlfriend after all._ She watched his eyes close and a bit of blush worded on his face too.

“I apologize for the embarrassment that pretending to be my girlfriend will cause you.” Sato suddenly remembered the guillotine like refusal that Oka-chan had given a pretty guy like Mitsuo the night of the Welcoming Party last spring. As much as she liked beautiful people, there was no way that a relationship with him would be acceptable to her. But… if she could forgive him for this… he felt that he could at least be of a little help. “I know how ridiculous it is to think that a girl like you would be a girlfriend to an otaku like me… but this is the only way I can think of to help you.”

 _No 2D-kun! I never thought of you that way. You have always been a good friend. A very dear friend._ Chinami thought back over the past several days and how the nurse told her that he had been there to visit her every day. _You are a more dear friend than I had ever imagined._ She squeezed his hand until he opened his eyes again and nodded yes.

“Yes?” Sato asked to confirm and waited until he saw her nod again. “All right then. I’ll go tell them that I will be taking care of you.” It actually saddened Sato that she agreed that it would be ridiculous for an otaku to have such a pretty and popular girlfriend, but he was doing this to help a friend… not for any real chance at romance. _Besides, she has something undesirable that all my girlfriends cannot have. She has too many dimensions. Indeed, this is only palatable because she is a friend. There is no way the two of us could ever be right for each other romantically… but we can still be friends._

Chinami thought she saw some sadness in 2D-kun’s expression as he turned to go confront the hospital staff. She wondered what could be bothering him and worried that she might be the cause of some trouble for her friend. She wanted to assure him that she would do her best not to cause him any trouble but she was tiring again and it might be a while before he came back from making the arrangements for her release. _Maybe I'll just sleep a little bit more until he gets back..._

.

**Saturday afternoon, January 4 2014 – Ki Apartments, Tokyo**

* * *

Sato’s car was small, but the seats were comfortable and Chinami was asleep before they had left the hospital parking lot. She awoke only when she felt him shaking her shoulder. Opening her eyes, she found herself gazing out the car’s window at the faded yellow paint on the run down apartments that she was forced to call ‘home’ for the time being.

“Oka-chan… I’m sorry, but I just can’t do this.” Sato’s voice sounded as if it were trembling.

Chinami turned to face her friend and saw that he was struggling to say something. The knuckles on both his hands were white from how he was grasping the steering wheel. She reached out to him and put her small hand on his to give him courage.

“I told myself that I would bring you home and I promised that I would visit you every day to make sure you are getting better, but… I just can’t…” Sato’s eyes were closed tight and he was struggling to get the words out. It helped a lot that Oka-chan was holding his hand. To him, it felt like she was showing her trust but he wondered if it would all be shattered if he said what he really wanted to say.

Chinami could see the strain and blamed herself. She had already been so much trouble to him. To make him check on her for another week was asking far too much. She was reaching for her pad and pencil to write out her reply that it would be okay to leave her alone when he suddenly finished his thoughts.

“I can’t let you stay in a place like this while you’re sick, please come stay at my house!” Sato practically shouted the words. His voice was much too loud inside the little car and the echoes of his words seemed to still be bouncing around when he dared to open his eyes and see Oka-chan’s response.

Chinami was stunned. She was usually good at reading people and she had been completely wrong this time. Instead of letting her know that she was too troublesome, he was asking her… what exactly? _To live with him? What?_

“Ah!” As if he could read Oka-chan's startled expression, Sato immediately explained the situation to her, “I live with my parents and my onee-chan has already moved out so I though you could stay in her room for a while. I mean… at least until you are feeling well again.” He wanted to also tell her that he wasn’t thinking of doing anything suspicious or perverted, but he wondered how guilty it would make him look if he did.

“No, but thank you. I have already been too much of an imposition to you.” Chinami wrote out on her little pad.

“No!” Sato insisted, “You have not been an imposition. Please accept my invitation!”

“I do not want to be a burden to you or a strain to your family.” Chinami wrote out the message. But even as she did so, she felt sad inside that she was turning down such an earnest plea. Still, what would his family think of her if she were to just show up all needy and helpless. At best, she would be a freeloader; at worst… She did not want to embarrass her friend in such a useless way.

“You won’t be…” Sato could tell that he wasn’t going to convince her with words alone. She was ill and exhausted, and she wasn’t thinking right. But he wasn’t ready to give up just yet. “I’ll make a deal with you… come and stay for tonight. Just one night! If you still think that you are a burden or a strain, I’ll bring you back to your apartment tomorrow afternoon. I promise!”

Chinami sat for only a few moments and regarded her friend. He looked different somehow. Defiance and confidence was an unusual look on 2D-kun. _No…_ _I have_ _seen that look before on him. When Koko found out it was him that had been sending the Banri emails and had attacked him, he_ _did_ _n’t yield a centimeter._ While Mitsuo had held Koko back, Chinami had wrapped her arms around Sato in their attempts to keep the two of them from coming to blows. She could still remember the feel of her arms around his straining body and the words 2D-kun used to not only defend himself but challenge Koko’s own indecisiveness:

 _Aren’t you Kaga Koko?_  
Once you fall in love with someone, don’t you go out of control and drive them crazy pursuing them single-mindedly?  
Why aren’t you going out of control now?!

Chinami could still remember how it felt to hold him back. He had been struggling hard to get at Koko back then, but she could tell that he had been holding himself back. He could have easily pushed his way right through her little frame, but he was worried about hurting her. And now, he was worried about her again. _Oh 2D-kun… if only you weren’t 2D-kun. But you are, and I would never want to change who you are. You are a wonderful person, a truly… beautiful person._ With building lethargy, she wrote on her little pad and passed it to her friend.

“Okay. One night only.”

.

**Saturday evening, January 4 2014 – Takaya Residence, Tokyo**

* * *

Chinami awoke in another strange room. The walls were bare of any personality but at least they were painted in pastel colors so they didn’t look like a hospital room. The bed was comfortable and the blankets were warm. There was a scent in the air that reminded her that she hadn’t had anything to eat in a while. Just then, the door opened and a tall woman with soft brown eyes and long black hair entered the room with a tray.

“Ah, it is good to see that you are awake.” the woman set the tray down on a dresser and helped Chinami into a sitting position by propping her up with a few more pillows. “I am Sato’s mother. You should call me Okāsan… when you are able to talk again.”

 _Okāsan?_ _Did 2D-kun lie to his parents and tell them that I am his girlfriend?_ Chinami blinked. _Surely Sato explained the arrangement…_

“I know that my son made a deal with you and you agreed to stay here for only one night.” Okāsan said as she retrieved a bowl of hot porridge from the tray, “But this is not his house and that was not his deal to make.”

Chinami realized that she was already causing friction in the Takaya house and reached for her notepad on the night stand.

“No.” Okāsan said firmly as she moved the notepad from the nightstand to the dresser and told the young girl before her, “This is not the time for you to speak… or write. This is the time for me to speak and for you to listen. But first, open up.”

Chinami was certain she had the strength to feed herself, but this woman exuded a personality that was not to be challenged. Obediently, she opened her mouth and accepted a spoon full of porridge with a flavor of honey and lemon. Getting over her fear of the pain that would come from it, she swallowed the mouthful. There was a little pain, but surprisingly – Okāsan’s porridge actually seemed to soothe the pain away.

“I have raised three children in this house. I took care of them when they were sick or injured. I cheered them when they deserved it, and I scolded them when they needed it.” Okāsan ended the sentence by putting another spoonful of the wonderful porridge in Chinami’s mouth. “Sato’s older brother and sister have both left the house and are fine, responsible adults now. Even Sato is doing well at Fukurai University with you and his other friends.” She refrained from telling the diminutive youngster how thrilled she was that her youngest son had made real friends that were more than just pseudonyms from some on-line game.

Oka-chan nodded in agreement and accepted another spoonful of the warm porridge.

“I have always taught my children to be thoughtful and caring. I have encouraged them to be selective about who they accept as their friends, but once they do, they should always look out for their friends as if they are family.”

This made Chinami worry. Was she being told that she wasn’t good enough to be Sato’s friend? Was his mother upset that he had chosen such a useless friend? _Where is Sato now? I have to get out of here before I cause any more trouble!_

“If you are wondering where Sato is, he is with his father now.” Okāsan put another bite of porridge into the young girl’s mouth and told her, “They are collecting all your belongings from that dreadful apartment and bringing them here.”

 _WHAT?_ Chinami screamed silently. _No! I don't want to cause 2D-kun any more trouble!_

“How a son of mine could let a dear friend live in squalor like that… it infuriates me!” As mad as Okāsan sounded, she still put another bite of the soothing porridge in Chinami’s mouth with supreme gentleness. “And a beautiful, delicate, flower of a girl no less. I'm appalled. I am… so disappointed in him.”

 _What? But no! I was the one that insisted…_ Chinami wanted to protest.

“So,” Okāsan proclaimed, “you will be staying with us until you are completely healed. I will allow no argument on that point. Is that clear?”

Chinami looked at Okāsan in wonder. The soft brown eyes did not match the hard words. The cold anger did not match the warmth of the true meaning. Chinami was lost in a whirlwind of contradictions and emotions of her own. She had been living in fear ever since her family had moved away, but she had put up a front of bravery that she had hoped her family and all her friends had believed. But… she knew now that everyone had seen through her mask even as she now saw through Okāsan’s bluster.

“Please, Oka-chan…” a single tear slid down the older woman’s cheek as she set the now empty bowl down on the side table, “don’t make me go through that again.”

Chinami couldn’t hold back another moment. She leaned forward into Okāsan and wrapped her arms around the older woman. She still had no voice but the tears and the hug relayed everything that needed to be said.

“There there,” Okāsan held the small girl in her arms and petted her head. She could feel the narrow shoulders shudder as the girl wept away months of fear, anxiety, and hopelessness. “This is your home now. Just let those worries slide away and concentrate on the important things.”

Chinami wanted to ask her so many questions and yet she couldn’t think of anything at the moment. A feeling of relief enveloped her like slipping under the water in a hot spring. This woman, who she had only met a few minutes ago was so kind, and warm, and…

“Let your worries go, child.” Okāsan’s sonorous voice was like a heavy warm blanket on a cold night, “Just think about your classes, your club activities, and your friends. When you are feeling better, we can have some pleasant chats over coffee if you like. But for now, just sleep. Sleep and get well.”

No longer hungry, Chinami’s little remaining energy was sapped by the crying and the emotional release that Okāsan had brought about. The suggestion to sleep was well received. She did not remember being laid back down in the bed or pulling the blankets up around her neck, but when she awoke a little while later, her notepad was back down on the nightstand and a cup of soothing tea was on a hot pad.

.

Okāsan entered the room quietly. The diminutive girl was sleeping soundly and did not stir. Touching the wand tip to the girl’s head, she saw the readout and was glad that her temperature was still going down. Sick as she was, the small girl in the bed was definitely cute. _How on earth did my otaku son ever bring home a little darling like this? I know he insists that they are just friends but… a mother can hope. I wouldn’t mind having this dear child for a daughter-in-law. I wouldn’t mind that one bit. But, after the show I put on for her earlier, she may be too frightened to ever think of me as…_ Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw what was on the nightstand.

“Oh!” her hand was immediately over her own mouth as a reflex. She did not want to wake the sleeping girl but what she saw had startled her in a very good way. The tea cup she had left on the hot pad was empty and there was a message for her on the notepad.

“Thank you, Okāsan! :-)” was written large on the page.

.

* * *

.

**The Character List**

.

 **Banri Tada  
** Male  
170cm athletic build  
green eyes and collar length brown hair  
Age: 20  
Banri is a college freshman at the Fukurai Private University Law School in Tokyo. He is the main male protagonist of the series. His hometown is in Shizuoka Prefecture. He suffered from retrograde amnesia, unable to remember anything before an accident that occurred after his high school graduation. Toward the end of the series, he re-acquired his previous memories at the expense of his new memories; his personality returns to the old (pre-accident) Banri as well. In the final episode, he remembers everything and his new (post-accident) personality returns. Banri is a very kindhearted and benevolent person in either personality. Although he is now seen as a fairly reliable person, during high school, he was known to be clingy to Linda and quite the crybaby.

.

 **Mitsuo Yanagisawa  
** Male  
taller than Banri  
Blue eyes & collar length black hair (dyed blond)  
Age: 19  
Mitsuo is a college freshman studying law, and is a member of the film club. His hometown is Tokyo and he attended the Dainohara escalator academy. He is a good man and has a mature nature. Previously, he was known to be easily distracted, but that has changed somewhat since he is no longer constantly looking over his shoulder for the next attack from Koko. At first, he finds the personality of Kaga Koko extremely annoying. However, he mentions "they are still childhood friends" and even worries about her sometimes. For a short time he had a crush on Chinami Oka and dyed his hair blond after being rejected by her. His friends thought it looked so good, he kept it that way.

.

 **Koko Kaga  
** Female  
shorter than Banri  
Hazel eyes with hip length orange hair  
Age:19  
She is a college freshman at Banri's university. She is the main female protagonist of the series. Originally pursuing her childhood friend Mitsuo with insane infatuation, she is now in love with Banri - mostly due to his compassion. Koko normally wears a pink lip gloss/lip stick and high heels. Koko wears a lot of stylish clothes in her daily life and is considered highly attractive.

.

 **Linda (Nana Hayashida, Linda-chan)**  
Female  
shorter than Banri  
Blue eyes  & collar length brown hair  
Age:20  
She is a second-year student at Banri's university. As a member of the Japanese Culture Festival Research Society (Festival Club), she gets Banri and Koko to join as well. She is the old (pre-accident) Tada Banri's former childhood friend. In the past, Linda and Banri went to the same high school where she was Banri's best friend. On the night of the graduation ceremony Banri expressed his feelings towards her but she needed to think about the answer, to which Banri replied that he would wait for her on the bridge. She feels regretful and guilty throughout the series and places blame on herself for being late to the bridge where Banri was hit and developed his amnesia.

.

 **Sato Takaya (2D-kun)  
** Male  
same height as Banri  
Brown eyes with short black hair  
Age: 19  
He is a freshman student at Banri's university. He is called 2D-kun because he favors the girls in games over real-life girls because they are not as difficult to figure out. As a gamer, he has acquired some computer / hacker skills which are shown off in the final episode when it is revealed that it was him that hacked Banri's laptop and mail accounts to try and get him to remember his college days and friends. It was his argument with Koko about trying to save Banri that finally got her moving again. He is fanatically loyal to his friends and will to anything to try and save the friendships in their small group.

.

 **Chinami Oka (Oka-chan)**  
Female  
MUCH shorter than Banri  
Blue eyes with shoulder length salmon hair  
Age: 20  
She is a first-year student at the university and a member of the Film Club. Her hometown is Fukuoka and her favorite hobby is to film everyone with her camera. She calls it the "Okamera". Chinami has a childish behavior for a college student (and she looks like a child as well). She is very kind-hearted and always happy to get new friends. She doesn't get mad easily. Chinami is very popular because she is kind and open to people. After declining Mitsuo's confession at a party, it is revealed that she likes to keep her personal feelings of love to herself. By the time she realized she liked Mitsuo after all, it was too late and he was now in love with Linda. In disappointment, and possibly to compete with Linda, she had her hip length hair cut to collar length. She has regretted that decision ever since.

.

 **Koko's Father**  
Male  
taller than Banri  
short gray hair with black eyes  
Age: 48  
He is a director at a large hospital and the father of Koko Kaga. He dresses like a director would, with high classed clothing appropriate for a business professional. He is a firm man who stated that his daughter (Koko) was a fool. He also has a great sense of responsibility when he apologizes to the owner of the bike that was stolen by Koko, and the parents of 2D-kun when the car is damaged and to Chinami Oka for her wounds. Although strict, he is also very good natured person who does not want members of his family (esp. Koko), to bother other people. He and his family are friends with Mitsuo's family and have known each other for a long time.


	2. Mothers

**Saturday night, January 4 – Tada residence, Shizuoka**

* * *

Koko crept out of the guest room just as she had the previous two nights and made her way down the hall to Banri's room. She wore the comfortable and warm flannel pajamas that Banri’s mother had given her along with the furry house slippers that protected her feet from the cold hardwood floor. The slippers had been a gift from Banri’s father. Both of them had been so wonderful to her that she wondered if there was something weird in the water out here in the country.

Opening the door slowly, she looked through the crack as the ray of light from the hallway illuminated Banri’s sleeping face. His face was relaxed in his sleeping posture and his mouth was open just a bit as he lay with his head on the edge of his pillow.

“You can go in if you like.” a voice startled her from behind.

“EEEEP!” Koko jumped sideways and spun to see who had been right behind her. To her great surprise, it was Banri’s mother standing there in her house robe and smiling mirthfully. “Okāsan?”

“I saw you watching him last night.” Banri’s mother admitted, “How long did you stand there just watching him?”

“Um… about two hours.” Koko knew it was closer to three but she worried of what the kind woman might think of her leftover stalker tendencies.

“My goodness,” she responded, “no wonder you were tired today.

“What…” Koko mustered her courage to ask the question, “What did you mean about going in?”

“Banri is a heavy sleeper.” his mother said as she opened the door to his room and walked in. Her hand gestured for Koko to follow her in.

“Are you sure it’s okay?” Koko asked.

“Let me ask you something,” the elder woman said as she looked down at her sleeping son, “Do you have any plans on becoming my daughter-in-law?”

“Y...yes!” Koko had been surprised by the question but her answer was quick and from the heart, “I want that more than anything else in the world.”

“Then I don’t see a problem with this.” she said as she sat on the floor beside Banri’s low bed.

“Thank you… Okāsan.” Koko said as she took a seat next to Banri’s mother and across from her boyfriend’s sleeping face. “Are you sure he won’t wake up?”

“When he was in high school, Linda came in here and drew cat whiskers on his face with a permanent marker while he was sleeping.” Okāsan chuckled.

“No!” Koko couldn’t believe that the always reliable Linda-senpai would do such a thing.

“Yes. She said it was for a class play and Banri was supposed to be a cat… or a lion.”

Koko caught herself reaching out to smooth a bit of his hair out of his face but stopped when there was a slight change in his breathing.

“Oh, don’t worry about that.” Okāsan told her, “his father and uncle once picked up his bed and moved it to a different room while he was still sleeping in it. He didn’t wake up until the morning.”

“You’re kidding!” Koko couldn’t believe that story, but she had never seen him sleep so soundly before either.

“So, what brings you down to his room in the middle of the night?” Okāsan asked while Koko carefully played with Banri’s hair.

“I took care of him when he was sick once but I never saw him sleeping like this.” Koko answered while admiring Banri’s gentleness, “I could watch him like this for hours. He is just so… wonderful.”

“I’m glad you think so too.” Okāsan agreed.

“Um…” it suddenly occurred to to Koko that Okāsan might be up here now because she didn’t trust this strange girl with her son. _No no no! They have both been so nice to me, I’m sure that isn’t it._ “What brings you up here? Were you worried about me?”

“Not at all.” Okāsan waved off the concern, “I came up last night to check on Banri, but I knew he was in good hands when I saw you at his door. Tonight I came up for you though.”

“Eh?” Koko was suddenly concerned when she heard that.

“Well, I guess I came up for both of you actually.” Okāsan said quietly, “I want to see how you fit.”

“Huh?” Koko’s concern changed to confusion.

“I want you to snuggle up to him.” Okāsan told the disbelieving girlfriend, “I firmly believe that a couple that can’t find a good fit when they cuddle or snuggle… well, their relationship is doomed.”

“Doomed?” Koko’s confusion went back to being concern.

“Yes,” Okāsan said as she stood and pulled back the covers for Koko, “climb in.” With the blanket lifted both of them could see that Banri too was wearing some warm pajamas on this cold January night.

“Are… are you serious?” Koko got up on her knees beside the bed. Although she wouldn’t mind climbing into bed with Banri, to do it with his mother present was a bit unusual… even if they were both wearing pajamas.

“Very.” Okāsan replied simply. While she was answering, Banri rolled over onto his back in his sleep.

“Well then… here I go,” Koko said as she crawled onto the mattress and laid her head on Banri’s chest. “How does this look?”

“Try throwing your arm across his chest and snuggling up closer to his body.” Okāsan suggested.

“Like this?” Koko moved closer to Banri and reached her arm across his chest as his mother had suggested.

“That looks good. How does it feel?” Okāsan asked as she tucked the blanket back into place and backed toward the door.

“It feels… perfect.” Koko closed her eyes and took a deep breath. From where her head lay on Banri’s chest, she could smell his scent everywhere. His pajamas, his sheet, his blanket, and of course… him.

“Sleep well, Koko-chan.” the lights went off and the door closed as Banri’s mother left the room.

“Eh?” Koko was surprised but at the same time, thrilled. “Oh Banri, I really like your mom.” _I just know that I am going to have the most wonderful dreams!_

.

**Sunday morning, January 5 – Train Station, Shizuoka**

* * *

“I don’t want to go! Or rather, I want you to come back with me.” Koko clung to Banri's hands as she pouted at him. She knew all the facts and reasons that stood in the way. Both the hospital and his parents wanted him to stay at home until the new school year started. He would be going into the hospital for observation, checkups, and tests for the next six weeks and even her father said that this was the best course to insure Banri’s future health. She wanted to hate her father for saying that, but it had been with his help that concessions were made at the University for Banri. He would be allowed to continue some of his studies remotely so he wouldn’t be too far behind when the new school year started.

Unfortunately, there was no concession for Koko. Her father was insistent that she return to Tokyo and resume her studies. At first she refused, but that didn’t last long. After speaking with him for several hours on the phone, she reluctantly agreed to his demands. She didn’t like it, but her father promised to accept her relationship with Banri if she could prove that she had changed for the better. He didn’t ask for an impossible change either. He just wanted to see her succeed in her classes, avoid getting into trouble, and show him that she could be a reliable person.

“I'm not asking the impossible.” he had said.

Right.

It wasn’t the first demand that bothered her. For all her frivolousness, she was actually a pretty good student. The second demand would be a little harder since it was something she didn’t have complete control over. Sure, she would avoid situations that could become troublesome, but sometimes bad things would just happen to good people anyway. It was the last condition that really bothered her. It was way too objective and entirely up to her father. Even if she got perfect grades and stayed out of trouble, he could claim that he didn’t think she was reliable yet – and that would be the end of it.

If it came to that, she vowed that she would walk away from her father, her family, and everything… if Banri would have her. She would be his housewife in Shizuoka where they would do farming things and raise beautiful children. Banri remembered her again, and that was all she needed. She would never let go of that, no matter what her father or anyone said.

But Banri didn’t want her to do anything rash. Ever the cooler head, he had been able to calm her down before she said, or did something that she might long regret. Even though it meant being apart for a few months, he was in favor of her returning to school and doing her best while he fully recovered. Now, it seemed that she was promising the same things to Banri that she had promised to her father.

“I will be with you before you know it. Two months will pass by just like that!” Banri snapped his fingers. “

“Hey!” Banri held up his cell phone, “I got a message from 2D-kun.”

“Oh?” Koko smirked, “Is he finally getting around to wishing us a Happy New Year?”

“No…” the look of concern on Banri’s face stopped Koko’s smirk cold. “Oka-chan is sick.”

“What?” Koko grabbed at Banri’s phone but he moved it out of her reach and continued reading the message, “What happened to Oka-chan?”

“Huh?” Banri stopped reading the message and looked at Koko in amazement, “You didn’t call her Miss Ultrasonic?”

“Banri,” Koko looked crestfallen, “don’t be mean. Tell me what happened.”

“Well,” Banri looked back to his phone and finished reading the message as he summed it up for Koko, “it looks like 2D-kun found her unconscious on the floor of her apartment on New Years Eve. She had a high temperature so he took her to the hospital. She is better now and is staying at his parents house.”

“What?” Koko wondered how this could have happened. She saw Oka-chan at the train station the very morning she had raced off to see Banri. Sure, the little sprite looked tired, but she didn’t look sick. She had said that she had been up all night editing the video for Banri, but surely…

“Promise me you’ll check in on her when you get back.” Banri asked the stunned Koko as the train pulled into the station and came to a stop, “Promise me that you’ll do that for me.”

“I will.” Koko said as she stepped through the train car’s sliding doors. Then, turning to face him she said, “I’ll do that for both of us.”

“I love you Kaga Koko.” Banri smiled at her from the loading platform.

“I love you more, Tada Banri!” Koko was able to say just before the doors closed.

Banri watched the train pass into the distance. He stood looking at the place where the train had disappeared from view long after it was gone. _You're not here now, but I can still feel you with me. I will get better, Koko. You can rely on me to do that. You can rely on me for the rest of your life._

.

**Sunday morning, January 5 – 7km over the Pacific ocean between Okinawa and Tokyo**

* * *

“Mitsuo-kun.” Linda was still looking out the window at the puffy cotton ball clouds below the airplane as they dazzled brilliantly in the sunlight. She spoke his name softly in case he was asleep in his seat beside her.

“Yes, Linda-senpai?” Mitsuo had been watching her since the plane took off from Naha. He knew that he would probably never get tired of looking at her. Linda was a beautiful girl and it had completely taken him by surprise when she called him on New Year’s Eve to tell him that she was accepting his invitation and would be flying out to Okinawa that very afternoon. He had been overjoyed to find out about Banri’s recovery and happy for Koko that he remembered her too. Since then, Linda had stayed with him at the Yanagisawa family’s house on Okinawa as his guest. She had been happy to try everything while she was there. They went down to the coast to walk on the beach… it was too cold to go in the water in anything less than a wet suit though. Hand in hand, she went with him to many of the shrines and historic castles on the island. He felt the wonder and excitement of holding her hand, but she never tried to go any farther than that, and he did not push her. He had learned an important lesson from the tragic experience with Oka-chan… timing was everything. This time, he would not blow it.

“Do you have a problem with me being a year older than you?” Linda asked while still facing the window.

“No.” Mitsuo blinked. “Honestly, it never crossed my mind. Why? Does it bother you that I am younger than you?”

“No.” Linda said, “Banri and I are about the same age, but I thought of him as a hopeless little brother right up until he confessed to me. I guess it was the fact that I had spent so many years thinking of him that way that made it difficult for me to answer him right away.”

“Hopeless? He didn’t seem hopeless to me.” Mitsuo wondered where she was going but this was something that he had to respond to. In the year that he had known Banri, hopeless was never a word that he would have used to describe him. Well… maybe toward the end when the old Banri personality was coming back. And when he did come back, it seemed that all he knew how to do was panic and run screaming into the night… or just run away. _Okay, I would have to admit that_ _the 'old' Banri_ _was pretty useless._

“You didn’t know him before the accident.” Linda explained, “Even in high school, he was known to be a crybaby. Hopeless and unreliable were only a few of the pitiable words used to describe him. But he was lovable too. And, I was always there to rescue him. He could always rely on Linda…”

“Ugh,” Mitsuo found the image of the pre-accident Banri to be quite revolting, “no wonder you didn’t answer him.”

“Oh, don’t get me wrong. I did love him, and I knew he loved me. His love for me was so pure and so strong… I could feel it like the heat from a bonfire, whenever I was close to him.” Linda sighed, “I just worried if I would be able to be his caregiver for the rest of my life.”

“Caregiver?” Mitsuo asked, “He was really that bad?”

“Yeah… and it made me wonder why I would say yes to a guy like that. It made me wonder if there was something wrong with me.” Linda kept looking out the window so Mitsuo wouldn’t see the tears, “Am I the kind of person that doesn’t really want a partner or a mate. Am I really looking for someone hopeless that I can mother with kindness when they cry? Am I… am I broken?”

“No.” Mitsuo would have ignored the tears running down her cheeks, but when her shoulders sagged and she started sobbing, he had enough. He pulled her away from the window, wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her face into his chest. “I think Linda-senpai was just being kind and returning the love of a close childhood friend. I have been watching Linda-senpai for most of a year now and I do not think Linda-senpai is broken.”

“Really?” Linda didn’t want to break down like this in front of anyone, but she had to admit to herself that she appreciated Mitsuo’s strong arms around her now. She felt protected in a way that Banri could never make her feel… the old Banri anyway.

“Absolutely.” he answered her with conviction that he truly believed in.

“Then… hypothetically of course, if two people that were a year apart, were going out with each other, would they still use the senpai suffix?” Linda looked up into Mitsuo’s blue eyes expectantly.

“If Linda-senpai is accepting my confession now, I will call Linda-senpai whatever she wishes.” Mitsuo smiled at her, “Linda-senpai, Linda-san, Linda-kun, Linda-chan, Linda, or even Princess!”

“Ack! No, not that!” Linda blushed furiously at the last one. “Just Linda is fine.”

“Princess it is!” Mitsuo announced.

“What?” Linda blushed. She looked at Mitsuo with astonishment. She had seen his playful side but she didn't know he had a cruel streak too.

“At least until you kiss me so I know this is real and you’re not just teasing me for…” Mitsuo was cut off by lips pressing against his own.

“You sir, are a rascal!” Linda said with faux anger.

“But starting today,” he smirked at her, “I am your rascal.”

“Oh!” Linda was amazed at how easily this boy made her blush. Deciding that two could play at that game she retorted, “And starting today, I am your…”

“Princess!” Mitsuo interrupted with a mirthful smile.

“Oh you!” Linda started beating on his chest with her small fists.

“You thought you were going to get me back, didn't you?” Mitsuo asked after he seized her pommeling fists. “You may be a year older than me, but you shouldn't challenge me like that. I have had to deal with Koko's insanity for over a decade. So believe me when I tell you that you are dealing with a master of the art of embarrassment.”

“Oh really?” Linda smirked back. “That sounds like a challenge. You shouldn't underestimate me either!”

“Hmmm… I see some proof is in order.” Letting go of Linda's wrists, Mitsuo raised his fist in the air with his thumb lifted in a victory salute as he said, “Watch this.”

Linda thought he was just being silly until she heard the people in the seat behind them clapping. Then some other people were clapping. Some even cheered. “What? What is this?”

“The people you hear cheering and clapping are my family members.” Mitsuo said. “Parents, cousins, aunts and uncles… all the people that were with us at the family house. People that you’ve met in the past week.”

“Huh?” Linda still didn't see why this should be so embarrassing for her. “Why…”

“My family is quite impressed with you.” Mitsuo looked very pleased with himself as he explained, “I made sure that you met all of them while we were in Okinawa, you know. They like you so much, they're not even mad at me anymore for breaking off my relationship with Koko.”

“Huh?” Linda's blush started to darken her cheeks as she realized what this could be leading to.

“With this hand, I just signaled them that you accepted my confession… and they're thrilled.” he smiled.

“What?” Linda gasped as she felt the burn return to her cheeks.

“I suppose that you've heard how my family has known Koko's family for a very long time. I was expected to marry Koko when we were both old enough, but… I just couldn't do that. I could not see myself married to someone so flighty, so…” Mitsuo couldn't finish the sentence. At one time he hated Koko and would have used an arsenal of disparaging words to describe her. But, she had changed since she met Banri and they were friends again. Deep down, she was still his childhood friend and he hoped only the best for her. Looking back into Linda's eyes he told her, “I wanted to fall in love with someone more down to Earth, someone I could rely on. But I also wanted to find someone that made my heart skip a beat whenever I saw her… someone that could make me feel like I could fly.”

“Mit… Mitsuo, I…” Linda was more stunned with what he was now telling her than she had been with his initial confession. _No Mitsuo,_ _not me!_ _I am the kind of person that people rely on when they're in trouble or pain. I don't inspire feelings like that!_

“Yes, it's you.” Mitsuo took her hands and told her earnestly, “Since the first time I saw you through my camera, I knew that I loved you. I never felt that way before and until then, I didn't really know what love felt like. I thought I did when I was crushing on Oka-chan, but that was nothing compared to how my heart felt the first time I saw you.”

“Mitsuo…” Linda suddenly gasped for breath. She hadn't realized that she hadn't been breathing while the attractive young man in front of her was saying the most remarkable things. Chills ran down her spine and a wave of heat seemed to fill her whole body which was, for some inexplicable reason, feeling very light at the moment. Linda had decided to accept his confession after she had left Banri on the bridge to patch things up with Koko, but she wasn't expecting this. Mitsuo was so handsome and from a wealthy family, it just didn't make any sense. She knew he had been watching her for a while and she had been interested in him as well. At first, she stayed away from him since he was one of Banri's close friends and she didn't want to create a troublesome situation. But saying goodbye to the old Banri had freed her from such restrictions and she decided to have some fun for once. She would let this young man romance her and enjoy a memorable college fling. _This is just a fling, isn’t it?_

“Linda?” Mitsuo could see confusion in her eyes and wanted to end it. There should be no more confusion, worry, or sadness now. He wanted to see Linda happy again and he would do whatever it took to accomplish that goal.

“This… this isn't a fling?” Linda asked carefully. It scared her, but she felt that their feeling for each other had just taken a turn and from there, it would be difficult to ever go back. But… if that wasn't what he was trying to say… If she was misunderstanding him, it would hurt her so much. Part of her didn't want him to tell her that this was more than a fling. It would be safe then and she could approach this lightheartedly as a fling. But the rest of her wanted something real. Love with a capital “L” was something she had given up ever having when she had resigned herself to accepting the old Banri. _But the pain… if this falls apart because I try to reach out for more than I deserve…_

“A fling?” Mitsuo was taken aback. _Is this all she wanted from me? Am I just a diversion for her?_ He gazed at the troubled look on Linda's face and decided that couldn't be it. “Linda, I rushed things once and destroyed a relationship before it ever had a chance.”

“Oka-chan…” Linda said aloud. She hadn't been at the party, but she had heard the story from several people. It had all sounded quite funny at first – as if Mitsuo was trying to make some kind of party joke. But she had heard from those close to Mitsuo that Oka-chan's refusal had actually been quite a blow to him.

“Yes.” Mitsuo now blushed a bit as he remembered the embarrassment of that moment. “I don't want to make that mistake with you. I don't want to make you uncomfortable when it happens. We will date for now and hopefully, you will like me more and more until some day, you can say that you love me.”

“Ah!” Linda covered her mouth with her hand and tried to remember to breathe again.

“And, when you can say it to me comfortably, I will ask you the question I am dying to ask even now.” Mitsuo smiled.

“Do you really lo…” Linda found herself unable to say the word even now. She was scared that if she dared to hope too much… if she misspoke now, she would break the spell and everything would fall apart. “Do you really care for me that much?”

“Linda,” Mitsuo smiled confidently at the stunned girl in front of him as he told her, “I do.”

.

**Monday morning, January 6 – Student Center, Fukurai Private University**

* * *

Sato was waiting for his friends at their usual table. Sipping some black coffee, he had a notebook out and was going over what he thought they might be covering in the first class of the day. He wished Oka-chan could be there with him but despite having a little bit of her voice back, she was still too weak to come to school.'

“2D-kun!” Koko's voice rang out as she approached the table. “How is Oka-chan doing?”

“She's… huh?” Sato pushed his glasses up and asked Koko, “You didn't call her Miss Ultrasonic?”

“2D-kun!” Koko pouted, “Am I really that bad?”

“S… sorry Koko-chan, I was just surprised.” Sato laughed, “I knew you liked her for a while but you liked to keep up that act around Banri and Mitsuo.”

“What about me?” Mitsuo's voice came from the direction of the coffee bar as he too approached the familiar table.

“I was just mentioning how you've decided to give up on women and become a BL model.” Sato teased. But the joke backfired and he choked on his coffee when he looked up to see Mitsuo holding hands with Linda.

Koko too was sputtering laughter at several things that seemed to happen all at once. First, she imagined Mitsuo in a BL photo-shoot. Next, there was Sato's social blunder and coffee choking response. Finally there was the priceless look on Mitsuo's face.

Mitsuo was shocked that 2D-kun would say something like that, so it was Linda that spoke first.

“Eh?” Linda said with a straight face, “I could see Mitsuo being a model. He is a very handsome guy after all.”

“Huh?” Mitsuo turned his aghast expression on Linda now, “You… you think I should be a BL model too?” Sato’s laughter intensified to the point that his sides were starting to hurt.

“No silly,” Linda smiled, “It doesn't have to be BL, but I've often thought you were on the wrong side of the camera.”

“Oh, Linda!” Koko had an enlightened look now, “That's a great idea! Mitsuo doesn't have much else going for him but at least he is a pretty boy.”

“HEY!” Mitsuo yelled at Koko. The embarrassment blush on his face had instantly become the red of indignation.

“Okay guys,” Sato said between fits of laughter, “stop please! You're killing me with this.”

Koko started laughing along with Sato and even Linda was giggling at the silly antics of this group. Finally even Mitsuo was laughing along with them.

“You guys are great.” Linda said as she sat down next to Mitsuo, “I'm so happy Banri has friends like you!”

“How is he doing?” Sato asked Linda.

“You'll need to ask Koko.” Linda responded, “I just got back from Okinawa with Mitsuo.”

“Ehhh?” Sato and Koko gaped.

“You… you took her to the Yanagisawa family house in Okinawa?” Koko asked. She had been to that house many times over the years and she knew what it meant when a family member brought a date there. Of course, she had never been there as a date… she had always been there as a close friend of the family. It used to bother her that Mitsuo never invited her there as his date, but not any more.

“Yes.” Mitsuo answered simply – that he had taken Linda there as a date.

“And she met your family?” Koko was actually getting excited for Linda. Even though the brown haired senpai had possibly just achieved something that she never did, Koko was happy for her friends.

“Yes.” Mitsuo bit his lip as he answered quietly.

“What?” Sato was feeling left out of the conversation again, “What does that mean?”

“When a member of the Yanagisawa family invites someone there, and they meet the family…” Koko told them, “and if the family approves of the person… um…” Koko suddenly realized from the bewildered expression on Linda's face and the near panic expression on Mitsuo's face, that he had not yet told her. “Oh, never-mind.”

“What?” Sato jolted, “You can't stop there!”

“Yeah,” Linda agreed, “I'd like to hear this too.”

Mitsuo looked up to see Koko looking at him intently. It didn’t seem that she was quite glaring at him, but he could tell that she was firmly putting the ball in his court. If it had been possible, he would have tried to distract everyone from this topic of discussion. He wanted a little more time with Linda before he told her about this. Part of him was furious with Koko for bringing it up, but he knew the fault was his own. He should have told Linda when he invited her. He should have told her on the airplane home. But he hadn't. He was still worried about ruining everything with being too aggressive.

“Linda… doesn't know?” Koko said in disbelief as she glared at Mitsuo.

“No… I didn't want…” Mitsuo was cut off by Koko's hand suddenly on his mouth.

“SHUSH!” Koko turned to Sato and said in a cheery voice, “Come 2D-kun! Let's us go and chat about Oka-chan and Banri while we give this idiot a chance to save himself.”

Mitsuo glared back at Koko but he said nothing. In this situation, he felt like he really was every bit the idiot that she was suggesting.

“Fix this.” Koko hissed at her childhood friend as she stood up to leave, “Fix it now!”

“I will.” Mitsuo groaned.

“You'd better,” Koko threatened, “because if you don't, I will.”

A stunned Linda watched Koko walk away with a confused Sato in tow. She watched with her boyfriend until they were out the door and walking away from the building. “What was that all about?” she asked Mitsuo. He was still holding her hand but looked as if he had been caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar.

“I think you've already figured some of this out… but I really should have been more honest about it.” Mitsuo started to let go of her hand but she held onto him more firmly.

“What?” Linda tried to be supportive, “No matter how bad it is, you can tell me.”

“Okay.” Mitsuo took a deep breath and looked into her understanding blue eyes as he told her, “Our family has several houses we use as vacation places… get-aways. The house in Okinawa is one of them. So, whenever a family member brings a date there during a family gathering, it is always for one purpose.”

“So the family could meet them.” Linda suggested. She had gathered that much from the conversation on the flight home.

“It's more than that.” Mitsuo admitted, “My family believes that our relationship is… a lot farther along… than it is.”

“They think that you and I intend to get married?” Linda asked. She had figured that much out as well too.

“More than that.” Mitsuo couldn't look into her eyes now. He felt as if he had deceived her and it made him feel awful, “They are all under the impression that I have already asked you to marry me and you have agreed.”

“HUH?” Linda gasped.

“I'm sorry!” Mitsuo bowed as he told her, “You were such a breath of fresh air and they are all so thrilled with you. The whole family really likes you and… and I love you so much! My mother, cousins, and aunts are calling me every day to ask if it is okay to take you out shopping. To do things like… looking at dresses and… rings.”

“Ha!” Linda could barely catch her breath as she heard Mitsuo's apology. _Dresses and…_ “Rings?”

“Yes.” Mitsuo was scared that he had blown it again. He knew that this was too much and too soon. He should have waited for the Spring break or perhaps even the Summer break before introducing her to the family. Now… she might decide that he is too irrational and childish for…

“Mitsuo,” Linda's soft voice and the feel of her hand running through his hair stopped all his thoughts and made him hold his breath in anticipation of what she might say next. “Mitsuo, do you really love me that much?”

 _Love… she said ‘love’ this time!_ He was still bent over in the apologetic bow, but his blond head popped up and he looked up into her blue eyes. His fears melted away when he saw only kindness there. His throat was dry but he was able to give her the response that every fiber of his being wanted to give, “As I’ve said before, I do.”

“Mitsuo… I'm scared.” Linda tightened her grip on his hands as she felt warm tears running down her cheeks.

He saw her tears and instantly came out of his bow to hold her in his arms. He pulled her in tight and held her against his chest.

“I've never felt like this before. It's not like the love I had for Banri at all. It's different, and so much… more.” Linda said with a trembling voice, “It's like I'm afraid to embrace it because it’s so wonderful that I can’t believe it’s real. But at the same time… I don’t want to lose it either!”

“Linda,” Mitsuo told her as he held her tightly in his arms, “that’s what falling in love is like.”

“It’s beautiful and wonderful, but… it’s scary too.” Linda choked as she clung to Mitsuo.

“There is a way to make it less scary.” Mitsuo closed his eyes and readied himself.

“What is it? Tell me!” Linda demanded.

“Marry me.” Mitsuo said the words that he wanted to say, but was afraid to say.

“What?” Linda couldn’t believe what she had just heard.

“Linda… Hayashida Nana, will you marry me?” Mitsuo formerly asked.

“Um…” Linda knew she heard the words correctly this time. The tears were streaming down her face as she grappled with all of her chaotic thoughts and raging emotions. She could feel the strength in his strong arms as he held her tight and she knew that it had been as difficult for him to have asked the question as it now was for her to answer. But answer she must, whether it was an answer that he wanted to hear or one he would not want to hear, he deserved an answer. “Mitsuo…”

“Yes?” he held his breath as he readied himself to hear her reply.


	3. Heaven and Earth, To Go!

**Tuesday morning, January 7 – Takaya Residence**

* * *

_Aren’t you Kaga Koko?_

_Once you fall in love with someone, don’t you go out of control and drive them crazy pursuing them single-mindedly?_

_Why aren’t you going out of control now?!_

_It’s your young man again. You know he has been here every day since he brought you in._

_I can’t bear to see you in pain._

_I am going to lie for you._

_I will tell them that you will be staying with me…_

_I am your boyfriend._

… _this is the only way I can think of to help you._

… _a dear friend … and a beautiful, delicate, flower of a girl…_

_So, you will be staying with us until you are completely healed._

_This is your home now._

_Just let those worries slide away and concentrate on the important things._

Oka-chan’s eyes opened slowly. The strong words from the last several days were still echoing in her head though the whirlwind dream that had dredged them up was fast slipping away from recallable memory. Still in the pastel-walled room and still under the warm blankets, she felt a kind of comfort that she hadn’t felt since her family moved away and left her alone in Tokyo. _Am I still alone?_ The words seemed to be smashed to nothingness even as she thought them.

The sounds of movement in the house, and the smell of that wonderful porridge were coming from the other side of the bedroom door. She couldn’t make out what was being said, but she thought she recognized Okāsan’s and 2D-kun’s voices. Morning sunlight was streaming in from the window above her bed and illuminating the opposite wall so that the pastel yellow paint was almost painfully bright. And yet, it gave the room a feeling of radiant warmth. She had just noticed her pad and pen on the table next to her when she heard the voices suddenly become louder.

“Here,” Okāsan’s voice said, “the porridge is ready. She should be awake by now so you take it in there and feed it to her.”

“She is an adult, you know.” 2D-kun’s voice chided, “She is old enough to feed herself.”

“Hod out your arm.” Okāsan demanded.

“Uh… Okay.” 2D-kun suddenly yelled, “Hey, that’s hot!”

“You’re damn right it’s hot!” Okāsan yelled back at her son, “It will probably welt. It might even leave a scar.”

“What!” 2D-kun yelled.

“You are a boy and a little scar is nothing but a badge of courage for you, but that beautiful little girl in there is delicate and she is recovering from an illness. She does not have her strength back yet. How will you feel for the rest of your life, if she were to be scarred from spilling this on her face, her neck, or her arms? Are you that lazy, or do you just not care about her at all?”

“Okāsan!” 2D-kun cried out. “I do care about her. I just… I just thought it would be too embarrassing for her to be fed by me.”

“Why?” Okāsan asked her son, “Did you do something to offend her?”

“No,” he told his mother, “it’s just that… she really is beautiful… “

_Th-thump!_

“…and popular too. She made more friends in her first week of school than I’ve had in my whole life. There’s just no way a guy like me…”

“I’ve heard enough.” Okāsan said as the door flew open and 2D-kun staggered into the room as if someone had just given him a mighty shove. “Your friend. Your responsibility. Now don’t dawdle or you’ll be late to your first class.”

Barely holding onto the bowl and spoon as he regained his balance, 2D-kun glanced over to the bed. He was speechless as soon as he saw those luminous blue eyes looking back at him.

“Good morning.” Oka-chan was able to whisper.

“Oh, good morning!” 2D-kun responded in some surprise. Despite his mother telling him that she was probably awake, he had expected to find her still sleeping… or he had hoped as much. “I guess you heard all of that?”

Oka-chan nodded her head to give him a ‘yes’ reply.

“I really don’t think this stuff is so hot that it would scar you,” 2D-kun told her, “but I just can’t stand the idea that you would get hurt. Would it be too embarrassing if I fed it to you?”

_Th-thump!_

Oka-chan shook her head for a ‘no’ reply. Then she tried to hold back the blush while 2D-kun sat down in the chair next to the bed and got the first spoonful ready for her. Just as she had when Okāsan was feeding her, Oka-chan didn’t watch the spoon, but kept her eyes on the face of the kind person that was helping her. She could see that 2D-kun’s eyes were watching her mouth and he was concentrating on making sure he didn’t spill anything and didn’t make a mess as his hand moved closer to her face. His eyes opened a little wider when she opened her mouth to receive the spoon. When she could feel the spoon on her tongue and the inside of her cheek, she closed her mouth and could taste that sweet, thick, and soothing goodness once again. 2D-kun smiled timidly and she realized that she must have made some kind of response to let him know how much she appreciated that porridge… and his mother for making it… and him.

“I’m so sorry,” 2D-kun said quietly, “this must be really embarrassing for me to be the one feeding you like this.”

Oka-chan shook her head while accepting another bite.

“Really?” 2D-kun smiled. “You really are a wonderful person, Oka-chan. The fact that you can accept this from a guy like me is… well… It means a lot to me, you know.”

_Th-thump!_

She couldn’t stop the blush this time.

“I guess it is a little embarrassing after all.” 2D-kun said when he saw the blush spread on her cheeks, “Well, I promise not to tell anyone about this. It will be our little secret.”

 _Baka! That’s not why I’m blushing._ She wanted to use her pad and pen to straighten things out with him when she was finished eating, but a wave of exhaustion soon rolled over her and she fell back into sleep after finishing the last bite.

.

The next time Oka-chan woke up, 2D-kun was gone, but Okāsan was there… with a small but complex looking wheelchair.

“Ah, you’re awake!” Okāsan said as she began pulling back the blankets. “Are you ready for a bath?”

Oka-chan nodded and smiled. She really felt too tired to deal with a bath now, but she knew she had gone through several chills and sweats while she was asleep and needed to get cleaned up. She was curious about the wheelchair next to the bed though.

“Oh that.” Okāsan noticed the little girl’s curiosity, “Sato’s older brother suffered a sport injury in middle-school that had him stuck in a wheelchair for a little over a year.”

_Sato… she calls him Sato. I wonder if I could call him Sato… or Sato-kun – instead of 2D-kun?_

“My husband dug it out of storage this morning and I cleaned it up for you.” Okāsan said as she locked the wheels on the chair.

Oka-chan looked up to the older woman with a bit of concern.

“Not that I think you will need to be in it for any length of time,” Okāsan explained, “but this model reclines and it will be a comfortable place for you to rest while I am changing the linens on the bed.”

.

Oka-chan had thought the idea of using a wheelchair was a bit overboard, but having exhausted herself just getting out of the pajamas she was wearing and sitting on the shower stool, she now thought it was a godsend. Okāsan had seen her plight and, without a word, had taken over washing the little girl. It was embarrassing for Oka-chan at first, but soon she was able to relax as experienced hands shampooed her hair and washed her from head to toe. She remembered Okāsan telling her that she had taken care of her children when they were sick or injured and just found out that 2D-kun's older brother was wheelchair-bound for a year at one point. _I guess washing up a sick or injured child is something a mother needs to know how to do. When I get better, I'm going to call my mom and thank her for all the things I never thought too much about._

“Sato tells me that your hair used to be very long.” Okāsan said wistfully, “You have such lovely hair. I wish I could have seen it when it was long.” While she cradled the small girl’s body in one arm and washed her with the other hand, she asked, “Are you going to grow it out again?”

Oka-chan nodded. It was something that she had regretted almost immediately after she had it cut. Koko was about the only person that truly seemed to prefer Oka-chan’s short-hair look. But Mitsuo told her that the reason Koko liked it was because it made her look child-like and so, less of a threat. It was not a very kind thing for Mitsuo to say, but that was back in the time when Mitsuo and Koko were only barely on speaking terms.

“Do you want to soak for a bit?” Okāsan asked.

Oka-chan looked longingly at the big soaking tub, but she was so tired now, she was on the verge of falling asleep in Okāsan’s arms while sitting on the shower stool. Regretfully, she shook her head.

“That’s okay,” Okāsan said while toweling her off, “there will be plenty of time for that. Right now, the important thing is rest and recovery.”

Barely able to keep her eyes open, Oka-chan only vaguely remembered putting on a clean set of pajama's and being helped back into the wheelchair. She was sound asleep before she left the bathroom.

Okāsan wheeled the slumbering little girl to a place where the sunlight streamed through big sliding glass doors onto her body. She backed the wheelchair up so that the sun was not in the girl’s face and locked the wheels. After covering her with a blanket, she left to clean up the room that Oka-chan was staying in. Just before leaving the room, she stopped to take a look at the small girl that seemed to be staking a huge claim in the older woman’s heart. The sunlight was illuminating the white blanket that covered the petite body and the young girl’s head was turned so that Okāsan could see an almost angelic smile on the peacefully sleeping face. The blissful moment was ruined by the thought of her borderline-otaku son letting a treasure like that slip through his fingers.

“I swear by all that I hold dear,” Okāsan said with grim determination, “I will set that boy on fire if he doesn’t do everything in his power to make that little girl my next daughter-in-law!”

.

Oka-chan couldn’t move. Something was holding her down onto some kind of platform. She tried to get up, but her arms and legs seemed to be bound somehow. She wanted to cry out for help, but that seemed to be impossible too. The platform suddenly moved on it's own… it was on rollers or wheels or something. It was starting to roll slowly forward. She tried to see where the platform was rolling, but there was an insanely bright light in her face. Squinting her eyes or trying to look around it did no good – she was completely blinded by it. And yet… she knew that she was on the edge of a cliff and the platform was slowly but inevitably rolling toward the edge of that cliff. The bright light kept her from seeing just how close she was, but she could feel that any second she would be falling to her death from that dreaded cliff edge. Struggling as hard as she could to get off this platform and away from this awful precipice, she tried to scream, _No! I don’t want to die! I don’t want to die!_

“I don’t want you to die either!” a voice that was very close to her ear said.

_Th-thump! SAFE!_

Suddenly feeling safely wrapped up in strong arms, Oka-chan’s eyes flew open and she could see Okāsan standing nearby, holding a bowl of her porridge and looking positively stricken.

“Why” the deeply concerned older woman asked, “Why did you think you were going to die?”

“Sorry,” Oka-chan said softly, “it was just a bad dream.”

“Hey!” the strong arms suddenly let go and Oka-chan could see that it had been 2D… Sato that had been holding onto her. “You were able to talk… a little.”

“You should probably save your voice as much as possible.” Okāsan then asked, “Have you had any other powerful dreams since you got here?”

Oka-chan shook her head, but then remembered the dream from the morning and nodded.

“It’s probably the medicine.” Sato said.

“But, I haven’t been taking any medicine.” Oka-chan whispered.

“Actually, you have.” Okāsan told her, “I asked for your prescriptions in liquid form so I could mix it into your food. I though it would be a lot easier to take than trying to swallow a big pill when your throat hurts.”

 _Wow, she really does think like a mother. I never would have thought of that._ Oka-chan put her hands together and smiled to make a thank-you gesture to Okāsan. _I guess that explains why I keep falling asleep soon after I eat the porridge._ She was thinking as she watched the mother pass the fresh bowl of porridge to her son.

“Oka-chan, would you rather eat here or go back to your room and eat?” 2D… Sato-kun asked her.

Oka-chan pointed to the floor.

“Here? Okay.” Sato passed the bowl and spoon to Oka-chan… or tried to.

Oka-chan defiantly shook her head and opened her mouth to be fed.

“What, seriously?” Sato looked up at his mother who was still standing behind him.

Okāsan said nothing but stood with crossed arms and glared at her son.

“Fine, but don’t get used to this.” Sato said as he guided a spoonful of porridge into her mouth.

“Why not?” Oka-chan asked after she finished the bite and before Sato could stick another spoonful into her mouth.

“Why not?” Sato repeated, “because you’ll be going back to school soon and I couldn’t possibly feed you there.”

“Why not?” Oka-chan asked again. The idea of him feeding her at the school where everybody would be watching was actually terribly embarrassing to her, but she was having fun seeing where these questions led.

“Huh?” Sato looked dumbfounded, “Everybody would see something like that! Rumors would be start flying before you finished your first bite. They would assume we were dating…”

“Sho?” Oka-chan asked in her barely audible whisper, “We wen on a dae behore.”

“EH? No we didn’t!” Sato denied, “Sure, we went to an amusement park and to the beach but that was with the whole group… it wasn’t a date!”

_So, would you? Would you go on a date with just me then? Or, am I not good enough for you… not as good as your 2D girls? Sato-kun? Oh no… I’m looking at him but my mouth isn’t moving anymore._

“Oka-chan?” Sato called out to her as he watched her eyelids slide shut. Turning to his mother he said, “I think she went to sleep again.”

“Darn, just when it was getting good too.” Okāsan grumbled as she took the bowl and spoon from her son.

“Huh?” Sato was confused.

“Put her to bed, then get started on your homework.” Okāsan headed downstairs to the kitchen with a smile from ear to ear. From the sound of it, little Oka-chan was interested in her son. Now, if she could just get her knuckle-headed son to notice her instead of those insipid computer-game girls…

.

**Wednesday morning, January 8 – Fukurai University student center**

* * *

“Oi, 2D-kun!” Mitsuo called out as he and Linda approached the table. As he and Linda took their seats, he asked, “What's the latest on Oka-chan?”

“What? Nothing happened!” Sato said nervously, “I mean… um…”

“Whoa buddy, are you okay?” Mitsuo was caught between laughter and concern. “I haven't seen you this jumpy since…”

“Since the night he figured out Oka-chan was in trouble.” Koko finished Mitsuo's comment.

“That means she is in trouble again…” Linda raised an eyebrow as she looked at 2D-kun suspiciously, “or it means that there is something going on between 2D-kun and Oka-chan?”

“No, it's my mom!” Sato said desperately.

“There's something going on between you and your mom?” Mitsuo asked in disbelief.

“NO! ARRRRRGH!” Sato slammed his head down on the table and whimpered, “Ever since Oka-chan got to my house, my mom has been acting weird. She's taking care of her as if she were a visiting princess. She even makes me spoon-feed her…” Sato's head flew up from the table and he could tell it was already too late. All of his friends were barely able to contain their laughter at his shock. Shock that he had been so frazzled that he had just admitted to… _Maybe they'll understand. Maybe they won't turn this all into a joke Maybe…_

“So,” Koko asked, “Do you hold her in your lap while you feed her or is this something you do while still in bed?”

“Lap?” Sato gaped, “No no no no! In bed…”

“So you're in bed with her when you feed her.” Mitsuo said understandingly.

Linda couldn't hold it back anymore and started laughing through the hand over her mouth.

“NO no no! ARRRRRGH!” Sato slammed his head down on the table again. A moment later he decided that this action was both ineffective at slaking his embarrassment and becoming exceedingly painful. “I sit in a chair while she is in bed.”

“Your bed?” Mitsuo asked.

“NO! My sister's bed.” Sato growled.

“So Oka-chan is in bed with your sister while you and your mother…” Koko was tapping her fingers together while trying to puzzle out this odd arrangement.

“I… don’t think I want to hear any more.” Linda said.

“You have a very strange family situation, 2D-kun.” Mitsuo said accusingly.

Sato just looked at them all agape. _Noooooo. How can anyone misunderstand me so thoroughly? Could I have explained it that badly? Or… or are they intentionally trying to shame me to death?_

Linda was the first to lose her composure. Seeing 2D-kun so hopelessly bewildered was too much for her. She put her hand over her mouth but that was nowhere near enough to hide the giggles that quickly turned into a full blown guffaw.

Mitsuo was next and laughed heartily along with his girlfriend.

Sato turned and saw that even Koko was smiling mirthfully at him.

“You… you’re all a bunch of heartless, sadistic bastards!” Sato started to get up but Koko pushed him back in his seat.

“Before you start feeling too outraged,” Koko grabbed him by the collar and came very close to his face to ask him, “where were you when Banri threw Mitsuo and me into that room to be playthings of the Tea Ceremony girls?”

“I…” Sato had a finger up but was unable to respond. Indeed, nothing that they had just put him through came anywhere close to being abducted by the sinister Tea Ceremony club. It wasn’t Sato that threw them into the den of partying hyena’s but it was true that he didn’t try to stop it from happening either. He lowered his finger and said only, “Touché.”

“Okay then,” Kaga let go of 2D-kun's collar and straightened his jacket as she retook her seat, “Now that the joking is all over, tell us how Oka-chan is doing, and I’ll tell you the latest about Banri.”

“I think she’s doing better now. She was able to talk briefly this morning but her voice is still weak and the medicine she is taking puts her to sleep pretty quickly.” Sato told his friends.

“Is she strong enough to have visitors.” Koko asked.

“She is after she wakes up.” Sato warned them, “The problem is… she is tired so much that she might not be awake when you come over to visit.”

“Let’s shoot for Saturday then,” Mitsuo suggested, “We don’t have any classes or club activities this Saturday, so we can stay as long as it takes to visit with her.”

“That is,” Linda elbowed her boyfriend in the ribs and apologetically said, “as long as it is okay with your parents.”

“Oof!” Mitsuo rubbed his ribs and said, “Sorry.”

“I’m sure it’ll be okay,” Sato actually hoped his mother wouldn’t go bananas and make a huge deal out of him bringing real-life friends over.

“We could bring over food things and make it a little party!”

“That’s a great idea.” Linda said sarcastically. She was getting a little upset at how easily Mitsuo and Koko seemed to be able to just invite themselves over to someone’s house. She decided to throw some water on this little parade by suggesting, “We can bring our books and notes and have a study session.”

“That would be perfect, Linda-senpai!” Sato surprised everyone with his eagerness, “Between the three of us, we are in all the classes Oka-chan is in and she has been really worried about falling behind.”

“You’re a genius, Linda-senpai!” Koko cheered.

“Way to go!” Mitsuo gushed as he gave her hand an appreciative squeeze.

“Yeah. Ha ha.” Linda was stunned that her sarcasm had backfired so spectacularly, but it sounded like it would all be for the best after all. _Of course Oka-chan would need help, she had missed everything since the last class before winter break, and it sounded like she wanted to keep up. Not being able to go to school with her friends, she must feel so alone._ That thought made her think of another missing friend: _Banri! Oh no, he must be struggling terribly. Trying to take all those classes remotely so he can stay in the same year as Koko… I only hope he isn’t pushing himself too hard._ Linda looked up at Koko just then and saw an expression that told her the tall blond must have been thinking the same thing. “How is Banri doing, Koko?”

“Banri is doing a lot better.” Koko said happily, “He is off all the medications now and he is running again.”

“Running?” Sato asked.

“He used to be on the track team.” Linda answered.

“He’s worried though.” Koko told them.

“About losing his memories again?” Mitsuo asked.

“No.” Koko was happy that he seemed pretty confident in that regard, “He’s worried about his classes.”

“He doesn’t want to lose a year and not be able to be in the same classes with the rest of you.” Linda added.

“Oh… yeah.” Mitsuo realized how much less fun his college days would be without Banri around. They had been together at this college since the first day and it had been a lot of fun.

“All right, here’s the plan.” Sato proposed, “This weekend we have our study party at my house. Next weekend… or the first weekend Oka-chan has enough energy, we have our study party at Banri’s house!”

“Great idea!” Mitsuo agreed.

“Um…” Linda was about to protest when she saw Koko already dialing someone. _2D-kun, you too! I thought at least you were sane. We can’t just…_

“Okāsan? I was wondering…” Koko got up and walked a bit away from the table to have her conversation.

“Okāsan? Is she calling her mother?” Linda asked Mitsuo.

“Not unless her cellular plan includes calls to heaven.” Mitsuo replied.

“She’s talking to Banri’s mother.” Sato explained, “Koko-chan calls her Okāsan. They talk almost every day.”

“What?” Linda was thunderstruck. _Damn, that girl works fast. As long as I’ve known their family, even I never called her ‘Okāsan’… at least, not intentionally._

“All right,” Koko said as she came back to the table, “This weekend and next weekend they will be busy, but we are all invited out the weekend of the twenty-fifth!”

“Yes!” Sato and Mitsuo shouted. Linda looked like she just found out her car didn’t have any brakes and she was about to drive down a long twisty mountain road.

“Oka-chan, 2D-kun, and I will be staying the night at their house.” Koko added.

“Eh?” Mitsuo was a bit upset at being excluded when he asked, “Why just you guys?”

“Silly Mitsuo,” Koko shook her head but smiled as she said, “don’t you think this provides a perfect opportunity?”

“Huh, opportunity for what?” Mitsuo was more confused than upset now.

“Did you forget that Linda-senpai and Banri went to the same high school? They’re neighbors, you know.” Koko saw that Mitsuo was beginning to figure it out as she finished her explanation, “This is the perfect opportunity for you to meet Linda-senpai’s parents!”

“Ah… yes.” Mitsuo could feel the blood draining from his face and a cold sweat starting all over his body.

“If… if you don’t want to…” Linda could see his nervousness.

“N-No,” Mitsuo stuttered, “I want to meet them and let them know how much I appreciate them bringing such a wonderful person into this world. I want them to know just how much you mean to me and how much I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you. I just… I just don’t know how to say it and I don’t want them to think their daughter is marrying an idiot.”

“Mitsuo…” Linda was lost for words. To hear Mitsuo say those things so earnestly made her heart flutter like it had so many times since the airplane ride from Okinawa. She held onto his hand tight for fear that she might float away if she did not.

“Baka! Sometimes you really are an idiot.” Koko chided her childhood friend, “If you tell them what you just told Linda-senpai, you’ll be fine.”

“Huh? Really?” Mitsuo sounded like someone given new hope as he asked.

“Crazy hairy woman speak truth.” Sato said solemnly.

“Hairy… woman?” Koko looked like she was about to rip 2D-kun’s head off.

“Um… I meant that you have long hair?” Sato grabbed his bag and started backing toward the exit.

“That’s not what it sounded like!” Koko grabbed her bag and started following after 2D-kun.

“But, it’s what I meant!” Sato insisted.

“And I suppose Oka-chan is hairy too?” Koko demanded.

“No, no! She’s as smooth as a baby’s…” Sato’s placations were cut off as he made it to the door and started running.

“And how would you know that? How exactly have you been taking care of my friend?” Koko screamed as she took off after him.

.

**Wednesday morning, January 8 – Takaya Residence**

* * *

Oka-chan suddenly sneezed as she sat in the wheelchair on the balcony that overlooked the park across the street from the Takaya’s house. Although it was a cold day, Oka-chan was wearing fur lined house slippers that came halfway up her calf, a long wool scarf, her knit cap, and she was wrapped snugly in a thick comfortable blanket.

“Are you feeling cold, dear?” Okāsan asked from the glider next to the wheelchair, “It’s understandable. It is a fairly brisk January morning.”

“No.” Oka-chan said with her weak voice, “With this blanket wrapped around me, I feel nice and warm. I like it out here. The air feels crisp and this view is wonderful.” There were a few evergreens in the park, but most of the trees had winter's dead look to them. That didn't deter Oka-chan's enthusiasm at all though. She was the kind of person that could visualize how beautiful the park would become in just a few months when everything that looked dead would start to spring back to life.

“I like it too.” Okāsan put down her book and gazed out at the view, “This was the reason we bought this particular house. The Realtor knew I would love the balcony that overlooked the park, and she was right. It didn’t have the best floor-plan, but none of the others had this. I knew as soon as I saw it that this was the one that I wanted.”

“That sounds romantic.” Oka-chan sighed.

“Romantic?” Okāsan asked.

“Yeah… like love at first sight. Was that how you met your husband too?” Oka-chan asked, “You knew as soon as you saw him that he was the one?”

“I wish.” Okāsan laughed, “We were just friends for the longest time before I felt anything for him.”

“Heh, that sounds like 2D… Sato-kun and me.” Oka-chan's voice was starting to sound raspy again.

“Indeed,” Okāsan took a sip from her tea to hide the smile on her face before continuing the story, “He was going out with someone I knew when we first met. Then I was going out with someone when his relationship broke up. We were friends for quite a while before we were both ‘free’ at the same time. But when we finally got together, I did have that feeling. I just knew that it was right somehow.”

“Hmmmm, I just love stories like that.” Oka-chan said as she snuggled the warm blanket up against her rosy cheeks. She enjoyed the warmth of the story but it was January after all. No matter how warmly Okāsan had dressed her and wrapped her in the soft clean blanket, she felt a shiver run through her from the cold morning air.

“You are still fighting an illness.” Okāsan reminded her young charge, “Don't worry too much about missing this view. There will be many more mornings to enjoy tea on this balcony together.”

_Many more mornings? But I thought…_

“There is no point in you going back to that awful apartment if it will just get you sick again.” Okāsan said as she gazed up at the hazy blue sky, “You should think about staying here… for your health.”

“Okāsan, I…” Oka-chan was overjoyed that such a wonderful lady would make such a kind offer, but the imposition and the embarrassment it might cause Sato-kun was just too much.

“Don't give me an answer just yet, I just want you to think about it for a while.” Okāsan said as she got up, “For now, let's get you warmed up. I've already prepared the bath. A tub full of hot water awaits.”

“Ooooh, that sounds wonderful.” Oka-chan reached up and placed her hand on Okāsan's while the older woman guided the wheelchair back into the warm house. “Thank you, Okāsan.”

_Oh sweet child, you don't know how good that makes this old woman feel. Nothing would make me happier than hearing you call me 'Okāsan' for the rest of my life! If I get even the slightest hint that my son is interested in you as more than a friend, I will move heaven and earth to make it happen._


	4. Moving Experiences

**Thursday afternoon, January 9 – Takaya Residence**

* * *

Okāsan had just checked in on her charge but the small girl was still sleeping soundly. Ever since the episode with the nightmare, she had made an extra effort to check in on her sleeping angel. Her voice had been coming back nicely and Okāsan was thrilled to find that the sweet little girl’s normal voice sounded just as cute as she looked. However, despite her voice returning and seeming to have more energy when she was awake, she still seemed to be sleeping through most of the day. Both of them suspected it was due to the medicine, but they were told not to skip any doses or reduce the amount of medication until it was completely used up. After carefully measuring the remaining medicine and reviewing the dosage instructions, Okāsan was confident that she would be administering the last dose at lunchtime on Friday. This gave her hope that Oka-chan would be able to stay awake and enjoy seeing her friends in this study session that her son was setting up.

She stopped in the hallway giddy with excitement. _My son has friends! He had never brought any friends home throughout middle school and high school, even though he insisted that he had lots of friends… on line. And now, he was bringing several friends over!_ This was more than she had ever hoped for when he told her that he wanted to go to that law college. She had been afraid that he would spend four friendless years there, then get a job where he did legal research on a computer all day. Okāsan wasn’t normally a pessimist, but she had been terribly worried about her youngest son’s social life for so very long. And now… it seemed like everything that had happened since the new year, had been so wonderful. If only… if only she could get Sato to talk about Oka-chan. The only thing he would do was insist that they were _just friends_. If she pressed any harder, he would blush and just shut down.

Beebeebeebeebeebeebeebeebeebeebeebee…

Okāsan was pulled out of her thoughts by a muted electric alarm sound. The sound was coming from Sato’s room. When she opened the door she could tell immediately where the sound was originating; the edge of a book was hitting one of the keys on the laptop and a text box on the screen had long ago filled up. At first she was willing to forgive her studious son of his sloppiness, but then she noticed that the book was some kind of cheat guide for a computer game instead of the expected textbook.

“Tch!” She couldn’t help the annoyance. From the perspective of a concerned mother, the only thing these ridiculous computer games ever did for her son was to distract him from his studies and from making any real friends. With the book moved away, the text box closed and she could see that the screen wasn’t displaying the usual screen saver. Getting a better look at the figure slowly revolving on the screen was startling.

“What?” Okāsan thudded down into the chair in front of the desk and stared at the slowly revolving figure. There on the laptop screen in front of her, was a rendered image of a nude Oka-chan – slowly revolving to show her back, her side, her front… There were palettes and icons on the left and right side of the screen and the title across the top read, ‘Custom Character Creator’ in a medieval looking font. _So Sato created this image himself? An almost perfect image of Oka-chan too._ _He must have put a lot of effort into this._

Okāsan watched the image for several revolutions and decided that the flaws may be due to limitations of the software, but probably because her son had never seen Oka-chan nude… like she had. The breasts should be a little bit larger. The areola’s should be a little darker and she’s missing two moles. The hair on the rendered image was much longer than it is now. But, other than that, it was… inspiring.

A happy smile spread across Okāsan's face. A question that her son was resolutely refusing to respond to was answered by his computer. She had regretted buying that laptop for him ever since he got it. He had promised to use it for his studies but he rarely ever took it to school and all she ever saw him using it for was those blasted computer games. And now, it was this computer and one of those games that was making her so incredibly happy. Looking at the screen again, she saw a few form style text boxes that were not filled in yet. With a smirk, she moved the cursor to one and set the character name to Oka-chan. Then, she filled in a few words in the description box.

Leaving her son's room, she wished she would be able to see his face when he found her harmless modifications.

.

**Thursday afternoon, January 9 – Tada Residence**

* * *

Banri was having a good day. He was running every day and was now back to the kind of distance and times that he used to have when he was on the high school track team. The visit to the doctor was very positive too. The only thing that really concerned them was that they were having a hard time explaining why his recovery was suddenly going so well. Doctors and engineers never like that kind of thing. It makes them worry that it's a false condition that could just as suddenly collapse and make everything worse. Of course, at the urging of family and friends, he never told the doctors about the ghost of his former self and all that weirdness on the bridge.

Sure, telling them about those events might help them find the missing puzzle piece in the explanation for why Banri was suddenly doing better. But, at the same time, a story like that could end him up wearing a restrictive jacket in a room with padded walls and floors. So as far as he and the trusted people he had confided in were concerned, the ghost – or phantom – or whatever it was… never happened. Frankly, he was starting to wonder if that was the case after all. With each passing day, the memory of the ghost seemed to be less distinct as if it had been a fancy of his imagination or a bad dream. If it hadn't been for Linda interacting with it on the bridge, Banri might have already dismissed the whole thing as a medicine induced hallucination.

One thing that wasn't a hallucination in his life was Koko. He was looking at an email from her now and wishing that he could be back in Tokyo on the next train… instead of waiting until the middle of March. For a while he worried about how this separation would impact his relationship with her. But from the number of messages, emails, and phone calls he was getting, he knew that he need never have worried about that. Any other girl, maybe… but not Kaga Koko. He couldn’t ever say that he hadn't been warned about that. Mitsuo laughed long and hard when Banri told him about his worry. Just as his blond friend had predicted, Koko's calls, messages, and emails escalated by an order of magnitude when they were apart.

The email he was reading now was telling him about a study party they would be having at 2D-kun's house on Saturday. _Oka-chan_ _i_ _s feeling better but she ha_ _s_ _missed a lot of her classes and_ _i_ _s worried about falling behind._ _Everyone will be coming to the party. Even Linda-senpai will be there to help where she can… and to be with Mitsuo. Can you use your computer to do a video chat session with 2D-kun's laptop? It'll be like you are at the party too!_ _I miss you so much, maybe I should just come out there and we can both use the laptop to join the party!_

Banri smiled when he read the email. He could tell Koko was excited about getting together with friends and including him somehow. He was also glad to see that Koko had not reverted to using 'Ms. Ultrasonic' to refer to Oka-chan; and that she didn't seem to be jealous of Linda either. He did wonder if she had truly resolved all her issues with Mitsuo though. It had been six months since the devastating day at the coffee shop when Mitsuo was finally able to make it clear to Koko that he did not, and never would see her as a romantic possibility. But was six months or even a year enough time to really get over a crush that had lasted most of her life? When he had put that question to the psychiatric doctors at the hospital, their answers had been vague, but not completely without hope. It seemed that the overwhelming opinion was that it would depend on the individual. One of the doctors did tell him that he didn't think a year would be enough time for a normal individual to get over that kind of infatuation. Then the old doctor winked and told Banri conspiratorially, “But I know who you are talking about and I can tell you that _SHE_ is not even on the same planet when it comes to being a _normal individual_.” Banri wasn’t sure if hearing that was making him feel better or worse about Koko.

.

**Friday noon, January 10 – Mitsuo's apartment**

* * *

“What… what's going on?” Linda asked as she walked through the open door into a room filled with packing boxes.

“I'm moving out!” Mitsuo sounded thrilled as he stepped up to Linda, put his hands on her shoulders, and told her with a smile, “I'm moving into a far better place, and it's all your fault.”

“Eh?” Linda was confused by her boyfriend's word choice. He seemed to be happy but he was calling fault?

“I don't know if Banri ever told you about this but my family was more than a little upset that I broke off the relationship with Koko. It wasn't just her that had those marriage expectations. Her family and my family have known each other longer than I've been alive and both families had… certain expectations.”

“I had heard of that, actually.” Linda said.

“Well, my parents were so incensed that they cut me off.” Mitsuo continued, “They would barely speak to me and, even though our family has a house near the college, I had to make it on my own.”

“Cut you off… you mean…” Linda hadn't realized how tenuous Mitsuo's college life had been.

“Tuition and books were paid for, but there was no money for room and board. Nothing for expenses, or even school supplies.” Mitsuo explained, “That's why I have been so willing to work those parties and special events for Nana. I needed the money for rent and food and… to take you out on a date.”

“Oh Mitsuo!” Linda was shocked, “I had no idea. I could have paid for those dinners.”

“Oh no!” Mitsuo told her, “I regret nothing! I was so happy when you would come out to eat with me and now that we're dating…”

“Now that we're dating?” Linda's eyes opened wide as she waited for him to finish that thought, “What?”

“I should say,” Mitsuo restated, “Now that my family has met you, everything is changed! You are such a wonderful person that I knew they wouldn't hate you but I never imagined that they would like you this much.”

“Huh?” Linda was still confused. He was speaking of how much his family liked her as if it was a numerical value on a scoreboard that anyone could see. _Mitsuo, I'm really not that wonderful, I'm just Linda!_ “What makes you think that they all like me so much?”

“My father and my aunt came to visit a few days ago.” Mitsuo told her, “Auntie was incensed that I was living in this _squalid little place_. That's not quite right… she really didn't mind that I was living here – she said it was character building. What got her upset was thinking that you might have to set foot in here. That's when she called it a _squalid little place_.”

“But… I don't think this place is so bad.” Linda said.

“I guess it’s not too bad.” Mitsuo grimaced. He knew that Linda wasn't aware of the constant battle he was having with the hoards of roaches that seemed to infest this building. He made sure that she was only ever here in the daytime when the bugs were unseen. But turning the light on at night was an invitation to see dozens of the disgusting critters crawling over every surface.

“So why are you moving?” Linda asked.

“The family house is a lot closer to the college and it is a lot nicer.” Mitsuo said, “And, they are no longer cutting me off. I don't have to live off instant noodles anymore!”

“That's great, Mitsuo.” Linda tried to sound enthusiastic along with her boyfriend, but something about all this just made him look shallow. It felt as if she had been nothing more than a tool to unlock a treasure box for him.

“Honestly, this place was good for me for some things. I was able to prove to my parents and myself that I can make it on my own if I have to.” Mitsuo admitted, “But Auntie was right too. This isn't the kind of place to bring someone as nice as you.”

_Th-thump!_

“I knew that before Auntie said it, even if I didn't really think about it.” Mitsuo admitted, “That's why we only ever met up here once or twice, and then we would go somewhere else. I was always… embarrassed to bring someone as nice as you to a place like this.”

_Th-thump!_

“Oh, Mitsuo…” Linda felt better about her boyfriend's character, but she was troubled by something else now. _You really shouldn't put me up on a pedestal. This place is actually nicer than the house I grew up in. It’s… about as nice as the place my family lives now._ Linda’s desperation was growing. _If he thinks this place_ _i_ _s awful, what w_ _ill_ _he think of_ _my_ _family’_ _s_ _home when he_ _sees it_ _in a few weeks? What will he think of me? Will he realize then that we are from two different worlds and that I’m not good enough to marry into his family?_ _What should I do…_

“Linda?” Mitsuo noticed the look on her face and asked, “Is something wrong?”

“No.” she said in that sing-song way that usually means that ‘no’ might not be the real answer, “I just thought this place was kind of… homey.”

“Uh…” Mitsuo stopped himself before laughingly telling her that this was the worst dive he had ever been in. Something about the way she was reacting was setting off warning bells and he decided to be cautious. “Maybe so, but it can’t be helped. Auntie wants me to move into the family house, stop working part-time, and concentrate on my studies.”

“Oh.” Linda was still worried about Mitsuo seeing her family place.

“I’ll be closer to the college and closer to you.” Mitsuo offered, “Linda… is there a problem with me being closer?”

“No!” Linda smiled and tried to snap herself out of her daze, “I don’t know what I was thinking. Hey, what can I do to help?”

“The packing is almost all done. The movers will be here soon, but you can help me unpack at the house.” Mitsuo suggested.

“Sure, that’ll be fun.” Linda was giving it the best she could, but Mitsuo could tell that something was bothering her.

 _I need to talk to Banri… soon!_ Mitsuo's concern was growing instead of feeling better from Linda’s obvious fake smile. _What the hell is bothering her? What have I done? Is she having second thoughts about me?_

Linda stayed with Mitsuo and helped tape up the last remaining boxes before the movers arrived, but the atmosphere had become tense and awkward. It turned out to be a relief for both of them when Nana called Linda and reminded her that she had promised to work another party that evening.

.

**Friday afternoon, January 10 – Yanagisawa residence**

* * *

When Mitsuo got to the Yanagisawa house, he discovered that someone else was moving into the residence with him. It was a bit of a surprise since it had stood empty for years until now.

“Welcome home, young master.” Mura Iku’s voice called out from the hallway that led to the kitchen. As the daughter of one of the older Yanagisawa family servants, she had been around and helping to take care of Mitsuo since he was three years old. Although she was only six years his elder, she had called him _young master_ since she was old enough to be properly employed by the Yanagisawa family. Before that, she had been taking care of him much like a baby sitter or an older sister might. As a child, she had washed him, fed him, taken care of him when he was sick, helped him with his homework, and made sure he was always dressed properly in his school uniforms. Given their long history, it was not unusual that he called her…

“Onee-chan?” Mitsuo was surprised but pleased to see his childhood caretaker, “Are you helping to move someone in to the house?”

“Master,” Iku tried once again to convince her young charge, “although it is very pleasing to hear you call me by that pet name, you are old enough now that you should address me in a way that respects our master – servant relationship.”

“We’ve had this conversation before, Onee-chan.” Mitsuo tried to take the shortcut in diffusing the age old argument, “You were unable to convince me before, so I see no reason…”

“Suzu and I have moved into this residence.” Iku didn’t often interrupt Mitsuo, and never when someone else was around to witness it, but she did this time. Suzu was her daughter, and her greatest joy.

“Oh?” Mitsuo now knew that this was all on the family’s instructions. They had decided that not only was he to move into the family house, but that it would be properly staffed as well. It appeared that Iku and her daughter were already moved in. Glancing around, he saw no trace of her and didn’t hear her playing either. Considering how she had cried when he had left the family estate for college, it was a wonder that she wasn’t crawling all over him by now. “How is Suzu-chan?”

“She’s five now. She’ll be starting school at the local kindergarten this April. At the moment, she’s at a day care so that she won’t get in the way while I’m moving our things in.” Iku told Mitsuo in an even voice. Speaking to him without emotion like this was very difficult for her; she was truly overjoyed that he had been accepted back into the family… and that she was allowed to serve him again. She had raised him from an early age like a mother. She had been his co-conspirator and shoulder to cry on like an older sister, and she had been his confidant like a trusted friend. But deep down, she knew that she had always been his servant. Entrusted by the Yanagisawa family elders with his care, she would do whatever she could for him – which was why she knew before anyone else that he would never see Kaga Koko in a romantic way and that he was planning to secretly go to a different school to finally get away from her. That plan had backfired for him, but it had almost gotten her dismissed from her employment as well. Worse than all of that, she and her little girl had to watch as their beloved Mitsuo had been unceremoniously cut off from the family and told to leave the Yanagisawa estate by his own father.

He had done well in his time away though. He had proved that he could make it on his own and he had captured the heart of a young lady that all of the family seemed to be enamored with. Using nothing but his own courage, mettle, and hard work, he had struggled back into the good graces of the Yanagisawa family… and Iku was back as his maidservant… as it should be. But things could not continue as they once were. Her daughter was only five now, but soon she would be able to understand the complexities of interpersonal relationships, and it was best if she were not confused from the beginning. “I need you to change the way you address me for her sake. If she continues to think that you are her older brother, it will only lead to sadness some day when she discovers that our stations in life are worlds apart from yours.”

“Please,” Mitsuo said as he closed the small gap between them and hugged the woman that had been by his side since infancy, “you know that I have never felt that way about you. You have always been my Onee-chan… I don’t have any other siblings. Please don’t make me lose the only sister I have ever known.”

“Master…” Iku held onto Mitsuo too. Not as she had when he was a little boy. He was so much taller than her now. But he was not so tall that she couldn’t run her fingers through his hair as she consoled him, “Personally, I don’t mind if people think of me as your older sister with a cos-play maid fetish, but what of Suzu-chan?”

“Tell me,” Mitsuo asked Iku, “what do you want for Suzu-chan’s future?”

“I want her to take care of your child as I took care of you.” Iku responded instantly, “I want her to feel the joy of seeing the child she helped to raise, turn into a splendid person.”

“What if she wants something more than that?” Mitsuo asked, “What if she aspires to be a doctor, or a lawyer, or a scientist?”

“Um…” Iku was speechless. It had never occurred to Iku that her child might want such a thing. Iku’s own mother had impressed upon her from an early age that her responsibility… her singular goal in life was to serve the Yanagisawa family to the absolute best of her ability. It had never occurred to her to want for more than that. “If she ever expresses such wishes, I will explain to her that they are just dreams and that she should instead…”

“No.” Mitsuo stopped her, “I don’t want that to happen to her.”

“Master?” Iku was confused. Had he changed so much in the last year that he no longer cared for little Suzu and he would want her cast out?

“I will make you this deal.” Mitsuo offered, “I will stop calling you Onee-chan if you truly wish it, and we can explain to Suzu-chan that I am not her actual brother. But you will let Suzu-chan call me Onii-chan as long as she wants to. And any children of mine will call her Onee-chan as long as they want to. But, when she’s in middle school, she will get to decide about her future. If she wants to be a maid, we will send her to the Hakureiryō Academy to get the best training. But if she wants something else for herself, we will both support her choices and her endeavors. Will you promise me that?”

“Master…” Iku wanted to argue that such a promise was unnecessary and that her daughter would undoubtedly choose to serve the Yanagisawa family. But he seemed so serious, so sure of himself that he was doing the right thing. And, after hearing him out and discovering that, far from wanting to get rid of little Suzu, he was doing what he thought was in her best interests… Tears formed in her eyes from the happiness in her heart. “You truly have become a splendid person. I will make this promise with you then.”

“Am I… interrupting something?” Linda’s voice came from the entryway.

“Linda!” Mitsuo cried out as he quickly disentangled himself from Iku.

“You must be Linda-sama,” Iku bowed and said, “I am Iku. I am retained by the Yanagisawa family as a servant for this house and all those who abide in it. I was the young master’s maidservant while he was growing up and was just expressing how happy I am to see him again. May I prepare you some tea?”

“Oh uh…” Linda had thought she was going to be upset at seeing her boyfriend hugging another person so affectionately, but now she was flummoxed. _His maidservant! He has a maidservant! We really are so very very different._ Remembering why she was here, she answered, “No, but thank you for the tea. Maybe another time though. I came to ask Mitsuo if he wouldn’t mind working tonight.”

“Eh?” Mitsuo wondered what this was about.

“I know you don’t need the money any more, but Nana is really in a bind. She sent me to ask you…” Linda pleaded.

“I’d like to, but I’m going to have a lot of unpacking to do as soon as the movers get here.” Mitsuo replied.

“Young master, the movers will not be delivering your things until next weekend.” Iku said.

“What?” Mitsuo gaped.

“Your aunt and your father insisted that all your things from your apartment be fumigated before being allowed into this house.” Iku explained.

“ARRRRRRRGH!” Mitsuo cried out, “My family is insane!” _Dammit, I packed everything I had. I have nothing to wear now._

“It’s probably not a bad idea though,” Linda said, “It’s better to get rid of the roaches before you bring them into the house than later.”

“Eh!” Mitsuo was stunned again. _Linda knew about the roaches at the apartment?_

“Stop crying and let’s go to work.” Linda laughed at her boyfriend’s antics, “Tomorrow morning we can go shopping for clothes with the money you make tonight.”

“Fine!” Mitsuo said resignedly, “I need to see my room for just a second then we can go.” Without waiting for a reply, he turned and sprinted up the stairs, leaving Iku and Linda in the foyer.

There were a thousand things that Linda wanted to ask Iku, but they were all forgotten when Iku spoke first.

“Linda-sama,” Iku asked, “How soon will you be ready to move in and shall I put you in the suite with the young master, or in an adjoining room?”

“Eh?” Linda now regretted laughing at Mitsuo's surprise just a few minutes ago. She was sure that she now looked just as ridiculous as he had. “What… what do you mean?”

“Oh dear,” Iku looked apologetic, “I had assumed that someone had already talked to you about that.”

“About what?” Linda had that feeling that her grasp of reality was spiraling away from her.

“My instructions were to come to this house, see that the two of you were satisfactorily moved in, and take care of you while you are here.”

“What!” Linda looked at Iku as if the words that she heard didn’t quite make any sense.

“I’m back,” Mitsuo said as he descended the staircase. When he saw the confused look on his girlfriend’s face, he asked, “What’s going on?”

“Master,” Iku told him, “Linda-sama was not aware that she is to be moving into this house with you.”

“She’s… WHAT?” Mitsuo was certain that this many surprises would cause a severe headache… or a brain stroke.

.

**Friday night, January 10 – Takaya Residence**

* * *

_How long have I been sitting here like this? Thirty minutes? An hour?_

2D-kun sat in the chair in front of his desk and stared with horror at the screen in front of him. He hadn’t used his computer in a few days so he didn’t know when this had happened. But there it was… indisputably on the screen in front of him. To the left of the slowly rotating rendered image of a nude girl… a nude girl that looked remarkably like Oka-chan, were a couple of text boxes. Text boxes that he had never bothered to fill in, text boxes that he had been afraid to fill in because of what that would mean… about himself… and the impossibility of what would need to follow. So, he had left those boxes barren and empty, but they were irrefutably populated now. Again, he read over the fields for perhaps the hundredth time, but the impossible text was still there:

 **Character Name:** Oka-chan

 **Description:** Okāsan’s future daughter-in-law

 _How?_ He asked himself, _How did_ _Okāsan_ _do this?_ He supposed it was possible that she had come into his room before the screen-saver kicked on, but why would she rush into his room like that? The cursor was at the end of the description line and his finger was hovering over the backspace key when he heard a voice that froze all the blood in his veins.

“If you erase that description, I’ll slap the back of your head so hard you’ll be bald for the rest of your natural life.” His mother’s voice didn’t sound particularly angry, but it did sound very very close.

“Okāsan!” Sato gasped. Transfixed by what he was staring at on his laptop screen, he hadn’t heard her enter his room at all. He was preparing to be on the blunt end of a bludgeoning lecture, but his mother’s next move scared him even more.

“Sato-kun,” she put her head on her son’s shoulder and wrapped her arms around him from behind his desk chair, “do you know how worried I have been about you?”

“Um… no.” Sato did in fact know that his whole family had been concerned that his otaku lifestyle would eventually turn him into a NEET, but he knew that he wasn’t that far gone.

“I have been seeing a doctor for a while.” she told him quietly, “The last time I saw him, he told me that if my anxiety got any worse, he would prescribe me some medication for it. Granted, that was before I found out that you had made some real friends at your school.”

“Oh… I didn’t know.” Sato tried to hide his surprise in his reply. He remembered what happened when Koko found out that Banri was on anti-anxiety medication and how it almost permanently wrecked their relationship. Knowing that he had almost driven his mother to take such a medication was… troubling.

“Listen son,” she said as she turned his chair around so that they were facing each other, “the time for flustered evasions is over. I’m going to ask you some simple questions and I want to hear some honest, straightforward answers.”

“Um… okay.” Sato gulped.

“Do you like that girl?” Okāsan asked bluntly, “Do you like Oka-chan?”

“Um…” Sato’s emotional defenses reacted automatically, but his mother had been through many conversations with her son and easily defused his deflection before he could deploy it.

“Don’t ask me what kind of ‘like’ I’m talking about.” she took his hands and held them, “You know what kind of ‘like’ I’m talking about. Now, look me in the eyes and answer the question.”

“Yes.” Sato was amazed that he was able to keep looking his mother in the eyes while he answered her. He felt as if the embarrassment would kill him, but the soft brown eyes of his mother were looking back at him with such compassion and love… he remembered what he had always known as a child. He could tell his mother anything and she would never laugh at him. She might yell at him if he had done something foolish, but she would never laugh at him.

“Do… do you love her?” Okāsan dared to ask. She had been emboldened by how quickly her son had been able to answer the first question. Full of hope at first, she instantly regretted asking the question when she saw the shadow pass over her son’s eyes.

“I…” his eyes dropped now – not because he was afraid his mother would scorn him but because he could see only futility in his feelings, “I think I do, but…”

“Look at me!” Okāsan demanded, “Look into my eyes, Sato-kun!”

Raising his gaze back to his mother’s face, he was stunned to see tears running down her cheeks.

“If you are thinking that you’re not worthy of her, just stop.” Okāsan squeezed his hand and said, “Love cannot be weighed against gold or merit or pedigrees. Love is far too abstract for any kind of balance with anything else. So don’t think that you can make assumptions about if you are good enough or whether she will or will not accept you. That is not your decision to make.”

“Okāsan,” Sato admitted to her, “I’m afraid.”

“Of what? That she won’t accept your confession?” Okāsan told him, “You’re not in middle school or high school any more. You are an adult and you should know by now that getting shot down will not kill you. Surely you know some people at your college whose confessions were not accepted and yet they are still friends?”

“Uh… yeah.” Actually, all of his friends were in that boat. Koko had confessed to Mitsuo and been rejected hard. Mitsuo had confessed to Oka-chan and had been rejected very publicly. Of course, that had been his fault for confessing in the midst of a party. He realized that his mother was right; they were all still good friends. Come to think of it, Banri had confessed to Koko and had been shot down initially… and yet they were now totally in love. _So maybe…_

“This is her decision to make, not yours.” Okāsan reiterated, “You owe it to her to let her know how much she is loved and to give her the chance.”

“The chance?” Sato asked.

“Yes. The chance to confront her own feeling about you.” Okāsan said, “The chance for her to decide.”

.

Down the hall, behind the closed door, in the darkness of the shuttered bedroom, Oka-chan slept soundly. She was off the strong medicines now, but was still very tired at the end of the day. Her sleep was pleasant and peaceful. There were no more harrowing nightmares to make her restless. Before she had gone to sleep, Okāsan had suggested that tomorrow would be a good day and that she should get a good nights sleep. It had made her smile to hear that. Deep in slumber now, she was still smiling. Her unconscious mind replayed Okāsan's words over and over like a metronome for a well orchestrated rest. The only dream or thought she would be able to remember from the night was the thought she had when she faded off to sleep.

_Tomorrow will be a good day. I can’t wait to see what good things tomorrow will bring!_

  



	5. Options

**Saturday morning, January 11 – Yanagisawa Residence**

* * *

Mitsuo was pacing in his room. It was still pretty early but he wanted to call Banri and see if Linda's childhood friend could shed any light on why she was being so… distant. What was making him pace in his room now was something else though.

He knew that Banri was recovering under medical supervision and he didn't want to call him too early, but he really wanted to be done with this conversation before Linda showed up to go with him to the study party at 2D-kun's house. He also didn't want to put any additional stress in his friend's life when the whole reason for Banri to be away was to keep him in a stable emotional environment. He was still agonizing about making the call when his cell phone buzzed in his hand.

"Banri?" Mitsuo asked in surprise, after seeing the name on the screen.

"Yeah… I wanted to catch you… before you headed out… to the study party." Banri sounded out of breath.

"Are you okay?" Mitsuo worried.

"Yeah," Banri already sounded quite a bit better, "I just finished a 10k run."

"Eh?" Mitsuo's concern flared, "I thought you were supposed to be taking it easy!"

"They're worried about my brain, not my legs." Banri laughed. "Anyway, I heard you moved. Finally got away from the roach hotel, huh?"

"Very funny," Mitsuo wasn't too insulted. The place he had moved from truly was roach infested. "My family likes Linda, so they're no longer so upset with me about dropping Koko. Actually, you really helped out with that."

"Me?" Banri asked. He hadn't met any of Mitsuo's relatives so he didn't see how he could have affected anything.

"Yeah," Mitsuo explained, "her family and mine have always been close, so my family knew all about it as soon as I dumped her. But they also knew all about it as soon as she was happily dating someone else."

"Oh?" At first, it seemed strange to Banri, that Mitsuo's family would know that he was dating Koko. But then his mother knew about Linda and Mitsuo, so maybe it wasn't that bizarre after all.

"Yeah," Mitsuo said, "now that Koko is happy again, they don't blame me so much."

"Oh no!" Banri feigned anxiety, "I guess the pressure is on to keep Koko happy now!"

"Okay funny guy, you can stop…" Mitsuo's attitude changed when he realized that his friend might actually have the same concerns that he did, "Banri, are you really worried about that?"

"Um…" Banri had only been jesting, but in truth – there was a lingering doubt that he was the right person for Koko. "Yeah… I guess. I mean… she's from a wealthy family and she's so beautiful. I'm just this average guy from Shizuoka, so..."

"Stop right there." Mitsuo assured his friend, "You don't need to be rich or beautiful to be the right person for Koko. You need to be a lot __more__ than that. You need to be patient, understanding, and forgiving. You also need to like her in a way that you can see her as a romantic partner. In all her life, she has only ever met one guy that could do all that. So Banri, all you need to do to make Koko happy, is be yourself."

"Th… thanks Mitsuo," Banri was stunned by his friend's heartfelt advice, "that really helps."

"Good." Mitsuo then asked, "So… maybe you can help me out with Linda?"

"Huh?" Banri thought for a second that it was a joke, but Mitsuo sounded too serious. "What's wrong with Linda?"

"I'm not sure that it's Linda, it might be me." Mitsuo told Banri how Linda seemed distant since he moved out of his apartment. He didn't tell his friend that his family was expecting Linda to move into the Yanagisawa house as well though.

"Um, I think I might know what's going on." Banri admitted but he didn't know how much he could tell Mitsuo without talking to Linda first.

"Please, Banri! Help me out. I'm not asking you to divulge any personal secrets, but I just… I just feel like she's slipping away from me and I don't know what to do!"

"Let me ask you this: did you criticize the apartment in front of her?" Banri had been to Mitsuo's apartment several times and knew what it was like.

"Well yeah, but you've seen the place right? It was a total dive!" Mitsuo exclaimed.

"Well… uh… how to put this?" Banri closed his eyes and tried to think of a way to get the message across without compromising his friendship with Linda, "Except for the roaches… if someone grew up in a small and old place a lot like that and then heard you bashing it… how do you think they would feel?"

"Oh… oh no." Mitsuo turned pale when he realized the depth of his blunder. "Banri, I'm… I'm such an idiot."

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Banri hadn't seen his friend so distraught since Oka-chan had turned down his confession at the welcoming party.

"What can you do?" Mitsuo wasn't challenging his friend, his voice sounded hopeful in response to Banri's encouraging words.

"Don't worry, I have a plan!" Banri tried to sound confident, but before Mitsuo could ask any questions, he hung up the phone after quickly adding, "I have to go now. See ya later!"

Mitsuo stared at his phone. He almost felt like crying at the pain of his previous blunder, and his current helplessness. Struggling in the deep waters of guilt and sorrow, he clung to Banri's promise as if it was a lifeline thrown from a passing boat.

"Banri," he said to the silent phone, "I'm glad you know how to fix this. I haven't got a clue."

.

**Saturday morning, January 11 – Tada Residence**

* * *

"I'm sorry for lying to you Mitsuo," Banri said to his phone after the connection had dropped, "But, I haven't got the slightest idea what to do."

"You shouldn't lie to your friends." Banri's mother made him jump with her comment as she lectured her son from the doorway, "And what is it that you don't know how to do?"

"Okāsan!" Banri was about to fuss at his mother for sneaking up on him and eavesdropping, but then he thought better of it. "That was Mitsuo on the phone. He's the one that's dating Linda, and he is a good friend of mine. The thing is…" Banri was surprised that it took surprisingly little time to get his mother up to date on the nature of the problem.

"Oh Banri, you make your mother so happy!" she said as she hugged him.

"Eh?" Banri was confused, "How can any of that make you happy?"

"You actually came to me with your problem." his mother said, "Do you know how rare that is for a boy you age to believe his mother can still be useful?"

"Okāsan…" Banri allowed her to hug him again but he wanted to start talking about a way that he could help Mitsuo.

"You're anxious to get started aren't you?" his mother said after she released him from the hug.

"Well, yes." Banri admitted. He was waiting to hear what his mother came up with because he was truly without any idea's at all.

"Okay, go pack up your laptop, grab your school books, and get to the car." she said as she turned away, "I'll go leave a note for your father."

"But?" Banri was stunned. His mother had completely skipped over talking about a solution and was already beginning to implement whatever plan she had come up with.

"Quickly now!" she chided as she looked for another number on her cell phone, "from what you told me, we don't have much time!" She was already calling someone as she walked away to gather up her things for… wherever they were going.

_We don't have much time? Okāsan, what do you have up your sleeve?_

.

****Saturday morning, January 11 – Takaya Residence** **

* * *

Oka-chan didn't need the wheelchair anymore and wasn't sleeping or resting all the time either. She was still sounding a little scratchy and she still tired easily, but it felt good to be able to get up and walk around again. And, once she had been able to make it down the stairs, she discovered another wonder of this house. It had a big family bath!

Oka-chan remembered the place where her family had lived two moves ago. It didn't have a grand bath like the Takaya house either, but it was located next to a sentō and she had gone there often with her family. Those had been wonderful times in her childhood, and the sight of this family bath had brought back fond memories. Sato's mother had seen the longing in Oka-chan's expression and smiled as she welcomed yet another bonding opportunity.

It hadn't taken any convincing at all for Okāsan to get the young lady to join her for a bath. Since Oka-chan had already been bathed several times by the Takaya Okāsan due to her weakened condition, both of the women were at ease with each other as they disrobed. Oka-chan's energy and strength was much better than the last time they had been in the bath together. This time, she was able to repay some of the hospitality by washing the older woman's back before they climbed into the large soaking tub together.

"Let me know if you start feeling light headed." Okāsan said as she sat across the bath from the younger girl. Now that she was feeling better, it seemed that young Oka-chan wore a constant smile and seemed to exude a friendly vitality in everything she did. It was now easy to believe her son's claims that this girl had dozens, if not hundreds of friends. As a bonus, she was a quite attractive girl too: despite being a little on the short side, her body was well proportioned. Due to having bathed her a couple of times by now, Okāsan knew that she had lovely skin, well shaped hips, and breasts that most Japanese women would die for. At least Okāsan thought so. And, if the spinning 3D model that she had found on her son's computer was any evidence, he thought so too. However, despite her healthier look, Okāsan did not want to take any chances and let the girl get overheated in the bath.

"I will," Oka-chan promised. She was a smart girl and knew better than to push herself while her body was still recovering from illness. She felt fine at the moment though, and was luxuriating in the wonderful hot water. It felt as if she had been freezing up and getting stiff on the inside and was now finally getting a chance to thaw and melt all that stiffness away. Gazing across the short distance to the only other person sharing the big bath with her, she appreciated the beauty of the older woman that had been such a marvelous host to her.

"Eh?" Okāsan had noticed the younger girl staring at her for a while and, after checking her arms, she asked, "Do I have something on me?"

"No," Oka-chan was in an almost dream state from the heat of the water and answered honestly, "I was just admiring your beauty. Even at your age and after several childbirths… you're still so pretty." Suddenly, it occurred to her what she had just said and she blushed fiercely. She was about to apologize for being so blunt, but Okāsan spoke first.

"Thank you, Oka-chan!" she blushed only a little as she said, "For such a young and beautiful girl like you to say so… it means a lot to me." __You are going to be the best daughter-in-law ever!__

"I wonder if I will be able to stay so pretty after having kids?" Oka-chan wondered aloud.

"Kids?" Okāsan was curious, "How many do you want to have?"

"I guess, not as many as I used to." Oka-chan giggled, "When I was little, I read a book about a family that had a house full of kids. It was a wonderful story and I used to dream that some day, I would have a family like that. But I guess that's a pretty unrealistic ideal these days."

"What do you mean?" Okāsan asked.

"It just seems that the current morality is against the idea of having large families." Oka-chan said. "It's as if having more than one or two children is somehow vain or selfish."

"Oh?" Okāsan's eyebrows went up, "This is the same morality that has both parents working as much as possible? So much so, that many high school age children, and even some middle school children live virtually alone? This is the same morality that is responsible for Japans declining population? If that is the __new__ morality, I don't care for it."

"Hmmmm?" Oka-chan smiled after her older friend finished her rant, "It sounds like Okāsan wants lots of grandchildren!"

"Don't tease, Oka-chan." the older woman closed her eyes for a moment to think of the right way to say it, "I would bet you that any woman who sees her youngest child finish high school, feeling her children slip away now that they're old enough to leave home… That woman looks forward to hearing the sound of little feet coming back into the house. She longs for the squeals and cheerful sounds of playing children again. She dreams of a little one with outstretched arms waiting for a hug and calling out to her – Obāsan…"

"The children coming back into the house… the mother becoming the grandmother… That was just like the book." Oka-chan could feel the somberness of the moment. She had not known a big family when she was growing up, in any of the many places they had lived. Once common, they were now as rare in Japan as natural blondes. It was the feeling of realizing that you had unknowingly lost something that was precious. A special something that was simply and unceremoniously let go when it was underrated and unappreciated. But, now that it's gone – it is missed and the worry is that… it may never come back. Oka-chan knew that Japan was like the book portrayed, at one time. However, by the time she was born, Japanese culture was already on it's way to losing the preciousness of the conventional family. The big family was what Oka-chan had always dreamed of. And it seemed that it was a dream she shared with Okāsan too.

"It sounds like a wonderful book." Okāsan said after wiping away a tear and looking up again.

"I will find it for you." Oka-chan promised.

"That would be nice." Okāsan smiled and said, "I would like to read it, but I… I am really hoping that we might get a chance to write our own story."

Water sloshed out of the bath and onto the floor when the two women came together in an affectionate hug. Even though they were both naked, this was not a sensual or sexual scene. Two kindred spirits had found each other and were unified in their hopes and dreams. Between them, there was no greater desire than to become mother and daughter. After that, who could tell. But they both aspired to realize their dreams together.

.

**Saturday afternoon, January 11 – Takaya Residence**

* * *

Prior to today, the living room at the Takaya home was adequate for fairly large gatherings… but, just not with school books. However, it was set up for that purpose now. Sato and his father had spent the morning setting things up while his mother continued to take care of Oka-chan. Sato appreciated how his mother had taken a liking to his friend, but he thought she might be going a little far with how much attention she was giving Oka-chan.

"It's called doting." Sato's father said.

"Eh?" Sato had only been paying half his attention to the conversation he was having with his father. He was more concerned with what his mother was up to with Oka-chan.

"The way your mother cares for that girl. It's called doting." the old man said as he assembled the sturdy card table in the middle of the living room.

"Otōsan?" Sato asked his father, "you don't like Oka-chan?"

"Oh no, don't get me wrong – I think she's a fine girl." the old man said, "I guess maybe… I'm a little jealous."

"Huh?" his father had all of Sato's attention now.

"Ever since she showed up here, that little girl has been all your mother can talk about." He sighed and said, "But I don't blame her for it. I don't even blame your mother."

"Me?" Sato pointed to himself with growing concern.

"No, not you either!" his father laughed and reaching over, ruffled his son's hair. Then he admitted, "I really have only myself to blame."

"Blame? For what?" Sato asked with a more than a little relief that he was not to blame for… whatever it was.

"I knew before I married her that she wanted a daughter more than anything else in the world. She wanted a little girl that she could dress up in pretty clothes and show her how to wear makeup, and… do girl things with." Otōsan said, "but your sister wasn't the kind of girl that grew up in someone's shadow. So, instead of being a sweet little girl for your mother, she was a tomboy that was always competitive with your older brother."

"Yeah," Sato had to agree. His brother and sister were only one grade level apart, while he was born several years behind both of them. He grew up in a house whose walls were already populated with the pictures, medals, and achievements of both of his older siblings. He had always been proud of them, but it had been far too daunting to keep up with them.

"You know son, your mother is determined to get you married to that girl." the old man said softly.

"Yeah," Sato admitted, "I know."

"I let your mother have her way on a lot of things. You know that." Otōsan put his hand on his son's shoulder, "But, I will put my foot down and make her stop playing matchmaker if you don't think that little girl is the right one for you."

"Thanks, I appreciate that." Sato said. He knew it would be a battle royale if his father went to bat for him. It was true that his father usually let his mother have her way, but it was also true that his mother was a very sensible person and didn't often demand or desire things that weren't necessary, or at least useful. It was rare to see her fight for something that was just for her.

Ding ding!

"The doorbell – I guess your friends are arriving already." Otōsan said as he got up from the couch next to the card table, "I'll get the door. You finish moving the chairs."

"What if…" Sato said quickly before his father left the room, "what if I _do_ think she's the right girl for me?"

"Then you better ask her to marry you quick!" Otōsan winked, "A girl like that will have boys fawning all over her before you know it. Don't take too long to get your courage up or you will lose her to someone that didn't. And if that happens, you will regret it for the rest of your life."

With that, his father left the room to get the door while Sato moved the last two chairs into place. While he looked at the couch where he knew his mother would insist that he sit with Oka-chan, he thought about his mother's dreams and his father's advice. __Otōsan, Okāsan, thank you so much. You really are wonderful parents. If I ever have children, I hope that I can do as well for them.__

.

"Hey, it's good to see everyone!" Banri called out from the image on Sato's laptop screen. It had taken him a while to get set up correctly, but he was finally able to join the study group.

"Banri!" Mitsuo called out, "It's good to see you too!"

"Hey Banri…" Linda was about to ask him how he was feeling when she noticed someone moving in the background. And, that someone looked like her big brother. Instead of checking on her friend's health, she ended up asking, "Um, what's Onii-san doing there?"

"Huh?" Banri leaned back and everyone got a good view of the room he was in. "He's moving some stuff around for your mother."

To Linda's horror, she saw the poster for the 2012 London Olympics that covered a hole in the wall of her… __Huh?__

"Banri!" Linda was suddenly on her feet and, while internally dueling with embarrassment and anger, she cried out to Banri, "What are you doing in my bedroom?"

"Oh, we have some plumbing work going on at my house so I came over with my mom." Banri explained.

"What? Is my mother there?" Linda gawked.

"No, she's still at work." Banri said until a huge figure nudged him out of the way.

"Hey little sis!" a huge face said into the laptop's camera, "Banri's mom is helping me get my old room cleared out so it can be used as a guest bedroom."

"Guest bedroom?" Linda squeaked.

"Hey, you wanna see what we've got done so far?" her brother's deep voice called out over the speakers as the image on the laptop swayed abruptly and everyone around the table was suddenly going for a video excursion of Linda's family home.

"Wait!" Linda cried out but it was too late. Her brother either couldn't hear her or didn't understand what she was saying. The big guy was already in the short hallway that joined all three of the bedrooms to the small common bathroom at the end of the corridor.

"Oh, let him go." Koko was giggling at the enthusiasm of Linda's older sibling. "He sounds like he's having a ball!"

 _ _Nooooooo!__ Linda cringed inside as she sat back down next to Mitsuo. She watched with the others as her brother's old bedroom came into view. True enough, it was almost emptied out from all the junk it had accumulated since he had moved out.

"This room doesn't have a bed, but we have a couple of futons we can bring out." everyone heard Linda's onii-san say. A few steps away from his old bedroom and he was showing off the small bathroom. __Not the bathroom, please! Onii-san, please don't show anyone the bathroom!__

"Ah! Onii-san!" Linda tried to beg her brother not to show that room, but the door opened and everything could be seen from the hallway. It was an ancient design with the old style Japanese squat toilet and a half-barrel sized soaking tub. Linda bloomed red with embarrassment all the way to her ears. She hadn't realized she was trying to bury her face in Mitsuo's chest until she felt his hand patting the back of her head. __Oh no! He's seeing this? He's seeing everything! Onii-san, you idiot!__

The screen careened again and he was suddenly in the room that doubled as a dining and living room. He said something but it seemed to be garbled. Before anyone could ask, the screen swayed again and they were in the small kitchen. It seemed small to Linda since all of her friends had bigger kitchens at their houses, but her mother always seemed to be able to make whatever was needed for their meals, so she never thought of it as too small. Still, for it to be broadcast to all of her friends like this was terribly embarrassing.

"Okay!" Onii-san's big face was back on the screen, "That's it for the house. I'll take you all back to Linda's bedroom now!"

Linda groaned but didn't object when they got back to her room and saw Banri patiently waiting for them. Once again, the laptop swayed as Banri took it back from Linda's brother and set it up again on the small desk in Linda's room.

"Thank you, Onii-san. I'm sure everyone enjoyed the tour." they heard Banri say.

"Banri… Banri!" Linda cried out, but they could see Banri struggling with some headsets and he had apparently not heard her yet.

"Linda-senpai, are you upset?" Sato asked. It was pretty obvious she was upset but he had been so captivated by the video tour that he hadn't noticed her sulking the entire time.

"Well… yes!" Linda barked, "I can't believe he just went into my house and… and…"

"Linda-senpai," Koko didn't like anyone being upset with her Banri so she decided to torpedo Linda's little boat of indignation before she started yelling at him, "Is it true that you sneaked into his bedroom back when the two of you were in high school together, and drew cat whiskers on his face while he was sleeping?"

"Ah!" Linda recoiled. "Did Banri tell you about that?"

"His mother did." Koko raised an eyebrow to let Linda know that she knew more than just that.

"Oh." Linda hadn't been aware that Banri's mother knew about that incident, "But… that was a long time ago."

"On a school morning, with indelible ink." Koko finished telling the details of the story.

"Oh, Linda-senpai, you didn't… did you?" Oka-chan tried to keep from laughing as she asked. She had never seen the usually unshakable Linda-senpai fidget like this before.

"Hey, what's going on?" Banri's voice came through the speakers of Sato's laptop again.

"Looks like you need to rein in your girlfriend." Mitsuo replied, "She's being mean to Linda."

"What? No!" Koko was now trying to look innocent as she turned to face the laptop, "I… I… I…"

"Hey!" Sato said loudly. Everyone's attention turned to him. Koko gave him her attention, even though she would usually have a snide remark for anyone that interrupted her. Sato blushed a little when he saw that he had everyone's attention before saying, "We're here for Oka-chan today, right? I don't know how long she'll be awake, so let's get as much studying done as we can, okay?"

Koko was glad that she could get away from the topic of being mean to someone. She knew how Banri didn't like that.

Linda was glad that they could drop the conversation about when she had sneaked into Banri's bedroom while he was sleeping. Even if it was several years ago, it was something she did not want to talk about now.

Mitsuo wasn't sure if this had been Banri's intention, but Linda was sitting close to him again. He wasn't sure yet, but it felt as if the distance issue might not be as big as it had been just an hour ago. Something had happened, but he could also feel her desire to change the subject away from her home or the things she used to do with Banri when they were kids.

Sato was expecting an argument to break out. Sure, this was his family's house, but certainly they would all be incensed that an otaku like him would have the gall to interrupt them and tell them what to do…

"Great idea, 2D-kun!" Mitsuo agreed.

"Yes, great plan." Linda added, "let's pull out the books and get started."

"Let's also help Banri, if we can!" Koko pleaded to her friends.

The study session went well. Oka-chan lasted longer than she though she would, but it still wasn't too long before she was leaning into Sato's body and having a hard time keeping her eyes open. Although she wasn't taking the medicines any more, her body was still fighting and still recovering from the ravages of the viral invaders.

.

When Oka-chan opened her eyes several hours later, she was still on the couch where she had been for the study party. It was a little disorienting at first because her perspective was different. She was lying down on the couch now. A warm blanket had been thrown over her while she slept. But most importantly, her head was resting in Sato's lap. The card table they had used for the study session had been removed and she and Sato were alone in the room now.

Looking up at him, she saw that he was holding a book with one hand and reading it, while his other hand rested on her shoulder. He looked completely natural like that – as if caring for someone and letting them rest their head in his lap was the most normal thing in the world. While she was watched him, his hand moved from her shoulder to change the page in the book, but it settled right back to it's proper place on her shoulder, having finished that quick task. Something must have caught his attention while he was settling his hand again. He looked down to check on her and gazed right into her open eyes. Instead of panicking, he smiled at her and brushed a few strands of her hair out of her face with his fingertips.

"I'm sorry Sato-kun, but I'm going to put you on the spot." Oka-chan said with her head still in his lap, "I like you. I know I'm not a 2D girl, but will you go out with me?"

"Heh," Sato smiled but didn't seem phased at all by her confession, "is that all you've got?"

"Eh?" Oka-chan had not anticipated this kind of response.

"If you're going to put someone on the spot, you need to hit them with something that carries a bit more punch, don't you think?" Sato asked her.

"What do you mean?" Oka-chan wondered if this was a dream. She couldn't think of any other reason why Sato-kun would be treating her confession so lightly. __He's treating this as if… it's all just a joke.__

"Let me show you how it's done." Sato said as he put the book down and held her hands. He gazed into her eyes and said, "Oka-chan, I love you. Will you marry me?"

"WHAT?" Oka-chan cried out. __How can you say that so suddenly? I thought you only liked 2D girls! Are you still joking with me?__

"Now let me explain the rules." Sato said calmly, "I know that I am not that spectacular. I'm a borderline otaku gamer and until recently, there was not a single 3D girl that was more than a passing fancy to me. On the other hand, you are beautiful and have the kind of personality that can make friends wherever you go. You have amazed my senses and captivated my heart. I seem to be thinking about you all the time. That being said, I can't really see why a person like you would ever choose a person like me. But it has been pointed out to me that it doesn't matter if I can see it or not – it's your decision now."

"Um…" Oka-chan started to say something but Sato put a single finger over her lips.

"Your first option is that you can tell me no, and I will leave you alone. I promise I won't bother you again after I apologize for making you uncomfortable in my family's home." Sato continued explaining the 'rules' of his proposal game to her, "Your second option is to laugh this all off. We'll both pretend that it was just a silly 2D-kun joke, and we'll still be friends."

"But, if you take the third option, and you say yes, you had better mean it. Because I do." Sato suddenly grew very serious, "If you say yes, I intend to be with you from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

"Sato-kun," pools of tears formed around her eyes as she brought her arms out from underneath the blanket and held onto him, "I do!"

.

In the hallway just outside the living room Sato's mother was frozen in place with a tray of herbal tea and some cups in her hands. The tears were streaming down her face and it was all the self control she had to keep from sobbing out loud, or dropping that tray. Taking slow steps, she was able to make it back to the kitchen and set the tray down, before collapsing into a chair. She hadn't heard him come into the room, but she suddenly felt her husband's hand on her shoulder. She put one of her hands on his as she began sobbing the happiest tears that she had ever cried in her life.

.

**Thursday morning, January 23 – Hills in the Shizuoka Prefecture near Banri's home**

* * *

Even though it was January, it didn't feel like winter had really hit yet. It did get down to freezing temperatures in the early hours of a few mornings, but the days warmed up for perfect running weather. To top it off, there had been no significant rain and there had been no snow at all. At least, not down in the lower Ooi River valley area where Banri lived.

There were some nearby hills where it might be a little cooler, but not much. The mountains in the Shizuoka Prefecture were some distance away and, although they did get some snow, you had to go out of your way to get up to those places. Linda's brother was helping with a youth camp up in the mountains and had asked Banri if he wanted to help out. It had sounded interesting at first, but his doctors didn't want him in an unfamiliar environment yet. Instead, Banri had focused on his running.

By now, he had surpassed anything he had accomplished in High School, at least in endurance. Glancing at his health monitor, he had been running for almost three hours and was coming up on thirty-five kilometers. It hadn't occurred to him before, but he was very close to the qualifying time for entering a marathon. Remembering how the doctors had squashed his request to help Linda's brother out at the Youth Camp, he wondered what they would say if he mentioned that he wanted to try running a marathon when he got back to Tokyo. __I wonder what they would say if they knew I was running this much every day now?__ Then he remembered the health monitor he was wearing. It wasn't just an exercise accessory, it had been given to him by the hospital and it was a tattletale. As soon as he got back to Blue-tooth distance from his cell phone, it would send an update to the hospital on his recent activities and let his doctors know if he had been a bad boy.

So far, they had only positive things to say about his desire to get back into running and exercise. In fact, they were quite pleased that he was doing the two things that doctors always tell their patients: eat right and get more exercise. His mother had made sure that his diet was healthy and he had taken care of the exercise to the point that the comments on the last visit had been to advise him not to push himself too hard.

He didn't blame them though. They were trying to play it safe and make sure that the breakthrough in his mental condition was here to stay. They still didn't know about the weird episode with the ghost of his former self, and that was probably for the best. However, not knowing why he suddenly got better meant that they would manage his recovery very conservatively. At least they weren't making him stay at the hospital and his friends were allowed to visit him at home. And, thanks to Koko's father, he was able to keep up with most of his college classes on-line.

Thinking about friends and classes reminded him of something that made him smile. In two days, his friends would be arriving at his home, ostensibly for a study session. He was looking forward to that. Seeing them all again would be wonderful. Seeing Koko again would be fantastic.

A day still hadn't gone by that he hadn't talked to her on the phone or exchanged at least a dozen messages, but this is this and that is that. Having her here, where he could see her, smell the jasmine and honey scents of her hair, and feel the touch of her wonderful softness when she hugged him or leaned into him when they walked or sat together… that was what he looked forward to more than anything else. Worrisome doubts had been creeping into some of her text messages lately, so he vowed that he would use at least some of this weekend to put her fears to rest. __Soon… just two more days, Koko. I will hold you in my arms again and any doubts you have will fly away. You will know… I'll make sure you know that I remember everything, and regret nothing. When you know how much I love you – you will feel safe again. Just… just two more days.__

.

**Friday night, January 24 – Train station, Shizuoka**

* * *

Koko stepped out of the relatively warm train car into the bitter cold of the open platform. It hadn't been so bad when she had changed trains from the Shinkansen to the regional train, but that had been at an indoor terminal. This rural platform had a simple roof to protect people from the rain, but there was nothing to keep the cold wind away.

"Oh Koko-chan," Banri's Okāsan called out as she approached the fashionably dressed girl with the roller suitcase, "you must be freezing!" Fortunately for Koko, her fashion sense allowed her to wear a jacket, but it failed her in protecting her legs. The short skirt and tights were not enough protection from the cold damp wind at this time of night.

"I am!" Koko squeaked as she felt her body begin to shiver uncontrollably. "Banri said the weather had been nice recently."

"It is nice when the sun is up." Okāsan took Koko's hand and hurried her toward the parking lot, and to the waiting warmth that her car would provide.

"The sun was still up when I left Tokyo," Koko said through chattering teeth, "I didn't think it would take so long to get here."

"It's okay," Okāsan promised, "I'll get you to the house and snuggled up beside Banri under a nice warm kotatsu in no time. How does that sound?"

"It sounds great, but… what about the others?" Koko asked through chattering teeth as the car started and Okāsan began to drive away from the little train station's parking lot.

"The others won't be arriving until tomorrow morning." Okāsan smiled, "You're the only one I asked to come tonight."

"Huh?" Koko looked at the kindly mother while holding her frozen fingers in front of the vent that was blowing warm air at her. "Why… why just me?"

"Because, my dear…" Okāsan said with a sly smile, "Banri has been very lonely recently and __you__ need more cuddling practice."

"Ah!" Koko blushed but accepted the older woman's judgment, "If you say so, Okāsan."


	6. Passion Meter

**Saturday morning, January 25 – Tokaido Main Line Train, Shizuoka**

* * *

The green and orange striped train was much smaller than the Shinkansen bullet train that had taken them from Tokyo to the station in Shizuoka. The smaller train would take them the rest of the way to the stop nearest to Banri's house. Not as fast as the bullet train, but still fairly quick for the old tracks it traveled, the small train would pass underneath Mount Manganho and Takakusayama before emerging into the sunlight again in the connected cities of oceanside Yaizu, hillside Fujieda, and finally riverside Shimada. The train was fairly empty for a Saturday morning. Then again, January wasn't known to be a big tourist season for the area either. The beaches were all empty, the leaves had long ago changed color, and it would be a while before the cherry blossoms would come. In the higher elevations above Fujida and Shimada, there were onsens and places to ski, but they wouldn't be going that far… not on this trip.

Banri's father was waiting on the platform when the train came to a stop and disgorged the young visitors. They looked as varied as they could possibly be. Little Oka-chan looked exhausted from the trip and was leaning heavily on 2d-kun, who was looking as if the train had been swaying way too much. His face was almost as green as the old army style jacket he was wearing. Mitsuo, in his fashionable and sensible winter wear, looked okay… maybe even more than okay. He looked excited like an elementary schooler on their first field trip. But Linda, who was standing next to him, looked like she might run off to a hiding place at the first opportunity.

“ _Scared like a small animal surrounded by wolves.”_

Banri's father laughed under his breath. Linda looked exactly as his wife said she would… and it was a very rare sight to see her like that. The normally exuberant and bratty girl looked like she was on the verge of becoming sullen and the appearance was twice as evident since she was standing next to such a handsome young man who actually did look exuberant.

“ _She'll be quiet for the whole ride back but suddenly remember something and make an excuse to go running off to her house. If that happens, we won't see her again until it's time for the kids to go back to Tokyo. Aside from making Banri sad, it might also damage her relationship with her young man. So here's what I want you to do…”_

Banri's father trusted his wife's intuition when it came to figuring out what was going on in the mind of a girl. She was rarely wrong, and she had a deft understanding of women's emotions and all things relating to love. Subjects he had always struggled with. By comparison, agriculture was infinitely easier to understand.

“Otōsan, thank you for meeting us here in the cold.” Linda said politely to Banri's father.

“Otōsan?” Mitsuo gasped, “Linda, is this your father?”

“Nope.” the old man said, “Little Linda spent so much time growing up at my house, I just got to thinking of her as a daughter. I'm Tada Hitoshi, Banri's father.”

“Ah, Tada-san!” Mitsuo beamed, “Your son has been a very good friend to all of us. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“You must be Mitsuo-kun.” the old man gave the blond haired boy a thorough look, “Banri speaks very highly of you. I thought maybe he was still addled in the head though. I was sure you must be an idiot.”

“Eh?” Mitsuo's good mood came to a screeching halt and he wondered what he had done to upset Banri's father.

“Otōsan!” Linda looked quizzically at the old man. It was very unlike him to come out and insult someone like that, although he was known to be a straight talker that didn't bother to sugar-coat anything.

“Koko is such a nice girl. When I heard that you tossed her aside…” his demeanor suddenly changed when he looked back at Linda and he told them, “But then I found out you had your heart set on Linda and I guess I can understand it. She can be stubborn and she's a bit of a brat, but Linda's a fine girl if there ever was one.”

“Hey!” Linda said at the old man.

“I feel exactly the same way.” Mitsuo agreed with Banri's father.

“HEY!” Linda rounded on Mitsuo but he had already wrapped her into a hug.

“Urrgh!” Linda grunted as she pulled herself free of his grasp, faced off at him and told him, “I'm not a brat.”

“Oh really?” Mitsuo's eyebrow went up and he fought hard to keep from laughing at her standing there looking so… bratty.

“I AM NOT A BRAT!” Linda shouted with her fists clenched and her face in full pout.

_Click!_

“What?” Linda turned to see Oka-chan holding a still-camera and 2d-kun holding the Okamera and recording the scene. A stunned Linda asked, “What… what are you doing?”

“We don't normally see you acting bratty, so we need to record this.” 2d-kun said.

“For posterity...” Oka-chan added, “and maybe my next film.”

“Oh no you don’t!” Linda lunged to grab at the cameras but Mitsuo caught her and pulled her back.

 _If the wife is right, she'll try to ride in the front seat so she can get some distance from the others and so she can make her escape to her house easier._ The old man thought to himself as he watched the brown haired girl's antics.

“Arrrgh!” Linda growled as she pulled away from Mitsuo again and stomped down the steps to the parking lot and to the familiar Tada van. She wrenched the front passenger door open and was surprised to see it packed full of groceries. “Huh?”

“I put the shopping up there so you kids could put all your luggage in the back.” he explained.

“Oh…” Linda supposed that made sense, but it was going to put a cramp in her plans.

After all their things were loaded into the back of the van and she was sitting next to Mitsuo, Linda did finally begin to calm down a little. Even though she was sitting next to Mitsuo, she was still close to the door so she decided that after Otōsan made the turn off toward his house, she would make a break for… _He didn't turn!_

“So this is where you grew up?” Oka-chan asked Linda, “It looks nice and peaceful around here.”

“Wait!” Linda felt a growing panic, “Otōsan, are we running an errand before we get to your house? You missed your turn.”

“We'll get there soon enough.” the old man drawled, “We're just going to your place first. Your mother and brother wanted to meet your friends and… your young man.”

“WHAT?” Linda almost came out of her seat belt, “But… Mitsuo might not be ready to meet them yet!”

“No, I'm fine.” Mitsuo said confidently, “I'm looking forward to it.”

“Well, Oka-chan has been sick recently and is tired. We should get to your place where she can lie down comfortably.” Linda tried to persuade the old man to turn the car around again.

“I'm fine now Linda-senpai, but thank you for thinking of me.” Oka-chan smiled.

“But… but…” Linda's anxiety was getting to a fever pitch when Otōsan's voice became gruff and he interrupted her panicked stammering.

“Linda.” he growled.

“Yes, Otōsan?” Linda whimpered.

“That's enough.” he said it so quietly that 2d-kun and Oka-chan in the far back seat wondered if they had really heard him at all.

“Yes… Otōsan.” Linda was on the verge of tears now. Growing up, she had generally been a good girl, but there had been a few times that her behavior had been corrected by Otōsan. Once, when she was a child, he had spanked her bare bottom. Since she became a teenager, he had only had to use a few words to let her know that she was behaving unacceptably. The pitch of the voice and the words were all that was needed and Linda would feel the weight of his displeasure smothering her. Otōsan had been more than a friend's dad to her. He had been the only reliable father-figure in her life and she did not like to disappoint him. She no longer wanted to run away any more – now she wanted to curl up in a dark place and have a nice long cry.

.

They all got to her mother's apartment. Banri, his mother, and Koko were already there. Linda's own mother and brother were there too, of course. Because of her trepidation, Linda moved like a zombie when her friends got out of the car. Like watching a slow moving disaster, she watched as each footstep took them all closer to the tiny old apartment.

Koko was instantly there to assist Oka-chan from the car and up the narrow old steps. Her overly-cheerful helpfulness was was so obviously a ploy to make her look good in front of Banri and his parents that it made almost everyone laugh. Koko pouted but Oka-chan didn't laugh at her. Whether Koko's affection was only a ploy or real, Oka-chan would take it. Their friendship had started with a pretty terrible beginning, but recently they had been on much better terms. Oka-chan had always had the feeling that they would end up as the best of friends.

2D-kun and Mitsuo helped Otōsan bring in the groceries. The two mom's took the groceries and quickly made some side dishes for the hearty stew they had readied.

And then, the most remarkable thing happened…

Before Linda realized what was happening, all ten of them were seated around the kotatsu in the small living room together.

And everyone had a good time.

At her mother's tiny apartment.

With the ancient style bathroom and the old fashioned Japanese toilet.

 _I'm such an idiot._ Linda realized the depth of her foolishness as she looked around the room at the happy friends and family. She had almost ruined their weekend because of her pride… because she didn't want to be embarrassed for having such a simple home. Glancing around at everyone, she caught Otōsan's eyes and mouthed to him: _I'm sorry._

Otōsan said nothing but gave Linda a brief nod and a slight smile. The slight smile told her everything. Her own smile came a moment later with the knowledge that he wasn't upset with her any more and… she had been forgiven.

.

Mitsuo felt Linda lean in close while he was chatting with her giant of a brother. Something had happened without his noticing. The space between them had evaporated and he could now feel the comforting warmth of her body and of her heart as if all restraint had finally been cast aside. It had been so sudden and so complete that he started to doubt his own perceptions… until he saw the look on her brother's face. The big guy looked like he was about to cry from happiness. A warm delicate hand covered his left hand and he turned to see Linda's mother with a similar expression.

“Please… take care of my daughter.” she said quietly.

“Always.” Mitsuo made a promise of his reply.

.

**Saturday afternoon, January 25 – Tada residence, Shizuoka**

* * *

Banri’s bedroom wasn’t too small to invite his friends in, but it was too small for the space they would need for all their study materials as well. Instead, the college student friends gathered around the kotatsu in the living room at the Tada home. At the moment, only four of them were bent over the books and working on the details of a research assignment.

“Hey, Mitsuo, when did Koko and Oka-chan get so close?” Banri quietly asked while he looked over at the couch where the missing two friends could be found. Oka-chan had become tired and they were currently covering a subject that Koko wasn't taking, so the tall auburn blond was relaxing on the couch with little Oka-chan's head resting in her lap. Banri's mother had thrown a comfortable blanket over the peacefully sleeping girl while Koko read a book and idly ran her fingers through Oka-chan's hair as if she were petting a purring cat in her lap.

“I'm not sure.” Mitsuo sounded as confused as Banri, “At first I thought she was forcing herself to be nice just to make points with you.”

“Actually…” 2D-kun ventured, “Koko-chan has been visiting our house for a while. She doesn't just see Oka-chan when she comes. She chats with my mother and even me sometimes. But it's Oka-chan she comes to see.”

“Wow,” Mitsuo seemed genuinely impressed with his childhood friend, “I never thought I would see this.”

“What?” Sato asked as the three boys and Linda continued to stare at Koko and Oka-chan where they were comfortably enthroned on the couch.

“In all the time I've known her, I've never know her to have a real female friend.” Mitsuo said quietly, “Classmates and acquaintances, sure… but Oka-chan may be her first girl… friend.”

“Hey, what about me?” Linda asked with a bit of a pout. _I'm a girl too you know!_

“You may think of her as a friend, but I'm pretty sure she still thinks of you as more of a senpai.” Sato said without turning to face Linda.

“She probably also still thinks of you as a rival too… at least a little bit.” Banri added.

“Rival?” Linda squawked.

“You were childhood friends with the guy she's now in love with, and you're engaged to the guy she used to be in love with… so, yeah.” Mitsuo reasoned it out.

“Wait… engaged?” Banri gaped at Mitsuo and Linda. After giving a quick glance at Linda’s hand he added, “I don’t see a ring.”

“Yeah… my family has an interesting tradition around that.” Mitsuo started to explain but Linda squeezed his leg under the kotatsu to stop him.

“It’s not a problem is it?” Linda asked Banri.

Mitsuo instantly understood Linda’s concern. _I’m such an idiot! We’re not supposed to do anything that will give Banri any mental stress and I brought up my engagement to his childhood friend… to the girl he used to be in love with. Baka! Baka! Baka!_

“No it’s not a problem… wait… were you putting off telling me because of my…” Banri was starting to sound upset, but his words and his anger were cut off by Koko speaking softly from the couch.

“Yes.” Koko closed the book she had been reading but not before saving her place. “I insisted, actually. The deal with my father that allows you to continue your classes from your home, did not come without strings attached.”

“Huh?” Banri was stunned at the conviction in Koko’s voice. “We are forbidden from bringing up any topics that might cause you mental stress until your doctors say it is okay. I want you healthy and back in school with me in April, so none of us are going to do anything that will jeopardize that goal.”

“Do you really think that I am that week?” Banri looked around the room at his gathered friends. _I suppose I can’t blame them, considering how I forgot all of them for a while when the old Banri came back._

“That’s not it at all,” Mitsuo said with a comforting smile, “We believe in you completely Banri. But the doctor’s and even Koko’s dad doesn’t know about _The Ghost_ , right?”

Koko shook her head to affirm that her father was in the dark about the events that happened that miraculous day on the Hōrai bridge.

“When the time comes for your psychiatric evaluation, they may have questions for us as well. We aren’t trying to keep any secrets from you and we don’t think you’re weak. It’s just that… if they ask about our conversations with you, we will be able to honestly tell them that we adhered to the bargain. Then, if Koko’s father is right, they will finally let you come back to school… to be with your friends again.”

“To be with me again!” Koko added in a loud whisper. Everyone could tell that she really wanted to shout at Banri now, but her desire to let Oka-chan sleep was holding her in check.

“Isn’t that the most important thing, Banri?” 2D-kun asked the friend seated beside him at the kotatsu.

“Yeah… I guess so.” Banri took a deep breath and smiled at his friends, “I gotta say, I can’t wait for this to be over. It’s not as bad as being cooped up in a hospital, but it’s not as good as being back with you guys either.”

“It won’t be much longer.” 2D-kun offered.

“Yeah, just hang in there.” Mitsuo cheered.

“All right, all right!” Banri waved off their overflowing affection and asked, “So, since you already spilled the beans… tell me about this interesting Yanagisawa family tradition.”

“Well… it’s long been accepted that the men in my family have horrible taste in jewelry.” Mitsuo admitted with a tinge of embarrassment.

“So, some of his cousins and aunts are going shopping with me on Tuesday, after I finish my last class.” Linda blushed when she told him, “We’re going to look at rings and… dresses.”

“Dresses?” 2D-kun asked, “Not Kimono’s?”

“No, we’ll probably do a Western style wedding.” Mitsuo asked, “Why do you ask?”

“I just thought that… for an old family like yours that has it’s own traditions… well, I figured you would be doing a traditional Japanese wedding.” Sato scratched his head while he finished up the explanation. It did sound foolish now that he said it aloud.

“I guess that would be a valid assumption, but no. The last several family weddings I’ve been to were all Western style.” Mitsuo said thoughtfully.

“Is that what Linda-senpai wants?” 2D-kun asked.

“Eh?” Linda’s face was already blushing with her impending wedding being the subject of conversation. In truth, whatever style the wedding was, she just wanted it to be over so she could go back to a more normal life. Sure, she would be his wife and living in the Yanagisawa family house near the university, but she could return her focus to studying and achieving her goals. And… helping Mitsuo achieve his as well. That was the life she looked forward to.

“Linda?” Banri prompted the suddenly silent friend.

“Either way is okay. I’m just looking forward to what comes after the wedding.” Linda sighed.

“The honeymoon?” Oka-chan surprised everyone doubly with her question. First, they were stunned that she was awake. Then the impact of her question hit them and they turned to a fiercely blushing Linda.

“That’s not! That’s not what I meant!” Linda tried to backpedal.

“Oh Linda-senpai! You naughty girl!” Koko teased.

“No! You misunderstand! Ah!” Linda’s embarrassment took a turn for the worse when she noticed that Banri’s mother was standing behind the couch that Koko was seated in. She was carrying a tray with some refreshments and Linda palled to think of what she might have heard.

“Koko-chan, are you saying that my son does not inspire you to think of lewd and sensual things?” Banri’s mother asked as she brought the tray around to the kotatsu.

“Huh?” Koko almost leaped out of the couch when she heard Okāsan’s voice behind her.

“Perhaps you should just be friends if there isn’t anything about him that stirs your passion.” Okāsan deftly showed Koko the receiving end of that kind of teasing.

“No! I mean, yes! He does! I think about him all the time!” Koko didn’t have time to think about what she had just said when Okāsan fired back.

“As a friend?” Banri’s mother asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“Yes, but more than that. I want…” now Koko looked at Banri when she said, “I want to go to Paris with you so bad!”

“Paris?” Okāsan asked.

“She has always wanted her first time to be in Paris.” Mitsuo explained.

“Oh?” the smiling Okāsan then asked, “So you want to take my son to Paris to start working on my grandchildren?”

“Yes! Wait… WHAT?” Koko’s jaw dropped. _Did she say… grandchildren?_ Koko looked back at Banri but he was only smiling.

Banri was used to his mother’s antics and was letting her have her fun with Koko. He knew she wouldn’t push very hard. She was certainly capable of it; he had seen his mother completely take someone apart with nothing but words many times in his youth. Someone being haughty or disrespectful was her usual target. But Koko had only been having a little fun with Linda, and he already knew that his girlfriend and mother hit it off quite well and cared a great deal for each other. His mother wasn’t out to destroy Koko, she would just knock her down a peg for her ruthless teasing by giving Koko a taste of her own medicine. Koko had brought this little teasing attack on herself when she started picking on Linda. Even if Linda was marrying another boy, she had practically grown up in this house and it wasn’t uncommon for his mother to think of her as a daughter.

“Koko-chan,” Oka-chan had rolled over onto her back with her head still resting in Koko’s lap and now looking up at her blushing cheeks. Reaching up she touched the side of Koko’s face as she told her friend, “I hope you have lots of children. I think you will be a wonderful mother.”

“WHAAAT?” Koko thought she was being teased again until she saw the honesty in Oka-chan's expression. She knew that she was really only ever thought of as something pretty and ornamental – for most of her life. Koko was pretty sure that even her own father thought of her as being too fragile and too flighty to bear up under the responsibility and rigors of motherhood.

But Oka-chan didn't see Koko that way. She saw much more in the feisty auburn blond than others did. With all the energy, passion, and focus that Koko could bring to bear, Oka-chan believed she had what it took to be a superb mother. Oka-chan was about to say more, but she was suddenly pulled up from the couch into a crushing hug.

“Oka-chaaaaaan!” Koko wailed as her arms wrapped around her diminutive friend and locked her into a firm embrace.

.

**Sunday evening, January 26 – Yanagisawa residence**

* * *

The car brought Mitsuo and Linda to the house where they were now… living together. Well… both of them were living under one roof and his bedroom technically did connect to hers, but that door had not yet been unlocked. It had been a symbol of the distance that still remained between them and now… it was missing.

Linda was agape as she looked in on her room. The doors wide doors that connected their rooms were not just open, they were gone. Linda's second shock was the room itself. The bed was gone and it had been reorganized into a sitting room for Mitsuo's bedroom. She was about to ask what was going on when she heard Mitsuo's angry voice.

“Onee-chan! What is the meaning of this?” Mitsuo demanded of the short black haired maid.

“Master, you promised to call me Iku.” the woman in the maid attire countered.

“Never mind that! What did you do to Linda's bedroom?” Mitsuo fumed.

“It couldn't be helped, Master.” Iku looked down at the floor and told him what had happened. “Your aunt and cousin were visiting when you called to tell me that the distance between you and Linda-sama was finally gone and you were the happiest you had ever been in your life.”

“They… they heard that?” Mitsuo blanched.

Linda had gone through the opening where the doors used to be. Mitsuo didn't notice that Linda was standing right behind him and continued his tirade.

“Yes Master.” Iku relayed to them, “Then she demanded to see your rooms and seemed upset that you were maintaining separate bedrooms.”

“Oh no.” Mitsuo saw it coming.

“She decided that if there was no longer any distance and you were so happy, then this last barrier to your happiness should be removed.” Iku reported.

“Arrrrgh! Is there no end to my family's meddling in my life?” Mitsuo cried out.

“Does the idea of sleeping in the same bed with Linda-sama offend you that much?” Iku asked. She could see the reaction on Linda's face and knew that her own words had put a voice to the worry that Linda was feeling.

“No, of course not. Knowing she has been sleeping in the very next room has been a torture to me. I've wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms and feel her next to me when we sleep.” Mitsuo growled, “But what will Linda think? She'll probably be incensed that something like this was done without her approval… without her consent! If we're going to be married, she's going to have to know that her opinion counts for something. I want her to know that I'm not the kind of guy that will force her into something… and I won't let the family bully her into something either. I want her to know that… that… I just want her to be happy.”

“Master, pardon me for saying so, but I believe you just did.” Iku bowed and backed out of the bedroom.

“Eh?” Mitsuo gaped when he felt Linda's arms around him and the warmth of her body pressing into him from behind.

“Do you really…” even with him unable to see her embarrassed blushing face, she found it difficult to ask the question, “Do you really want to hold me in your arms while we go to sleep?”

“How long were you back there?” Mitsuo paled.

“From when you called her Onee-chan.” Lisa smiled.

“So… from the beginning then.” Mitsuo knew this also meant that his trustworthy maid had known that Linda was there the whole time too and hadn't told him. _Hadn't told me, hell! She even used the opportunity to get me to say…_ “Yes, Linda. I want to go to sleep with you in my arms and I want to wake up with you next to me too. I want it so bad that I dream about it every night. But I hold it back… I ruined something once before by moving too fast and I don't want anything to ruin my future with you.”

“Mitsuo,” Linda took a deep breath before she told him something that she had been thinking for a while, “I think it's good that you learned from your experience, but maybe it's time for you to move on now.”

“Move on?” Mitsuo spun around and grasped Linda by her shoulders. With great concern he asked, “What are you saying? Do you want to break up with me?”

“No, you dork!” Linda smacked him on the crown of his head, “I'm telling you that you let that event scare you too much. Sometimes you seem frightened into inaction because of what happened that night.”

“Oh.” It never occurred to Mitsuo that he might be taking his carefulness a little too far. But at the moment, he was still feeling a flood of relief that Linda was not suggesting that they break up.

“So, I don't hate the idea of us sleeping in the same bed.” Linda ventured.

“You don't?” Mitsuo's heart was soaring.

“But I'll be wearing pajamas!” Linda quickly added.

“As will I.” Mitsuo tried to sound reassuring.

“And… you better be careful about where you put your hands.” Linda warned.

“Yes, Linda!” Mitsuo was beginning to wonder what kind of a creature Linda thought he was. Then again, she was taking an awfully big step in terms of courage, trust, and… their relationship. _I can be a perfect gentleman for as long as it takes you to completely trust me._

.

Linda lay in the big comfortable bed. Mitsuo’s strong arms were around her and she could feel the heat of his body through the material of their pajamas. Her back was turned to him and she was snuggled back into his body. One hand was resting on her hip and the other was gently holding her hands. But neither hand was making any illicit moves. Indeed, Mitsuo was being a perfect gentleman.

Linda was bored. She couldn’t get to sleep and she felt like there was something within her grasp that she wanted… something she needed… but she couldn’t quite figure it out. And also, she was worried.

“Mitsuo-kun, are you awake?” Linda asked quietly.

“Yes, Linda.” In fact, he was busily trying to compare the mathematical principles of common accounting practices to algebraic methods in his mind. Anything – ANYTHING to help him keep his lust and his baser reactions in check. So far it was working, but if he wasn’t careful…

“Do you remember the things Banri’s mother said to Koko yesterday?” Linda asked.

“When she was defending you from the teasing? Yeah, I remember.” Mitsuo answered.

“What do you mean about defending me?” Linda asked.

“You’re kidding, right?” Mitsuo almost laughed, “As soon as Koko started picking on you, she shows up and nails Koko with the same attack that she had been using on you. Sure, she stopped short of completely destroying Koko, but we all got to see a classic case of the Mama Bear defending her cub from the predator.”

“… her cub?” Linda mouthed the words. Her eyes opened wide when she fully grasped the meaning.

“That woman thinks of you as a daughter. You knew that, didn’t you?” Mitsuo could feel Linda stiffen up in his arms. “You didn’t know?”

“I… I never knew.” Linda whispered. “Do you think I disappointed her by not accepting Banri’s confession?”

“I don’t think she ever knew about the confession, but no.” Mitsuo thought about the best way to put it, “My impression was that she thought of you as Banri’s sibling. The two of you dating might have actually been weird to her.”

“Are you sure?” Linda rolled over and looked into Mitsuo's eyes. He looked sure and his insight certainly answered a lot of questions she had never allowed herself to ask before.

“No, like I said – it’s my impression.” Mitsuo offered, “If you like, we can go back to Shizuoka some time and discuss it with her.”

“No!” Linda knew he couldn’t see her blush but she hid her face in his chest anyway.

“All right then.” Mitsuo went back through the conversation and realized he had unintentionally derailed whatever it was she was trying to say. “It seems I sidetracked you. What did you want to talk about?”

“Um,” Linda replied from where she still had her face in his chest. She thought about using a _never-mind_ but it was still bothering her after all. “Do I not inspire you to think of lewd and sensual things?”

“What!” Mitsuo gaped.

“It was something Banri’s mother said. I know I’m not as beautiful as Koko or as cute as Oka-chan.” Linda recalled the conversation and told Mitsuo what it was that was bothering her by paraphrasing Banri’s mother, “Perhaps we should just be friends if there isn’t anything about me that stirs your passion.”

“Ha ha ha ha!” Mitsuo laughed aloud.

“Why are you laughing at me?” Linda sounded crestfallen.

“Here.” Mitsuo grasped Linda’s arm by the wrist and put her hand between his legs until he could feel her hand touching him in his very private place. “Do you know what that is?”

“I’ve had a health class before!” Linda squawked and tried to pull her hand away, but Mitsuo’s grasp was too strong.

“Forget what you learned in health class.” Mitsuo looked into Linda’s eyes and told her, “That is a highly accurate and fairly delicate instrument known as a passion meter. Do you know what the passion meter is telling you now?”

“Fine!” Linda felt like she had enough of this embarrassing joke, even it had been effective at convincing her that she did inspire him to lewdness and passion. “It’s telling me that you are fully passionate now.”

“Wrong.” Mitsuo leaned in and kissed Linda on the lips then told her, “It was only indicating about twenty percent passion a moment ago. By now, it might be as high as twenty-five percent.”

“Twenty-five percent?” Linda gaped even as she gave the instrument a firmer grasp to get a better reading, “But it’s already… huge!”

“Linda-chan, I have been holding myself back by comparing accounting to algebra, and chronologically ordering significant historical events in my mind.” Mitsuo stopped talking for a moment to moan from the way Linda was still holding him, “If you kiss me now… all my defenses will fall apart and the passion will be unleashed. Do you understand what I am telling you?”

Linda thought about it for only a moment before she gave the passion meter a final squeeze and kissed him soundly on the lips.

.

On the other side of the house, in the servants quarters, Iku heard someone in the house scream loud an long. She was familiar with that kind of scream and knew that it wasn’t from fear or pain. With a smile on her lips, she checked to make sure her daughter was still asleep. Then, she lowered her head back to her pillow and soon followed the little girl next to her back into dreamland.


	7. Valentines is for Lovers?

**Tuesday morning, February 11 – Takaya Residence**

* * *

Founders Day. A holiday for the students at the college and a time when some needed to grind away at studying since the final exams were around the corner, while others blew off steam by building snowmen and having snowball fights in the park. In the past, it had generally been a favorite time for Koko. She had never been very good at making friends at school so she didn't miss not going there, so she would relax at home or chase after Mitsuo.

But all that had changed now. Her days of chasing after Mitsuo were over and she now had friends at school. And… she found this holiday to be anything but relaxing. Just a few days ago she had spent the whole weekend trying to make chocolates for Banri. Her mean maid had tried to help but gave up and chased her away after she had set the kitchen on fire. Well… that may have been an overstatement, but it was the excuse the maid used to run Koko out of the house.

Determined like only she could be, Koko had bought more ingredients and was ready to try again. But the maid had locked her out of the house and her father was taking the maid's side. Undaunted, Koko tried Mitsuo's house, but no-one was home there. So, now she found herself in front of the door of 2D-kun… Sato-kun's house.

“Yes? Oh, Koko-chan? What are you doing out on such a cold day as this?” Sato's mother opened the door wide for Koko to come in with her grocery bags.

“Takaya-san! Thank you for letting me in.” Koko said through chattering teeth. She was cold to the core and could barely feel her hands and her feet. She dropped her bags to the floor but her fingers were so cold she lacked the dexterity to remove her shoes. Panting for breath, she leaned against the wall in the foyer and flexed her hands in the hope of getting some feeling back into them.

“Oh dear, you're as cold as ice!” the kind woman said while holding Koko's stiff fingers with her warm hands. Turning her head back toward the house, she called out, “Sato, Oka-chan, come quick!”

“Okāsan, where are you!” Sato's voice could be heard booming through the house from the second floor. His mother did not often call for help. So when she did, Sato and his father knew it was something serious.

“I'm in the foyer and your friend Koko-chan is here. The poor girl is frozen stiff!” she called back to her son as she heard his heavy footsteps bounding down the stairs.

Koko could say nothing. Even though she was inside a warm house now, she still felt like she was freezing to death. But Sato's mother would not leave her. She moved in and held Koko up when it looked like the girl’s strength was failing her. Koko was trembling from head to toe, but she could feel the warmth of the older woman's affection like a radiant glow. Sato's mother was as kind and wonderful to her as Banri's mother had been. Even Linda's mother had been nice when they had met her just a few weeks ago in January. Her eyes became wet when she wondered if her own mother might have been a wonderful person like them. Tears welled up at the thought of all the lost moments like this that she never had with her own mother. There were also tears for herself when she wondered what if… when it was her turn to be a mother… would she be any good at it?

“Sato, you pull her shoes off.” his mother directed.

“What can I do?” Oka-chan had arrived just a few moments after Sato. Her childlike face showed concern for her trembling friend.

“Get her bags in, then go prepare the big bath. This girl needs to warm up quickly.” Sato's mother instructed. After Sato had pulled off the winter boots from Koko's frozen feet and Oka-chan had run off with Koko’s bags toward the kitchen, the concerned mother turned to the tall blond and asked her, “Can you walk?”

“Kanpfgrl.” Koko was still shaking too much to speak so she nodded her head and took a careful step. At first she was going to decline the bath but she had never felt so cold in her life before and decided to follow this kind woman's advice. She had enough sense left to know that she was really in trouble when she almost fell several times if not for Sato and his mother there to hold her up.

“Okāsan… she's crying.” Sato pointed out in alarm. “Koko-chan, are you okay? Did something happen?”

“Leave her alone son.” his mother dismissed the alarm, “The eyes weeping like that is normal when you come out of the cold.”

“Really? I never noticed that.” Sato tried to remember the last time he came in from being that cold, but he could only remember the joy of feeling warmer.

“That's far enough, son. Oka-chan and I will take it from here.” his mother stopped him from entering the bath with them.

“Oh, right… uh… I'll just be out here if you need me.” Sato stepped away towards the kitchen while his mother opened the inner door to the bath.

Oka-chan was already stripped and ready to help in the bath. In the last month, she had gotten quite used to the wonderful soaking bath on the first floor of the Takaya home.

.

Koko felt luxuriously warm and wonderful. Her body floated in hot water and her head rested on something pillowy soft. Opening her eyes, she saw Oka-chan’s nude body over her. _That doesn’t make any sense. The only way I would see her from that perspective is if my head were resting in her lap…_ “Ahhh!” Koko cried out as she struggled to quickly sit up.

“Calm down, dear.” The Takaya mother’s authoritative voice said, “You chilled yourself to the bone out there, but you’re safe and warm now.”

“What were you doing outside on such a cold day, Koko?” Oka-chan asked.

“I…” Koko became embarrassed to have to say it. After stomping through the snow and ice to get all the way here, now she had to admit that she was a failure in the kitchen. Her pride was kicking in, even though she knew she was here to beg for their help.

“Did you come here planning to make chocolates?” Oka-chan asked. When she saw the surprise on Koko’s face, she added, “I brought your grocery bags in.”

“Hmmm… making chocolates can be tricky.” Sato’s mother commented. She was languidly relaxing on the other side of the bath from the two girls… or trying to seem so. She was in fact, tremendously excited. She had always wanted a daughter to do girl things with and, even though she had raised a daughter of her own, she had never had that opportunity. Her daughter had grown up a tomboy through and through. She had never been interested in cooking, sewing, shopping, dressing up, or any of the other things that a mother dreams about bonding with her daughter over. And now, here were two beautiful girls that were just the perfect age to be her own daughters… if only by proxy.

“Do you know how to make chocolates, Okāsan?” Oka-chan asked. Her eyes were open wide and she looked expectantly at the older woman. Chinami Oka was a smart girl and hadn’t been ignoring the older woman that had recently stepped into her life in such an important and meaningful way. She could tell how excited her future mother-in-law was. In her estimation, if they weren’t all in the kitchen and pulling out pots, bowls, and other cooking implements within an hour, the poor woman might have a seizure.

“Why yes. I’ve made a few…” she was answering and trying to figure out the most expedient way to get the girls interested in starting that project _now_ , when she was interrupted by a blond explosion.

“Please!” Koko lunged to her feet and bowed to the wise mother. Her long tresses of blond wet hair arched up into the air as she quickly stood up in the bath. Then, as she bowed, it all fell in soggy tangles around her face. “Please help me make chocolates! I know this is terribly rude to ask, but I need to do this now if I want them to get to Banri in time for Valentines day! So, can you help me… please?”

“Are you going to mail them or deliver them to him in person?” Oka-chan asked.

“I have to mail them.” Koko grumped, “My father won’t let me leave town again until spring break.”

“Oh my.” the mother said as she too rose up out of the bath, “Then you really are in a hurry aren’t you. Why didn’t you do this last Sunday?”

“I tried… but they weren’t any good.” Koko admitted. For some reason, it was a lot easier to admit that this was something she couldn’t do, after having asked for help.

“All right then,” Oka-chan also stood up and struck a brave pose with one hand on her hip and the other pointing at the door as she proclaimed, “To the kitchen!”

.

Many hours later, amidst a pile of stainless steel bowls, measuring cups, spoons, glass bowls, forms, trays, and a pile of unspent ingredients… Koko was smiling. With both Okāsan and Oka-chan helping her, she had accomplished the impossible. Ready to be wrapped up and mailed off were a dozen lovely truffles and a platter full of dark chocolate and white chocolate hearts. The truffles were evenly dusted in cocoa powder or covered in nut chips, and the hearts were beautifully tempered and glazed. It was a feat so far beyond her skill that she wondered if Banri would believe that she had any part of making them.

“I hope Banri likes chocolate. We ended up making a lot.” Oka-chan pointed out. She didn’t mention the trash can full of the failures and mistakes that had happened along the way to this amazing success.

“I’m only sending him four of the truffles and eight of the hearts.” Koko said.

“Huh?” Why not all of them?” Oka-chan asked. It was unlike Koko not to go overboard on something like this. Frankly, she was amazed that her tall friend had stopped at just this many. There were still several kilograms of ingredients left over.

“Don’t you have someone you want to give some chocolates to?” Koko tried to deflect her friend’s question.

“Sure, but I can make mine later. Unlike Banri, he’s… not so far away.” Oka-chan giggled and blushed a little. Then she asked more pointedly, “This isn’t like Koko-chan though. I thought you would send him enough chocolate to bury him up to his neck.”

“I… I’m trying not to be so crazy any more.” Koko looked down as she told the two women beside her, “I know that Banri will accept me no matter how stupid I act. But, I want to be a better girlfriend for him. I want to be a good wife some day and… I know I can’t do that if I fly off the handle all the time.”

“Koko-chan…” Sato’s mother put a hand on the blond girl’s shoulder and was about to give her some encouraging words when Koko continued.

“My father told me that… after I wrecked the car on the beach trip.” her chin trembled and her hands shook at the memory of her father’s anger and the embarrassment she had caused him. “He told me that the way I was… the kind of person that I was… that I was… just an embarrassment and a bother to everyone. He said that I would just cause trouble for anyone I got close to.”

“Koko-chan, that isn’t true!” Oka-chan was horrified that her own father would say something like that to her.

Sato’s mother was disgusted beyond words. She remembered the event well and she remembered the visit from Koko’s father when he personally apologized for the injuries and the danger his careless daughter had put them all in. At the time, she had been impressed with the man, but hearing this… If she had known the kinds of things he had said to his own daughter, she would have slapped his face.

“It… it is true. Koko told them, “I grew up without a mother in my life. I was always beautiful and smart and my father doted on my as a child, so I was always spoiled. People made excuses for me since I was pretty and I could get away with anything by being cute. But now I’m an adult… and I’m scared. An adult that acts like a spoiled brat is not cute and I can’t get away with anything by being pretty anymore. I have to grow up now and I don’t know how.”

“Koko-chan,” Sato’s mother took Koko’s chin and pulled her face up until they were looking in each other’s eyes, “What you just said now, was one of the most adult things I’ve heard anyone say in a long time. You’re going to be fine.”

“I’ve heard Oka-chan call you Okāsan a few times and… it sounded nice.” a light blush covered Koko’s face as she asked the older woman, “Can I call you Okāsan too?”

_Th-thump!_

“Yes!” the mother yelped as her spirit soared and her heart beat as if it were about to burst. She pulled the tearful Koko into a hug and then seeing the slight pout on her future daughter-in-law’s face, she opened her arm for Oka-chan to join into the hug.

“Is it okay if I think of you two as _my girls_ from now on?” Okāsan asked.

“Yes!” both Koko and Oka-chan replied with the same heartfelt reply.

.

**Tuesday evening, February 11 – Yanagisawa residence**

* * *

The drama department at the college had put on a spectacular performance for Foundation Day. Mitsuo had almost forgotten about it but his aunt hadn’t. She had made sure that Mitsuo got enough tickets for himself and all his friends. In the end though, Oka-chan didn’t want to go out on such a cold night and he couldn’t get in touch with Koko. So, he had gone to the show with his fiancé Linda, his maid and her daughter. He had been a little concerned about bringing a five year old to an opera, but he didn’t regret the decision now. It had almost been more entertaining to watch the little girl’s amazement than it was to watch the show itself.

When they got back to the house, Iku was ready to take her daughter to their room and get her washed up and ready for bed, but Mitsuo wanted to talk for a bit.

“Just a minute Onee-chan…” Mitsuo called out.

“Master, I asked you to stop calling me that.” Iku monotoned.

“Senpai?” Mitsuo said jokingly.

“Master!” Iku actually enjoyed Mitsuo's playfulness, but it wasn’t proper. And… it would only end up confusing her daughter.

“Iku?” Mitsuo tried.

“Mas… yes?” she had been surprised that he had actually used her name as she had requested so many times. He usually fought her much more insistently.

“Would you like some hot cocoa?” Mitsuo could see little Suzu’s reaction when he asked the question.

“No thank you.” Iku answered dryly. She had grown up with him since he was a little boy and she knew what was coming next.

“Then, would you make three hot cocoa’s for us then? Linda and I would like to have a little talk with Suzu-chan.”

“Oh… okay.” Iku knew her little girl was fairly well behaved and had not done anything embarrassing at the show, so she wondered what the young master wanted to talk to her daughter about.

“Suzu-chan, you really liked the show, didn’t you?” Linda asked the little girl.

“Yup!” Suzu liked the show and she liked Linda-sama too.

“What was your favorite part?” Linda asked.

“Hmmm…” Suzu hummed one of the tunes from the show while she thought about all the parts that stuck out in her memory. There were lots of good parts but she was able to think of one in particular, “The one where the lady danced with the ribbons. That was so pretty. I liked that one the best.”

“That was a pretty part.” Linda agreed with the little girl and asked her, “Did you like the singing?”

“Oh yes!” Suzu threw her hands up in her excitement, “The songs were so pretty too. I wish I could sing like that.”

“I’ve heard your singing and I think you have a very pretty voice too.” Linda told the child, “But Suzu-chan, you should know that the students that were putting on the show didn’t start singing just this morning or even this week. To sound as good as they do, they have been taking singing lessons for a long long time. They didn’t sound that good at first. But with lots of practice, they got to be really good didn’t they?”

“Yup!” Suzu took a sip of the hot cocoa her mother had set down in front of her. At her age, she didn’t understand that Linda was building up to something, but her mother did. The conversation had been overheard and Iku listened pensively as Linda continued.

“You’re going to be starting Kindergarten soon aren’t you Suzu-chan?” Linda asked and then took a sip of her own hot cocoa.

“Yup!” the little girl answered simply.

“Are you excited about it?” Linda coaxed the child.

“Uh huh, Okāsan says I’ll get to make lots of friends there.”

“That’s right. You should make lots of friends in school. But I was also thinking about after school.”

“After school?” Suzu had become confused.

“Instead of coming right home, would you like to take singing lessons when you get out of school?” Linda asked.

“Really?” Suzu’s eyes were opened wide, she almost dropped her cup of hot cocoa on the table because she was getting so excited. Her eyes shot up to Mitsuo and she asked, “Can I really, Onii-chan?”

.

An hour later, Linda was in bed next to Mitsuo. They were sitting back against several pillows and reading. Mitsuo had one of his textbooks in hand and a notebook was nearby. Linda was going over a pamphlet she had picked up at a local music academy. Other pamphlets from other music schools were on the night stand next to her. The idea of asking Suzu if she would like music lessons was not something that had occurred to her spontaneously.

“You’re really serious about this, aren’t you?” Mitsuo asked without looking up from his textbook.

“Yes. I think she has a beautiful voice.” Linda said as she highlighted a paragraph on the pamphlet that she was currently going over.

“Hmm… is that all it is?” Mitsuo asked. He tried to keep his voice flat but it came across as if he was suspicious of something.

“What’s wrong,” Linda put down the pamphlet and looked over at Mitsuo, “Is Iku worried that I’m co-opting her daughter?”

“She knows you didn’t have any younger siblings that you were responsible for and your role as an onee-chan to Banri was pretty hit-and-miss.” Mitsuo put down his textbook to concentrate on this conversation with his fiancé.

“Hit-and-miss?” Linda said indignantly, “I think I did a pretty good job of…”

“Indelible. Ink. Pen.” Mitsuo interrupted her with an arched eyebrow and those three precisely spoken words.

“Oh… yeah… right.” Linda was still a bit upset with Koko for announcing that in front of everyone at the study party.

“So, Iku thinks that you are trying to play ‘mom’ with her daughter so that you can get some practice for when you have your own.” Mitsuo said.

“Wh...what?” Linda was aghast, “She thinks I’m making all my mistakes with her daughter so that my children will have a better childhood?”

“Yes.” Mitsuo confirmed.

“She must think I’m terrible!” Linda wailed.

“Oh no, she’s fine with it.” Mitsuo grinned.

“Huh?” Linda looked at Mitsuo in disbelief.

“If anything, Iku is a firm believer in the Master – Servant relationship. It was ingrained into her by her mother and she fully plans to plant that ideology in her daughter as well. So from Iku’s perspective, if her daughter can be of use to you to help you in any way, she is fulfilling her life mission and could not possibly hope to accomplish a higher purpose.” Mitsuo told Linda.

“You’re serious?” Linda asked as if she was waiting for Mitsuo to say _just kidding_ and laugh at her reaction. But she knew that Mitsuo didn’t play sick jokes like that.

“Completely serious.” he said with no trace of humor in his voice or on his face.

“And… you’re okay with this?” Linda felt vaguely sick as she thought about the delightfully spirited child downstairs having her dreams replaced with this singular mindset.

“Not even remotely.” Now Mitsuo smiled, but it was the smile of a fond memory of a time that was gone as he told her, “Through my early childhood, I thought she was my older sister. After I knew better, I still thought of her as my Onee-chan. All while I was going through elementary school, she wore the middle school uniform and then the high school uniform. Around the time I was in high school, she had Suzu, started wearing the maid uniform, and… started calling me _Master_. The thing is… I didn’t want a devoted servant. I wanted my Onee-chan back.”

“I’m sorry!” Linda said as she leaned over and hugged Mitsuo. She realized how wrong she was when she saw the grief and anger peeking through his mostly controlled expressions while he had been talking.

“You had nothing to do with it. What are you sorry for?” Mitsuo didn’t understand her apology, but he embraced her nevertheless.

“I’m sorry for thinking that you would be okay with something so awful. I’m sorry for not noticing your pain before now. And… I’m sorry for being jealous of Iku… jealous of the long history the two of you had with each other.” Linda said.

“Hey hey.” Mitsuo said softly as he patted her head, “All is forgiven if you promise to be my partner in scheming to break this chain so that Suzu has a real chance to be happy.”

“Deal!” Linda looked up to see his eyes, but his hand caught her chin and he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

“Do you have any more questions for me?” Mitsuo asked a few moments after they broke off the kiss and Linda rested her head on Mitsuo’s chest, over his heart.

“No… not right now.” Linda moaned and realized that she had run her hand up underneath his pajama top while they had been kissing and she could now feel bare muscles and ribs with her hand.

“Well, I have a question for you… just a little one.” Mitsuo couldn't see her face but he could feel her starting to relax where she lay on his chest.

“Oh?” Linda could hear his heartbeat as well as his voice and it was such a comforting rhythm.

“I had read that historically, the people of the Shizuoka region were known for having some pretty big families. And a few minutes ago, you said _my children_ instead of _my child_ when we were talking about Suzu.”

“Urk.” Linda paled and blushed at the same time as she remembered what she had said in the heat of the moment.

“So, my future Shizuoka bride, just how many children did you want our family to have?” Mitsuo knew she couldn’t see his broad grin as he teased her. Likewise, he couldn’t see her blush or wide open eyes since she kept her head planted on his chest. But, he could feel how tense her body had suddenly become.

“You know… people that upset me at night have been known to wake up the next morning with cat whiskers drawn on their face.” Linda huffed.

Mitsuo’s mirth died away quickly when he realized that, coming from Linda, this was no idle threat.

.

**Friday Morning, February 14 – Tada residence**

* * *

“Banri!” he mother of the house called from the foyer while she was pulling her snow boots off.

“Okāsan?” he called back from upstairs.

“You’ve got a package down here. It looks like it’s from Koko. And there’s another one from Oka-chan too.” she said in surprise when she saw the return address on the second package.

“Oka-chan?” Banri was surprised as well, but he would have to wait a bit before he could do anything about it. Regretfully, he told his mother, “I’ll have to look at them later. I’m taking an exam right now.

.

A few hours later, Banri was finally able to come downstairs and pull himself up to the table where his mother had made him a lunch. His university’s on-line classes had arranged an exam schedule that had wiped out his entire morning and was going to do a number on his afternoon as well.

“Sometimes I wish Japan would recognize Valentines Day as an official holiday.” Banri bemoaned as he took a bite of the small sausages atop his ramen.

“Actually, I don’t think Valentines Day is a recognized holiday even in Western countries.” his mother replied while she put the two packages on the table next to her son. “So you think these are Valentines gifts? Do you have enough time to open them?”

“I’m sure the one from Koko is a Valentines gift. I don’t know about the one from Oka-chan though.” he said thoughtfully as he picked up the packages and felt the weight of them in her hands. “Huh, the one from Oka-chan is actually heavier.”

“Banri, you’re not cheating on Koko are you?” his mother teased as she peered at him over her cup of hot tea.

“Okāsan…” Banri dismissed the accusation but still wondered about the unexpected package. “Anyway, I really don’t have time now. I have to get back upstairs for the afternoon exams, but I’ll open them as soon as I’m done with my classes.”

.

The sun was down by the time Banri was able to break away for anything more than a bathroom break, but he was finally free for the rest of the day. On his way down the stairs, his phone blinged to let him know he had a text message.

 **Oka-chan** : Did you get some packages today?

 **Banri** : Yes. I got one from Koko and one from you. What’s up?

 **Oka-chan** : It doesn’t matter which one you open first, but be sure to read the letter in my package before you talk to Koko-chan. Okay?

 **Banri** : All right, I’ll open yours now.

 **Oka-chan** : Also, Sato-kun is setting up his computer for a video chat and Koko-chan will be here in about an hour.

 **Banri** : Great! I’ll get set up too. See you in an hour.

With that, Banri opened the heavier package from Oka-chan. At first he saw only a pile of chocolates that looked like they had been made for a horror movie. Not just misshapen, they were also half melted or burned and even smelled strange. He was about to start digging around in the box when he saw that the letter that Oka-chan had told him about, was in an envelope taped to the inside of the box lid. Also in the envelope, he found a USB memory stick. Pocketing the memory stick, he read the letter.

_Banri,_

_When you open the gift from Koko, you will find some nice looking and tasty treats. But you need to appreciate them for more than their appearance and taste._

_Koko was so desperate to make you some handmade chocolates that she almost froze to death coming to the Takaya’s house to get help making her gift for you. They didn’t come out right on the first try… or even the fifth try, but she didn’t give up. She kept trying and making them better, until she thought they were good enough to send to you._

_What you see in this box is just a small sample of the failures she went through before she was able to make them just right. She is trying to be a better person for you. She is trying to be more reliable so that you will never be embarrassed by her. But, as you can see from the pictures and video that on the enclosed memory stick, she is still the same over-the-top Koko when it comes to her love for you._

_Don’t you dare disappoint her, Banri. I’m counting on you. Do your best!_

Banri put the letter down and thought about it. The text message had been from Oka-chan and the box had Oka-chan’s name on it for the return address… but the address was 2D-kun’s. And the letter… it didn’t sound like Oka-chan at all. Oka-chan’s letter would have been more upbeat and cheerful… but she would have glossed over some of the things he learned from the letter and the box in front of him too.

_So, this is definitly not from Oka-chan then. The only question now is, how much is 2D-kun like his mother?_

.

“We should be connected in a few minutes.” Sato called out to the kitchen where Koko and Oka-chan were chatting with his mother. The three of them had become close after their cooking class the other day. Both Sato and his father saw that as a good thing. Neither of them had seen Sato’s mother smile as much as she had been since Oka-chan moved in and her son proposed to her. And since the chocolate cooking class on Foundation Day, she seemed to be even happier.

“I think your friend Koko is good for your mother.” Sato’s father said to him quietly as he worked to set up the video connection.

“And Okāsan is a good influence on her.” Sato replied, “She grew up without a mother so don’t be surprised if she gets attached to us for a while.” Sato warned his dad.

“I don’t have a problem with it. It looks like I’m already adding one more daughter already. You know what they say… once you have one, adding another is easy.” Sato’s father chuckled.

“Otōsan, I’m pretty sure that saying was about pets.” Sato looked at his dad askance, “And besides, you already have a daughter. They would be the second and third.”

“Only statistically.” his father explained, “Your older sister was always a tomboy, so these two are the first girly-girl daughters that your mother has been able to… play with. She always wanted a girly-girl daughter. I’m so glad you brought Oka-chan into our home, son.”

“Um… Otōsan, I didn’t ask her to marry me just so she could be a shiny new toy for Okāsan to play with.” Sato said dryly.

“I thought I taught you to share your toys?” he father teased.

“My toys sure, but not my wife!” Sato rebuked.

“Hmm… I sure don’t want to see you and your mother fighting over who gets to play with Oka-chan all the time.” his father said in mock concern.

“I’ll just have to put my foot down as the husband and state my demands.” Sato declared.

“Uh… I’ve been married to her for almost thirty years and I can tell you – that argument is not going to work.” he dad chuckled.

“Then I’ll remind her that she won’t get any grandchildren if she keeps Oka-chan all to herself.” Sato said.

“Now that… that would probably work.” his father agreed.

Both Sato and his father were in agreement and sharing a cunning smile between father and son when they were startled by a voice from the laptop on the table.

“Now this is a truly fascinating conversation.” Banri laughed. “Oka-chan must have made quite an impression with your mother.”

“Oh-ho, so you didn’t overhear the whole conversation?” Sato now smirked at Banri.

“I guess not, why?” Banri asked.

“My mother is also quite taken with Koko too. She is calling both of them _her girls_ and Koko has been coming over every day after school.” Sato warned his friend.

“I don’t mind if…” Banri was cut off by another face barging into the small computer screen.

“Well I do!” Banri’s mother demanded, “Give me back my daughter-in-law!”

“Okāsan, we’re not married yet! She won’t be your daughter-in-law until we are married.” Banri reminded his mother as he pushed her out of the camera’s view.

“Details, details!” they heard Banri’s mother dismiss his argument.

“I’ll go get the girls.” Sato’s father said as he got up and left the table.

“Oi, 2D-kun,” Banri held up the letter and said, “you have to stop pretending to be other people. We’re in law school so you should know by now that impersonation is a crime.”

“What impersonation?” Sato said defiantly.

“This letter from Oka-chan…” Banri started to offer his evidence but was cut off.

“Read the letter again. There is nothing in that letter that says it is from Oka-chan. If you made that assumption, that is your own doing – not mine.” Sato had a triumphant look on his face as if he had been expecting this conversation.

“Well, the box has Oka-chan on the return address.” Banri said.

“It is her box. If the parcel is undeliverable, it should be returned to her.” Sato’s triumphant look continued. He buffed his fingernails against his shirt, blew on them, and said, “Next?”

Banri realized then that Sato had actually put significant effort into this. Not only in the letter and sending the package, but a lot of thought went into the tactics employed in the deception that would make Banri think about all this even more. 2D-kun was a good friend to go this far, but Banri was determined to have the last laugh.

“I guess you’re right. All that’s left for me now is to take pictures of the failures you sent me, and send copies of those pictures, the letter, and whatever is on the memory stick to your mother, Koko, and Oka-chan… and tell them all what a wonderful friend you are to have sent it all to me.” Banri said with a huge smile.

“Ulp.” Sato’s expression went from triumph to terror. His face looked like all the blood had drained out and his eyes looked like they were staring at his own impending doom. “You… really don’t need to do that.”

“Oh, but I insist! After all the trouble you’ve gone to for me, how could I do anything less?” Banri continued to smile and pretended that he couldn’t see the gaunt horror in his friend’s face.

Sato’s horror was worse than Banri knew. Beyond the view of Banri’s smiling face on the screen of his laptop, Sato could see his mother and father leading Oka-chan and Koko back into the room. If he and Banri were still having this discussion when the others returned…

“I’m sorry!” He bowed to the laptop so that all the camera was now showing Banri was the top of Sato’s head. He swore to Banri, “I promise never to do it again!”

“Promise not to do what again?” Koko asked as she and the others sat down at the table.

“Impersonating other people.” Banri’s voice came out of the laptop’s speakers. “You remember what he did with e-mail.”

“What impersonation thing did you do with e-mail?” Sato’s father asked suspiciously.

“It’s okay!” surprisingly, it was Koko that came to Sato’s defense, “I have already forgiven him for it and… I even thanked him. If it hadn’t been for him pushing me back then, I wouldn’t have gone out to visit Banri at his house. And if it wasn’t for that visit…”

Koko stopped talking. Her head was bowed so others wouldn’t see the wetness around her eyes. This was something she had thought about many times since that fateful visit. _If I hadn’t made that trip, his memories would still be lost and I would never see him again. The first person in my life to accept me for who I am and love me… I would have lost… everything._

“Okay, okay! I promise to stop teasing 2D-kun about it!” Banri said through the video feed as he pulled a box up in front of him.

For a moment, Sato panicked… until he realized that it was a different box that Banri was opening. Koko’s face was still downcast but everyone else was watching as he looked inside the box at the carefully packed treasures.

“Wow!” Banri’s face lit up. The chocolates were so perfect that they looked store bought. “This is amazing, Koko!”

Koko’s head popped up when she heard Banri’s praise.

“Did you really do this yourself?” he asked while pulling the little trays out of the box and putting all the chocolates on display in the middle of the table where the laptop camera could see them.

“Yes… well, I had some… a lot of help from my friends.” Koko admitted. She gasped when she felt a hand close around her fingers. Looking down at her hand and then at the girl holding her hand, she saw little Oka-chan smiling back at her beatifically.

“Say it again, Koko.” Oka-chan told the tall blond.

“I had a lot of help from my friends.” Koko grumbled.

“Ooooh! I do like to hear that! Let me hear you say it again, please?” Oka-chan asked.

“Why do you want me to admit that had to have help so much?” Koko sounded like she was getting upset, but she was suddenly wrapped in warm arms from behind – and the growing cold feeling simply could not endure that hug.

“That’s not it Koko-chan.” the soft and warm voice of Sato’s mother was filled with reassurance and love as she corrected Koko’s misunderstanding, “It’s the last two words she likes to hear you say. And I have to agree with her.”

“Um…” Koko replayed the sentence in her head and repeated, “...my friends?”

Oka-chan let go of Koko’s hand and hugged her from the front while Sato’s mother was still hugging her from the back. Koko could feel the warmth of their bodies pressed against her as if it was physical proof of the words. _My friends. I haven’t had friends in so long… not real friends. There were classmates, but not any real ‘friends.’ Not since elementary school… No, even then they were calling me the ‘lonely girl.’ I guess… not since Kindergarten. I was never invited to anyone’s house to study, even though I usually had the best grades in the class. I was never asked to be in any of the sports clubs, even though I was the fastest runner. From Kindergarten through High School, I never did any of the things other girls did… at least not with the other girls. I didn’t go shopping with friends. I didn’t get crepes with friends. I didn’t go to the beach with friends. I didn’t… have any… friends. I told myself that I was okay with it since not having friends around gave me more time to plan my future… with Mitsuo. But deep inside I knew it was a lie. I wanted to have fun memories with friends like other people did. I wanted… I so desperately wanted to have..._

“Friends. That’s right, Koko-chan. I knew I wanted to be your friend from the first time I met you. Even though you were scary, and threatening me, and stepping on my foot… I still wanted to be your friend. And now… to hear you say it… if makes me feel so happy. I hope we can always be friends.”

“Oka-chan...” Koko was reminded of how horrible she had been to the short, cheerful girl on their first meeting and how terribly, ridiculously stupid she felt afterwards. Her arms closed around the girl hugging her and with her jaw trembling from the heavy emotions she was feeling, she said, “Thank you for being so forgiving, Oka-chan. I hope we can always be friends too.”

.

Banri and his mother watched from the laptop screen in the middle of the kotatsu. Banri thought about interrupting them to remind everyone that it was Valentines Day, and that it was supposed to be a special time for him and Koko. But knowing about Koko’s lonely past, his heart was full of joy watching his fiancé cry tears of happiness while being embraced by the first real girl-friends in her life. He could let them have this day. It wouldn’t be long now. The medical tests were almost completed. The semester was almost done.

_I’ll be there with you guys again… soon!_


	8. Daddy's Surprise

**Wednesday late morning, February 26 – Shimada Station, Shizuoka Prefecture**

* * *

The little electric train slid to a stop at the smaller, almost rural station. To someone from Tokyo, it certainly seemed rural. Even though the station was in the middle of what passed for a Municipal area, the green hills were not too far away and the smell of farming was in the air. Koko's father didn't find the smell distasteful, and he didn't disdain farming… he just preferred to be in the city.

One of Japan's fine bullet trains had whisked him out to this part of Japan. It hadn't taken long. One hundred and eighty kilometers on a bullet train passes quickly. It almost seemed that it took longer to ride the small train that took him the final distance from the Shinkansen terminal to this residential station.

On the way to Shimada, he had tried to grind down all the stereotypes he had for people who lived out here. He wasn't sure what kind of person Banri's father would be, but he was sure it wouldn't be a dull witted farm laborer with a weed in his mouth. Although usually confident of his own appearance, he was worried that he might be a little overdressed, this far from the city. Unfortunately, he didn't have much to go by. At this time of day, there weren't a lot of riders on the smaller residential train. What few there were, seemed to be several high school students on their way to or from some kind of athletic event. They didn't get up when the Shimada station was announced, so he would be the only one departing. As he stepped out of the relatively warm train car, he saw that there was only one other person at the station, so he guessed it was Banri's father.

“Kaga-san,” Banri's father called out to the gentleman at the little train station. It was the end of February and was still very cold outside, but the man was wearing only a light jacket to keep warm.

“Tada-san.” he replied and was about to attempt conversation when Tada-san gestured for him to follow and led him out to the parking lot. _It appears that Banri's father is a man of few words. Growing up with someone like that in the family, it's surprising that Banri was able to stand Koko's constant talking._ The thought made Kaga-san laugh inside. He had the urge to at least ask how Banri had been doing, but if the man didn’t want to talk, he wouldn’t force it.  Instead, he gazed out the windows while Banri's father drove the van away from the station and up into the less populated foothills that surrounded the small city.

.

The ride had ended as quietly as it had begun. It really wasn’t that Tada-san was a bad conversationalist. Well… unless the topic was about farming, he really wasn’t all that good, but he insisted that he wasn’t terrible either. However, his wife had warned him that morning, _Now don’t you dare go an bore the poor man to death with talk about farming! If you can’t think of anything else to say, just keep your mouth shut. We don’t need him to think less of Banri just because his father only knows how to talk about manure and rain._ She had been a bit harsh, but he knew she was trying to do what was right for their son. But now, they were finally in a place where they could talk about something that interested them both. They were at the municipal hospital and were about to have a very private session with Banri’s doctors.

“Gentlemen, I understand that Tada Banri has signed a waiver so that I can freely talk about his case with you, but this kind of thing still troubles me.” the Doctor told them as he took his seat.

“I can understand that. I am in the hospital and pharmaceutical business myself. I deal with nurses, doctors, and surgeons every day. Patient confidentiality is ingrained into young doctors starting in medical school, so I imagine it is a difficult barrier for you.” Kaga-san sympathized with the man in the lab coat.

“On the other hand, he is my son and he did sign that piece of paper.” Tada-san pointed out. He understood the doctor’s position too, but this was his son they were going to be talking about and he wanted to know if his boy was okay.

“Yes, Tada-san. I won’t hold back, but I just wanted you to know that this is not something that comes easy for me.” the doctor said.

“Thank you, doctor.” the two fathers said.

“Do you want me to begin, or do you have any specific questions?” the doctor asked.

“Please, brief us in whichever way is most comfortable for you. We can get to the details after you are finished.” Kaga-san said with a smile.

“Very well. I will brief you on the patient Tada Banri’s physical, mental, and emotional health… as I understand it.” The doctor paused to take a sip of his coffee and proceeded, “Physically, the patient… your son is in excellent condition. If I didn’t know better, I would suspect that he is training for a marathon or triathlon event. There is absolutely nothing to be concerned about on that front.”

“Hmm.” Tada-san nodded his head in agreement. He knew Banri had been doing a lot of exercise and had been running a great deal, so this was not news to him.

Kaga-san kept his surprise to himself. He had watched the Yanagisawa boy grow up into a young man with a splendid physique, and that had made him always think of Banri as having a smaller and weaker body by comparison. He wondered now if he had been unfair to the boy.

“Mentally, he is quite sharp. He scores well on cognitive and memory tests. I understand that he has been taking several classes from his college at home, and is doing quite well in them. At least… he tells me he is doing well in them, but I have no reason to believe he is misleading me.” the doctor said.

This time the doctor told them something that Kaga-san knew. There had been an agreement with Banri and with the college when he had stepped in to see that Banri could keep up with several of his classes. Part of that agreement was that he would have access to Banri’s academic record. The young man was telling his doctor the truth. Surely, he wasn’t in the top one percent, but he was scoring well in all of his classes and would probably be doing better if he was at school and had a proper study group to rely on.

“My final evaluation is on his emotional state. He appears to have fully recovered his previous memories and retains the memories of his life since the accident as well. Frankly, we’re not sure why that happened in the first place. That is not how amnesia works. It is more like a personality disorder. But, whatever the case, it seems to have been miraculously cleared up.” the doctor said.

“That’s good, isn’t it?” Tada-san asked. He was confused because both the doctor and Kaga-san seemed more disturbed than relieved by this pronouncement.

“It would be a good thing if we knew why it cleared up. When something like this happens, we always want to know why… so we can do whatever we can to insure that there won’t be some kind of relapse.” the doctor admitted.

“I agree with you on that. It is always better to be certain.” Kaga-san rubbed his jaw while he thought about everything his daughter had told him in strictest confidence, “However, in this case, I think that we can rest easy that his improvement is stable… barring another head trauma.”

“Well, that wraps up my summary of the young man’s health. Do you gentlemen have any questions?” the doctor asked.

Kaga-san turned to Tada-san to give him the first chance since it was his son they were discussing.

“How soon will he be able to go back to Tokyo? It’s not that I want to get rid of him, but he’s made some good friends there and he wants to get back into his college life as soon as he can.” Banri’s father asked.

“I’d like to keep him in a room with twenty-four hour observation for the next six months.” the doctor chuckled, “But that’s just the psychiatrist in me. Honestly, I don’t see any harm with him returning to his college life immediately. I would like him to check in during his summer break and again during his winter break, but I won’t insist on it.”

“That’s good to hear, doc. Thanks.” Tada-san was happy for his son, but was already dreading having to tell his wife that she would have to let him go back to Tokyo again.

“If that will be all…” the doctor started to get up but Kaga-san waved him back down.

“Just a moment. You say he can leave at any time? Does that apply to a… longer trip?” he asked.

“What do you mean?” the doctor wanted more details before trying to answer.

“I would like to take Koko and Banri to Barcelona during their spring break.” Kaga-san said.

“What?” Tada-san hadn’t heard anything about this and was pretty sure that his son knew nothing of this plan either.

“Barcelona… Spain?” the doctor asked.

“Yes. Koko has… family there.” he turned to Tada-san. Knowing that he hadn’t discussed this with any of the Tada family, he apologetically explained, “If what Koko tells me is true, they may be getting married soon. If that is the case, there is some… family that should get a chance to meet them beforehand.”

“Well… I can think of no medical reason that would keep him here. But from the stress I am hearing in your voice, it sounds like this might be very stressful, and I would recommend against putting Banri in a tense situation.” the doctor said.

“It won’t be stressful for Banri. I’m sure he and Koko will have a wonderful time. The stress will all be mine.” Kaga-san said with a sigh.

“Then, I suppose… there shouldn’t be a problem.” the doctor took his eyes off the downcast man and looked over at Banri’s father. But he seemed confused about this too.

.

Back in the Tada family van, the two men were half way back to the train station when the gruff farmer finally broke his silence.

“I don’t much care for surprises like that.” he grumbled.

“I’m sorry. I hadn’t planned on it.” the city man explained, “I was going to take them later in the year, but Golden Week is too short and I had been considering their summer vacation. I really didn’t expect the doctor to say that he was in such good shape.”

“Then, why not stay with the summer vacation?” Tada-san asked.

“I wanted them to meet… make this visit, before they get married, but to hear my daughter’s plans, I don’t think we have that long.” Kaga-san said.

“I’ve overheard my wife talking to your daughter a few times and I have to agree with you on that.” Tada admitted. Then he asked, “Is this family on the other side of the world really all that important?”

“One of them is.” Kaga-san said while staring at his own clasped hands, “She looks just like Koko, only… about twenty years older.”

Kaga-san wouldn't be visiting the Tada family home on this trip. The visit with the doctor by the two fathers was to be a secret for now. The two men were quiet for a bit as Tada-san drove the narrow streets and mulled over what Kaga-san had just said. He wasn’t the kind of person that liked keeping secrets. It wasn’t that he had the urge to spill anything someone told him in confidence. He just didn’t like keeping things from people when he didn’t see a need.

“Does Koko know?” Tada-san asked. Despite his gruff farmer persona, he had a sharp mind and knew what the sullen looking man was trying to say - without actually saying it.

“No.” Kaga-san replied simply.

“Why the hell not?” Tada-san demanded. He had liked Koko. She may be a bit flighty, but she was very pretty and seemed like a nice person who genuinely loved his son. She wanted to be with him for the rest of her life and didn’t have any trouble saying so. Tada-san really liked that part about her. People that could plainly speak their mind were at the top of his list. In Tada-san’s opinion, he didn’t think Banri could have found a better person to bring into the Tada family than Kaga Koko.

“It’s… complicated.” Kaga-san knew he shouldn’t have said anything, but he had been carrying this burden by himself for so long.

“You’re a smart man. Uncomplicate it.” Tada-san told him.

“It’s not that easy.” Kaga-san didn’t like being told what to do by anyone. Certainly not by this… farmer.

“In that case, think about what the relationship with your daughter is going to be like if she finds out from someone else that you’ve been lying to her all of her life about something so personal.” Tada warned the man.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Kaga-san challenged.

“I won’t. But secrets never last. Even if you take this to the grave with you, she will eventually find out. And when she does, she may never forgive you. Her children may never know your name.” Tada-san said as he pulled into the parking lot at the little train station.

“I… made a promise.” Kaga-san struggled to say.

“Promises are important.” Tada-san agreed. He looked at his watch and knew that he had a little time before the next train would arrive. He focused his eyes on the train station instead of looking at the man beside him that was struggling with his own conscious and emotions. Hoping to ease his mind at least a little, Tada-san told him, “I don’t have a problem with Banri going to Barcelona with you and Koko. I’m sure he’s strong enough to handle the trip. He’s a good kid. He’s matured a lot and become a lot more reliable in the last year. He is someone you should be able to rely on.”

“Thanks.” Kaga-san didn’t know what Banri was like before this last year, and some of the things that had happened between Banri and his daughter had made the boy look pretty flaky. On the other hand, he knew that his little girl was quite a handful for anyone. The fact that this boy had put up with her antics for a year spoke volumes about him. Kaga-san’s most favorable impression of Banri was that his level of patience and forgiveness must be nearly god-like. For those two traits alone, he would accept Banri as his daughter’s fiancé.

“It looks to me like you have a lot to think about.” Tada-san opened the center console between the two front seats and pulled out a jar with no label on it. Handing it over to his guest, he said, “Take this with you. My wife makes this from locally produced strawberries and honey. Your train is almost here.”

“Thanks.” Kaga-san thought the man to be unnecessarily brusque with him, but he hadn’t given the man any reason to be more considerate either.

.

Tada-san watched the city-man walk into the train station before he backed his van out of the parking lot. As he began driving back towards home, he stopped thinking about the annoying man he had just left behind – and concentrated on quickly getting home. It wouldn’t take long to get there at this time of day and, with any luck, Banri wouldn’t have noticed that he had been gone for a bit. He would need to get his wife alone for a bit and tell her everything, but that could wait. After all, the doctor had confirmed what both he and his wife already believed. Their son was back and better than he had been since he was a little boy.

The following day, he had the opportunity to tell his wife the full details of the conversations with both the doctor and Koko’s father. Banri was sleeping in late while his parents left to do some grocery shopping. Tada-san had anticipated this shopping trip and used the privacy of the car to tell her everything. He had figured this would be the safest time and place, since there was no way they could be overheard. He was right about not being overheard, but he was wrong about the safety. He had not anticipated his wife’s reaction to finding out that their son was about to fly half way around the world. To his credit, he managed to keep from driving off the road and into the ditch. But just barely.

.

**Thursday morning, February 27 th – Kaga residence**

* * *

Koko was moping. It hadn’t been that long since the last time she had talked to Banri but it had been quite a while since the last time she had been able to be with him… to touch him… She was craving her Banri now and her need to kiss him was interfering with her other mental processes. Apparently it was also causing her some pain in her chest and making it difficult to breathe. Her mood was foul and she didn’t offer any greeting when she entered the kitchen to get some coffee and found her father unexpectedly sitting at the table.

“Koko, don’t you think that is a little small for you?” her father commented over the newspaper he was reading.

“Huh?” she looked at him with disinterested eyes.

“That bra you are wearing. It seems a little small on you.” he explained.

 _Very funny. You can’t see my bra._ She was about to say, but stopped in shock when she looked down and saw that she had but her bra on over her house robe. “AH! Otōsan, you pervert!”

“Don’t call me a pervert when you come into the kitchen dressed like that.” her father sounded bored. He had seen his daughter in all of her moods and this was no surprise to him. He wondered if Banri had ever been exposed to this sloppy side of her. Then again, this sort of thing only happened to her whenever she was depressed.

“I can’t believe you won’t let me go see Banri!” Koko spat as she spun around and took the bra off.

“I did not say that you can’t see Banri. I said that you couldn’t go to Shizuoka because it would be pointless.” he sipped his coffee and hid behind his newspaper while she struggled into her bra underneath her house robe only a few meters away.

“That’s the same thing!” Koko yelled.

“It’s not the same thing and if you had bothered to listen to me last night instead of stomping off to your room, you would have learned why.” he replied calmly.

“Okay… I’m here now, so tell me why.” Koko said while she poured herself a cup of coffee from the carafe and reached for the cream and sugar.

“All right, but put the coffee down and stand in the middle of the kitchen.” he told her.

“Why?” she thought his request was odd, but not difficult.

“Just humor me.” he insisted.

“Fine.” Koko put her coffee down on the table across from him and then stepped back into the kitchen. Her arms were folded in defiance and she wore a scowl. In her opinion, there was no suitable excuse for her father to keep her from going to see her fiancé.

“I have arranged for us to go to Barcelona over your spring break. We leave the day after tomorrow.” he told her.

“But…” Koko was on her way to becoming full blown furious.

“And by _us_ I mean you and me… and Banri.” he watched his daughter’s face change from anger to complete shock. But he wasn’t done with her yet. “I will be staying there for three weeks, but you and Banri will only be there with me for the last two weeks.”

“Huh?” Koko’s happy shock turned to confusion. She and her father had never been separated on their Barcelona trips in the past.

“You and Banri will stay in Paris for a week. I found you a nice hotel that overlooks the Eiffel Tower.” He was about to follow up with saying something about her foolishness for not listening to him before, but he didn’t get the chance.

Asking her to stand in the middle of the kitchen had been a precaution. He was sure that, in her excitement, she would probably spill her coffee all over the table. His assessment was correct, but he had vastly underestimated his daughter’s excitement. The entire table was pushed aside as she ran to him and threw herself around his neck.

“Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Koko’s mood and energy had completely changed. And with that change, other lethargic parts of her brain suddenly woke up and started paying attention. “Ohmygosh! I’m such a mess! How could I have left my room like this?”

Her father gasped for air as she took her arms from around his neck and got up and out of his lap.

“I’ll go make myself presentable!” Koko was about to run off to her room when she heard her father’s raspy voice.

“Wait!” he croaked as he rubbed his almost strangled throat, “You need to call Banri and tell him. Tell him to come tomorrow and we’ll leave from here.”

“Yes! I’ll do that right now!” Koko rushed back to her room to get to her cell phone, leaving her gasping father to clean up all the spilled coffee.

_I almost feel guilty, letting my daughter loose on that poor unsuspecting boy. But no. He has known her for the last year and through some of her strangest antics that I can remember. By now, I’m sure that he knows what he’s getting himself into. Tada Banri… you’ve got a lot more mettle than I had originally thought._

.

_Ring._

_Ring._

“Hello?” Banri’s sleepy voice sounded over the phone, but Koko didn’t notice.

“Banri! How quickly can you be packed?” Koko blurted out.

“Packed? Are we going somewhere?” Banri pulled his blanket in around him and tried to clear out the cobwebs of his sleepy mind while listening to his excited girlfriend.

“Yes! You need to pack and get here as soon as possible!” she urged him into action as if she knew he was still sitting motionlessly on his bed.

Banri wanted to see Koko too, but he was tired. The final exams were administered through the computer and he had just finished the last one last night. It had been an ordeal and he just wanted to rest a bit now. But his excited fiancé seemed to have other plans.

“Why? What’s the big rush? I don’t know if…” he started to say.

“Banri, the day after tomorrow we are flying out to Paris. You _do_ still want to go to Paris with me, don’t you?” Koko’s heart paused for a moment as she asked the question. She felt like she would break if he said _no_ to her now.

“Paris?” Banri felt like electricity had just run up his spine and into his head. The days of his amnesia were over and he vividly remembered Koko’s fascination with Paris.

The sleepiness and cobwebs were gone in an instant, and all his senses were completely fired up.

He could see the rainbow of colors that leaked into his room through the thin line where the closed curtains didn’t quite meet.

He could hear the birds in the faraway field, and something sizzling in a skillet downstairs.

He could smell the eggs and rice his mother was cooking up for breakfast.

And he could feel every fiber of the cotton and polyester blanket that wrapped him up on his bed.

“ _Paris!_ Paris France? The French kind of Paris place? Yes, Koko! Of course I want to go to Paris with you!” Banri shouted into the phone.

Banri couldn’t see the effect his answer was having on Koko, which was fortunate. Koko wanted him to say _yes_. She wanted him to be looking forward to going to Paris with her. But the level of enthusiasm he was showing her now was… too much. Her face was burning crimson all the way up to her ears as she clutched the cell phone in a death grip.

.

Downstairs, both of Banri’s parents were now looking up in the direction of their son’s bedroom. His shout was not the kind that raised an alarm. They could tell that he was both very excited and very happy. And, although the intervening walls and doors blunted the sound somewhat, they could hear the shouted words clearly enough to make them out.

“Paris? I thought they were going to Barcelona?” Tada-san wondered aloud.

“Maybe there was a change in plans. Banri sure does sound excited about it though. I never knew he was so excited about going to any foreign countries though.” his mother thought it a little odd, but few teenage boys will tell their mothers about everything that excites them. _So, maybe this isn’t so odd._

“I would rather have gone to Barcelona.” Tada-san pouted as if he were being affected by this change in plans.

“What do you know of Barcelona?” his wife now looked at him as if he was the one now behaving strangely.

“I looked it up on the internet after Kaga-san said he was gonna take Banri there.” Tada-san said.

“Hmmm. Barcelona has that beautiful Spanish architecture with the orange tiled roofs, the incredible views of the Mediterranean Sea, and those amazing beaches.” his wife said in a dreamy sigh.

“Um… yeah.” Tada didn’t want to admit to her that he had been more fascinated with the agricultural techniques in the hills just above the seaside city, than any of the things she had mentioned.

“But I would rather go to Paris myself.” his wife said thoughtfully.

“Huh? Why? It doesn’t have any of those things you liked about Barcelona.” Tada-san was confused with his wife again.

“No, but it has the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre, and after all - it is the city of lo...” her mouth stopped and her eyes opened wide when she realized what she was about to say.

“The city of what?” Tada-san asked.

“Okāsan! Otōsan! Do we have any suitcases I can use?” Banri came down the stairs in a mad rush. He looked like he had taken a fast shower and dressed quickly as well. He hadn’t yet brushed his hair and it was spiking out in every direction.

“Banri!” his mother’s voice cut through his panic and helped him focus on what she was saying. “Slow down. I know you’re excited but you don’t need to be panicking yourself into making mistakes at a time like this, do you?”

“No. You’re right. I guess I was just so caught up in Koko’s excitement…” Banri blushed when he thought about the real reason he was so excited now.

“Sit down at the table and tell us all about it while you have some breakfast. Then I’ll help you pack. Okay?” his mother smiled while she carried a platter of rice omelets to the table.

.

**Thursday afternoon, February 27 th – Tokaido Shinkansen**

* * *

The bullet train was flying down the track over the town of Fuji. Spectacular views could be seen out either side of the train at that moment. Out the right side of the train was the Nakagawara Port and beyond that, the Tagonoura Bay and the Pacific Ocean. The sun was high in the southern sky and the distant water sparkled on this cold clear day. Out the left side of the train, the town was quickly sliding away towards kilometers of agricultural lands. But in the distance was the majestic Mount Fuji with it’s snow capped caldera gleaming brightly in the sun.

But Banri didn’t see any of that. His attention was focused on his cell phone. Koko’s latest message told him that she and her father would be at the train terminal to pick him up.

Banri: Your father? Will he be seeing us off too?

Koko: No silly! He’s the one taking us.

Banri: Huh? Your father is coming along with us to Paris?

Banri had a sudden sinking feeling about this trip.

Koko: Yes, but he’s going on to Barcelona while we stay in Paris together!

Banri: I see.

Now he wondered if this might not be the best idea. He didn’t want to cause a rift between Koko and her father and it seemed like his presence might be interfering with a Kaga family trip to Barcelona.

Koko: He really surprised me this morning. I was mad at him because he said I couldn’t go to Shizuoka to see you, but then he told me about this trip. So now I have to call him the most wonderful Daddy in the world again. :p

Banri: This was his idea?

Koko: Yes. He made the arrangements and everything. You and I will be in Paris for a week. Then we’ll join him in Barcelona for a couple of weeks. Then we’ll all fly back together. Isn’t it wonderful?!

Banri: Koko… are you sure? This sounds like one of your regular family trips. Are you sure I won’t be getting in the way?

Koko: BAKA! Our family trips are in the summer. This is a special trip _because_ of you!

Banri: Huh? Why would your father want to take me to Barcelona? I might understand him sending us to Paris as a honeymoon present, but the parents don’t usually come along on those trips… At least the parents from Shizuoka don’t. Does your family have some kind of weird customs you need to tell me about?

Koko: BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Banri: LOL! I’m kidding about the weird customs, but I am curious about the trip.

Koko: I have family in Europe. He wants to let them meet you before we get married. It’s as simple as that. :P

Banri: Oh, that does explain it. You had told me about the regular trips to Barcelona, but I didn’t know you had family there.

Koko: What? Did you think my hair color was a dye job?

Banri: ...

Koko: You don’t have to answer that. But now that you know that it is natural… you should know that any children we have could get that gene and end up with some very un-Japanese looking hair. Does that bother you?

Banri: Not at all. More than anything I hope that our children will be beautiful like you, rather than plain like me.

Koko: ...arigato.

She was blushing from his comment and her hands were shaking so hard she could barely form the next message.

Koko: ...but don’t ever say that again. You are not plain to me. You are perfect and I love you just the way you are.

Banri: Stop it… You are making me blush in front of a train full of people.

Koko: Ku ku ku!

Banri: Ah, we are about to go into the Mount Kurotaki tunnel. I’ll see you soon!

.

Koko stared at the words on her phone. She knew he wouldn’t be able to see anything she sent until the train came out from the other side of the long tunnel. She contented herself with re-reading their conversation and feeling those wonderful tingly sensations all over again.

“He really makes you smile, doesn’t he.” her father was in the driver’s seat and doing his best to deal with the stop and go traffic that was delaying them from getting to the Shinkansen train station on the other side of downtown Tokyo. It would have made more sense for the young man to catch a regional train and come out closer to the college, but he would be struggling with the suitcases and besides… Koko couldn’t wait that long. _I really need to stop spoiling her._

“Otōsan…” Koko was about to launch into a petulant retort about her love life being her business and not his. But she immediately thought of Banri and what his reaction would be if he saw her treat her father like that. Especially after his very kind offer to bring both of them along on this trip… and… “Otōsan, I know how much you hate driving in traffic and I really appreciate you taking the time to take me to greet Banri. I’m… I’m so happy right now! And it’s all you and Banri! He will be back with me soon and you are making so many wonderful things happen that… I just feel like the most special girl in the world right now!” Koko leaned into her father’s arm and blinked away some tears of happiness.

“That… that’s good.” Her father was stunned and didn’t know what to say. Rather, he didn’t want to say what was screaming in his mind at the moment, _Who are you and what have you done with the real Koko? Wait… nevermind. I like this Koko better._ _All joking aside, Banri has had a profoundly good impact on her personality. I can only pray that this will be something that lasts._

“Koko, I would like to ask you a few questions about your relationship. But, I won’t if you don’t want me to. I like to see you this happy and I just want to know a few things so I may help, in any way that I can, to insure that you and Banri are always happy.” he said carefully. He knew that digging into her personal life was always a bad idea. It was those kinds of conversations that always caused the biggest blow-ups between them. He half expected her cheery mood to instantly evaporate and to get a nasty rebuke.

Koko was considering what her father said. Her first reaction was anger at him wanting to interfere again. _But is that fair? It was his ‘interfering’ with the college that meant that Banri could continue with his classes and stay in the same year with me. It is his ‘interfering’ again, that is making this trip happen. Maybe some of daddy’s interference isn’t such a bad thing._ She looked up at her father and could see the consternation on his face. She could tell that he was worried that he had just killed her good mood and that softened her heart a little more too. “You really do want to help, don’t you?”

“Yes. I just want you to be happy. If you don’t want me to delve…” he was already prepared to withdraw the offending offer, but Koko surprised him.

“No… I’m okay. Ask away.” she said calmly.

“Um… okay.” he worried that he might break something that was already rare enough, but the fact that she was still leaning on his shoulder gave him courage to go on, “Since you’ve met Banri, you two have had a few rough patches, haven't you?”

“Yes.” the question jolted her. She though he would ask about when they were planning to get married or if they had talked about having any kids. But this… it reminded her of the time he told her he didn’t want to be her friend anymore, and the time she told him she wanted to break up with him, and… when he forgot her completely. She could feel her good mood sliding away. _Dammit! Why would you ask a question like that?_ She wanted to scream at him.

“But every time, you made up with each other. You forgave each other their failures and you reunited. You would say that is true too, wouldn’t you?” he asked.

“Yes. Yes we did.” Koko’s eyes opened a little wider when she thought of that. Her heart beat a little harder when she realized that none of those disasters had beaten them.

“I’m going to say something that will sound a little mean, but I want you to hear me out before you reply, okay?” he asked her.

“Okay.” she answered timidly. She wondered what could be meaner than reminding her of all the failures and troubles she had gone through with Banri. But then… he also got her to think of the successes too.

“If it had all been rainbows and flowers I would be worrying that you and Banri won’t make it. It would seem too fragile and I would worry that it would all fall apart at the first sign of trouble. So, I’m glad the road has been rough for you two. Your willingness to fight for your love, is something you have always had. You tormented poor Mitsuo for years. But watching you negotiate the obstacles, struggle against the pitfalls in a meaningful way, forgive him and yourself, and renew your love… this is something I have never seen in you before. After all that you have already been through with Banri, I have real hope that your marriage will last like no other.”

Koko’s eyes were open wide and her mouth gaped open as well. Some of the words had indeed felt cruel, but in the end… In the end, she could only put her face into his shoulder and cry tears of happiness and some of guilt. She had thought her father never really understood her. At times, she had thought that she was just a pretty toy for her father to show off at fund-raisers and other social events. But now…

“Thank you, daddy. Thank you so much.”

Kaga-san was thunderstruck. Koko used to call him daddy when she was a little girl. With her maid’s help she had bought him a ‘World’s Best Daddy’ mug and a ‘Number 1 Daddy’ shirt. But that had been when she was a child… before she hit puberty and the clashing began. He had not heard her utter that word since she was in elementary grades. He still wasn’t sure he had really heard it. His heart was pounding so hard now, it was hard for him to hear anything over the base drum in his ears. But, he so desperately wanted to hear his little girl call him by that affectionate name just once more.

“I really do love you.” Koko sniffled and blinked away a few new tears, “You really are the best daddy ever!”


	9. The Language of Love

**Saturday afternoon, March 1 st – Paris, France**

* * *

Having never left Japan before, Banri was in for a lot of new experiences. The international terminal at the airport was impressive, the review of his passport was confusing, and the exhausting effects of crossing so many time zones were new to Banri. He had left Japan with Koko and her father, at around eleven in the morning. After spending almost thirteen hours on the flight, Banri’s body was telling him it was 1AM the next day – but when they landed it was three in the afternoon on the same day. Fortunately, Koko and Kaga-san were both experienced with this long flight. They had guided Banri into the right times to try and get some sleep, to minimize the jet-lag for when they arrived.

All three of them got off the trans-continental flight, but they had to say their farewells quickly. Banri and Koko would be going through customs and onto a hotel, but Kaga-san had to catch a connecting flight to Barcelona.

Well Banri, I'd like to ask you to take care of my daughter, but the truth is… she will probably be taking care of you for the next week.” the older man said in a frank way.

“Huh?” Banri didn't know if this was supposed to be a joke or an insult.

“Koko speaks some French and I can tell you now that very few of the French speak Japanese.” Kaga-san explained.

“Ah… I suppose you're right then.” Banri admitted. He had learned some basic English in school, but only knew enough French to be able to say 'yes' and 'no'. Turning to Koko, he said, “I'll be in your care.”

“Darn right you will!” Koko answered enthusiastically as she took his arm and glued herself to his side.

Banri said nothing but blushed at the contact with so many of Koko’s soft parts. His arm in particular had been pulled between her soft and ample breasts. And all of this in the middle of the airport and in front of his future father-in-law.

“You should probably get used to that.” Kaga-san told Banri, “Close physical contact and public displays of affection that would be unseemly in Japan are quite acceptable here in France. Other people will be doing it too and if you try to tell Koko that she can’t… you’ll just make her mad.”

Banri noticed that her father told him to _get used to it_ rather than telling his daughter to tone her actions and affections down a bit. But he also realized that Kaga-san was probably right and having Koko clinging to his arm was not drawing any stares, as he had said. Banri had read up on visiting France and Spain so he would have some idea of what to expect, and the write-ups did warn about this… several times. However, reading it and experiencing it first hand were two different things. Despite all his preparations, he was still a little embarrassed about Koko being so close.

“Hmmmm?” Koko held onto him a little tighter as if to both confirm what her father had said and to challenge him to accept his fate of being so close to her.

“I don’t know if I can ever really get used to this. But if you don’t mind my blushing, I don’t mind you holding onto me so much.” Banri told Koko.

“Well then. It looks like you've got everything you need. I'll see you in Barcelona in a week, right?” Kaga-san asked as he stooped to pick up his carry-on bag and his briefcase.

“Yes, Daddy!” Koko said brightly.

Years of experience as a parent, and countless interactions in the business world meant that the elder Kaga was a master of hiding his emotions, even in the most adverse conditions. This situation was far from adverse, yet having his daughter call him _Daddy_ like that was turning out to be quite a test of his self control.

“Well then. I'll be off first.” He took a half step toward the terminal but was suddenly stopped by a colliding mass of blond hair. Koko had wrapped him in a hug and was uncharacteristically speaking quietly into his ear.

“Thank you so much for this, Daddy. I love you so much.” she whispered to him before letting him go.

Banri gave the older man a polite bow and said nothing about the blush Koko's father now wore from ear to ear.

Kaga-san may have lost the battle to restrain his emotions, but it had been a glorious defeat. His heart was beating a little stronger, his pride was a bit swollen, and he felt like he was walking a few centimeters above the floor. His _little girl_ hadn't been so affectionate to her _daddy_ in a very long time… and it was something he missed more than he had realized.

.

Besides Banri’s best intentions and determination to defeat the jet lag and shower Koko with affection, his body was quickly running out of steam. He forced himself to press on while they seemed to spend an eternity getting through customs. Once that fiasco was over with, he was finally able to sit down when he got into the taxi, and that’s when the exhaustion caught up with him. Leaning into Koko, he quickly fell asleep as the taxi fought it’s way through Parisian traffic to get them to their hotel. Still bleary from sleep, he didn’t remember much of the check-in at the hotel, and he lay down on the huge bed for a _little nap_ as soon as he got to their suite.

Koko was prepared for it though. A few days back, when she and her father had been sitting in Tokyo traffic together, he had warned her not to demand too much from Banri on their first day. He had pointed out that it was his first time out of the country and he had just finished several months of convalescence. His caution had made her mad at first, but she remembered how sincere he had looked when he told her his concerns. _I’m not trying to ruin_ _this vacation_ _for you. If anything, I want to make sure you two have a good time. I just worry that if you push too hard on your first day, it might ruin the whole trip for you._

Koko had assured her father that she would be good. And she was determined to follow through on that promise. There was a moment though… a moment that tested her resolve. The day room in their suite opened up onto an uncovered balcony. Bordered with stonework and wrought iron, the space was mostly open with clear views of the boulevard down below and the blue sky above. Furnished only with a few cushioned patio chairs and a table, Koko knew the lovely setting would be a memorable place to have breakfast with her fiancé. But that wasn’t what made Koko’s eyes open wide and jaw drop just now. In the distance, over the sea of gray and black rooftops, Koko could see the Eiffel Tower standing proud. The trip from the airport had taken quite a while and, as Koko watched, the sun was setting behind that majestic architecture.

Behind the tower, the sun was slowly sinking into the horizon. It’s light cast the famous spire in silhouette while the sky was bathed in an orange glow. There were a few lines of clouds to interrupt the transition of color across the sky. The clouds themselves were catching and reflecting the light of the setting sun on their edges where they were aglow in brilliant white and gold, then rapidly turning to a dark purple where they blotted out the sun’s last rays. The sky above those clouds was a vivid blue that darkened overhead until you could see the jeweled light of the the first stars of the night. After the sun finally sank below the horizon, Koko noticed that the tower’s lights had come on and it was illuminated in a rich golden glow against the now darker sky of oranges and blues.

Feeling something on her face, she touched her cheek with her hand and was surprised that it was wet. Still standing in the doorway to the balcony, Koko was stunned as she regarded her wet fingers. She had heard the phrase, ‘moved to tears’ before. But it was the first time she had ever experienced it.

.

**Sunday early morning, March 2 nd – Hotel Fabert in Paris, France**

* * *

There was still darkness outside the room's tall windows when Banri woke up hearing Koko talking to someone on the phone. She was speaking French so he had no idea what she was saying. At least it sounded like French to him. For that matter, it might be any European language other than English and he wouldn’t know. He decided to wait until she was done to speak up. It wasn’t like he was listening in on her conversation. Without understanding the language, it was hardly eavesdropping, and yet… he couldn’t get over the feeling that she was talking to someone that she was very familiar with. In fact, the more she talked, the more it sounded like it might be someone she was teasing… or maybe in love with!

 _No! No! No! No! What kind of weird mind game is my own imagination playing on me. Koko is here to be with me… isn’t she?_ He listened a little longer and couldn’t get over the feeling that the tone of her voice was… very sexy. _She doesn’t sound that sexy when she talks to me…_ _at least, not very often_ _. And when she does, it’s because she’s drunk or teasing. Even then, she can’t keep it up that long – she starts blushing and getting flustered. But she’s been talking to… whoever-that-is for a while now. Did she want to come to Paris because she has a lover here?_ _No! No! No!_ _What am I thinking? Again! Koko wouldn’t do that. She’s not that kind of_ _person_ _._ _But… I do want to know who she_ _'_ _s talking to._

Trying to do the polite thing, he wanted to let her know that he was awake without disturbing her phone call. Reaching across to her under the blanket, he ran his hand down her naked back.

“IEEEEK!” Koko shrieked.

_Naked?!?!_

Banri’s shocked mind was still processing this discovery while Koko said something quickly and hung up the phone. She rolled over to face him but in the darkness, he couldn’t tell if she was embarrassed or angry, but he could bet that she was blushing.

“Banri!” Koko almost sounded like she was pleading, “Why did you do that?”

“I was just trying to let you know I was awake. But Koko, why are you… naked?” Banri's head still lay on a pillow that was not that far away from Koko. He knew how close they were to each other at the moment and, although the thick blanket hid everything from his eyes, he desperately wanted to reach across once more and feel Koko's smooth bare skin again.

“We're engaged aren't we? And… and… this is Paris! B… Besides, you're naked too you know.” Koko said in defense.

“Huh?” Banri's mind locked up like gears clogged with boulders. He glanced down under the blanket and saw that he was indeed naked. “Why am I… Where are my… Who undressed me?”

“Well...” Koko lost her defensive appearance and suddenly looked like the girl that had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar, “You were so tired and you wouldn't wake up. So I just wanted to make you comfortable. I'm sorry if I went too far.”

“No. It's… okay.” Banri could see that Koko was disheartened from his response and realized that his reaction had probably gone too far. He knew that Koko had dreamed of this trip to Paris all her life and he had sworn he would do everything in his power to make her happy while they were on the vacation she had dreamed of. Feeling like a jerk for ruining Koko's mood, he moved over and hugged her close as he told her, “I'm not mad, Koko. I was just surprised. I never woke up in bed with a beautiful naked woman before so I just panicked. Now that I think about it, you were just taking care of me, right?”

“Yes.” Koko answered weakly, but that was all she could muster at the moment. Her face was over Banri's shoulder now and he couldn't see her stunned expression or he might have responded to her differently. But Koko was fully aware that Banri's naked body was now hugging up close against her own and she could feel… everything. Banri's arms wrapped around her back and pulled her tighter still. Without thinking, her own arms wrapped around him and held on tight.

“I'm sorry if I worried you, Koko. I woke up hearing you talking to someone on the phone and was just wondering who it was. It… sounded like you knew them pretty well.” Banri didn't want to revisit the suspicions that had been gnawing at his heart… and his ego, but he wanted to be honest with Koko too.

“Eh? I was just talking to Room Service. I ordered us breakfast so we could eat it out on the balcony and watch the sun come up.” Koko was getting over her shock of holding onto Banri's nude body, and was finally starting to relax. The first thing she noticed was how warm he was.

“Room Service?” Banri wondered if they were talking about the same conversation. _Surely, ordering breakfast food couldn't sound so erotic._

“You don't believe me?” Koko asked, but sounded more intrigued than dismayed.

“Well… whatever you were saying sounded… really sexy.” Banri said in his defense.

“Hmm?” Koko turned her head just enough so that her mouth was right over Banri's ear and purred some French to him while she ran her fingernails down his back and drew her leg up over his hip. “Je veux un petit panier de petits pains et deux cafés avec de la crème et du sucre. Avec le pain, assurez-vous d'apporter beaucoup de confiture et de beurre fouetté. S'il vous plaît.”

“What!” Banri's skin felt as if it was on fire. He suddenly realized just what he was holding in his arms. His naked body was against Koko's, and she felt wonderfully soft all over. Her large breasts were pressed into his chest, her leg was thrown over his and she was running that leg up and down the backs of his. Her soft inner thigh would get as high as his hips then run back down and he would feel her smooth calves on the backs of his legs. Wherever his body was in contact with hers, he felt an incredible softness and sensuous sensation that sent shock waves into his own nervous system. And, as if to deliberately contrast with Koko's softness, his own body had become quite… hard. A fire had been kindled, the animal inside was being released, and there was something he wanted now. That _something_ was driving out all other thought. But, before he lost the last vestiges of his rational mind, he had to know what the incredible and magical words were that she had said into his ear. “What… Koko, what did you just say?”

“Hee hee!” Koko giggled at her little joke as she gave him the translation, “I want a small basket of breakfast breads and two coffees with cream and sugar. With the bread, be sure to bring plenty of jam and whipped butter. Please.”

“Huh?” Banri didn't know what Koko was talking about at first but soon figured out that it was the translation. He couldn't believe that the two phrases were the same and protested, “But that doesn't sound sexy at all.”

“That's why they call French, the language of love.” Koko leaned into Banri and tried a different phrase. It was one from a song that had been popular not too long ago. Even though it was an English song, it had a lot of airplay in Japan so there was a good chance that he might know it. “Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?”

Banri could feel his pulse race as he heard the magical language from his beloved Koko’s lips. He marveled that she could sound so sultry and sensuous.

Koko watched Banri for his reaction and it was good, but it wasn’t as good as the first time. She wondered if it was what she said or if he was just getting used to the sexiness of the French language. Hoping that the magic was still there, she leaned back into him, kissed his cheek, and repeated the French version of the phrase into his ear once again. “Je veux un petit panier de petits pains et deux cafés avec de la crème et du sucre. Avec le pain, assurez-vous d'apporter beaucoup de confiture et de beurre fouetté. S'il vous plaît.”

Banri felt his heart hammering in his chest and knew he was losing all of his higher reasoning functions again. Pulling Koko's head into position, he kissed her hard and long while his hand ran down her back until he was cupping one cheek of her firm but soft butt in his hand. Feeling like a bull about to charge a matador, he started kissing his way down her neck towards her supple breasts. His hand moved up from her soft cheek, around her hip. It was sliding down between her supple smooth thighs when…

There was a knock at the door and a voice said something in French. Koko was ecstatic that the magic was still there, and had also been letting herself get swept into the heat of the moment, but the knock had brought her back down to Earth and she deftly slid away from Banri and out of bed.

“Huh?” Banri felt his senses coming back with the coldness of losing the body that had been next to him just a moment before. Being able to speak again, he wanted to know what had interrupted something that had shown such promise… Watching Koko put on her robe, he asked her, “What was that?”

“That was room service. Our breakfast is here.” Koko winked as she walked away from the bed, and the gawking Banri.

.

Koko had made a couple of grave errors when she planned to watch the sunrise from the balcony. First and foremost, was something she should have figured out from the previous evening when she watched the sunset: the balcony faced West. The bulk of the hotel was between her balcony and the sunrise. If she wanted to watch the sunrise, she would need to get to a place with a clear view of the East. But even that wouldn't have helped this morning. A thick blanket of fog covered the city and it was cold enough that some of the street puddles had a rim of ice around them. Koko was sulking that her first romantic plans of the day were so thoroughly destroyed. But she was never one to rely on only a single plan.

Banri was sulking for a completely different reason. As he looked down at the pretty saucer and cup, he was irked at the fare that lay on the table before him. _Seriously! Our first chance at passion in Paris was thwarted by a piece of bread and a cup of coffee? What the hell is this, the bargain basement breakfast?_ Banri stopped his internal rant and slapped his face several times when he realized how insensitive he was being. Koko's father is paying for this whole trip. _If this is all the breakfast we can afford, then I should help out._ He was about to make that offer when he looked up to see Koko staring at him with a rather concerned look.

“Are you upset about something?” Koko's concern turned to worry.

“I was thinking how spoiled I am being.” Banri assured her that she hadn't done anything wrong, “How about tomorrow, we can order a nice breakfast and I'll pay for it.”

“Huh?” Koko could see that Banri was being sincere, but she didn't see what was wrong with the breakfast. It was the same kind of thing she had been served on all her other trips to… “Oh… I see. You didn't get to the part about cuisine in that tourism guide, did you?”

“Well… I read some of it. Why?” Banri asked.

“This is a standard French breakfast. A baguette, croissant, or pain au chocolat with a cup of coffee or tea.” Koko told him.

“That's it?” Banri asked in dismay. _Baguette... croissant... pain_ _au_ _chocolat…_ _It sure does sound a lot sexier than it looks._

“Yep, that's it.” Koko confirmed.

“No fish, or soup, or pancake, or meats?” Banri prodded.

“Nope.” Koko shook her head to drive the point home, “Most of Western Europe is like that. Breakfast is very simple. In Germany they have meats and cheeses. England is famous for their breakfasts being bigger and having more variety. American breakfasts are insane. But this is it for France.”

“Oh.” was all Banri could say. It hadn't occurred to him that a country that was known for it's cuisine would be so limited when it came to the first meal of the day. It was, to say the least, disappointing.

“Well, try to bare with it for today and I'll let you take me somewhere for breakfast tomorrow.” Koko offered with a smile.

“But…” Banri lofted the bread in his hand and was about to point out that if this was the limit of French imagination when it came to breakfast, why did it matter if they went somewhere else.

“Not every restaurant in Japan is Japanese. And not every restaurant is French in France.” Koko laughed with false confidence. It was an old habit of Koko’s to get upset when her plans went wrong and this morning seemed to be nothing but failures of her plans. On top of the screw-up of viewing the sunrise, now she had to suffer the embarrassment of ordering Banri a disappointing breakfast. The internal frustration was building and Koko was straining to not blow her top and start screaming. _But Banri is the only one around and I just can’t scream at him! What can I do? Someone tell me what can I do!_ As if to answer her question, she had a sudden vision as if Banri’s mother and 2D-kun’s mother were sitting around the small table with her. The apparitions said nothing, but looked at Koko with motherly forgiveness and tenderness. Their kindness and the way they clearly thought their way through infuriating problems like this, were an inspiration for Koko. _What would they do? What would they say, to make all these stupid problems go away?_ While watching Banri take a tentative bite of the croissant, an idea came to her. She knew part of the solution she had thought up was due entirely to her asking herself how those two mothers would do things. But part of it came from her own tenacity to try again and again and again, when confronted with failure. Taking a deep breath to calm herself a little more, she looked back up at Banri and said, “Tomorrow we'll go to a place with an English theme, so you can have an impressive breakfast. But for now, let’s wrap this up. I want to take a walk with you to some place special.”

Banri nodded his thanks to Koko for explaining everything to him as well as offering to take him to an English restaurant. But to Banri, the conversation seemed to highlight the differences between their backgrounds, their places in society, and themselves. She was like a four course meal at the finest restaurant, and he was like this pathetic breakfast of bread and coffee.

And yet, as meager as the breakfast looked, the croissant was incredible and the coffee was the best he had ever had.

.

**Sunday late morning, March 2 nd – The streets of Paris**

* * *

Banri and Koko had gone out to walk around the city during the day. At first, they had thought about just staying at the hotel since the fog was so thick. As it happened, the fog provided another kind of sight that was quite memorable too. Soon after they left the hotel lobby, while walking down the narrow streets on this cold morning, the fog had lifted off the ground but was still quite thick not too far overhead. All the buildings that were taller than just a few floors looked like they went up forever into the opaque gray mist.

Since it was Sunday, there wasn’t as much traffic, but there were still a lot of vehicles parked along the streets. Not all of them were cars. There were also many bicycles and, like Japan, the French had a fondness for the motor-scooter. The couple was walking past a long line of parked scooters next to the sidewalk and Banri was admiring many of the machines. He was surprised, and a little proud, to see a few recognizable Japanese brands among the many European motor-bikes. Their colors were subdued in the dull light under the fog bank, but he could see colorful paint jobs on most of the bikes and wondered how dazzling they would look under the unhindered light of the sun.

His attention was abruptly pulled away from the bikes when Koko suddenly came to a stop and nodded at something across the street. Banri followed Koko’s gaze to a shop on the first floor of the near-by building. It wasn’t open yet, but the roman letters on it’s signage had some familiar looking words. It was a restaurant called Miyakoshima and was advertising that they served yakitori, sushi, and sashimi.

“You see, it's just as I said!” Koko giggled, “Not all the restaurants in France are French.”

“Okay Koko,” Banri smiled patiently at her little joke, “but for the record, I believed you the first time.”

“Hmm… Yeah, you did – didn’t you? That makes me feel really good, Banri.” Koko said as she started them walking again.

Banri was about to ask her about that comment but remembered something Mitsuo had once told him. It was back when his friend was still trying to get away from the fixated Koko who was still obsessively stalking him. Mitsuo had cautioned Banri not to trust Koko, and not to believe anything she said. She would lie, deceive, and cheat to get to Mitsuo. And she would justify everything in the name of the destiny she believed in. But Koko had changed a lot since then. For that matter, so had Mitsuo… and so had Banri.

Banri had all of his past memories back now. The recollections of the old Banri and the new Banri were all there, but he was no longer the same person that he once was. From this new and more confident perspective, and with all the psychiatric counseling he had undergone since the accident, Banri had come to a few important decisions about his life, his future, and his friendships. One of the most important conclusions was about his ‘love’ for Linda. He knew that he still loved her, and probably always would. But it was the kind of love one has for a family member. Indeed, the memory of asking Linda to be his girlfriend felt like the embarrassing memory of a child that tells his older sister that he wants to marry her one day. That was the relationship that was more comfortable with Linda now… and perhaps, even back then. Though they were roughly the same age, he had to admit that he had always looked up to her like an older sister. He had often wondered if that was why it was so easy to think of her as Linda-senpai. She had always been somewhere between onee-chan and senpai to him.

Understanding his relationship with Linda had helped Banri to come to a realization about himself as well – and it wasn’t pretty. Until the accident, there were not many times when he hadn't been useless, needy, and selfish. And nowhere was that more evident than his relationship with Linda. If it hadn’t been for the accident, it was likely that his selfishness would have dragged Linda down to the role of being his caretaker. The one person that had stood by him for so many years would have become his crutch that he would use as a buffer to a harsh reality that he didn’t know how to deal with.

It hadn’t been an easy realization and Banri felt no joy in knowing this about himself. At some point, he would need to sit down with Linda and share all of this with her… and apologize for all the years of selfish reliance on her. But it hadn’t been all bad. There was some _good_ to be found in his self-analysis too. He had grown a lot in a short time and he knew that not much of the essential Banri had survived unscathed since the trauma of the accident. He had met many of his old classmates, some of which couldn’t tell the difference between the old Banri and the new Banri. While others thought he was an entirely different person.

In the midst of these introspective thoughts, Banri looked at the rows of buildings that ran the length of each block of these narrow French streets and saw an interesting parallel. All of the buildings were white; some were off-white, some were antique-white, and others were stark white. But still white. Some of them had windows that were flush with the stonework, some had tall narrow windows that were ornately framed, and others had French doors that opened on small balconies – but they all had views of the street. Straight lines and curves, nostalgic and nouveau… they had different looks and styles but they were all places were people came to live, work, and play. In each of these buildings that disappeared up into the fog, there were contradictions of differences and yet stunning similarities. Nothing was so out-of-place that it looked like it didn’t belong there, and they all fit together to make a place that looked distinctly Parisian. Banri hoped that all the jagged, unique, and seemingly mismatched pieces of himself could fit together into something as wonderfully as all these buildings fit into their city.

Banri started to think about the many buildings they had passed now. With familiar looking letters strung together into unfamiliar words, he had a hard time reading the signs - but many places were obvious. Café’s had their doors open and most of them smelled like freshly baked bread and coffee. Clothing stores and jewelry stores had their wares in the windows on the ground floors. They passed by book stores and convenience stores at Koko’s quick pace as well.

Banri started to wonder what Koko had in mind and where she was taking him with such single-minded determination. It had become obvious that they weren’t just taking a stroll around the block. They had been walking for some time down this gently curving street and, except for stopping once to point out the Japanese restaurant, Koko’s pace hadn’t faltered at all. There had been several times that Banri thought they might be about to enter a clothing or accessory store, but Koko hadn’t even slowed down. In fact, she seemed to be walking faster as they crossed a wide tree lined street and entered what looked like an open alleyway on the other side.

Koko’s face was alive as they came out the far side of the alley that opened into a park with lots of trees and wide walkways. Olive green eyes danced with laughter, ocher hair bounced with every step, and the smile on her pink lips bespoke anticipation and excitement. She led Banri off the street and into the gravel covered walkways of the park. Along the path, there were old style light poles with their feeble gas light valiantly trying to dispel the fog. Many large trees that would soon provide shade from the next summer’s sun stood gaunt and waiting for the end of winter and the time when their leaves would return. There were a few park benches here and there, but Banri couldn’t understand why Koko was so excited to be here until they rounded a bend in the path and he saw… it.

A colossal foot of iron girders rose up from a great concrete pad at an angle and disappeared into the swirling gray clouds overhead. Though he instantly knew what it was, the foot itself looked impossibly big. From what he remembered of the pictures, he knew that a great arch connected each of the feet to the other, but the fog was so low, he could only see the massive foot below the arch. And even that small part of the whole structure looked like it was bigger than his whole house.

“It… it’s…” Banri stuttered as he gazed at the massive structure rising up into the clouds.

“Yes, Banri. It is the Eiffel Tower.” Koko said as she held his arm a little tighter. As much as she enjoyed standing there with Banri and looking at the great structure that had captured her imagination since she was a little girl, she couldn’t stay there. Koko patted the pocket of her jacket. It was the pocket that carried a precious cargo. Unknown to Banri, the hotel’s concierge had handed Koko two tickets when they had passed through the lobby on their way out. And now, a greater excitement awaited them. With her joyous anticipation bubbling over, she pulled Banri along toward the queue for the elevator.

.

It took two elevators to get there. Both of which were windowed so that they could watch the massive steel girders and cables sliding by as they ascended the structure. It wasn't until they were halfway up the second elevator that bright sunlight suddenly came streaming in through the windows that faced the East.

And now, on the open air, top deck of the tower, the two stood together as they looked out on a vast shimmering sea of fluffy and bright cloud tops beneath them. As gray as it had seemed from down on the street, it was as if it was an entirely different world now. A brilliantly lit sea of flossy cotton and wisps of silk covered over everything down below. Transfixed by the beauty of the sight that stretched out from the tower in every direction, they watched with wonder as the seemingly endless mass of cloud began to slowly slip away towards the horizon. And where it had rolled back, there was revealed an astoundingly beautiful city suddenly exposed to the glorious light of the sun.

All of the buildings that had seemed to be many shades of white, now gleamed brilliantly in the direct rays of the sun. Rows of those white buildings with darker roofs lined numerous streets. Separated by parks, museums, roads, rivers, and even palaces, the ubiquitous white-ish buildings were everywhere. They seemed to spring up in whatever shape the surrounding roads allowed. This was something Banri hadn’t noticed from the street. Few of them seemed to be more than seven stories high, and the shapes they made as they filled up the space between the streets was amazing. Sure there were ordinary rectangles, but there were also some that were triangle shaped, others were trapezoidal, and there were some that had irregular shapes that had no names. And yet, they all fit together beautifully.

“You were right, Koko.” Banri squeezed her hand and pulled her close, “Paris is wonderful. It's incredible. Really, it's… everything you said it was.”

“Oh Banri!” Koko pulled him even closer and, in the brilliant sunlit Parisian morning, she kissed him the way one should be kissed in Paris: French. When their lips finally parted, she told him with a wink, “I'm glad you like it, but this is only the beginning!”


	10. Chimeras and Gargoyles

**Monday morning, March 3 rd – Hotel Fabert**

* * *

Banri woke up late and didn't feel rested at all. Despite the exercise from all the walking around they did the previous day, it had been hard for him to get some good sleep. After all, the early morning hours in Paris would be the middle of the day back in Japan. When he did wake up, he saw that he was alone in the big bed. His head still fuzzy, he looked around for Koko. It was easy to see everything in the suite's elegant bedroom. The daytime light was coming in from the outside world along with the noises of the big busy city. Fortunately, the sunlight was indirect – Banri's tired eyes still weren't ready for the full onslaught of raw, unfiltered sunbeams and he was grateful that the windows in the suite faced west, instead of east toward the rising sun.

Not seeing her in the bedroom, he threw on a robe and went in search of Koko. It didn't take long though. As soon as he was in the suite's day room, he could see her through the glass of the French doors. She was seated on one of the cushioned patio chairs out on the balcony and gazing off towards the distant horizon. Facing away as she was, all he could see of her was her mane of long golden hair, but of course it was her. Looking past her, at what she was probably gazing at, he could see the Eiffel Tower against a leaden background. The sky had become overrun with heavy clouds shortly after the fog rolled away the day before, and had remained that way through the night.

Banri laughed to himself when he realized that he needn't have been glad that their room was on the western side of the hotel. Even on the eastern side, the sunlight would be blunted by the thick overcast. Standing on the threshold of the French doors, he wondered if he should go greet her with a good morning, or go back inside and take a quick shower. In the end, the decision was easy. _Why go to Paris with your lover, if you're just going to choose to do something by yourself?_ Having laughed at the internal question, he stepped out onto the balcony.

As he passed through the doorway, he leaned on the door and it made a loud creak that gave him away. Koko heard the noise and turned to Banri. He was amazed at her enthusiastic expression. If he hadn't already been looking at the sky, her smile would have made him think it was a beautiful bright day with singing birds and no clouds. When he reached her, he took her offered hand and bent down to her face to kiss her before saying anything.

“Good morning, Koko.” Banri said softly after their lips parted.

“Good morning! Are you hungry?” Koko asked excitedly.

“Maybe a little.” Banri lied but his stomach gave him away with a powerful grumble just then. “Okay fine… Yes, I’m hungry.”

“Good! Cause you are taking me out for an English breakfast this morning, and you'd better be ready for one of those.” Koko winked at him.

“All right. Let me get cleaned up first.” Banri stood but Koko stood too and kept her grip on his hand.

“Let's shower together!” Koko suggested cheerfully.

“Together?” Banri balked. He was trying to keep up with Koko's pace, but there were some things that were ingrained deep in him by a more conservative Japanese culture and this was something that was hard to suppress.

“Of course, together!” Koko then said coyly, “And don't worry about being embarrassed,”

“Oh… so you think I won't be embarrassed once I get in the shower with you?” Banri asked.

“No, I'm sure you'll be embarrassed all the way to the end.” Koko smiled and said with a smirk, “I just don't want you to worry about it.”

.

**Monday late morning, March 3 rd – Bangers and Mash Restaurant**

* * *

It wasn't a long walk from the hotel to the restaurant but Banri's stomach grumbled every time they walked by a sidewalk café or bakery… and there seemed to be one or two on every block they passed. Sometimes he didn't see them, so much as he could smell the wonderful bread and the aroma of fresh brewed coffee. The assault on his senses, and his hunger, was so strong that he almost gave up on their destination and was ready to settle for the dreaded _continental breakfast_. But Koko suddenly stopped in front of a place that smelled vaguely of grilled meat and stale beer and announced that they had arrived.

“This… is a bar.” Banri looked at the place askance.

“It's a restaurant too.” Koko told him.

“It smells like a bar.” Banri said worriedly.

“It's English… I think that's supposed to be part of it's ambiance.” Koko explained. Then, taking him firmly by the arm, she dragged him toward the entrance and said, “Come on! It's supposed to be better inside.”

Koko was decidedly right about that. The inside of the restaurant was cleaner than Banri had expected and any smell of spilled and stale beer was overwhelmed by the strong scents of the many different kinds of food they served here.

Koko said something to the waiter and soon they had two large mugs of tea that also served to warm their hands.

“I ordered you the Full English and I got the Welsh breakfast.” Koko told Banri. Despite her defending the simple French breakfast the previous morning, she seemed to be brimming with anticipation now.

Banri could tell that she was excited and wondered what was in these breakfasts that could get her so worked up. Part of him wanted to pull out his cell phone and search for what a 'Full English' breakfast was, but he didn't want to be rude to Koko either. So, he decided to trust her.

In truth, Koko was mainly thrilled that the concierge had been able to find them a place where they could get the big breakfast that Banri wanted. She could tell that he was nervous about the place, but the concierge had told her that the food was much better than the appearance suggested. She was also glad that Banri wasn't asking her exactly what would be on his breakfast. Other than knowing that it would come with meat and eggs, she wasn't sure what else it would have. It looked like Banri was about to ask her something when her phone binged that it had a message for her.

“Just a minute, let me take a look at this.” she didn't want to be rude to Banri, but she also didn't want to look ignorant if he was about to ask her what he should expect to see on his plate. Her phone saved her for the moment. She was hoping it would be a message from one of their friends so she could turn that into a conversation… but it was from her father.

“What's wrong?” Banri asked. He could see the troubled look on her face as she studied the screen on her phone.

“It's from otousan.” Koko thumbed the screen and read the message. Her expression changed to surprise and she told Banri, “After breakfast we are supposed to go to this tailor and have you fitted for a suit.”

“Oh?” Banri wondered how much a thing like that would cost. He had brought along all the money he had for souvenirs and to buy Koko some treats, but he didn't know if he had enough to afford a hand made suit. He was trying to think of a way to remind Koko that he wasn't wealthy when the food arrived. When the servers set the plates of food down on the table in front of him, Banri's first thought was that this was all the food for both of them. But then they put even more plates down on the table in front of Koko.

“What… what is all this?” Banri was stunned at the sheer quantity of food in front of him.

Thinking that it was directed to her, Koko immediately translated Banri's question to the waiter. Then, as the waiter pointed at the various things in front of them and called out their names, she translated it back to Banri, “Your meal includes back bacon, poached eggs, grilled tomatoes, fried mushrooms, fried bread, sausages, black pudding, and baked beans. My breakfast has cockles, laverbread, thick bacon, brown trout, mushrooms, and poached eggs.”

“What…” Banri looked over his food. Eyes open wide with concern, he asked, “what is black pudding?”

“I don't know.” Koko wished the waiter hadn't sped off after telling them what was on their plates. Looking at her own plate, she could figure out that the cockles were some kind of mollusk, but she did wonder what the laverbread was. She thought about cautioning Banri not to ask those questions until after they tried it… but it was too late. He was already using his phone to look up the answers to his culinary questions. At first, his expression blanched, but then he looked a lot better.

“It looks like your laverbread is like nori.” He said helpfully and quickly put his phone down.

“Oh, that sounds nice. I wonder what the black pudding is?” Koko asked as she glanced over at his plate.

“Don't ask.” Banri looked like he could get ill just from thinking about it, so Koko dropped it and tried the cockles on her plate.

.

Banri had decided he would try the black pudding last, but he was full long before he finished everything else. The rest of the fare had been quite delicious. Even the beans, which he had expected to taste like natto, were surprisingly good. So the black pudding would go untried… at least today.

Feeling comfortably full as they walked out of the English restaurant, Banri looked up at the sky and wondered if they might need their umbrellas. It was almost the middle of the day now and it wasn't any brighter than it had been in the early morning.

“Do you think it will rain?” Koko asked him when she saw him looking up at the dark clouds overhead.

“I don't know. If I saw clouds this dark in Shizuoka, it would already be raining.” Banri said with some surprise, “I guess clouds must be different here somehow.”

“We can take a cab if you want.” Koko offered, “The tailor shop isn't too far away, but if you're worried about the rain…”

“That's okay, I have this!” Banri lifted his umbrella in the air, “If it starts raining, I don't mind walking under an umbrella with you.”

“Oh!” Koko blushed at how easily Banri had just said something like that in public, but then she realized how unlikely it was that anyone else would understand what he said. And… considering this was Paris, it was likely that no-one would take any notice even if they did understand Banri. She was also carrying a collapsible umbrella in her purse, but decided not to mention it since he had made such a sweet offer.

.

The Gothic architecture of the buildings they saw in their long walk was fascinating. From the street, he could look up at the roof lines and see intricate stone work on many of the buildings. Some of them even sporting smaller versions of the gargoyles he had seen in old movies that featured European cities. Banri enjoyed the walk with Koko and the views along their path. Even if it turned out to be a fairly long walk, he was glad that they decided not to take a taxi. Their luck held out as well. The clouds didn’t release their rain until they got to their destination. Just as they stepped through the door of the tailor shop, they heard the rushing sound of a light shower falling into the street behind them. They both turned to see the veil of gray blurring the view of the buildings across the street.

“Just in time.” Banri was relieved. Walking in the rain with Koko might sound romantic, but it was still fairly cold outside and he didn't want either of them falling ill on their first vacation together.

“Yeah.” Koko was amazed at the timing and wanted to take it as a good omen that the two of them were lucky together.

“May I help you?” an impeccably dressed, older gentleman asked from the the side of the shop where dozens of spools of cloth were stored.

“Yes, we have an appointment…” Koko blinked when she realized what he had said and asked, “You speak Japanese?”

“Japanese is one of eleven languages that I speak.” the man said in a proud, if bored tone.

“You can speak eleven languages?” Banri was amazed. With his eyes open wide and his mouth gaping, he looked on the older man as if he were a guru of knowledge and wisdom.

“Yes.” the old tailor was flattered with Banri's awe. He had wanted to treat both of these youngsters to his best French, _boredom and disdain_ attitude, but with the young man so obviously enthralled – it was difficult to pull it off. Giving up on the attitude, he asked them, “What is this appointment about?”

“My father set it up. I am Kaga Koko and this is Tada Banri. He is my fiancé and my father wants him to be measured for a suit.” Koko told the old man everything that she knew.

“Kaga? Oh yes, come this way and we'll get you taken care of chop-chop.” the old man led them off to a back room where he set about his task with a measuring tape and a small notebook.

.

An hour and sixteen measurements later, Banri and Koko were walking out of the tailor shop. The tailor explained that it didn't normally take so long to get the measurements, but Banri was wearing all the wrong clothes and they would have to have him dress in different things for the tailor to get an idea of his true fit. It sounded ridiculous to Banri, but Koko accepted it. The whole time he was made to change clothes and stand in particular positions for his measurements, she was sitting in a nearby chair and looking at her phone. He really wanted to ask her if all of this was really necessary but she had already indicated that she didn't know what her father was up to.

Banri was a bit surprised when the old man finally told him that they were done and he could put his own clothes on and leave. He was a little miffed that he wasn't asked, or even allowed to choose, what style or fabric the suit would be made with. But he did discover that it was being paid for by Koko's father, so he wasn't too upset.

“Something wrong?” Koko asked.

“No… I'm okay. Why do you ask?” Banri replied, a little dishonestly.

“You looked a little grumpy.” Koko pried.

“I'm not grumpy.” Banri said grumpily. But the grumpiness dissolved into a smile to let her know that he was kidding.

“All right Mr. Grumpy-puss! Just for that, the next place we go will have you surrounded by other grumpy-pusses just like you.” Koko waited for him to raise his umbrella against the falling rain, then she took him by the hand and headed off in a new direction.

.

**Monday afternoon, March 3 rd – Notre-Dame**

* * *

The walk wasn't much farther from the tailor shop, however… it continued to rain the whole way there. At first, Banri was worried that the cold and the rain would turn Koko’s idea into something dismal. But Paris appeared to be dismal-proof to him. As Koko clung to his arm under their umbrella, he looked out at the city around him and wondered about the magic of Paris. Even in the rain, the city’s image changed hues but was still picturesque. He had thought that the rain would wash out the color like the fog had the previous day, but today’s inclement weather had something new to show him. Even though it was only the afternoon, the dense clouds and the rain meant that the landscape was darker than normal and the streetlights had come on. The sheen of water on the cobblestone road and the reflected lights from the cars and streetlights on all the rain slicked surfaces created a mesmerizing scene.

The rain wasn’t heavy, but it was constant. The sound of the droplets hitting the street, the little splashes made by the cars that passed them, and the continuous drumming sound of the rain on the taut fabric of their shared umbrella only added to the mesmerizing effect. Banri was soon daydreaming while he walked. It felt as if he had somehow stepped into a place that wasn’t entirely in the real world, but wasn’t entirely other-worldly either. Horse drawn carts were traveling in the same streets as modern cars and buses. Men and women dressed in extravagant medieval finery walked arm in arm down the boulevard while rain-slicker wearing soldiers on horseback galloped down the street. As they approached a low wall, he could see a group of painters and their canvases doing their best to capture the romance of the city with their oils.

Banri looked up to see that they were at a river now. Concrete lined with trees growing from the lower concourse. The river was swollen from the rain water now and flowing high in its channel. But the water was not so high that it was close to the arches of the many ancient bridges that spanned the majestic watercourse that flowed through the heart of the city. He was a little surprised to find himself descending a long ramp that took him from the higher street level to the lower concourse he had previously seen from above. The sounds and sights were different here. The wheels of cars splashing through the streets and the occasional horn was a far off sound now. There was still the sound of the rain hitting the old cobblestone walkway, but a stronger and yet more subtle sound came from all the droplets that fell into the slowly moving water of the Seine river. The watercraft on that swollen river moved so quietly, Banri had a hard time believing they were real. A long, flat-bottomed barge was making it’s way upriver while a passenger boat with a big red paddle-wheel on the back slowly passed them going the other way.

He was pulled from his dream when Koko took the umbrella out of his hand and folded it up. His first reaction was to move his arms to protectively cover his head. But… there was no rain falling on him?

“We’re beneath the overhang.” Koko told him as she pointed up to the structure that jutted out from the street level above them. It created a nice roof that protected them from the elements. Well… at least from the rain – the air was still cold and damp. Although it had warmed appreciably from the freezing temperatures of the early morning, the humidity meant that the eight degree temperature was cutting right through their clothes. From his experience with running in the Shizuoka foothills, Banri knew that if they stopped moving, they would need to quickly find a place to warm up.

“This city…” Banri was so taken by the beauty of everything he had seen that he felt compelled to say something… but he was at a loss for the right words to say.

“I know what you mean. It gets to me too. I think it’s the most romantic city in the world!” Koko squealed as she pulled Banri along.

“More romantic than Yokohama?” Banri asked in mock surprise.

“Yokohama?” Koko thought he was serious at first, but she caught the mirth in his eye and burst out laughing.

.

Even before they went up the stairs that would take them back to the street level, Banri could see something new getting closer. Or rather, he could see something very old getting closer. It was completely unlike the ubiquitous buildings that seemed to line every street in Paris – five and six story whitish buildings with the gray roofs and rows of windows facing the street. No, this building had two ancient looking towers that rose above the normal threshold. There were not as many windows, but the ones that were there were far more ornate than the usual thin rectangle.

“What…” Banri was again at a loss of words for what to call the thing, “What is that?”

“The Cathedral of Notre-Dame.” Koko said with a smile as she gestured at the ancient structure.

“You mean like the story, 'The Hunchback of Notre-Dame'?” Banri asked.

“Yes, it's a place where a grumpy-puss should feel totally at home.” she giggled.

“Hey… you know I'm not really grumpy.” Banri said defensively.

“I know… but I still want to get some pictures of you with…” Koko suddenly stopped when she realized that she was about to give away the surprise.

“With what? Pictures of me with what?” Banri was asking as they crossed the wide pedestrian bridge that crossed the Seine river, and took them to the ancient church.

“Um…” Koko was going to try to stall, so she could keep up the surprise for Banri, but she saw something that made it all pointless. There was no line running across the plaza in front of the big cathedral. Evidently, the weather had canceled the admissions to climb the staircases up to the tops of the towers. She stopped herself from throwing a tantrum and took a deep breath. There would still be a chance to go up into the towers if the weather cleared up. After a little sigh, she pointed up to the upper levels of the towers.

“Huh?” Banri followed her finger and gazed up at the massive building against the backdrop of leaden gray skies. At first, he didn't see anything that would answer his question.

“Look for the statues. They are called chimeras… or gargoyles. Do you see them?” She asked.

“Oh!” Banri's eyes focused on one of the rain spouts that projected out from the side of the closest tower and realized it was in the fashion of some kind of winged creature with the rain water gushing out from it's grotesque mouth. Then he saw more of them. Other rain spouts that resembled animals or demonic looking creatures. And there were other chimeras mounted on railings or leaning out from the walls themselves.

“There is a staircase that can take you up there. I wanted to get a picture of you next to the ones on the railings. But it looks like they are closed today… probably because of the weather.” Koko sounded disappointed.

“Oh…” Banri could tell that Koko was trying hard not to get too dramatic about having her plans fall apart. It was a weakness she was still trying to conquer. To keep her from dwelling on it, he suggested, “The cathedral should still be open, right?”

“Well yeah, but…” Koko had really had her heart set on getting those pictures of Banri with the chimeras and gargoyles.

“Unless… you don't want to walk down the aisle of a church with me?” Banri teased.

“Huh?” Koko was snapped out of her brooding by his taunting comment.

“I guess we can go then,” Banri turned to leave but only made it a half meter before Koko had him by the arm and was dragging him toward the church.

“Oh no you don't Tada Banri!” Koko lectured as she pulled him toward the doors to the ancient church, “You do not get away with saying that!”

.

**Monday evening, March 3 rd – Hotel Fabert**

* * *

Koko was feeling better after getting back to the hotel and taking a hot bath. She would like to have suggested taking a bath with Banri, but European bathrooms weren't set up for that. There was no hand shower and stool, and the tub was far too small for two people. She had heard that the more expensive Honeymoon Suites in some of the hotels had larger soaking tubs, but their room didn't. Then again… not many hotel rooms had a roof level balcony with a view of the Eiffel Tower. That thought brought a smile back to her lips.

The concierge had told her that dinner would be served a bit early when she and Banri had arrived back at their hotel. He knew that she wanted to have dinner on the balcony, but he was also aware of the forecasts that it would be getting very cold in the evening and the experience she was hoping for would be ruined with discomfort.

The concierge had done his job well so far and Koko promised to herself that she would remember to tip him well when they left. She would have a little difficulty remembering that promise since tipping was an unknown concept in Japan. But she had been out of the country enough times to know what to expect.

By the time dinner arrived, both Koko and Banri had cleaned up and dressed warmly for the night's planned event. When the knock came to their door, Koko answered it with energy and anticipation. She had ordered a dinner that would do a much better job of showing the culinary artistry of France, and with a backdrop of the Eiffel Tower it would be… perfect. She opened the door and was surprised not to see room service, but the concierge with a saddened expression.

<Mademoiselle. Please forgive me, but I must give you the bad news.> the concierge told Koko.

<What?”> Koko's anticipation instantly turned to apprehension.

<I had hoped that the evening's weather would be better, but it is not. I am sorry to say that the weather in Paris at this time of year is fickle. Even with modern forecasting capabilities, it is still somewhat unpredictable.> he told her.

<What's wrong? I knew it would be cold outside. We dressed warmly.> Koko pleaded.

<I can see how much this meant to you in your eyes and I would not be here to tell you to give up on this evening if there was any other way. I am very sorry, but it is the wind. We are already having strong gusting winds and they are only supposed to get worse. To try to have an elegant dinner on the roof in such weather is inadvisable and possibly even… dangerous.> the concierge told her.

“Dangerous.” Koko repeated in Japanese. She had been prepared to push for this regardless of the weather. It was something she wanted so much she would do it by sheer force of will if necessary. But the concierge's warning stirred a recent memory. She recalled waking up at the last second and almost driving herself and her friends off a cliff to their deaths. That time too, she had thought she could push through that which stood in her way with sheer force of will. That challenge had been her own exhaustion, and it had been a hard lesson to learn. But learn it she did. Her shoulders sank in defeat as she accepted the advice of the concierge.

<If I may, the dinner will be ready shortly and we will give it the very best presentation in your room. Also, if I may suggest… I have a feeling about Thursday.> the concierge said as he touched his finger to the tip of his nose and made a small smile.

<Thursday?> Koko blinked.

<If Mademoiselle would like to try this again on Thursday, I believe it will work out.> he winked.

<Oh! Thursday? Yes, I would very much like to try this again on Thursday!> Koko thought through all her plans and knew that Thursday evening would be a good time to try again. <Thank you! Thank you very much.>

<It is a pleasure to be at your service.> the man said as he backed out of the room.

“What's going on?” Banri had kept quiet while they were talking since he couldn't understand anything they were saying. But he had seen Koko's look of excitement turn to disappointment, and then to hope. His own reactions had been different. He had to stay seated now with a throw pillow in his lap… to hide his reaction to hearing Koko speak French again.

“The weather is not good for the plans I had made for dinner this evening.” Koko said as she started taking off her clothes. They might not have been able to keep her comfortably warm in the cold wind outside, but in the hotel room, she was starting to overheat.

“We could try…” Banri started to offer even though he hadn't been looking forward to eating dinner outside after being out in the cold and wet all day. And Koko casually taking off her clothes in front of him wasn’t doing anything to help his condition behind the throw pillow.

“No no. It's okay.” she reassured him, “He said we could try again Thursday.”

“All right.” Banri was surprised that Koko had given in so easily. He knew how much she had been looking forward to this. Then he remembered how well she handled the defeat at Notre-Dame. She wasn't saying anything, but he noticed that she would turn away from him from time to time and her hand would pass in front of her eyes. _S_ _he won’t let me see her tears. S_ _he's trying so hard_ _to be good_ _._

.

After dinner, they dressed in their warm clothes again, and ventured out onto the balcony for a few minutes. The wind had died back down by then but the temperature had come back down too. It may not have been quite cold enough for water to freeze, but it was close.

The clouds behind the Eiffel tower were slightly illuminated, so Banri guessed that the sun wasn't all the way down yet. Over the rooftops of the city the tall tower stood as a dark silhouette against the gray background of the cloudy sky. The wide and strong feet with their impressive arches weren't viewable from the hotel balcony, but they could clearly see everything from the second platform up and it was still impressive. Then, the tower's lights turned on and suddenly the majestic spire was illuminated brightly against the now dark skies behind it.

Speechless, Banri said nothing but took Koko's hand in his own and squeezed it. _I could stay out here and look at that sight forever._ Banri thought… as his teeth started to chatter.

.

They both knew that they had stayed outside too long. Under the blankets of the bed, they were cuddled tightly to each other and still shivering from the cold night air they had finally come in from. Arms wrapped around each other and legs intertwined, Koko's own shaking was finally calmed down enough that she could speak clearly again.

“What was your favorite part of today?” she asked.

“Oh… there was so much that I liked. I don't know.” Banri tried to remember everything he had done and seen since the morning.

“Really? I thought a lot of things went wrong.” Koko said sadly. She had enjoyed being with Banri but felt compelled to apologize since so many of her plans fell apart.

“The inside of that church was amazing.” Banri said in an effort to get Koko to stop thinking about the things that had frustrated her.

“Notre-Dame?” Koko asked. She didn't need to. It was the only church they had visited.

“Yeah. The stained glass windows and the tall ceilings. The seats were done in red, the pillars and walls were lit up by those chandeliers in white light, and the high arched ceiling was faintly lit with blue from the stained glass windows. It made me think of the French flag.” Banri told her.

“Wow! I didn't think of that.” Koko knew that she had been too upset about the towers being closed to have really enjoyed herself in the cathedral. But she was glad that Banri had gotten so much out of it. She asked him, “So, that was your favorite part?”

“Hmm…” Banri did enjoy the ancient cathedral, but there was another part that had really made an impact on him. It was something that he hoped to never forget. “When we were walking along the street and the river… and holding hands. The buildings in the rain… the trees growing by the river and the boats that passed by… It was like – I could imagine seeing old boats and people from the past walking along the same streets and river with us. For a while, I felt like I was seeing Paris through the ages.”

“When… we were holding hands?” Koko was shocked. Only now did she realize that they had been holding hands most of the day. On their way to the English restaurant for breakfast. To the tailor and from there to Notre-Dame. Under the umbrella together, in the cathedral, under the overhang along the Seine river… he had held her hand and stayed by her side everywhere they went. The walk back to the hotel too… _Why didn't I notice that?_

“Yeah, it was like… I was walking into a dream and the touch of your hand… was the only thing that kept me connected to the real world.” Banri stumbled to find the right words to explain the bizarre but incredible experience. “Now that I say it out loud, it sounds a little scary. But I wasn't scared at all. It was amazing and fascinating… I don't know if I'm saying this right. I wasn't there by myself. You were with me in the dream too. I think it was all so wonderful because you were there with me.”

Koko's eyes were wet and she realized that she no longer felt cold. She felt as if she was glowing with warmth now, but she held onto Banri even tighter as her mind spiraled with joy from what he had just said. Deep down in her psyche, a part of her that thought it had a good grip on reality was screaming that something was not right about this. All those years of chasing Mitsuo and the cold feelings that crept into her soul each time she watched him run away from her – they had prepared her to accept certain painful truths. _N_ _o-one would ever really want to stay with_ _me_ _. No-one would ever choose to be by_ _my_ _side for long. Eventually, everyone w_ _ill_ _run away._ _I'm just not the kind of person that can be loved like that. Whoever I love… eventually I will drive them away._

But not this time. Banri's words echoed in her mind and sent powerful feelings into her soul.

“Koko?” Banri could feel a difference in the way she was holding onto him. Her head was over his shoulder so he couldn't see her face, but he could swear that it felt like she was crying.

“You… don't want to hold me anymore?” her fear of what Banri might be about to say, slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it.

“Koko… I want to kiss you.” Banri said softly. He knew now that Koko was having another crisis like the time she had that weird dream about getting out of the car and watching him drive off without her. From the spat that they had that time, he knew the best way to defeat Koko's insecurity was to confront it head on.

“Kiss?” Koko squeaked. Of all the responses he might have had, she did not expect that one. She wanted to kiss him too, but her nasty doubts and the wonderful things Banri had been saying had delivered a blow to her emotional calm. She was happier than she thought she deserved to be, but she was also crying and she suspected her face must look a mess. “You want to kiss me?”

“Yes, Koko. Don’t you want to kiss me?” Banri asked while rubbing his hand up and down her back to calm her down.

“I do!” she answered through a stifled sob. Then, remembering that her eyes must look swollen and red she said, “But… you have to promise to close your eyes.”

“No, Koko. I can't do that. I want to see you. When you're crying, when you're laughing, when you're angry, and when you're happy… I want to see you. I don't ever want you to hide from me.” Banri hoped that this was the right thing to say. He knew he was taking a chance, but if she was having another one of her self-doubt moments, he needed to crush it as quickly and as thoroughly as he could. But there was also the possibility that he had read her wrong and he had just said something stupidly embarrassing. He didn't have long to worry about which one was right though.

Koko took a deep breath and pushed herself up from where they cuddled. She knew that in this position Banri could clearly see her tear stained cheeks, her swollen eyes, and the blush that spread across her face. She stayed like that for another full breath, then descended on him and kissed him as openly and passionately as she could. Tongues danced as their hands sought out each other. Moans came from both of them. Quick gasps of air, then back to kissing.

Under the warmth of the blankets, Koko threw her leg over Banri and straddled him. She could feel his passion and his arousal… and she wasn't scared. She moved her hips and felt Banri’s body stiffen.

“Koko!” Banri gasped after breaking off the kiss, “Be careful how you move. You're very close…”

“I know… I know what I'm doing.” Koko kissed the side of Banri's face and down onto his neck while her body felt like it was getting hot enough to melt.

“But Koko, if you move like that… you might accidentally…” he tried to warn her.

“It won't be an accident!” Koko insisted as she moved her hips back down again. She knew what she wanted and it was so close. So very very close. But… The self-doubt reared it's ugly head and she faltered. “Am I… am I asking for too much? Don't you want this… don't you want me?”

“Koko, I do want you. But…” Banri's answer was interrupted when she sat up and looked at him with a bit of worry.

“But?” she asked. Her mind raced with a thousand fears of what he might say next.

“But... I want to kiss you too.” Banri smiled while he reached up and stroked her beautiful face. Tear streaked cheeks, red eyes, and quivering lips… messed up though her face was – to Banri it was truly beautiful.

Koko kissed him as she descended on him. Her eyes opened wide and she cried out into his mouth as they became one.

.

 **Tuesday afternoon, March 4** **th** **– Takaya Residence**

* * *

Oka-chan was resting on the couch with her head in Okāsan's lap. This Okāsan was not her own mother of course, but the diminutive house guest had been calling Sato-kun's mother 'Okāsan' practically since the beginning of the year now. The Takaya matriarch thoroughly encouraged it even before the child-like girl was engaged to her son. Okāsan felt a bliss come over her whenever this charming girl was around. She wondered if she would feel any more complete than she did now, after Oka-chan and her son were married. Thinking about the blessed day that this darling girl would officially become her daughter _in law_ , she looked up to where her son was doing something on his laptop.

“Have you thought about a place or a date yet?” she asked Sato. She didn’t have to be any more specific than that. Her son knew what had constantly been on her mind since the day that the engagement was announced.

“Yeah… but it’s not looking good. Everything is booked for Golden Week and for the coming summer vacation too. I’m looking at dates for the winter break now.” he told her.

“Everything? What do you mean by _everything_?” his mother sounded dubious.

“I mean everything! I’ve looked at every church, temple, and shrine from Hokkaido to Okinawa.

“Oh.” Okāsan believed him then. If there was one thing her son knew how to use, it was a computer. A thought crossed her mind about what he had said though, “What about times that aren’t holidays?”

“We could do that… I don’t know if Oka-chan’s family would be able to make it though.” He had already considered that option, but it would be an insult to have the wedding on a day that would be impossible for the Chinami family. Although not truly _impossible_ , he knew it would be very difficult for them regarding travel times, children missing school, and adults missing work.

“What if… the wedding was near them and we were the ones that traveled?” Okāsan proposed.

“Eh?” Sato turned around in his chair and stared at his mother. He was the youngest child in his family and his older siblings were out of college. His father had the kind of job where he could take some vacation days and his mother was a housewife. In other words… It could work!

“I didn’t even think of that!” he exclaimed. Spinning back to his laptop, he launched another series of searches and congratulated his mother, “Okāsan… that was brilliant!”

.

**Thursday afternoon, March 6 th – The Eiffel Tailor**

* * *

The fitting room was the size of a small bedroom. There were a few chairs on the side and Koko was seated and watching as the tailor had Banri put on one item after another. He made careful observations and took a few notes while Banri stood on the small platform and modeled the clothes that had just been made for him.

Koko liked what she saw. Banri looked very nice in a suit and certainly made a striking figure that she would be proud to be seen with. He didn’t act that way though. His Shizuoka farmers roots showed through his unease at wearing such finery. She knew that he had worn a school uniform that was very suit-like when he was in middle school and high school. But those uniforms were only vaguely like a quality suit and the difference was profound. But regardless of Banri’s unease, Koko _really_ liked what she saw.

The tailor on the other hand, did not. The slacks were perfect, but he didn’t like the way the coat fit the shoulders and marked it for another modification. When he was done having Banri move this way and that in the new suit, he told them that they could leave as soon as Banri had his old clothes back on.

“When should we come back and pick up the suit?” Koko asked.

“There is no need for that. The finished product is being shipped to Barcelona.” the tailor told them.

“Huh?” Neither of them asked why the destination was Barcelona. They both knew that was where Koko’s father was… and where they would be in a few days.

“What is you father thinking?” Banri asked as they made their way to the front of the shop.

“I really have no idea.” Koko admitted as they took a step out of the shop and prepared to open the umbrella. But there was no need.

The foul weather had finally broken. At some point while they were in the shop, the overcast dome that had covered the city so tenaciously had finally started breaking up and they could see blue sky amidst the broken clouds now. Streaming through the gaps in the clouds were rays of golden sunlight. All around them, the buildings seemed a little brighter and Paris gleamed in the welcome sunshine.

.

When they got back to the hotel, the concierge said nothing, but smiled and gave Koko a victory gesture to let her know that it was finally time to make her plans happen. His smile was infectious and Koko couldn’t help but smile back. But she had learned an important lesson since their arrival in the City of Love. The execution of well thought-out plans was not the only thing to bring happiness to Koko. Since the night when they clung to each other for warmth, and Banri had haltingly told her how happy she had made him by just being there, her eyes had been opened to many new ideas. A hard lesson she was still struggling with was that it was okay to make plans, but happiness and satisfaction were always possible – regardless of the success of any plans. Although she did struggle with it, she had taken that lesson to heart.

But she would still want that dinner on the balcony.

.

By the time the sun was setting, there were few clouds left in the sky and the air was so clear it looked like it had been washed. Well, considering all the rain – maybe it had. Banri and Koko watched from their balcony as the distant Eiffel Tower was backlit by a magnificent sunset. The last rays of light reached far up into the sky from the distant horizon as the sun slowly sank out of sight. Then, the majestic tower shone once again from it’s own golden illumination all the way up to the rotating search light at the top.

Banri thought the sight was amazing but shivered nonetheless. It had been a warmer day than the previous ones, but it was still officially winter and the temperatures were still very winter-like in the evening.

“So… what did you think?” Koko asked as she stared off at the distant gleaming tower against the starlit sky. Now that her big plan for the dinner on the rooftop was finally completed, she worried that it hadn’t been as impressive as she had wanted.

“Beautiful.” was all Banri said.

“Eh…” Koko turned to chide Banri that he could be a little more verbose in his response, but discovered that he wasn’t looking off at the horizon as she had been. He was looking at her. Realizing that his response had been about her, she blushed… but also had a small smile of happiness. Her eyes had dropped for a moment at the initial embarrassment, but she was soon able to look at him again. About to thank him for the compliment, she noticed that his teeth were chattering from the cold.

“Banri, are you cold?” she asked. _Dummy! His teeth are chattering, of course he’s cold! Why do I always ask pointless questions?_

“Yes, but I can stay out a little longer if you want to.” Banri told her.

“Baka! What good is a long vacation if you get sick half way through?” she said as she got up from the table and pulled him up too. “Now let’s get you inside and get warmed up!” As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she remembered what the previous night’s attempt to _get warmed up_ had turned into. The blush spread from ear to ear, but it didn’t stop her.

It didn’t even slow her down. After all, she is Kaga Koko. And when she sets her sights on something…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Glossary**
> 
> **Black Pudding** : a sausage made from pork fat, pork blood, and oatmeal.
> 
>  **Laverbread or Nori** : laverbread is a dish made of seaweed that has been boiled then minced or pureed. It is consumed in this state or after being rolled in oatmeal. Nori is also boiled and pureed, but it is then pressed into sheets and consumed that way.
> 
>  **Natto** : fermented soybeans with a powerful smell, strong flavor, and slimy texture.
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 


	11. Relatives

**Friday afternoon, March 7 th – Coffee Shop, Japan**

* * *

Mitsuo met Oka-chan and Sato at the coffee shop where Oka-chan used to work. They saw him from their seats as he came in through the glass doors and Mitsuo smiled at Oka-chan’s enthusiastic waving.

“Where is Linda-sempai?” Sato asked.

“Oh, she won’t be around for a few days.” Mitsuo chuckled at the memory of Linda trying not to panic as she was taken away. “I had warned her that this would happen and I was right. Now that I’ve been forgiven by my family, every female relative I’ve ever met wants to get involved in the wedding.”

“How is that going to work?” Oka-chan asked Mitsuo, “As established as your family is, I would think they would be setting up a traditional wedding.”

“Oh no.” Mitsuo laughed, “The women in my family were hooked - just like almost all the rest of Japan, after the wedding of that English princess.”

“Really? I would have thought that the elders in your family would have been against such an un-Japanese influence.” Sato was also curious.

“I’m sure some of them were, but it came down to a matter of personal desires that the traditional wedding ceremony did not allow.” Mitsuo explained, “In the traditional wedding, the only people there are the priest, matchmaker, both sets of parents, and the couple getting married. But in a western style wedding, you can have bridesmaids, groomsmen, and every member of both families in attendance.”

“Oh… I hadn’t thought of that.” Sato looked worried but Oka-chan spoke up before Mitsuo could ask Sato what was bothering him.

“But… why does that mean that Linda-senpai won’t be here?” Oka-chan asked.

“They are taking her around to all their favorite places to shop for wedding dresses, wedding ceremony themes… everything.”

“But isn’t that something you should be doing with Linda-senpai?” Oka-chan asked. _And why can’t I be with them? I want to look at pretty wedding things with a bunch of girls too!_

“Ordinarily, yes. But my family is making certain demands.” Mitsuo admitted with a grin that said he wasn’t at all upset with his family’s intrusion in this particular part of his life, “Part of getting back into the family’s good graces is letting the women in the family take charge of the wedding.”

“I think I’ve heard of that kind of thing happening before.” Sato was trying to remember the details but it was indistinct like a feeling of déjà vu.

“I wouldn’t be surprised.” Mitsuo said, “With the declining birth rate, mother’s aren’t getting the chances to set up as many weddings as they used to, and some women never get that chance. So when an opportunity knocks…”

“Oh you poor, poor man.” Sato said dryly. Watching Mitsuo’s carefree attitude was especially biting considering all the hoops he was having to jump through to set up his marriage with Oka-chan.

Mitsuo knew about Sato’s struggles to organize his wedding and wondered if he should mention that there are professionals to handle that sort of thing. Then again, if Sato’s own mother hadn’t said anything yet, he decided it wasn’t his place to do so. But that didn’t stop him from laughing… much to Sato’s consternation.

“Um… Mitsuo-kun, have you heard from Banri or Koko since they left?” Oka-chan asked both, to break up the weird mood and because that was why they had met up here in the first place.

“Yeah, they sent me the same pictures they sent you.” Mitsuo pulled out his cell phone and swiped to bring up the library of pictures.

“Huh?” Oka-chan looked stunned. “I haven’t got any pictures.”

“Neither have I.” Sato knew that Oka-chan’s phone was an older model and might not be able to get the higher definition pictures on it. But his own phone was a current model and that explanation didn’t work for him.

“Oh… I’ve heard of this. Have either of you been out of the country before?” Mitsuo asked them. After seeing them both nod that they hadn’t, he continued, “I think it has something to do with the cell phone contract. You’ll probably get a ton of photos from them as soon as they are back in Japan.”

“Oh.” Sato hadn’t considered that possibility but it did make sense. At least it was a better explanation than believing that something bad had happened to their friends or that he and Oka-chan had been forgotten by them.

“Do you want to see the pictures they’ve sent so far?” Mitsuo offered.

“Yes!” Sato and Oka-chan both replied.

.

From the outside of the coffee shop, they truly looked like three close friends. One showing something on his phone while the other two reacted with wonder and excitement… and sometimes laughter.

.

**Saturday morning, March 8 th – Fabert Hotel - France**

* * *

One week was all the time that Banri and Koko had in Paris. Needless to say, the end of that week came too soon for them. It seemed as if the weather had just cleared up, when it was time to leave. Koko was worried that Banri might not have seen enough of the city to understand her fascination for the place. But a curious comment by Banri made her feel better about the impression Paris had made on her fiancé.

“I wonder what Paris looks like in the autumn?” Banri asked while gazing at the distant Eiffel Tower from their balcony. They were all packed and it was time to say farewell to the Fabert Hotel as soon as the attendants arrived for their luggage. It had been an enjoyable stay and certainly a place Banri would like to visit again. But promises were promises and it was now time to leave for Barcelona.

“So… you would like to come back to Paris some day?” Koko asked with an eagerness that she couldn’t hide. Her brown eyes were open wide and the smile on her lips couldn’t be suppressed as she anticipated his answer.

“Yes.” Banri sounded wistful as his gaze moved along the Parisian horizon, “I feel like I’ve only barely seen what this city has to offer.”

“Ooooo Banri! I’m so happy to hear you say that.” Koko clung to his arm and kissed him on the cheek.

“Huh, why?” Banri was pulled out of his gazing daze and focused on Koko, but it was at that moment that the porters arrived to take them out to their waiting taxi.

“I’ll tell you later!” Koko winked at him.

.

**Saturday afternoon, March 8 th – Barcelona, Spain**

* * *

The trip hadn’t been nearly as taxing as Banri had thought it would be. At only ninety minutes, the journey from Paris to Barcelona was barely a blink compared to the long flight from Japan to France. What was even more surprising to Banri was the weather. The rains were finally gone from Paris, but it was still cool to cold there. But in Barcelona, it was actually warm when he arrived with Koko at the airport. The feeling of relaxation evaporated when Banri saw that it was Koko’s father who was there to meet them at the airport. It was true that Kaga-san had made all the arrangements for their Parisian vacation, but Banri hoped that he wouldn’t have to answer any prying questions from Koko’s father… about their stay in Paris.

“Did you enjoy Paris?” Kaga-san asked Banri.

“Yes! Thank you very much sir, for the opportunity to come along.” Banri added his gracious thanks. He was thankful for the opportunity to come on the trip and that the old man’s question had been pleasantly vague.

“I’m glad you had a good time, but I hope you like Barcelona as much as Paris.” Kaga-san said as they got into the taxi that would take them to their hotel.

“Daddy has always liked Barcelona for some reason.” Koko teased her father.

“For some reason? You have family here, you know.” Kaga-san reminded his frivolous daughter.

“You have family in Barcelona?” Banri asked in surprise. He knew that the Kaga family vacationed there, but he didn’t know they had family in Europe.

“Yeah… Daddy says they are related but I never really figured out how.” Koko said dismissively.

Banri turned to Kaga-san expecting an explanation but Koko’s father had taken on a look of stubborn silence and Banri chose not to push his curiosity.

“So, what are we here for this time?” Koko asked.

“Huh?” Kaga-san sounded surprised at the question.

“Oh, come on now daddy! Every time we come here, you tell me that it’s to visit family, but you always run off to do business and leave me with Aunt Sophia and Carmella.” Koko pouted.

“Ah well… not this time. I promise.” Kaga-san seemed stiff in his reply.

“Kaga-san, is everything okay?” Banri could see that the old man seemed on-edge about something. The discussion about why they were now here in Barcelona seemed to make him especially nervous.

“It’s fine… I’m fine.” the older man said unconvincingly.

“Okay,” Banri decided to change the topic of conversation and asked, “I noticed that it’s a lot warmer here than in Paris. Are we really that much farther south?”

“Ah no.” Kaga-san embraced the question like a drowning man clutching a thrown rope, “You see, while Paris is close to the North Atlantic Ocean, Barcelona is on the Mediterranean Sea, which is comparatively warmer. Because of that…”

Koko looked bored, but Banri seemed like he was paying attention to the lengthy lecture. It was a look he would have to keep up all the way to the villa where they would be staying. Kaga-san did like to talk about things that interested him. And apparently he was quite a fan of the Mediterranean Sea, Spain, and Barcelona in particular.

Fortunately for Banri, Barcelona interested him almost as much as Paris did. It was another European city with a long and storied past. As they drove through the town, Banri marveled at the similarities and differences between Barcelona and Paris. Narrow streets were again crowded with five and six story buildings that turned the paths between them into shallow canyons. The walls that bordered the streets were similarly windowed and balconied, but this was a city of richer colors. Instead of the myriad buildings with walls of various shades of white and roofs of dark gray, Barcelona’s buildings were in bright and vibrant colors by contrast. Alongside the similar looking white walled buildings were others made of red brick and some made with bricks of pale yellow. To Banri, the mix of colors made him think of a lazy sunset.

.

The place where they would be staying was not an estate with a lot of land, but the waterfront villa was magnificent to Banri. The white brick manor opened up on a grand hall with staircases that led to the rooms in the upper floors. Banri and Koko were shown to their suite by a servant wearing a subdued maid outfit. When they got to the room, Koko seemed surprised and said something to the maid. At first, Banri thought she was speaking French again and was mentally preparing to hold his lust in check. But this language didn’t stir him up like the French did. It seemed like a more elaborate language. One that would be used in a royal court, or in front of distinguished guests. He remembered that Barcelona was in Spain and wondered, _Is this what Spanish sounds like?_

“What’s going on?” he asked Koko after the maid left them.

“It’s nothing, I guess. I just wanted to know why they weren’t putting me in my usual room.” Koko sounded a little curious, but not upset.

“Your _usual room_?” Banri almost choked on the implication, “Do you travel to Barcelona so much that this hotel has a _usual room_ for you?”

“Huh? This isn’t a hotel.” Koko threw open the curtains to reveal the view of a harbor with hundreds of sailing boats, and even larger ships in it, “This is the family’s Harbor House. At least… that’s what they’ve always called it to me.”

“Harbor House?” Banri gaped out the window at the view of the Mediterranean Sea. Then he looked back at Koko expecting to see her exclaim _just kidding!_ But she didn’t. She was unpacking her bags and putting things into empty drawers. “Koko, is it really all right for me to be here?”

“What?” Koko reacted as if she had been slapped. “Why don’t you want to be here?”

“It’s not that I don’t want to… It’s just that... “ Banri already regretted saying anything. He could see that it was making Koko upset, but he really didn’t want to trouble her family either. “I mean… we aren’t married yet and we’re in the same room in your family’s house. Are you sure that’s okay?”

“Oh… you’re worried about embarrassing me or my father, aren’t you?” Koko was relieved to discover that Banri’s concern was from something so noble and not because he was tired of her yet.

“Well… yeah. You’re father has done so much for us… and… well....” Banri knew he should suggest that they get separate rooms, but he just didn’t want to…

“Don’t worry about Daddy. He’s the one that made these arrangements.” Koko said confidently. With a quick glance and a smile she added, “I think he likes you.”

“Oh… ah… that’s good.” Banri was stunned. He had talked with the elder Kaga a few times but he had never felt like he had earned the man’s approval. Staring out the open window, he was wondering what this could mean. _Why would he like me? I’m a nobody compared to Mitsuo. And what is_ _troubling_ _him so much? How can I get him to open up and tell me what’s bothering him? And what if Koko’s wrong? What if the thing that is bothering Kaga-san is… me._

“So, while we’re here - do you want to go sailing?” Koko misinterpreted Banri’s stare out the window for an interest in the nearby sailboats.

“What?” Banri’s eyes focused on what he was staring at and Koko’s words suddenly sounded like a great idea. “Can we really?”

“Sure, but it will have to wait until at least tomorrow - maybe the next day. There’s not enough time left today and we may be seeing a lot of my relatives tomorrow.” Koko warned him to not let his enthusiasm go unbridled.

“Um… you know I’ve never been on a sailboat before.” Banri pointed out his lack of experience.

“When we go out, we will have someone experienced with us, so don’t worry.” Koko told him, “But for now, let’s get our stuff put away and get dressed for dinner. I know it’s short notice, but you’re going to be meeting some of my relatives tonight.”

“I’ll do my best.” _not to embarrass myself._ Banri added the unspoken part to assuage his own fears.

.

Koko had made herself ready quickly and left to ask her father something. She said she would be back soon, but that had been almost half an hour ago. Banri was looking at the antique wind-up clock with the big face when the phone beside the bed rang. He instinctively picked it up before he realized that he would probably not be able to talk to whoever was calling.

“Tada-kun?” Kaga-san’s voice called out and relieved Banri’s anxiety.

“Yes, Kaga-san?” Banri answered stiffly. As relieved as he was that it was someone he could talk to, it was still Koko’s father after all.

“If you can come down the stairs, I will be there to meet you. Koko is catching up with… Sophia now.” Kaga-san instructed.

“Yes! I’ll be right there.” Banri stood up with the phone, ready to do what he had been told. However, the cord from the phone reminded him with a sudden jerk, that it wasn’t a cell phone and he wouldn’t be going far until he hung the phone back on it’s hook. He was still contemplating his embarrassing faux-pas with the corded phone when he got to the balustrade at the top of the stairs and saw the familiar head of golden hair down below in the foyer. She was turned away and speaking with one of the servants.

“Ah, Koko! I’ll be right down.” he called out to her.

He started down the stairs as he watched the golden hair turn. A familiar face smiled up at him and he was pierced by her beautiful blue eyes.

_Blue eyes?_

Banri was so stunned by the unexpected eye color that he missed the next step. The expression on his face changed from confusion to panic and his arms flailed wildly in a futile hope to regain his balance. It was too late to recover the misstep though, and he careened down the stairs hoping that his stumble and fall wouldn’t look too foolish. Fortunately, he didn’t feel anything more than bumps and bruises as his head cleared. His eyes focused again and he realized that he was lying at the bottom of the stairs and looking up at all the concerned people around him.

“Banri-kun... “ the blue-eyed version of Koko said tentatively and slowly, “are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m sorry…” he was about to apologize for making such a spectacle of himself... or for confusing this person with his Koko, when his mind froze. From where he still lay on the floor, he could see up this other Koko’s skirt to some amazing black lace panties. He immediately covered his eyes, but it was too late to hide the panicked blush that spread from ear to ear.

“My goodness, what a fascinating young man you promise to be.” the blue-eyed Koko giggled.

“Banri! What’s going on?” Koko cried out as she came into the large hall and saw Banri on his back on the floor.

“Koko my dear, you never told me that your new young man was the naughty type!” the blue-eyed Koko teased - but didn’t move from where Banri could see up her skirt… if he but moved his hand.

“What?” Koko asked as she got close to Banri to see if he was injured. Turning to the other woman, she demanded, “Carmella, what have you done to him?”

“Me? I haven’t done a thing.” Carmella, the other Koko laughed in a taunting way and told Koko, “Your young man has found the perfect position to look up my skirt - that’s all.”

“Banri, are you okay?” Koko cradled his head in her arms and looked genuinely scared.

“I’m okay, Koko.” Banri smiled up at his fiancé. He was glad for her concern, but he would rather get up and not be the center of attention any more.

“He just fell a few steps.” Carmella said defensively. She was upset that her little barb at Koko had gone completely unnoticed. She was a person that could not stand to be ignored and the only other explanation was that Koko was so in-love with this young man that her taunt had been irrelevant. She had known Koko all her life though - and couldn’t imagine little Koko loving anyone other than herself that much.

“Banri fell?” Kaga-san asked with concern as he too arrived with a woman that looked like an older and wiser version of both Koko and Carmella.

“It was just a little fall! Why is everyone making such a big deal about this?” Carmella snapped.

“Tada Banri fell from a bridge a few years ago.” Kaga said. Almost immediately, the older, gray haired Koko said something in another language and Banri figured out that she was translating for everyone that didn’t speak Japanese. “He had a traumatic brain injury and is only recently fully recovered. So, any potential injury to his head will obviously receive a lot of attention.”

“Oh.” Carmella took that explanation without any fight.

To Banri, it seemed odd that the petulant woman would just drop the matter so suddenly. Only moments ago it seemed as if she were brimming for a fight, and now she simply wandered away as if the conversation had never happened. His eyes searched out answers when Kaga-san helped him to his feet, but the elder Kaga only nodded and made the introduction to the older Koko.

“Banri, it appears that you have met Carmella.” a frustrated Kaga-san sounded apologetic as they watched the retreating back of the rude girl who looked so much like his Koko. But the old man brightened up when he turned to the elder woman and said, “I would like you to meet Sophia Oriol. She is the mother of Carmella, and our host while we are here in Barcelona. Sophia, this is Koko’s intended – Banri Tada.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Sophia-sama.” Banri bowed to the elder woman.

“My name was given to you in European fashion.” the gray haired lady smiled and took Banri’s arm as she escorted him into the dining room. “Sophia is my given name and Oriol is my surname. But the culture here is not so stuck on prefixes and suffixes as Japanese is. So, while you are here, I would like to call you Banri. And I would like you to call me Sophia. Would that be acceptable to you?”

“Yes… Sophia.” Banri was immediately taken with the older woman and guessed correctly that she was the matriarch of the Oriol family. He had a dozen questions to ask but, after seeing how many people were in the dining room, he decided to wait until the conversation could be more private.

.

**Monday morning, March 10 th – Mediterranean Sea**

* * *

The sailboat wasn’t as small as Banri had feared it would be. From the window of the suite he shared with Koko, some of them had looked no larger than rowboats. But, once he was down at the marina, all of the boats with the tall masts seemed a lot more substantial. The larger size of the boat made Banri feel safer… as well as the fact that Koko, Kaga-san, and… Carmella were with him. Kaga-san mostly stayed with the wheel in the cockpit. Banri stayed with Kaga-san under the Bimini. The shade was nice, but he was mostly there to keep out of the way of the others. A few young men that were cousins… or somehow related to both Carmella and Koko, had also come aboard. They were dressed in swimsuits and t-shirts while the girls wore bikinis as they skillfully moved around the boat. It was impossible to keep track of what they were doing as they untied ropes, pulled on them or let them out, then tied them back again. But it surely did something to the sails and soon the small craft was zipping out into the open water of the Mediterranean.

“Would you like to take the wheel for a bit?” Kaga-san asked Banri. Seeing his momentary panic, the old man calmly said, “Don’t worry. I’ll show you what to do and I’ll only be away a few minutes.”

“O...okay.” Banri moved into position behind the big wheel and listened to the old man’s instructions.

“This is the compass, keep it on South-East like it is now and we’ll be fine.” Kaga-san said as he released the wheel to Banri.

“Yes… I can do this.” Banri fought with the wheel for a moment before he figured out how to keep the boat on it’s designated heading.

For what seemed like an hour, he was still scared of making a mistake and kept his eye glued to the compass. But, after a while he had the confidence to look around and discovered that Kaga-san had already come back and was seated only a few meters away while reviewing some paperwork. He also saw a head of blond hair coming up from the hatch and into the cockpit with Banri and Kaga-san.

Banri studied the beautiful figure clad in a scant red bikini and dark sunglasses. Without being able to see the eyes, he couldn’t tell if he was looking at Koko of Carmella. He was about to ask, when he noticed the bikini. He knew that Koko’s had a darker red band around the waist on the bottom part, and around the trunk on the top part. But this swimsuit didn’t have those features. He watched as Carmella approached him and held out her hand for him to hold. But he didn’t take it.

“Why aren’t you taking my hand?” Carmella asked.

“It doesn’t seem appropriate.” Banri replied without giving it away that he knew who she really was.

“But still… we should hold hands for appearances. Even though I don’t love you.” Carmella tried to make her voice sound like Koko’s but that gave her away even more. Sure, her Japanese was good, but she would never sound like a native speaker.

“I never asked you to love me.” Banri replied.

“But… you want to marry me!” Carmella insisted.

“No I don’t.” Banri decided to kill the charade and added, “I only just met you.”

“Wha… You knew?” Carmella’s voice changed with infused anger as she challenged him, “You knew all along didn’t you.”

“Yes, I…” Banri didn’t have time to fully answer her question.

SLAP! Carmella’s hand-print remained on his face in red relief.

“How dare you try and make me look like a fool!” she spat and raised her hand to strike him again.

“Carmella! Sit down and cool off.” Kaga-san ordered the furious woman.

“Go fuck yourself! You can’t say that to me! Who do you think you are? Who does this kid think he is? He pisses me off!” Carmella turned her back on Banri and rounded on Kaga-san, “Every time you come to town, everyone treats you like you’re something special. And… they treat Koko like she’s some kind of close relative. Well, she’s not. She’s NOT, do you hear me? I’m the real daughter of the Oriol family, not Koko. She is a friend and nothing more. I do not accept her as a member of my family and I never will!”

SLAP! Carmella was knocked down into the floor of the cockpit by Kaga-san’s slap. Her sunglasses flew off her face and disappeared into the depths of the Mediterranean.

Banri looked around but everyone else had been conveniently distracted by the clear blue sky and the darker blue sea. From such a uniform reaction, Banri could tell that this wasn’t the first time something like this had happened. Again, Banri’s curiosity was peaked about how the Kaga family and the Oriol family were linked. Above all, he wondered what gave Kaga-san the right to discipline Carmella. But from the lack of reaction from everyone else there, it was clear that they believed he held that authority.

“I just don’t understand. Year after year, all Koko could talk about was that Mitsuo guy. How wonderful he was. How perfect they would be together. And now… suddenly, Mitsuo is out of the picture and there is this loser?” Carmella whimpered. Then she cried out.

SMACK! Carmella would now have a red hand-print that her bikini bottom wouldn’t completely cover. Kaga-san was preparing for another swing when she cried out for mercy.

“Okay! Okay!” Carmella whined through her tears, “I just want to know what makes him so special.”

“He loves her, Carmella. And she loves him too.” Kaga-san said as if explaining to a child, “It doesn’t have to be any more complicated than that.”

“It’s always more complicated than that.” Carmella pouted, “Could you do it? Could you fall in love with someone so completely that nothing else mattered?”

“Yes.” Kaga-san answered simply.

“Liar!” Carmella accused.

“I did once.” Kaga continued to look down at the fallen Carmella but his gaze was on another time that he would never forget, “Just once… but she’s gone now.”

Nothing more was said for a while until Kaga-san eventually sat back down and Carmella retreated back into the sailboat’s cabin.

“I’m sorry, Kaga-san.” Banri offered useless words for what must have been a dreadful loss for the older man.

“Think nothing of it. She’s always been a hothead.” Kaga-san gave a sad laugh and said, “That girl is cursed. Only her unfortunate aspects never change.”

Banri nodded that he understood, but he couldn’t help but notice that Mitsuo had once said something similar about Koko.

.

Later that evening, the small sailboat slid into the harbor at Menorca. Banri had been napping on the deck of the sailboat and was confused when he woke up. The light in the sky was failing – and that meant that they had been out on the water far longer than Banri had expected. But more importantly, this didn’t look at all like the harbor they had come from.

“Welcome to the island of Menorca.” Kaga-san said as he checked the mooring lines and stepped up onto the pier.

“Menorca?” Banri looked around at the cliffs that framed the harbor and the low white and brown buildings that lined the opposite cliff face. Yet another picturesque place on this incredible trip, but he didn’t know why he was here. “I didn’t bring anything for an overnight stay.”

“Not to worry. Koko brought something for you.” Kaga-san said.

Banri wondered why Koko hadn’t said anything about staying overnight, but he needed to concentrate on what he was doing now. With Kaga-san’s help, he made it safely to the pier and turned to offer a hand to the next person. He was about to smile when he thought it was Koko, but the woman’s sneer gave away her true identity. Banri offered his hand to help her nevertheless.

“Hmpf.” Carmella snorted and leapt to the pier unassisted. After regaining her balance, she turned a disdainful glare on Banri, but he didn’t notice.

Banri was looking at the real Koko and she was accepting his hand as she carefully stepped from the deck of the moored boat to the wooden dock. Intentionally or not, she fell into his arms and they shared a brief kiss before turning to walk up the pier.

“Hey… did something happen with Carmella while I was asleep?” Koko asked quietly.

“Um… yeah.” Banri wondered how much he should tell Koko, but decided to tell her everything then ask her why she hadn’t told him they would be staying over on an island tonight. “She threw a fit. She slapped me in the face. Your father slapped her and lectured her. She’s been moody ever since.”

“Slapped?” Koko could barely keep her voice down, “What did you say to her?”

“What did _I_ say to _her_?” Banri sputtered.

“Listen, she’s been my best friend every time I came to Barcelona. She learned Japanese just so she could talk to me. I want you to apologize to her and make up.” Koko insisted.

“You want _me_ to apologize to _her_?” Banri asked. He knew he was setting Koko up for a hard hit by doing this, but she needed to know the truth about her _best friend_.

“Yes.” Koko answered firmly.

“So then, I’m not good enough for you?” Banri asked.

“Huh?” Koko was stunned by his question that seemed to come from out of nowhere.

“That is what your _best friend_ was saying that got her slapped.” Banri whispered.

“Oh.” Koko’s eyes fell to the dock at her feet.

“Do you still want me to apologize to her?” Banri asked.

“N...no.” Koko said through her feeling of complete defeat, “I’ll talk to her.”

“Hey you two, are you hungry?” Kaga-san asked as he came up behind them.

“Yes!” Koko answered brightly. The idea of food seemed to work wonders on her mood.

“I am too, but I don’t know much about Mediterranean food.” Banri admitted.

“Ha ha ha! Then you’re in luck.” Kaga-san laughed as he pointed at the first place they would come to as they walked out of the marina. It was flying an old and torn Japanese battle flag. “It’s a sushi bar!”

Banri remembered the sushi place in Paris and now he had run across one on an island in the middle of the Mediterranean Sea. In stunned disbelief he said, “I had no idea sushi was this popular.”

“Oh yeah, you can find sushi places all over the world now.” Kaga-san said.

Banri knew that Koko’s father traveled a lot and decided to take his word for it. But something else bothered him.

“Kaga-san, why are we here?” Banri asked the direct question. He didn’t know if he would get a direct answer, but he was getting tired of all the mysteries and secrets that seemed to be everywhere since they arrived in Spain.

“You want to know why we are here in Menorca now?” Kaga-san asked.

“Yes.” Banri answered.

“Very well.” Kaga-san stopped outside the entrance to the sushi restaurant. He took a deep breath, looked Banri in the eyes, and told him, “You are here to meet the person that Koko was promised to marry since the day she was born.”

“WHAT?” both Banri and Koko gaped.


	12. The first Fiancé

**Tuesday early morning, March 11 th – Yanagisawa House in Tokyo**

* * *

Mitsuo felt like he had just got to sleep when he was awakened by his phone going off. He knew instantly who it was that was calling him so ridiculously early in the morning. Long ago, he had set up the ring tone on his phone to give him the sound of maniacal clown laughter whenever Koko was calling him. It had been one of the few ways he could express his displeasure at having to put up with her for so many years. Everyone had expectations for him but he didn't like their plans for his future. His family wouldn't listen to him. Koko certainly wouldn't listen to him. Only his Onee-chan… maidservant… Iku would listen. It had been a bitter and difficult time for him but… it was in the past now.

Koko was no longer the constant aggravation she had previously been. Her attention had shifted to someone else. Someone who actually tolerated her… no, he even loved her. She didn't deserve that ring tone any more but Mitsuo had kept it out of habit.

“Are you going to answer that?” Linda said in a groggy voice next to him.

“Yeah… sorry!” In his sleep deprived state, Mitsuo had actually forgotten that Linda was sleeping in the same room… in the same bed with him. Grabbing the cell phone off the night stand, he rushed out of the room and spoke as quietly as he could when he answered.

“Koko… it's two in the morning here. What is so important?” Mitsuo grumbled.

“Did you know anything about an arranged marriage?” Koko actually sounded scared. It was such an unusual tone from her that Mitsuo woke up a little more.

“Between you and me?” Mitsuo wondered what this was all about. Surely she wasn't returning to her old ways… _No! She had Banri now, there's no reason for her to…_

“Not us! Not you and me. Daddy just told me about an arranged marriage between me and someone in Menorca. I… I don't know what's going on. Banri and I are going to be meeting him in an hour, so…” Koko sounded like she was about to lose what little calm she had been able to hold onto.

“Koko… relax.” Mitsuo tried to sound reassuring but he had never heard of this arranged marriage either. He wondered if anyone in his family had ever heard of this. It was something he planned to ask them as soon as the sun came up. But right now, he needed to help out his friends by calming down Koko. “Hey, I've never heard of this either. But… I don't think you have anything to worry about.”

“You don't?” Koko said with equal measures of desperation and hope.

“No, in fact… I'm sure of it.” Mitsuo surprised himself by how confident he felt.

“Why?” Koko asked, “What makes you so sure?”

“Your father. He likes Banri. And knowing your father, I just don't see him taking Banri half way around the world to ambush him.” Mitsuo told his childhood friend.

“Yeah… yeah, you're right.” Koko sounded as if the scales had been tipped in the direction of hope and Mitsuo could hear the calmness coming back into her voice.

“So, if that's all… it's really early here and I'd like to get back to bed.” Mitsuo realized how much of a brush-off it sounded like he was giving her, after he had said it. He winced and was about to apologize for the rudeness when Koko beat him to it.

“Sure, Mitsuo. And, thanks for taking my call. I didn't even think about how early it was there… I was just so scared and you were the only person I could think of to ask…” Koko would have gone on, but Mitsuo stopped her.

“It's okay. And I do want to hear all about what's going on after you and Banri get it all figured out.” Mitsuo told her gently.

“O… okay. Thanks, Mitsuo.” and she hung up just like that. Koko had always seemed like a whirlwind to Mitsuo and that part of her hadn't changed. The call was over as quickly as it had begun and it left Mitsuo staring at the cell phone in his hands for a few minutes before he gathered his senses and quietly walked back into the room.

“Koko?” Linda asked from the darkness.

“Yeah. Sorry… I thought you had gone back to sleep.” Mitsuo said as he sat down on the bed and put the phone back on the night stand.

“Who can sleep when their fiancé is talking to his ex-girlfriend in hushed tones in the middle of the night?” Linda said.

Mitsuo was perplexed. Linda had said it in such a way that he couldn't tell whether it was sarcasm or humor. _Perhaps it's both. Linda is quite remarkable after all._

“I never thought of her as my girlfriend.” Mitsuo countered.

“She thought of herself that way.” Linda mumbled, then pointedly asked, “So, what is so terribly important that she had to call her ex-boyfriend in the middle of the night when she has her new boyfriend with her?”

“I…” he was about to argue that he was never Koko's boyfriend either, but that was another matter of perspective. Koko did think of him that way for most of their lives. But not now. Koko was no longer worried that Mitsuo wouldn't fall in love with her. What scared her now was, “Her father just told her… and Banri, that Koko had been promised to marry someone when she was born.”

“Huh?” Linda's eyes popped open and she sat up. “Is she okay? What did you tell her?”

“I told her to calm down. She has Banri with her. I'm sure she'll be fine.”

 _Don't be silly, Banri can't handle something like that!_ Was what she almost said. Linda knew that Mitsuo had never known the old Banri like she had. He had always been so unreliable… Well, maybe not always. She remembered when Banri helped her deal with the cheating woman that her brother was going to marry. He had been surprisingly reliable on that occasion. But there was a reason why it had been surprising. Mitsuo never knew the old Banri though. The one he knew was usually reliable, except for the few times when the old Banri emerged. And since the wondrous New Year, Banri had achieved the best of both worlds. He had the personality of the newer and more confident Banri, but had regained his memories of his past as well. And yet, whenever Linda thought of Banri, it was the old anxious and defeatist crybaby that came to mind.

“Hey, don't worry about Koko.” he pulled her back down to the bed and cuddled with her, “I'm sure Banri will know what to do.”

“Yeah.” Linda said in agreement, but wished she could feel it inside. _All of his friends see him in such a better light than I do. To them he is someone who can be trusted and relied_ _up_ _on. But to me… will I ever see him as anything other than a…_ _helpless_ _baby brother?_

.

**Monday evening, March 10 th – Menorca**

* * *

Koko hung up her phone and went into the little sushi restaurant in the marina. Her dad, Carmella, and Banri were at one table but there was no sign of the guys that had been on the boat with them all day. It wasn't so strange though. She was aware that they knew people on the island and had probably skipped out on sushi to be with their friends. What really surprised her was that Carmella had decided to stay back with them.

“Banri, why don't we go get a couple of platters together while the girls talk.” Kaga-san suggested.

“Okay, is there anything special you want?” Banri asked the girls as he stood to accompany Kaga-san.

“I would love some Anago, if they have it.” Koko said brightly.

“I don’t eat raw things.” Carmella pouted and turned her head to look away from either Kaga-san or Banri.

“I’ll get some Anago and tempura for her, then.” Banri offered.

“FOOL, I said I don’t eat raw things!” Carmella started to rise but Kaga-san glared at her and she stayed in her seat.

“Um… Carmella,” Koko offered an explanation after her father and fiancé had left for the sushi buffet, “Anago is grilled and tempura is fried. Neither of them are raw.”

“Huh?” Carmella blinked at Koko, “I thought all sushi was raw fish?”

“Some is. Some isn’t. But I want to know why you hit Banri on the boat.” Koko had a serious look as she asked her long time friend the difficult question.

“I don’t like him. He pisses me off.” Carmella said grumpily.

“Did he do or say something to upset you?” Koko asked.

“He’s not good enough for you. I heard he’s the son of a farmer. A FARMER Koko! What the hell are you thinking?” Carmella could barely control her outburst. “What the hell happened to Mutt-suck-o?”

“Mitsuo.” Koko corrected her friend but was starting to get upset with her, “He is fine. But it turns out that the love I thought we shared was all just a fantasy of mine. He is a good friend, and we are on very good terms… as friends. But there was never any romantic love there.”

“But you said…” Carmella started to counter.

“I know what I said. But those were all just rantings of a child. I thought it was love… but it wasn’t. It was something I wanted very badly, but it wasn’t really love.” Koko explained.

“How do you know it wasn’t love? It sure looked like love whenever you talked about him.” Carmella still wasn’t convinced.

“I only know because I am in love now. My heart has felt things with Banri over the last year that are new and wonderful and… like nothing I’ve ever experienced before.” Koko’s hand covered her heart as her memories of good times and bad, flashed through her mind.

“But… a farmer?” Carmella asked in disbelief.

“Banri is in school to be a lawyer, but I would still marry him if he decided to be a farmer.” Koko told her.

“WHAT?” Carmella was alarmed as if her friend had just committed some kind of blasphemy.

“I’m in love with the man, not with whatever profession he might have.” Koko took a sip of her drink and asked, “Besides, what is the deal about farmers. Aren’t a lot of your family involved in farming?”

“Those are vineyards… it’s different.” Carmella grumped.

“Now you’re just being childish.” Koko snapped.

“Koko! We have been friends for a long time. It would be a shame if our friendship were ruined because of this.” Carmella hissed.

“Yes Carmella, it would.” Koko said through clenched teeth. She felt her hand start to tremble and she knew she was very close to losing her calm.

“I will not let him have you. I will expose him for the useless little shit that he is and when I do… EEEP!” Carmella’s rant was interrupted when she was suddenly dragged to her feet by an exceedingly irate Koko.

“You pathetic little tramp. Who do you think you are that you want to come between me and the man that I love? Try it… and I will destroy you. I will grind you down into the stinking slime that you’re made of, then I will cast you aside.” Koko’s glare was murderous as she spoke.

Other patrons in the restaurant stopped eating to watch the spectacle. Some of the people that were closer to their table began to move away. It was unlikely that any of them could understand the Japanese that was being spoken, but they could all tell that the mood had become intensely threatening.

“You are unworthy to be at the same table with Banri. You don’t have to worry about our friendship anymore, Carmella… we are done!” Koko knew that she was going too far again… like the time she threatened Oka-chan in the student lounge. But this was different. Carmella had openly declared her intent to destroy Koko’s relationship so… there would be no stopping the rage. At least, not yet.

“Urk!” Carmella gasped. They were the same height so she was stunned that Koko had lifted her into the air by her collar and was now holding her there with only one hand.

“The only thing left for you to do is LEAVE!” Koko’s free hand slapped the face of her former friend as she let go with the other hand.

Carmella’s body collapsed to the floor. She clasped both of her hands to her throat and gasped for air.

[What’s going on here?] the Restaurant owner pushed his way to the center of the commotion. Although the occasional venting of frustrations was normal here, it was still his job to maintain the peace in his dining room. If that meant kicking them both out, then…

[I’m not exactly fluent in Japanese, but I picked up enough to figure this much out.] one of the patrons told the store owner and anyone else that was listening, [The one on the floor wants to ruin the other one’s romance, because her boyfriend is the son of a farmer.]

Some of the men in the room were fishermen. Some were businessmen that sailed here on there nice boats. But this was Menorca and almost everyone was related to farming in one way or another. Koko’s weren’t the only eyes glaring at Carmella now.

[Do you speak Spanish?] the restaurateur asked Koko.

[Yes.] Koko had lost some of her rage when the mood of the room suddenly shifted and it looked like her former friend might get beaten by an angry mob.

[Give me her things.] He demanded. His hand was open to take whatever Koko handed him, but his eyes were on the one on the floor.

Koko handed the restaurant manager Carmella’s purse and the wrap that had been on the back of her chair. She watched as he tied the wrap to the handle of the purse and threw them through the open door and into the street outside.

[Get up and get out, before I throw you out just like I did the purse.] the restaurant manager snarled.

Carmella looked around at all the angry stares. She knew she had screwed up. She had said too much and now everyone was mad at her… again. Glancing up at the golden haired woman that had knocked her to the floor, she could see that Koko was no longer enraged at her, but she was still very much hurt. _But that’s not my fault! It’s all stupid Banri’s fault! Why won’t you listen to me? Why won’t anyone ever listen to me!_ She wanted to argue it out right now, but her purse was in the street and she could tell that staying here was a bad idea. When she saw that no-one was going to help her, she used a chair to push herself up from the floor. Glaring back at all the stupid commoners with contemptuous disdain, she turned and walked out of the restaurant without any further comment.

Koko watched Carmella rise, turn, and leave the room with her head held high. Over the many years of relentlessly pursuing Mitsuo, that sort of thing had happened to her several times so she could sympathize with how Carmella must be feeling… but it felt odd to see it happening to someone else.

“What’s going on here?” Banri asked as he and Kaga-san arrived back at the table.

“Where is Carmella?” Kaga-san asked.

“She… she had to leave.” Koko suddenly felt embarrassed about everything and started to break out into a nervous sweat.

“Are you the son of a farmer?” a stalwart man asked in Japanese with a Spanish accent. He was standing behind Koko but looking at Banri.

“Yes.” Banri was bewildered that a stranger would ask such a question. He was more confused when the man turned around, said something in Spanish to the rest of the room… and they cheered. “What’s going on?”

“No pressure young man. But if you don’t marry this girl and make her happy, you’re going to slander the reputation of every farmer, and every son of a farmer, in the world.” the man said with a smile as he handed Banri a glass of wine that smelled of cantaloupe and peaches. Other men handed similar glasses of wine to Koko and Kaga-san.

“Please tell me… what has happened here?” Kaga-san asked the man. He had known Carmella for some time and, unlike Banri, he was more suspicious than bewildered.

“The other… lady had announced her intentions to destroy their relationship.” the man said slowly in his thickly accented Japanese.

“I see.” Kaga-san said.

“She also showed her contempt for all farmers and sons of farmers. She was summarily… asked to leave, by the owner of the restaurant.” the man added, “Señor, the opinion in the room is… that woman is bad news. It is best that someone like that is gone.”

“Yes… I suppose it does look that way.” Kaga-san wistfully looked toward the open doorway at the darkness beyond and felt a sense of loss. “She wasn’t always like that. There was a time…”

Koko too felt a sense of loss. When no girl back in Japan would be her friend, she had always looked forward to the visit to Barcelona where Carmella and Sophia always seemed glad to see her. Sophia had always been more of a grandmother figure, but Carmella was always someone she could talk to about her problems, her plans, and her dreams. In Carmella, she had been lucky enough to have found a kindred spirit. They had explored the vineyards together, gone boating together, and laughed and cried together. Through it all, Carmella had always been on her side… until now. _Why Carmella? Why do you hate Banri so much? You don’t know anything about him and you’re not even trying. Is this how you always were, or have I done something to upset you?_

“Kaga-san, I am sorry that I have caused such a rift in your family. I will take the next flight back to Japan if it will help.” Banri offered.

“No!” Koko leapt to her feet in objection but she could see that her father had already dismissed the idea.

“No, Banri. The family needs to meet the person who will be marrying Koko. You needn’t worry about Carmella. I wanted her to approve as well, but in the end… she has no right to refuse.” Strangely, Kaga-san sounded sad when he told them this.

Banri looked to Koko for some kind of explanation but she seemed to be as confused by her father’s mood as Banri was.

“All right, enough of this mopping about!” Kaga-san clapped his hands together as if to banish the negative emotions that had gathered around them. “Let’s eat! We have a big day tomorrow.”

.

**Tuesday morning, March 11 th – Menorca**

* * *

Koko awoke to see Banri already up and watching the sunrise from the balcony attached to their bedroom. It wouldn’t be a sunrise over the sea since the villa they were staying in was on the west side of the harbor channel and the entire island was in the way. But the first rays of light over the distant hills of Menorca would make a beautiful picture just as well. It was only beginning to lighten outside, and the sun had not yet crested the horizon, but the colors in the dark blue sky were amazing. High wispy clouds were already set ablaze by the rising sun and glowed in varying degrees of white to orange, against the cerulean background.

Koko put on a robe and slippers before joining Banri on the balcony. Unlike Paris, it was already warm enough to be comfortable in just that. That is not to say that it was warm though. It was cool like a well air-conditioned office, but not uncomfortably cold and the humidity was not a bother either.

“Good morning.” Koko said quietly as she joined Banri at leaning on the wide railing.

“Good morning.” Banri replied as well as putting out an arm to pull Koko in close. “Did I wake you?”

“No… well… maybe. I think I’m getting used to you being next to me when I sleep. So, when you’re not there…” Koko didn’t want to guilt Banri, but she did want him to know how comfortable she was with him.

Banri said nothing but put his hand on hers and continued to watch the brightening sky to the east. Koko turned to look as well and felt the light gusts of the Mediterranean breeze move her hair and caress her face. The gentle wind brought with it the subtle scents of breakfasts coming from the village around them, and the beach resorts yet farther away.

“It seems that we are still under the curse of the continental breakfast.” Banri sighed as he caught the stronger smells of baking pastries and coffee.

“There’s… something else though.” Koko closed her eyes and concentrated on the more subtle scents of grilled meats and… something else. _Something sweet?_ In the midst of trying to identify the faint but familiar smell, she felt Banri’s hand squeeze hers. She opened her eyes just in time to see the sun crest the far green hills and bring dazzling light to the world around them. The breeze, the scene, the moment… were all beautiful and perfect. Koko turned to Banri and… heard her father clear his throat. She and Banri both turned to see the old man standing in the hallway looking at them.

“Breakfast is ready. You can come down like that if you want. I’m not expecting any guests.” he told them then turned and left.

“Like this?” Koko asked more to herself as she looked down at the robe she was wearing. The belt was loosely tied and the top had already come apart enough that her breasts were about to spill out. That was fine if it was just Banri, but… at the breakfast table with her father there? _Nooooo!_

“I noticed he wasn’t wearing a robe.” Banri pointed out that Koko’s father was already dressed.

“Yeah… let’s get some clothes on.” Koko agreed.

.

Banri blinked at the breakfast in front of him. He recognized the coffee, orange juice, sausages, and eggs. But there were also some long thin pastries and small cups of… what looked like melted chocolate. Before he had a chance to ask, Koko commented on the same thing.

“Ah! Churros con chocolate! I used to love these.” dipping one of the long pastry sticks into the chocolate, she took a bite and made a yummy sound. “Looks like I still do!”

Copying Koko, Banri stuck one of the churros into the hot thick chocolate and tried it. Comparing it to something he was familiar with, it was kind of like a chocolate covered dough-nut but with less pastry and more chocolate. He decided then that all Menorcans must have a well developed sweet tooth.

“So what’s the plan for today, daddy?” Koko asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

“Today you meet your first fiancé. Or… at least the first person you were promised to marry.” Kaga-san saw the look of dread on both of their faces and added, “I don’t think it’s anything to worry about. Those promises were made a long time ago, by people drinking too much wine. Neither of you were even born yet. I doubt the young man has put any stock in that old promise.”

“Daddy, how could you have…” Koko felt a little relieved from what her father had just told her, but the fact that the promise had ever been made had still bothered her.

“I didn’t.” Kaga-san looked out the window at the distant sun climbing into the sky, “It was your mother.”

“My mother?” Koko sounded shocked.

“So, this guy is willing to dismiss this old promise, then?” Banri asked.

“… Probably.” was the best reply Kaga-san could give.

.

**Tuesday evening, March 11 th – Takaya residence, Japan**

* * *

Mitsuo and Linda had been invited over for dinner by Sato and Oka-chan. When they started to decline because they had promised to spend the evening with Iku and her little girl, Okāsan insisted that they _all_ come. Iku was the only one that didn’t foresee what was coming. Okāsan was about to get her hands on a grandchild-aged little girl. Even a freight train couldn’t haul as much adoration and spoiling as that child was about to get.

When the doorbell rang, Takaya-san held his wife back while the others went to answer the door.

“Why…” she started to ask her husband.

“You might want to hold back from spoiling that child too much.” he warned his wife.

“Oh? And why should I?” Okāsan was about to argue that none of her own children had yet seen to provide her with a grandchild to spoil, so she should be allowed to enjoy herself.

“Right now, Sato and Oka-chan are planning to marry. From the sounds of it, that little girl can’t wait to have kids… and she wants several.” he said quietly. Then he warned his wife, “If you go all out now, you just… might… scare them out of any such plans.”

A look of horror passed over Okāsan's face. There weren’t many threats or warnings that would deter her from a course that she had decided on. But that was one. It struck home hard and terrified her with the implications. With tears in her eyes, she told her husband, “But… I was so looking forward to playing with that child.”

“I’m not telling you to ignore the little girl. Just don’t go overboard.” he gave her back that much and saw the smile return to her face. But it was now a careful smile, rather than the grin of a crazed lunatic that she had been wearing. Or, at least to her husband it seemed that way.

“Right. Don’t go overboard. I can do that.” Okāsan said as she wiped the tears from her eyes and headed for the foyer to see the little girl.

.

Mitsuo was reading a text message on his phone when the Takaya’s front door opened. Amidst all the gaiety of the greeting, only his face looked troubled. He read the message through several times before responding.

Koko: Banri and I are on our way now to meet with the guy I was promised to marry. Daddy doesn’t think he wants to insist on the promise, but I’m scared. It turns out that my mother was the one that made the promise and she lived here. Her family is important in the area and my father continues to be close with them. I don’t know what I’ll do if this guy demands that I fulfill the promise.

Mitsuo: There is always the argument that arranged marriages are a thing of the past and you have no intention of following through. But I don’t know what kind of damage that might cause for your family in Barcelona… or for your father. I can only think of one argument that might work without causing any fallout. It’s weak… and a little mean. But it might work.

Koko: TELL ME!

Mitsuo: Your mother was never the head of her family, so her promise was hers alone. Soon after you were born, she died. She was not around to raise you or prepare you to fulfill her promise. So, any promises she made should be allowed to die with her.

Koko: …

Mitsuo: I’m sorry, Koko. I know it’s harsh. But it’s the only thing I can think of.

Koko: I know you’re not trying to be mean. It is a good argument, even if it does hurt. I think I’ll use it.

Mitsuo: Okay. I’ll tell everyone to wish the best for you.

There was no response to his last message and he guessed they had arrived at their destination.

“Hey! What’s with you reading text messages when you’re supposed to be having a good time with your friends?” Sato jeered at Mitsuo.

“Sorry, but… not all of our friends are here.” Mitsuo gazed up at the curious faces. He knew they were wondering what was causing his look of concern.

“Huh?” Sato hadn’t expected a response like that. “Sure, Banri and Koko aren’t here. But they’re off having a good time in Paris, right?”

“They are in Spain now. On a little island in the Mediterranean. But they’re not having as good a time as you might think.” Mitsuo worried that this kind of stress was exactly the kind of thing that Banri did _not_ need in his life.

“What do you mean?” Oka-chan now sounded concerned too.

“I… right now I feel like I want to go visit a shrine and say a prayer for them. I’m worried that I’ll put a damper on this party and you’ll all feel like going to a shrine and saying a prayer for them… if I tell you what’s going on.”

“That won’t be a problem.” Okāsan spoke up from the back of the group where she was already holding little Suzu in her arms, “There’s a shrine in the park just across the street. It might be a little cold out, but it’s not far. Besides, if we have friends that are in trouble and a prayer is the best that we can do, then we should do it.”

“Okāsan is right. Please tell us Mitsuo-kun.” Oka-chan pleaded.

“All right,” Mitsuo sighed, “this is what I know so far…”

.

**Tuesday late morning, March 11 th – Menorca**

* * *

Banri and Koko arrived back at the marina, but at a different sailboat than the one they had arrived on. It was smaller but looked faster to Banri. When they got there, they met Armando and Esteban. The two well tanned young men appeared to be in the prime of their youth and both had welcoming smiles. Neither one of them spoke any Japanese however, so Koko was busy translating everything for Banri.

“Armando is the one I was promised to marry and Esteban is his good friend.” Koko explained, “They are going to take us on a little cruise around the island and back here.”

“Are you sure we can trust them?” Banri asked. He didn’t like the idea of being at their mercy, on a boat, in unknown waters.

“I wish I could say that I felt uneasy with them, but… I actually feel like I can trust them.” Koko sounded puzzled at her own reactions.

“Okay then, let’s go.” Banri accepted Esteban’s hand and came aboard the sailboat. Armando helped Koko aboard, but took no other action that might seem inappropriate. He didn’t want to admit it to Koko, but he too felt safe and welcome with these two. His only troubling moment was when Kaga-san helped to cast off the sailboat, but did not come aboard.

“You shouldn’t be sailing so far out that you’re not in cell coverage.” Kaga-san called out to Banri, “Call me when you are heading into the channel and I’ll come down to get you.”

“Okay!” Banri called back as the boat slowly moved away from the docks and piers.

“Padre de Capullos.” Esteban said as he also waved to Kaga-san on the pier.

“Huh?” Banri knew it was Spanish but wondered what it meant in relation to Koko’s father.

“That’s what they call him.” Koko told Banri after passing his confusion on to Armando and translating it back. “Kaga means _flower buds_. And _Padre_ _de_ _Capullos_ means _Father of flower buds…_ or something like that.”

Banri didn’t ask any more questions due to the noise. Even though it was a sailboat, it had a small gas powered motor for getting in and out of the channel and docking spaces. Small though it was, it’s noise was overwhelming until they finally made it far enough out that they could unfurl the sails and move on wind power.

For a while, he gazed back at the little island as they passed rocky shorelines, crowned with white and yellow houses with red roofs. But those houses soon gave way to trees and the occasional ancient looking rock wall. Banri also felt like he had judged the sailboat well. It felt like they were going a lot faster than they had in the larger boat the day before.

“Aye!” Armando pulled Banri down into the seat next to him and handed him a beer from the small cooler in the sailboat.

At least, Banri thought it was a beer. After opening the top, he discovered there was wine inside the can. “Wine?”

Armando laughed – but not in a mocking way. He said something to Koko who translated it back to Banri.

“Yes, it is wine inside the cans. It is a little endeavor that Esteban and I are experimenting with. There are a lot of places where it would be inadvisable to bring glass bottles. You see?” Koko translated.

“Yes, I can see that. But… I wonder if it might be better to use the slender cans instead of beer cans.” Banri suggested.

“Why is that?” Armando asked through Koko.

“It would make them more distinct. Maybe… more refined. And wine isn’t a guzzling drink like beer is.” Banri replied.

Armando had a thrilled look on his face and started laughing again. He said something to Esteban and the other Spaniard laughed too.

“They’re saying you’re a genius and a natural born entrepreneur.” Koko summed up their conversation for Banri. Then she continued the translating when Armando spoke to her and Banri again.

“Padre de Capullos is like that. He is a genius too. And he is a very reliable man. He is very loyal to the people that are close to him.” Koko translated. She also blushed a little at the nice complements about her father.

To avoid more translations back and forth, Banri simply nodded his head in agreement.

“He is also very good at keeping secrets. He never lets them slip.” Koko’s brow furrowed when she translated that line.

“Oh, I didn’t know that about him.” Banri replied.

“Yes, yes it’s true. For example, long ago he was forced to promise that he would never reveal something to his own daughter.” Koko translated then shouted, “WHAT?”

Armando wouldn't answer Koko’s question but instead he insisted that Koko continue to translate for Banri. Koko didn’t like it, but she didn’t have a lot of choice either.

“But he never promised that he wouldn’t tell anyone else. So, he told me!” Armando wanted to laugh again but he was fighting with Koko to get her to pay attention to her translating duties.

“Koko!” Banri yelled to get her attention, “Ask him if your father made him vow not to tell anyone else this big secret… because I want to know.” After watching their exchange and seeing Koko suddenly become more passive, he heard her translation.

“He says that he was made to promise not to tell me, but that he can tell you… and he can use whatever translator is handy.” Koko said through a stunned expression.

“Kaga-san really is a genius.” Banri laughed now too. The old man had set it up so that he could indirectly tell Koko something that he felt she should know… but was something that he had sworn he would never tell her. He wondered for a moment what could be so terrible that someone would make him promise something like that. But Koko was a big girl and, after what she had been through in the last year, he figured she could handle just about anything now.

“Banri!” the one who could handle just about anything was looking extremely impatient with him at the moment.

“Okay Koko, I’ll ask the question. Armando-san, please tell me the secret that Kaga-san entrusted to you.” Banri entreated. He watched as Koko relayed his request. Then Armando said something that caused Koko to completely lock up.

“Koko?” Banri asked. She looked in his direction but it was as if her eyes wouldn’t focus. “Koko, what is it?”

“My… my mother.” Koko could barely say the words.

“Koko? What about your mother?” Banri asked.

“He says my mother is still alive.” Koko warbled while looking into Banri’s eyes for strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Glossary**
> 
> Barcelona \- a coastal city on the Eastern, Mediterranean side of Spain.
> 
> Menorca \- the smaller of two Spanish islands in the Mediterranean Sea. Famous for it's scenic beach resorts, ancient megalith ruins, and wine.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Original Characters**
> 
> Armando \- the young Spaniard who Koko was promised to marry before she was born.
> 
> Carmella Oriol \- Looks like a copy of Koko but with blue eyes.
> 
> Esteban \- Armando's friend.
> 
> Mura Iko \- has been Mitsuo's maidservant since he was young. He often calls her Onee-chan. She has a five year old daughter. Both of them live in the servants quarters of the Yanagisawa residence in Tokyo.
> 
> Mura Suzu \- Iko's five year old daughter.
> 
> Okāsan \- means mother. There are several mother's in this story, but its use throughout most of this work refers to the mother of Takaya Sato (2D-kun). Oka-chan and Koko have already picked up the habit of calling her Okāsan as well.
> 
> Sophia Oriol \- Matriarch of the Oriol family in Barcelona. She looks like an older version of Koko but with gray hair and blue eyes.
> 
> Takaya-san \- could be used to refer to any member of the Takaya family but is used to refer to the father of Sato (2D-kun), in this chapter.


	13. Some Secrets Revealed

**Tuesday afternoon, March 11 th – Menorca**

* * *

“He says my mother is still alive.” Koko warbled while looking into Banri’s eyes for strength.

“What?” Banri was less stunned than Koko, but this wasn't at all what he thought he might be hearing on this little boating adventure. He didn't have time to even think about all the questions this news raised. Koko looked like she was about to fall down. He took her in his arms and guided her to a seat to keep her from falling and getting hurt on the boat. Once seated with her, he could feel how much she was trembling and he knew that this had to be a lot for Koko to bear… perhaps, too much. Banri looked up from Koko's tousled hair but Armando was leaving them alone for now. He and his friend were concentrating on the sails at the moment.

“Banri?” Koko called out.

“I'm here Koko.” he held her a little tighter to try and make her feel safe.

“I'm sorry. I didn't know. If she's alive, then…” Koko didn't want to think about it. Of course, Mitsuo's argument to dissolve the marriage promise would no longer work. But that wasn't the worst of it. The fear of losing Banri and having to marry someone she had barely met battled with the anger of finding out that her mother was not dead. All those years of seeing other little girls with their mothers, not having a mother to care for her, show her how to dress up or wear makeup… or cook. Sure, her father had someone in his life now… another doctor. Although she was technically a parent, she had never been a _mother_ to Koko. She was a nice enough person, but being a responsible professional like her father, she was hardly ever around. And yet, as little as Koko had seen her, that was still more than she had ever seen her real mother who was… still… alive.

“Koko, it will be okay.” Banri tried to soothe his girlfriend… his fiancé. But he knew that there was a very real possibility that nothing would be okay now.

.

**Tuesday evening, March 11 th – Park Shrine, Japan**

* * *

Oka-chan was excited to see the shrine. She had rested many a sunny afternoon on the Takaya's balcony and gazed at the park. Even when all the branches were devoid of any leaves, she had never noticed a shrine there. So this would be something new to see in the park that had brought a peaceful smile to her lips while her body slowly recovered.

Mitsuo walked next to Linda, and Sato held Oka-chan's hand as they approached the old Shinto shrine. Unlike the shrines that were built on the outskirts of town where the hills started, there was no monstrous climb of stairs to get to the Torii here. That was lucky since Oka-chan still didn't have her full strength back yet. She had enough to show her excitement though.

“Oh my! It's so pretty!” she gushed as the Torii came into view. It was a very old place and was showing it's age. The big red gate at the entrance looked like it was ready for a new coat of paint, and the guardian statues at the entrance were all but covered in climbing vines.

“Are you sure this place is safe?” Mitsuo worried. As the tallest one in the group, he could already see past the statuary to the Chozuya ahead and it looked like the little roof over the water font might fall over at any moment.

“Okāsan said it should be safe.” Oka-chan reminded them all what Sato's mother had said as they were leaving the house.

As they moved toward the font and basin, they could hear the babbling of water and knew that at least the purification font was still working. Sato stepped up and took one of the two available ladles. The basin looked large enough to have more, but there were no more to be found. Mitsuo was about to take the other ladle when he noticed the almost ceremonial way that Sato was moving. Holding the ladle in his right hand, he poured the water onto his left hand. Then switching hands, he poured from the left to the right. Moving the ladle back to the right hand, poured a little into his left hand and drank it. Finally, he raised the ladle into the air and let the water run down across his fingers and onto the rocks below.

“Wow, that looked really cool!” Oka-chan gushed. She started making plans to come back here soon with her video camera and record Sato doing the purification ritual.

“What?” Sato looked around and wondered why everyone was looking at him.

“It's just… you looked like you practiced that a hundred times.” Linda told him.

“You made it look real formal… like a tea ceremony.” Mitsuo added.

“Oh… well… I used to come here a lot when I was younger.” Sato seemed embarrassed to admit that he knew something about it, “There used to be a lot of old ladies that were always here. They insisted that I learn the right way to do it.”

“Did they tell you to drink the water? I always thought you were supposed to spit it out.” Linda asked.

“You can spit it out if you want to, but I always liked the taste of the water from this font. I've always liked this shrine too. It's been a favorite place of mine for a long time.” Sato told them as they finished washing their hands with the water from the big stone basin.

“It looks kind of… run down though.” Linda was in agreement with Mitsuo. Unlike her boyfriend however, her own background included living in some fairly unpolished places, but she had never seen a shrine in such disrepair.

“It's supposed to look like this.” Sato told them, “They are letting this shrine go back to nature. A new home is being made for the Kami at a bigger place. Some time this fall, they will be moving the Honden to it's new grounds, but it's still here for now.

“Can they do that?” Linda asked. She had never heard of a shrine being moved before.

“It's happened before, but it is rare.” Sato explained while they walked the slightly bent path to the shrine, “Some shrines were moved out of valleys when they built dams and others were removed from area's that had been devastated by earthquake or volcano. They have a long procedure to sanctify the new place, and there is a big ceremony when the Honden is moved out, and another when it is installed in it's new home.”

The friends walked under the low hanging boughs of some ancient plum trees that had overgrown the walkway. Their branches seemed to be exploding with blossoms and their fragrance was sweet and strong.

“Oh wow!” Oka-chan was the one that exclaimed, but all four of them were surprised when they got their first glimpse of the Haiden. Both the old shrine office and the Kaguraden had already crumbled down and fallen in, but the shrine at the end of the long sidewalk looked like it had been well tended. The steps seemed sturdy, the rope and bell were old but looked like they had been recently cleaned. And of course, the offering box was polished and ready for use.

“It's really a shame…” Linda jumped when she realized she had said the words out loud. Then she told everyone the rest of her thought, “I mean… the shrine itself looks so nice, it's a shame that it is being abandoned.”

Sato was about to argue that it was being relocated, not abandoned… but he knew what she meant. Instead, he kept to himself that even this nice looking Haiden would be left to fall into ruin. Only the smaller building behind it, the Honden, would be moved.

“Well, I'm ready to see if this bell works.” Mitsuo was already eying the long rope that hung from the overhead rafter. He was about to put his foot on the steps when Sato caught his arm.

“Offering first.” Sato said as he pulled his hand out of his pocket with a fist full of coins for the offering box.

“Huh?” Mitsuo asked.

“You always make the offering before ringing the bell.” Sato told him.

“But I always rang the bell first.” Mitsuo shrugged off Sato’s warning and started to move toward the rope again.

“The bell lets the spiritual attendants know that someone is there to pay respect to the Kami. If they come out and find someone ringing the bell before showing respect, they might be offended.” Sato warned.

“How long have you been running up and ringing the bell like that?” Linda asked while looking… a little too innocent.

“Since grade school.” Mitsuo said confidently.

“And, when did Koko start hounding and pestering you relentlessly?” Linda smirked.

“Ulp… since grade school.” Mitsuo's rational mind was screaming that this was assuredly a coincidence and that pulling a rope and ringing a bell couldn’t possibly have any...

“There are many ways the Divine realm can get their revenge.” Sato mentioned casually.

“All right, all right, all right!” Mitsuo chided himself. _I am a rational and educated person. There is no way that this superstitious… stuff could be true._ _I’m just not going to do it this time… to keep everyone else happy._ But his mind was also replaying memories from the last fifteen years. Memories of running up and ringing the bell, and memories of Koko's fixation on him getting worse and worse. _Well… just in case._ He plunged his hands into his pockets to discover that he didn't have any money at all. He had learned how to pay for things with a credit card as long ago as middle school and hadn't been in the habit of carrying cash around in years.

“Here.” Sato held out his hand with the pile of coins and said, “I had a feeling you might not have any coins.”

“Am I that predictable?” Mitsuo muttered as he humbly took a few of the coins.

“Pretty much.” Linda said as she too took a few of the coins from Sato's palm. Then she turned to Sato and said, “Thank you for thinking of us, Sato-kun.”

Coins were tossed. The four bowed. Hands were clapped. Prayers were made, they bowed again, then left the shrine. All of them remembered what they came for and hoped for the best for Koko and Banri who were so far away. Only Mitsuo's prayers also included a plea for forgiveness for years of apparent discourtesy.

.

**Tuesday evening, March 11 th – Menorca**

* * *

Banri stayed seated with Koko's head in his lap. Armando had been polite to Banri after giving them the devastating news. He was sitting across from Banri under the Bimini while Esteban skillfully handled the wheel. Smiling, he reached into the cooler and pulled out three drinks. One of them was one of his canned wines, but there was also a fruit juice and a water in the offering.

Banri did feel a bit parched after being out in the sun all day and gladly accepted the bottle of cold water. He wanted to ask the Spaniard some questions but with Koko asleep, he was without an interpreter.

Esteban said something and Armando seemed to agree with him. Then Armando signaled Banri what he wanted to say with hand gestures. He pointed at his watch, lightly slapped his own face a few times, then pointed at the sleeping Koko.

Banri nodded and smiled. There were some things that didn't need a language after all. Looking down at Koko's face in his lap, he regretted having to wake her now. She finally seemed to be resting peacefully and he thought it a cruel trick to wake her up from that gentle slumber to the madness that seemed to be reigning over their current reality. But Armando was right, she had been asleep for quite a while and Banri was sure that there was more that needed to be said before they made it back to the port.

“Koko.” he called to her while he caressed a bit of her golden hair out of her face.

“Hmm?” Koko woke up smiling at first. Her hand reached up to touch his face as if to be sure that his presence wasn't the wisps of a dream that was about to fade away.

Armando spoke and her cheerfulness fled. The sound of his voice reminded her of the problems that had chased her down and even troubled her sleep… at least initially. But she translated what he said dutifully.

“You two look beautiful together.” Koko repeated what Armando said, into Japanese for Banri.

“And yet, a promise that was made threatens to destroy this beauty… this happiness. Perhaps we should discuss… your intentions.” Banri countered. If their boating trip would be longer, he would rather have enjoyed the pleasantries for a while. But, as it stood, he didn't know how much time they had left to resolve this… situation.

“Hahaha!” Armando laughed openly. He didn't sound like he was intentionally slighting the concerned couple, but his carefree attitude only made Banri uncomfortable. “I am a fair person Banri Tada. But I am never really understood.”

“Oh?” Banri said. He was about to ask the nature of the misunderstanding when the Spaniard started talking again.

“Yes, yes… It is true. I am very fair. And since I knew a secret about Koko, I think it is only fair that I tell you a secret about me.” Armando smiled and watched their faces while Koko finished the translation.

“Okay.” Banri said the universal word of agreement.

“Now, this is a very big secret. My family does not know. Not even my closest friends know… except for Esteban. Esteban… knows everything about me. He thinks that both of you are very good people… and so do I. So, I am going to have to believe that you are the kind of people that I can trust with such a secret.” Armando waited until all of what he said, was translated.

“Okay.” Banri replied again and added a thumbs-up gesture. As carefree as Armando had been before, he seemed quite serious now and Banri didn't know what to expect.

“I am gay.” Koko translated then suddenly sat up and cried out a shocked, “WHAT?”

For the first time, Armando did not seem his usual self. Koko's reaction apparently hadn't been what he had expected and it didn't seem that he liked it.

“Koko, what did he say?” Banri asked to be sure he had heard what he thought he had heard.

“He said that he is gay… a homosexual!” Koko looked like she was rejoicing.

“I know what gay means, but why are you going nuts?” Banri asked Koko.

“Don't you see what this means?” Koko sounded exasperated, “If he's gay, he won't want me! We don't have to worry about the promise now! Don't you get it?”

“Koko!” Banri grabbed her flailing hands and said to her sternly, “I get all that, but you look very emotional and you’re speaking only in Japanese now. Armando looks very discouraged.”

“Huh?” Koko couldn’t figure out what Banri was trying to say and it sounded like he was blaming her for something. It was making her start to feel defensive.

“You didn't think what your reaction might look like to him.” Banri said as he looked levelly into her eyes, “Tell him what this means to you. Tell him how relieved we are and that we are both happy for him.”

Koko felt a brief shock that Banri was being so firm with her… but it wasn't the first time he had told her that she was being unthinking. She looked over at Armando and saw that all of his previous joviality was gone.

“Think Koko!” Banri urged her, “If he hasn't told his family or closest friends, then he may be in a very delicate position. Think of how he might have interpreted your reaction.”

“Oh!” Koko's eyes opened wide, “Oh no!”

Banri watched as Koko turned to Armando and began explaining herself. He couldn't understand the language, but he could feel the passion and the mood of what Koko was saying. And, from what Banri saw of Armando's reactions, the feeling in her words were getting across to the Spaniard as well. After a few more minutes of Koko making her sincere apology, Armando seemed to have recovered his mirthful muse and Esteban was smiling again too.

“He asked me to start translating again.” Koko told Banri, then translated to him, “We will be back in port in an hour. Is there anything else you want to know before I give you back to your Papa?”

“Does he know who your mother is?” Banri asked, and instantly regretted it. Koko's good mood had come back with Armando's and his question had caused the smile in her face to shatter into sharp painful shards. She translated the question anyway.

“I don't know, but it is obvious that she is someone in the Oriol family. A lot of the women in that family have a… certain look and Koko looks just like them.” Armando answered.

“A lot of women?” Banri asked. He had met the elder and refined Sophia, and the ill-mannered and childish Carmella. But Banri didn't recall seeing any other women that had that look.

“You haven't met the whole Oriol family, Banri. There are lots of cousins and aunts that look a lot like me.” Koko told him.

“Oh… my.” Banri's mind reeled for a moment with the image of being surrounded by a flock of Koko's _Or, would it be a gaggle?_

Armando and Esteban were suddenly laughing uproariously. After he explained to Koko why they were laughing so hard, she turned her attention on Banri. He didn’t know how she was able to pull off a look like that, but she seemed to be both pouting and glaring at him at the same time.

“What? Did he say something to make you mad?” Banri asked.

“He just commented that you had a very _unique expression_ on your face and they both wondered if you were thinking of being surrounded by a bunch of… me.” Koko said.

“Um...” Banri toyed with the idea of denying it for a moment.

“Then I looked at you and you really did have a _unique expression_. So… I wondered if you were thinking about me too.” Koko wasn’t glaring any more but seemed to be getting embarrassed at what she was saying.

Banri could see Koko’s discomfort and knew it was tied to her own self image. Despite her bold act, she was always worried that she was too flawed for anyone to really accept her. Even though he had told her several times that it was her flaws that made her who she was – and it was _who she was_ that he had fallen in love with… it was still something that crept around her unconscious mind and sabotaged her confidence. Only time and his unwavering support would heal the wounds of so many years of doubts. Banri knew this, but he didn’t think it was a lot to ask. He didn’t consider it a sacrifice or a duty that must be done. To him, doing that much for someone he loved was something to be cherished.

Banri stood and took a few steps over to the cooler that was near Armando. Reaching inside, he selected several of the canned wines and pulled them out. Handing one to Armando, Esteban, and Koko, he said, “I am going to make a toast.”

Koko translated and the two Spaniards turned their attention to him.

“I was just thinking about Koko. Just as you say, I was thinking about being surrounded by… many Koko’s. And apparently, it gave me a _unique expression_.” Banri noticed that Koko’s glare was back but he pressed on. He now raised his can of wine in the universal gesture of someone making a toast, “Here is to a future for Koko and me. A future where I will think of Koko and show her many different _unique expressions_ for many years to come. I can think of no better future than one in which I am forever fascinated, enchanted, and in love with Koko.”

After he finished his toast, he didn’t hear Koko translating. He looked at her and she was no longer glaring, but she did seem on the verge of crying from embarrassment.

“Tell them.” Banri said.

“I… I can’t repeat that!” Koko looked incredulously at Banri. Face fully flushed and eyes opened wide, she was thrilled at what he had just said… but to ask her to repeat it was just… impossible.

“Then… you don’t feel the same way?” Banri teased.

_I can think of no better future than one in which I am forever fascinated, enchanted, and in love with Koko._

“Ah!” Koko’s mind was still out of sorts from the massive blow of embarrassment Banri had given her and she didn’t understand that Banri was just teasing. _Oh no! I do feel the same way! I want our future to be like that more than anything! I… I'll do it!_ She turned to the two Spaniards and gave them the translation for Banri’s toast.

“Amore!” the two Spaniards cheered in unison and drank their wine.

Banri had barely finished his drink when Armando seized him in a hug. Then he was smiling and telling Banri something that Koko found much easier to translate.

“That was magnificent, Banri! I had believed that all Japanese men were unromantic bastards that could only say ‘kampai’ when they made a toast. Are you sure that you’re not part Spanish too?” Armando congratulated Banri before returning to the wheel.

The winds had been favorable while they had been chatting and they had already arrived at the short channel that lead to their home harbor. In moments, the sails were furled and the little motor was taking them back to their dock. Banri sent a quick text message to Koko’s father, but lifted his gaze as they drew closer to the little Mediterranean island.

Banri stood on the deck with Koko as the boat slid through the calm waters of the channel. The sky to the west was a lustrous gold where the sun was hovering just above the horizon of water. Soon, the cliff walls of the harbor surrounded them and they could no longer see the sun. The sky above was purple and blue with a few clouds reflecting yellows and golds on their edges that faced the distant sunset. The rest of the clouds seemed to glow in hues of orange and pink. All around them, white sailboats were tinted a soft rose color from the clouds. They rested peacefully in their slips with furled sails sheathed in bright blue covers. Yellow lights were coming on, in the old lamps that lined the piers on both sides of the channel. Soon, there was the smell of different foods cooking and the sound of music from the small café's along the boardwalk.

Mesmerized by the beauty of the place, Banri only realized that the boat had come to a stop, and the little motor was turned off, when he realized he could hear the music. His mind’s hypnotic fugue cleared and he saw that they were again in the slip where the day had started… and Kaga-san was there, waiting for them.

.

Kaga-san saw them coming up the channel and admired the skillful way that young Armando handled his boat. The young man was clearly talented and would have made a good husband for his daughter. But that was not to be… for a variety of reasons. Instead, he would be calling Banri, his son-in-law.

 _Tada Banri…_ Kaga-san had not been impressed, the first time they had met. In fact, he had worried that the boy was leading his daughter down some delinquent path. And, for good reason. Their first meeting had taken place shortly after his daughter had been arrested for stealing a bicycle.

But nothing was as it had seemed, and Banri was anything but a bad influence. In fact, Koko was more stable, and more responsible than he had ever seen her… or had hoped for. For years she had been the epitome of a spoiled brat. He had actually wondered for a time if she was psychotic – in that she seemed to have no empathy, sensitivity, or remorse in the way that she had abused poor Mitsuo. And her inability to make any friends… had worried him terribly. But, that had all changed since she met Banri.

Now that he knew her previous actions hadn’t been a result of her nature, his soul was tormented with the thought that it had been her nurture. And if it was, the fault for her childhood of misery was his. And it was his alone. Even though the decision to raise her without a mother hadn’t been his choice, he had accepted the responsibility. He had tried his best to be both mother and father to her. He had put her in the best schools, bought her the prettiest clothes, attended her events, and comforted her when she was down. But he knew… he had always known – there were some things that only a mother could do for a daughter.

He had hoped that any other female would do, and had paid Koko’s maid extra to explain all the feminine things that had been too embarrassing… or inappropriate for him. The maid had done a good job of showing Koko how to wear a bra, use make-up, feminine products, and understand birth control. Koko had never really picked up on the maid’s instructions for cooking, but Kaga-san knew that the maid had tried her best. That was something that Koko just wasn’t very good at. Briefly, he wondered if Banri’s positive influence might even extend to Koko being able to conquer her inabilities in the kitchen.

The boat was pulling into it’s slip now and Kaga-san was jolted from his musings by the beautiful sight in front of him. Unlike Banri, his eyes did not wander to the horizon, the skies, or the harbor. He had seen those things many times before. Instead, his eyes were focused on something rare and wonderful. He saw only the elated smile on his daughter’s face as she stood with the man she loved. She held onto his arm and leaned her head against his shoulder. _Koko_ _look_ _s_ _happier than_ _I_ _ha_ _ve_ _ever seen her. Well… she might have been just as happy when_ _I_ _told her that she would be taking Banri to Paris. But that had been a jumping up and down happy, and this_ _i_ _s a peaceful contented happy. And it look_ _s_ _good on her._

Banri seemed to stiffen and Kaga-san noticed that the young man was looking back at him now. Soon after Banri awoke from his daze, Koko too seemed to suddenly notice where she was. But her reaction to seeing her father was somewhat different. She frowned and looked away from him.

 _I see. So, they had the conversation about her mother while_ _t_ _he_ _y_ _w_ _ere_ _out_ _on the boat_ _._ _I suppose that is for the best even if… even if my relationship with my daughter is_ _now_ _ruined._ Revealing everything to his daughter hadn’t been something Kaga-san _wanted_ to do. But he was a responsible man and he knew it was something he _needed_ to do.

Armando and Esteban helped Banri and Koko off the boat, but their part in all of this was done now, and they went their own way after a respectful but brief greeting to Kaga-san. Banri and Koko however, remained with her father. For a while, the three of them just stood there quietly, in the evening’s failing light and awkward atmosphere.

“Where are Carmella and the others?” Banri asked.

“The boys are having dinner with some friends on the island. Carmella took a flight back to Barcelona this morning.” Kaga-san answered.

“She doesn’t like me.” Banri said sadly. He barely knew her but she was a long time friend of Koko’s and her immediate distaste for him had upset Koko.

“She…” Kaga-san seemed as if he wanted to say something but was holding it back, “she has issues.”

Koko looked accusingly at her father for a moment. But the anger faded quickly. She knew that, in light of Carmella’s recent behavior, that was probably the nicest thing her father could say about her long-time friend.

Kaga-san saw Koko’s mood change, and was again impressed with how much growing-up she had done in the last year. He was certain that the old Koko would have slapped his face or thrown a tantrum at his comment.

“Otousan…” Koko steeled herself.

“Yes?” Kaga-san responded but was saddened inside already. _Otousan is it? Not the ‘daddy’ that you know I love to hear, or even chichi? I suppose I am not so easily to be forgiven for this._

“Is… is what Armando said on the boat… is it true?” Koko asked.

“What… exactly did he tell you?” Kaga-san asked.

“He told her nothing.” Banri said. He felt Koko tense in his arms, but he knew something about Kaga-san’s pride and his sense of honor and responsibility. “He told me something though. As I cannot speak Spanish, Koko merely translated.”

“I… see.” Kaga-san knew that this little detour would only heighten Koko’s apprehension about what his answer would be. But he was glad that Banri had understood the propriety of the situation… and had acted on it.

“So now I am asking.” Banri said clearly, “Is Koko’s mother really still alive?”

Koko gasped. Banri had asked the question much more directly than she would have. For a moment, she thought her father might become angry, but he was surprisingly smiling at Banri.

“She is.” Kaga-san answered.

“And, am I to understand that this lie… this secret has been kept from Koko because of a promise that was made a long time ago?” Banri imagined himself for a moment as a trial lawyer – asking the right questions to get the witness to give them the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.

“Yes.” Kaga-san was a little put off by the word ‘lie’ in the question, but that was a different argument.

“Is there something wrong with her that prevents her from communicating with people?” Banri asked the last question before closing the trap.

“No.” Kaga-san wanted to add: _Not any more._

“Then, can you tell us the reason why Koko’s mother has never bothered to introduce herself to her own daughter?” Banri had executed the questioning perfectly, but he felt little joy at having trapped Kaga-san on a matter that was so personal to all of them.

“I can, but… Banri, this might hit pretty close to home for you. It could be stressful for _you_ – more than it will be for either Koko or me. If you like, I can tell Koko in private.” Kaga-san offered.

“Me?” Banri was surprised, “You’re worried about me? Kaga-san, I do appreciate your concern, but I assure you that I am strong now.”

“Very well. I will tell you everything then. I got Koko’s mother pregnant while we were still engaged.” Kaga-san began.

 _Oh crap! Does he know we were having sex in Paris? Is this why he thought it would be stressful for me?_ Banri thought as he felt a small pang of panic.

“Neither of us knew she was pregnant when she was involved in a terrible accident. Her body healed in the hospital, but her mind… she was in a coma. Her pregnancy was discovered when she was still in the hospital… and still in a coma.” Kaga-san struggled with the words. He thought it odd how difficult it was to say all of this since he had been thinking of exactly how he should tell his daughter for the last twenty years.

Banri could see the old man’s stress, and he knew why Koko’s father might think this would be stressful for him as well. Kaga-san’s eyes were closed tight, but they couldn’t completely stop the tears. His fists were clenched, and his jaw was trembling. He had second thoughts of having trapped the old man like this. _Did I have to do it now? Maybe I should have waited until we got back to our_ _villa. This has been a terrible burden he has carried for so many years… it must be hard for him._

“She was still in a coma when you were born. She didn’t wake up until you were halfway through elementary school. And when she did, she had… memory problems.” Kaga-san remembered the elation he felt when he heard that she was finally awake. But then there was the horror of finding out…

“Memory problems? What kind of memory problems?” Koko asked. She immediately thought of all the trauma that Banri had just gone through and wondered if her mother had suffered the same way.

“It wasn’t the same thing as what happened to Banri.” Kaga-san interjected. He seemed to know that they were both worried about that. “She was still the same person and had all of her old memories… to a point. She didn’t remember the accident that had put her in the coma. And that was not so unusual. But her memories were more extensively damaged than that. You see… she has never remembered the years leading up to the accident either. She completely forgot about our love. She forgot about me. She even forgot about ever being in high school.”

“Oh… oh no.” Koko was stung hard by this. She knew what it was like to have been forgotten by someone you love. She gripped Banri’s hand a little tighter and asked, “So… when did she finally remember?”

“She never did.” Kaga-san explained to the shocked couple, “Since she still looked very young, and she believed that she was a teenager, her family arranged for her to go to a girl’s high school. On the one hand, being there might help her to regain her memories, but if she didn’t – she would still need her high school education.”

“The teachers and other students were okay with that?” Banri asked.

“It was a closely guarded secret. The students didn’t know. None of the teachers even knew. Or, so I was told.” Kaga-san said, “But going through high school a second time didn’t help to bring back her memories. And now, she is a different person than the one that I had fallen in love with.”

“So, you’ve been able to see her, right? Did you tell her that you love her, again?” Koko asked.

“No. Like I said, she is a different person than the one that I had fallen in love with.” Kaga-san reminded them but they didn’t seem phased by his explanation. So he told them, “She thinks I am fifteen years older than her. If I told her something like that, she would think I am just a creepy old man.”

“But you have seen her then?” Banri asked.

“Oh yes… I have seen her many times.” Kaga-san said wistfully.

“Then, why didn’t I get to see her?” Koko demanded.

“You have seen her. Many times.” Kaga said sadly. It had always hurt him when it happened. He had been one of the few that knew the truth. One of the few that knew they were looking at a mother that didn’t know she was talking to her daughter, and a daughter that didn’t know she was talking to her mother.

“What!” both Banri and Koko gaped.

“But… then… who is she?” Koko begged.

“She’s…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Glossary**
> 
> Chichi – A Japanese form for Daddy but is always used to refer to one’s own father.
> 
> Chozuya \- the small pavilion that includes a water font / basin for ritual cleansing before approaching the main hall to pray.
> 
> Haiden – the outer shrine where the offerings and prayers are made.
> 
> Honden – the inner shrine where the Kami lives.
> 
> Kaguraden – a stage used for ceremonial dances.
> 
> Kami – the Shinto God that occupies the shrine.
> 
> Otousan \- ‘father’ Unlike chichi, it is less familiar and can be used to refer to another person’s father.
> 
> Torii – a large open gate, usually painted red. It stands at the entrance to a shrine and represents the boundary between the mundane and the divine.


	14. Boda!

 

**Tuesday late evening, March 11 th – Menorca**

* * *

“She’s…” Kaga-san wiped his tears with a handkerchief and was about to continue when he saw the elegant woman approaching them from behind Banri and Koko. Seeing her reminded him of his promise… and his responsibility. But the reminder only intensified his frustration. _But it isn’t right! For Koko to know this much and be denied the whole truth… It isn’t right!_

“Kaga-san. Tada-san. And my beautiful little Koko! The nights in March can get chilly, even in a paradise like the Mediterranean. Why don’t we enjoy the warmth of a café and have something delicious to warm us up?” Sophia offered.

“Sophia-sama!” Koko cried out in surprise. Her attention had been so thoroughly on her father that she hadn’t heard the older woman coming up behind them. Her surprise was also evident in her response in Japanese. Koko normally spoke to the elegant older woman in Spanish. It was one of the ways her father had taught her to show her respect to the Oriol family matriarch.

Banri too was surprised, but he kept his attention on Kaga-san and saw the instantaneous change in the old man’s demeanor. He stood proud and erect, but Banri could see the irritation and anger behind the civil mask. Banri took a deep breath and realized that he wouldn’t be hearing the answer to Koko’s question now. At least, not until Sophia-sama would agree that it was the right thing to do. Then she would have to tell Koko herself, or release Kaga-san from his promise.

 

**Wednesday morning, March 12 th – Izu, Shizuoka Japan**

* * *

Linda was back in Shizuoka. In some respects, it was home for her, but this part of the prefecture didn't feel like it. Shizuoka was an oddly shaped prefecture that wrapped around the meandering coastline of Japan's shores half-way between Tokyo and Nagoya. The part of the prefecture where she grew up was further to the South and was predominantly agricultural. And, even though there were some interesting mountains and beaches not too far away, her home region's greatest claim to fame was the Hōrai Bridge. It was known as the longest wooden walking bridge in the world… and the place where Banri fell... and almost died. It was something that always evoked pain and guilt in Linda's heart.

But the part of Shizuoka she was in now was nothing like her home. This was the Izu peninsula and it was famous as a vacation destination more than anything else. This part of the prefecture was known for it's hot spring onsens, beaches, and views of Mount Fuji. And, since they had arrived at the peninsula, Linda had experienced two of those three attractions.

Soon after arriving at Izu, their first stop was to go up Mount Kinkanzan and take in the spectacular view. Looking North from the mountain's top, there was a blanket of low-lying clouds that obscured Suruga Bay and the cities that strung across the inlet's northern and eastern shores. But beyond those clouds, Linda had gazed upon the distant conical base and snow topped caldera of Mount Fuji. The majestic mountain was a symbol of the nation and seemed even more breathtaking the way it soared up above a sea of brilliant white clouds.

With that lovely image still in her mind, they next traveled down into one of the valleys of the peninsula to a rustic little onsen. This place had not gone the route of so many other hot spring locations and rebuilt itself into a modern vacation hotel complex. It still had the look of an ancient Heian home with it's larger central building connecting to the rooms through long covered corridors. It looked to be in amazingly good condition for a thousand year old house.

“It was made to look like this.” Mitsuo said as they walked the long corridor that overlooked the well tended gardens and hot springs in the central courtyard. He had picked up on Linda's expression and decided to tell her the little family secret.

“Huh?” Linda asked as she came out of her daydreaming.

“This onsen was built in the late twentieth century, but it was made to look like it was from the Heian period.” Mitsuo explained.

“Don't tell me this is another place that your family owns.” Linda jeered.

“No, but I have an uncle that designed it. He's an architect and he has designed skyscrapers and museums, but he is proudest of this place.” Mitsuo told her.

“Huh? Why?” Linda had to ask. She had to admit that it was all very pretty here, but she couldn't see why it was better than a skyscraper.

“He was able to give this place modern amenities like electricity and plumbing while keeping up it's antique look. He did kind of like the museum he designed, but he said the skyscrapers had no spirit... no personality to them.” Mitsuo said as he got to the door to their room and slid it open.

“Well, he's right about this place having a personality.” Linda tried to hide her disappointment at seeing the old style futon folded up in a corner and a floor covered in tatami mats. She had recently been spoiled by the wonderful mattress on the western style bed at the Yanagisawa house in Tokyo. The hot springs may have been calling to her, but she was not looking forward to a night of sleeping on a thin futon mattress on the floor.

“Come on Linda, it won't be so bad.” Mitsuo encouraged, “When it's time for bed, I'll show you a trick that will make these futons quite comfortable. For now though, let's get down there and soak. I know you were frozen to the bone, when we were on top of that mountain.”

Linda agreed that the hot springs were something that her body was begging for. It wasn't just the leftover chill from walking around on the top of Mount Kinkanzan either. She needed the meditative relaxation of letting her body soak in therapeutic waters – to help heal her mind as much as her body. There were still a number of things she felt uneasy about... or guilty about... or undeserving about. They were the things that others had forgiven her for, things that they had told her to forget. But she couldn't forgive herself, and she couldn't forget. They didn't bother her all the time, but they would always peek out to trouble her when she wasn't preoccupied with something else. Idle moments that should have been restful would turn sour. The worst times were when she was trying to relax and go to sleep.

In the peaceful quiet of the night, with eyes closed... she could see Banri's body on the blood stained rocks. Several meters below the bridge, his body lay unmoving on the cold dry riverbed. Legs and body slightly twisted, arms thrown wide like broken wings that had failed to fly him to safety, and his head lying in a pool of his own blood. The only movement was his dark hair being tussled by the occasional gust of wind. In the recurring nightmare, she would reach for him to pull him back... pull him to safety. But she could never reach him. No matter how hard she tried, he was always just out of reach.

Her somber thoughts were interrupted when she noticed that Mitsuo was standing naked in front of her with a robe hanging loosely from his shoulders. Her eyes went to the sizable appendage dangling between his legs and she blushed hard. Not that she hadn’t seen it before, but it was a bit startling.

“Mitsuo!” she cried out and put her hands over her eyes.

“Huh... looks like I caught you daydreaming about Banri again.” Mitsuo said as a reply, but made no attempt to cover himself up.

“I... I wasn't daydreaming... about Banri!” she lied.

“Really?” Mitsuo picked up the robe from where she had dropped it and handed it to her as he chided, “I handed you a robe. Took off all my clothes right in front of you and folded them up on the chair behind me. Then I put on the robe and called your name. Only then did you realize that I was naked. If you weren't daydreaming then what do you call it?”

“Eh?” Linda looked around Mitsuo to find his clothes indeed folded neatly in a chair. “I'm sorry. I don't know why...”

“It’s okay, I have an idea why.” Mitsuo said as he placed his hand on top of her hair, “I know you have some pretty heavy things rolling around in that head. So, let me help you for now. Okay?”

Linda nodded her head in agreement but almost gasped from the pleasure of feeling Mitsuo’s fingertips run through her hair.

“Now, I want you to leave everything to me and lets see if I can't distract you from falling into any further melancholy today.” Mitsuo said with a smile and stepped a little closer to her.

“What... what do you want me to do?” she asked. He was so close now that she could smell his unique scent and feel the heat radiating from his body.

“Nothing at all. Just relax and let me take care of everything for a bit.” he said as he gently put his hands on her shoulders.

 _But it's when I'm not doing anything that those troublesome thoughts bother me the most._ Linda was about to say when she felt Mitsuo's hands move from her shoulders to her neck and realized that he was unbuttoning her shirt. “Um... Mitsuo?”

“Hush.” he said quietly while continuing to unbutton her blouse, “You can close your eyes if you want to. But for the next few minutes, I want you to leave everything to me.”

“O... Okay.” she reluctantly acquiesced. _Why am I so reluctant though? By now, we have seen each other plenty of times without any clothes on. We have slept together, washed together, dressed and undressed together. So why? Why am I so shy about this?_

Her acquiescence had meant agreement, but it was difficult to follow through with that agreement for some reason. Many times she had to willfully stop her hands from trying to cover herself or push him away as the embarrassment mounted. And she could find no good reason for this sudden bout of shyness. _It’s not as if there’s an audience watching, so what is it that’s so different?_

His fingers moved deftly down between her breasts to her waist and her blouse was undone. He left the garment dangling from her shoulders as his fingers next went to work on her pants. Soon, that garment too was loose as it clung to her hips. She had barely felt his fingers at work on her belt or buttons down there, but when she did – it was like an electric shock right to the part of her mind that dealt with nervousness, anticipation, and... desire.

“You're not used to being undressed by someone else, are you?” Mitsuo asked with a whisper into her ear as he pulled the loose blouse off her shoulders from behind. “It’s a different kind of sensation. Something as common as taking off your clothes can be… erotic when someone else is doing it to you.”

“Ahn...” Linda didn't know exactly know how to say what she was thinking, but the thought was forgotten in an instant, when she felt those skillful fingers gently caress her skin as they moved to the clasp of her bra. Her hands fidgeted more as the loose bra was pulled and the loose cups fell away from her breasts. He had seen them before. He had touched them and kissed them... but this was something different altogether. Her mind was on fire every time she felt his touch on the sensitive skin of her delicate places. When his hands came back to her shoulders and ran down her body to her waist, she realized she was panting and her anticipation was making her light headed.

“I'm glad you can trust me like this. I discovered how incredible this is, when we were working those parties for Nana’s friends. They kept undressing me from one costume and dressing me up in another until I had to take a break.” Mitsuo explained. He knew that she was incredibly keyed up now. He could feel the tension in her body building and could hear her breath as she panted and gasped. Her hands had moved as if to stop him at least a hundred times... but each time, Linda had willfully chosen to let him continue. Looking down, so that she couldn't see his face, he smiled as he pulled her pants down from her trim waist and over the swells of her hips.

A shiver ran through Linda's whole body as her legs were gradually exposed from her pants being pulled down... by somebody else. Her legs had been exposed many times before... she was someone who had never been afraid to wear short pants or a swimsuit around other people. But this was far different for her. She found herself gritting her teeth as the folds of denim caressed their way down her legs as they were pulled by Mitsuo's strong hands. It seemed to take far longer than when she took them off herself. And yet, it seemed as if she was suddenly standing in puddles of fabric that she had recently been wearing.

“Step.” Mitsuo said and pulled the discarded pants away from Linda's ankles. From the floor, he looked up into her eyes and could see that she was anything but relaxed now. But that was fine too. He gave her a supportive smile as he ran his fingers up her legs to the waistband of her panties.

“Ohhh...” Linda couldn't help but moan when she felt his fingers run underneath the elastic band of her panties so that he could seize them by their sides. Her body was so worked up by now that she was trembling as if she were suffering the onset of a mild seizure. She watched with an almost detached consciousness as he pulled the lace material down between her legs and removed them when her feet seemed to automatically step out of them. She followed the panties as he folded them and put them with all her other folded garments in a neat stack next to his own clothes. _What? When did he do that? I never felt his hands leave me... did I?_

“Now Linda, are you ready to enjoy the hot springs?” Mitsuo asked as he stood up in front of her with her robe in his hands. He was already holding it out to put it on her when she finally raised a hand in objection. Standing naked and blushing from ear to ear, she stopped him from putting the robe on her just yet.

“Yanagisawa Mitsuo...” Linda had wanted her words to sound like an order. But with her quivering voice and trembling body, it came out more like a plea, “If you don't make love to me right now, I will never forgive you.”

“As you wish.” Mitsuo said as he dropped her robe to the floor and took her in his arms.

Linda gasped at the naked embrace. She could feel his strong arms around her, and his broad muscular chest as it crushed into the softness of her breasts. She could also feel that sizable appendage that she had seen previously. It now seemed larger, firmer, and... scarier than it had before. But _desire_ had _fear_ firmly by the neck and there was no way that such an insignificant emotion would be allowed to slow her down. Her body desperately wanted something and her heart and mind made the need unanimous. She wanted it, she needed it, and she was ready for it now. Oh yes, so very very ready...

 

**Wednesday morning, March 12 th – Takaya Residence**

* * *

“Oh my God, she's beautiful!” An incredibly excited voice woke Oka-chan from her sleep.

“Nee-san, please let her sleep! You shouldn't be in here.” Sato begged a woman that was a little taller than him but had similar features to Sato's mother. Similar... but more chiseled, as if she were a younger and more athletic version of Okāsan.

Even if Sato hadn't just called her _Nee-san_ , Oka-chan would have known who it was. She had seen that face on many pictures that adorned the walls of this house. Oka-chan knew that she was finally meeting one of Sato's siblings.

“Ha! You're the one that doesn't belong in here. This is _my_ bedroom after all.” the older sister said defiantly while easily fending Sato off with one hand.

“This is not your room anymore.” a firm voice said from the hallway. Both Sato and his older sister stopped their struggling and turned to see Okāsan standing in the open doorway and glaring at them. “You took all of your things with you when you left, and I repainted this room into something pleasant all by myself. If this is anybody's room, it is mine.”

“That's not fair. I told you I would repaint the room.” the tall woman pouted.

“You did. And I waited for you to make good on that promise for five months.” the imperious mother reminded her recalcitrant daughter.

“But still... you're taking my room away?” the daughter pleaded.

“It isn’t your room any more and it hasn’t been for a while. You made it quite clear when you moved out that you were an adult now and you would have your own room in your own place, and you would do things your own way. Have I even once challenged you on your declaration?” Okāsan asked.

“No Okāsan.” the daughter grudgingly admitted.

“Then I expect you to accept that this is now a guest room and that the guest in it is my future daughter-in-law, Oka Chinami.” Okāsan demanded. Then she looked past her two children and saw that Oka-chan's eyes were open. “And, as it happens, it appears that you two have awakened her. So I suppose some introductions are in order… and then some apologies.”

“Oh!” Oka-chan quickly sat up in the bed after having been called out. She was about to hop out of the comfortable bed but she couldn't remember what she had gone to sleep in the previous night. The idea of making a first impression with Sato's older sister by showing her something embarrassing or indecent was just too much.

“I am...” Sato's sister was about to say her name but was interrupted by Oka-chan's exuberance.

“Onee-chan! I know who you are. I've seen pictures of you all over the house.” Oka-chan said excitedly, “I saw lots of awards and trophies too. You are amazing!”

“Wha... what did you call me?” the older sister sounded stunned.

“Onee-chan? If that isn't okay...” Oka-chan was about to apologize when she was swept up into an incredible hug.

“Yes! Yes, of course it is! Do it again. Please, call me that again?” Sato’s older sister pleaded.

“Onee-chan?” Oka-chan wondered why the woman was so excited.

“Onee-chan! She called me Onee-chan!” the tall woman cried out happily. Then holding Oka-chan out at arms length as easily as she might hold a large doll she said delightedly, “You can call me Onee-chan any time you like! I'll never get tired of hearing that.”

“Huh? Didn't Sato-kun call you Onee-chan?” Oka-chan asked.

“Well, maybe. But he's a boy and I always wanted an imouto!” Onee-chan pouted.

“Oh? I didn't know that.” Okāsan said.

“How could you not have known?” Onee-chan pulled Oka-chan back in and held her as if holding onto a small child as she asked her mother, “All those times that I dressed up Sato in my old clothes and pretended he was a little girl... and you never figured out that I wanted a little sister?”

“What? You never dressed me up as a girl!” Sato insisted.

“I had thought that you were just having fun playing dress-up with your little brother.” Okāsan answered her daughter without acknowledging her son's anguished denial.

“I did NOT dress up like a little girl!” Sato insisted. Fists clenched and his face blushing fiercely, this was something he wanted cleared up immediately.

“No, you did not.” his mother agreed, which made Sato feel better for a moment. Then his heart sank as she continued, “Your sister dressed you up like a little girl.”

“WHAT! No!” Sato shouted. He looked at Oka-chan with disbelief in his eyes.

“Yes, I’m afraid so.” his mother’s words were far more apologetic than her tone of voice.

“Why… why did you let her do that to me?” Sato sounded stunned. It felt as if he had just learned that his own mother had forsaken him from a very early age.

“She was having so much fun... and you were too.” Okāsan told her youngest son.

“But...” Sato wanted to set the record straight that he did NOT have fun dressing up in girl's clothes.

“You were too young to realize what was going on, but you really loved it when your sister played with you. She showered you with affection and you played and laughed with her so much. It was the only time in your life that you were ever that close to your sister, and those clothes...” Okāsan's lecturing demeanor faltered, then fell to pieces as the conversation took an unexpected turn, “...those were the last _girl's_ clothes that were worn in this house for a long, long time.”

Sato still had the urge to defend himself, but it was suppressed by the sight of watching his mother cry out her tears from years of frustration and sadness. He wanted to say something but no words seemed right to him.

“Okāsan, I'm... I'm so sorry.” Onee-chan bit her lip as she set the much smaller Oka-chan down on the bed and explained to everyone, “That was about the time I turned into a tomboy. I didn’t wear girl’s clothes much after that.”

“What about school uniforms?” Oka-chan asked.

“I was always athletic, and taller than all of the other girls. So… I got away with wearing a boy’s uniform.” Onee-chan looked sorrowful for the decisions she had made and said, “I always knew that mother wanted me to be more girly. It led to a few fights and… some bad feelings over the years. I always thought she was just being pushy… I didn’t know until I was grown up just how much it hurt her. If I had known, maybe I would have… done things differently.”

“No!” Sato finally found something he could defend. With clenched fists, he faced his mother and sister now, “Nee-san, you just can't do that. You can't apologize for being who you are. We all know mother wanted a girl to doll up and and do girly things with, but you just weren't that person. If you had done it then... if you had forced yourself into that role, you would have grown up hating yourself for it. Or, you might have hated the whole family.”

“Or both.” Oka-chan added.

“But...” Onee-san still felt like there was something she could have done to make things better.

“Sato-kun is right.” Oka-chan's voice was not as loud as everyone elses, but it was steady and confident. “You have to be the person that you are. Anything else would have ended in tears for everyone. Sato and I have a good friend that lost who he was. It was painful for him, and it was painful for all of his friends, and his family too. He is better now, but I think we have all learned to appreciate the people we know, for who they really are.”

“But Okāsan’s dream... I never wanted her to lose out on her dream just because I... I wanted...” Onee-san also seemed about to cry.

“She didn't lose out on her dream.” Oka-chan said with a smile as she walked over to Sato and took his hand. “It just took a little longer for her dream to come true.”

“What?” both the mother and sister cried out their confusion.

“I'm going to marry Sato-kun and we are going to have a big family. I know it may seem old fashioned by today’s standards, but it has always been a dream of mine that someday I would have at least two sons and two daughters.” Oka-chan said proudly.

“Four children?” an amazed Onee-chan gasped.

“Or more.” Oka-chan glanced up at Okāsan and smiled, “You may be thinking that it is odd… even irresponsible in the current Japanese culture, but it is something I have wanted since I was a little girl. I know it won’t be easy but, like any parent, I will do my best. And no, I don't think I will be able to do it all without help. So I am going to rely on Okāsan as much as I can.” To make such a statement would normally be considered quite rude, but Oka-chan and Okāsan knew each other quite well by now. Oka-chan knew that nothing could make her future mother in law happier than the promise of having the pattering feet of several children gracing her door.

“So… grandchildren? Will that make you happy?” Onee-san asked her mother.

“Oh yes… so very, very happy.” Okāsan admitted.

“Then… what if I wanted to have children too?” Onee-san pouted.

“Hah? Are you even in a relationship?” Sato asked skeptically.

“Well… whether I am or not! What if I had children too?” Onee-chan demanded.

“Oh… that would be wonderful as well. Of course, I probably wouldn’t get to see them as much.” Okāsan considered.

“Oh, why not?” Onee-chan challenged.

“Nee-san, you live in Osaka now. It’s not like you can just drop by every day.” Sato pointed out.

“Hey, that’s not fair. I had to move away for my job. Besides, how do you know that you won’t need to move away for a job after you graduate too?” Sato’s sister rebutted.

“That may be true. We can never be too certain of what the future holds for us.” Okāsan said, “But, until she graduates with your brother, and they get married, this room will be hers to use as her own.”

“That’s really nice of you Okāsan, and… I guess I don’t mind since it’s Oka-chan. I mean… I’m really looking forward to having her as a little sister and all.” Onee-chan meekly asked, “But... where am I supposed to sleep?”

 

**Wednesday late morning, March 12 th – Izu, Shizuoka Japan**

* * *

Mitsuo studied Linda’s face in the thin rays of the morning sun. Just a few minutes ago, her expression had conveyed such passion and now… even at peace, Mitsuo was enthralled with her beauty. Even though she lay naked before him now, his thoughts were focused on how best to capture the loveliness of her face. Her eyes startled him when they suddenly opened, but her accompanying smile brought a welcome warmth to his heart.

“What?” Linda asked.

“What what?” Mitsuo asked back.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Linda started to wonder if she had been making a funny face in her sleep.

“You’re just so beautiful. I was wondering how I could capture that essence with my camera.” Mitsuo told her.

“So, you want to take dirty pictures of me?” Linda cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Dirty?” Mitsuo’s mind had been contemplating the real world while floating in a blissful river… until now. _What did she say? Wait… what have I done?_

“I am naked right now. And, you’re talking about taking pictures of me. So…” Linda watched Mitsuo’s countenance go from _puzzled_ to _alarmed_.

“What? No! I was talking about your face, just your face!” Mitsuo tried to explain.

“Oh, so the rest of my body isn’t worth taking pictures of?” Linda pouted.

“No, I didn’t mean…” Mitsuo suddenly stopped in his panic and smiled. Then he put his face in his hands and started laughing.

“Huh?” Linda had been having a little fun with Mitsuo but this reaction was unexpected.

“Banri told me you could be like this.” Mitsuo said without looking up.

“Like what?” Linda asked.

“Cruel. I didn’t believe him of course. But I guess he still knows you better than I do.” Mitsuo looked up to see a startled Linda.

“Banri said I could be cruel?” Linda was shocked.

“He said that you like to tease. It’s like a game to you, but that you can sometimes be quite merciless.” Mitsuo said as he remembered the conversation. At the time he had thought that Banri was misremembering something or that he was trying to settle an old score with Linda. But having seen it first hand now, he no longer doubted his friend.

“Merciless? Me?” Linda was amazed that her bashful little Banri would say something like that about her.

“Oh yes, quite the bully. Or at least… you seemed to like to bully him. But he put up with all of it because he loved you and he didn’t want to make you unhappy by telling you he didn’t like it.” Mitsuo called her on her little mind-game.

“He… he thought I was a bully?” Linda was stunned. She never realized he felt that way and she certainly never thought that he just took her teasing because he didn’t want to upset her. _Oh Banri! How could I have been so wrong about you? You weren’t useless after all. You were just being a lovesick fool! Baka!_

“Come on,” Mitsuo said as he got to his feet and offered her a hand up, “you can brood about that while you soak in the hot water.”

“So… you don’t want to be around me now?” Linda wasn’t teasing now. The news that Banri thought she was a bully hit her harder than she had thought possible and she was feeling pretty low.

“What are you talking about? I’ll be right behind you giving you a back rub.” Mitsuo said.

“Huh?” Linda glanced up at the smiling man that had just pulled her up from the floor.

“This onsen is a mixed bath. Jeez, don’t you know anything about Shizuoka?” Mitsuo teased.

 

**Tuesday late evening, March 11 th – Menorca**

* * *

It wasn’t the harbor sushi bar that Sophia had picked out for them. A taxi had been waiting at the harbor entrance, and took them all to a restaurant at the top of a hill. Night had fallen by the time they arrived there, but under the stars and the gibbous moon, there was enough light to see the vineyards that descended into the valley below. And, aglow under the pale moonlight on a hill on the other side of that valley, there stood some ancient ruins. Broken pillars and parts of a wall made up the skeletal remains of some long crumbled structure that was a reminder of an almost forgotten civilization that once stood there. Japan had a long and storied history too. And, like Japan, parts of the Mediterranean history were mysterious and unknown. Entire civilizations had flourished and disappeared without leaving any clues as to what had happened to them. Their secrets, buried in the dust of time.

But, Banri was reminded, secrets don’t always stay buried and forgotten. Archaeologists, anthropologists, and paleontologists were constantly making discoveries that pulled back the veil of the unknown. The life and times of our long distant past would be gradually exposed, piece by piece. Under such scrutiny and effort, nothing could stay hidden forever. Eventually, past events would be known and all secrets would be revealed.

Such were Banri’s thoughts when they emerged onto the open terrace that had been reserved for them. There were other tables there, but only one was set up for guests. And, waiting at the table was Carmella. She sat, sulking in her chair with her arms folded, a scowl on her face, and intentionally looking away from the new arrivals. Clearly, she did not look pleased to be there.

Sophia said something to the burly man standing behind Carmella. He responded and Banri heard Koko stifle a laugh. Then, Sophia said something that sounded like a _thank you_. The man nodded, handed Sophia some small keys, and left the terrace. Banri looked to Koko for an explanation of what was so funny.

“Sophia-sama asked the man if he had any trouble keeping her here. He told her that she hadn’t been a problem since he chained her ankles to the chair.” Koko told him quietly.

Banri’s eyes opened wide and he wondered if this had been some kind of wordplay joke or… if the man really had shackled the woman to the chair. He was sorely tempted to look under the table to see if it was true, but the atmosphere wasn’t right for him to play the wide-eyed curious boy just now. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Kaga-san pulling out a chair for Sophia-sama and he hurried to pull out a chair for Koko.

“Thank you, Banri.” Koko smiled at her fiancé’s attention.

“I don’t want to sit with her.” Carmella spat as she finally did something to acknowledge their arrival.

“Yes Carmella. I think we all know that. Now, why don’t you tell us why you suddenly do not care to be around someone whose company you have enjoyed for the last decade?” Sophia ordered.

“I don’t want to.” Carmella replied petulantly.

“That is your decision, of course.” Sophia said as she tossed the little keys across the table to Carmella and told her, “You can refuse to answer my questions. You can unchain yourself from that chair, and you can leave. But if you do any of those things, I will cut you off immediately.”

“Ah!” Carmella cried out with a look of genuine panic on her face. She had been about to grab the keys that lay near her on the tablecloth, but now looked at them as if they were angry scorpions.

“You have been a pretty bird that I have kept for far too long anyway. Perhaps it is time for you to make your way in this world with your own talents.” Sophia added to Carmella’s consternation.

“Don’t make her stay on my account. I would rather not be at the same table with her either.” Koko told Sophia.

“Koko, I am surprised at you. I am used to Carmella’s tantrums but I have never seen you like this before. Has something so terrible happened between you two?” Sophia asked.

“She swore that she would ruin our relationship.” Banri offered as an explanation.

“I see. Well, let me put you both at ease by telling you that she is actually quite powerless. I have seen many of her plots before and they are as unimaginative as they are lacking in finesse.” Sophia laughed.

“Mother!” Carmella shrieked indignantly.

“You don’t think so?” Sophia turned to her daughter and laughingly said, “Your idea of a great plan would be to brush your hair differently, pretend to be Koko, and try to get Banri-kun to say something embarrassing.

“No… I…” Carmella wanted to defend herself from her mother’s allegation but everyone was distracted by Kaga-san’s and Banri-kun’s laughter.

“I’m sorry. It’s just that…” Banri tried to explain. They both knew that Carmella had tried that very trick on the sailboat and it had failed spectacularly.

Carmella remembered that failure too. Her anger and embarrassment at having to hear that story retold in front of her mother was too much. Slamming her hands down on the table, she glared at everyone before speaking.

“I don’t like her any more because it has all been a big lie. She isn’t my sister, or my cousin, or my niece. I looked up our relationship and there is nothing. She isn’t related to me or our family in any way. You just like her because she looks like us, but that doesn’t mean she is one of us. She is nothing to me! And… she shouldn’t be anything to you either.” Carmella finished her rant and sat back down, but still did not reach for the keys.

“Carmella, my dear… just because you could not find the records, doesn’t mean that they do not exist. You see, I am the one that had Koko’s Spanish records sealed.” Sophia answered patiently.

“Lies!” Carmella yelled. Then, after seeing the cold challenge in her mother’s eyes, she quickly added, “Even if it is true, why would you do it? What is so horrible about Koko that you would have to hide her relationship from the family?”

“There is nothing horrible about Koko. Your mother had those records sealed because I asked her to.” Kaga-san answered the angry woman. “There was someone we wanted to protect. Someone…”

“Kaga-san, we are all here now. And, we are all adults… at least legally.” Sophia then said the words that Banri had hoped to hear, “I now release you from your promise. But please, be gentle with her.”

Banri had thought for a moment that the warning to be gentle had been for Koko’s sake, but he noticed that Kaga-san was still looking at Carmella.

“Carmella, I can tell you the truth… about Koko, and about you.” Kaga-san said.

“Me?” Carmella sounded stunned, “What do I have to do with any of this?”

“Everything, but it isn’t all pretty. Are you sure that you want to know?” Kaga-san asked gently.

“I’m tougher than you think, old man.” Carmella answered with a challenge.

“Fine, but the first thing I am going to correct is this perception of yours that I am an old man. You see, you and I are closer to the same age than you think.” Kaga-san told her.

“No we’re not.” Carmella laughed.

“Yes, you are.” Sophia stated.

“We first met when you came to Japan with your father. He was working on a medical program in Tokyo and I was a college student tasked with teaching you to speak Japanese.

“Ha! That’s a lie. I’ve never been to Japan and the first time we met was when I was in Barcelona and it was the summer before I started High School.” Carmella refuted his statement. She looked over to Sophia with a victorious grin and asked, “Right mother?”

Sophia would not meet her gaze.

“Mother? You were there. I clearly remember meeting them at the estate in Barcelona the summer before I started High School.” Carmella was confused why her mother would not agree with this.

“That was the first time you met Koko, but it wasn’t the first time you met me.” Kaga-san said gently, “Unfortunately, all of your memories from the summer when we met were destroyed… either by the avalanche accident or from being in a coma for ten years.”

“What!” Carmella shouted. He was saying nonsense now. She had no memory of being in an avalanche and never knew about being in a coma for… ten years!

“Child, you are actually ten years older than you think you are.” Sophia told her daughter. “The accident left you in a coma for a decade. We didn’t even know you were pregnant at the time.”

“Pregnant?” Carmella gasped. “When did that happen?”

“Carmella, you recently asked me if I could fall in love with someone so completely that nothing else mattered. I did once… and that someone was you.” Kaga-san told Carmella.

“But… you said she is gone now! I’m not gone! I’m still here! So, whoever you fell in love with… it wasn’t me!” Carmella cried.

“The Carmella I fell in love with is gone.” Kaga-san said with finality, “When you came out of the coma, you had no memory of me or of our love. In fact, you seemed like an entirely different person to me.”

“Was her condition like mine?” Banri asked. As soon as the question was made, he remembered Kaga-san’s assurances that their situations were not the same.

“No… at least, not as I understand it.” Sophia answered, “Carmella reverted to the memories and personality she had as a young teen. And, possibly because of that traumatic injury, she has never regained her memories and her personality is still stuck in the immature state of a teenager.”

“Hey!” Carmella shouted indignantly.

“Carmella is… my mother?” Koko gasped. This was a lot to take in for her. Carmella had been a dear friend. When they first met, she was the only person close to her age that could speak Japanese when her father took her along with him to Barcelona. Carmella had acted like a baby sitter and then as an older sister. Over the years, they became friends and in the last several visits, it had seemed like their initial roles had reversed and Koko had become the older sister. But now she knew… they weren’t sisters at all.

“No! This is all a ruse. Don’t believe them Koko. They’re making it all up! I don’t know what they’re up to, but these are all lies!” Carmella stopped when a manila envelope plopped down on the table in front of her. She looked up at Sophia who had just tossed it to her and asked, “What is this, mother? Koko’s hidden birth record? I’m sure it looks very real.”

“Have a look.” Sophia offered, but did not order the defiant daughter to do anything.

Carmella grabbed the packet and opened it up, but it was clear that she believed the contents could be nothing more than forgeries. The first two items she found were indeed birth certificates. One for Koko showing her as the mother. And another one… her own birth certificate. Everything seemed normal except the date was off by ten years. And yet, that date… seemed so familiar. After that, there were pictures of… pictures of…

The others watched as it all happened so quickly. Carmella’s eyes rolled up and she fell forward onto the table. The pictures in her hand were scattered across the white tablecloth. There were pictures of Carmella with a younger looking Kaga in Tokyo. Pictures of a battered and broken Carmella in a hospital bed with hoses and tubes running in and out of her body to intravenous drips and life saving machines. And then there were pictures of her in a different hospital bed. Her body was in much better shape, her face in a peaceful slumber – while nurses held her legs back in position and a doctor worked to coax her comatose body into delivering a child into this world from her pregnancy swollen belly.

Koko stared at that picture the longest. She had always wondered what she would say if she ever got the chance to meet her mother. But most of the questions like _Why did you leave me? Why weren’t you there for me?_ ...those questions were meaningless now. Or, rather – she already knew the answers, so it was now meaningless to ask them.

“Koko, are you okay?” Banri asked gently.

“She… she’s my mother. And… she doesn’t want us to get married. And, she doesn’t want me to be a part of the family!” Koko felt the tears about to spill when her grandmother’s stern voice cut through all those thoughts like a surgical knife removing something that shouldn’t be there.

“That’s enough of that,” Sophia said in a voice that was not to be challenged, “Carmella may have given birth to you, but she is not your mother. For better or for worse, Kaga-san has been your mother and your father for most of your life. At best, her relationship to you should be as it always has been – as a friendly relative… and nothing more. Do not think that she can suddenly show up and reign havoc on you. I will not condone it, I will not accept it, and I will not allow it.”

Koko was so startled by her grandmother’s imperious demeanor that she was rendered speechless.

“Koko, do you understand what your grandmother is telling you?” Kaga-san asked his daughter.

“Yes.” Koko replied meekly.

“Then, tell her so.” Kaga gave his daughter a gentle nudge.

“Yes!” Koko stood up from the table so quickly that her chair fell to the floor behind her. When she moved, it was as if she were going back to the RoboGirl movements from her old club days. Standing stiffly she said, “Thank you very much, Obāsama!” Then Koko bowed low in deference to the Oriol family matriarch. Suddenly remembering that she was in Spain and not in Japan, she was embarrassed at her inappropriate response. But, before she could recover, she felt Banri stand beside her.

“From me as well, thank you very much, Obāsama!” Banri joined his fiancé in her low bow.

“My goodness! Such polite and respectful grandchildren… truly, I am blessed.” Sophia then asked them, “Do you think you can find it in your hearts to grant this old woman one request?”

“Yes, anything.” Banri was feeling indebted to this woman and wanted to please her, no matter what.

“I know it is asking a lot, but would you mind getting married here in Spain… before you go back to Japan?”

“Ah!” Koko gasped. She had not anticipated a request like that.

“You see, your father was supposed to come to Spain and marry Carmella the following summer, but there was the accident. It has always bothered me…” Sophia’s words trailed off as distant memories troubled her.

“Yes!” Banri immediately agreed.

“Banri?” Koko was shocked at Banri’s quick decision, “What about your parents?”

“What are you saying Koko?” Banri had learned a little something from all the years of teasing from Linda, “Don’t you love me enough to marry me twice?”

“Yes!” Koko’s eyes opened wide with excitement. If Banri’s comment was supposed to be bullying, it had completely failed in it’s mission. Koko’s heart was dancing with the implication from his words.

 _He loves me!_ A beautiful firework exploding with a boom that resonated within her heart.

 _He loves me enough to marry me!_ A finale of fireworks with sounds and colors in rapid succession.

 _He loves me enough to marry me twice!_ The whole sky full of light and sound, trumpets blasting and angels singing.

“But… can we be ready in time?” Koko was already so dizzy from the celebration that had already started in her mind, that she had to hold onto the edge of the table for support.

“Of course we can!” Banri said with certainty, “My suit has already been prepared. Hasn’t it, Kaga-san?”

“Indeed it has.” Kaga-san was impressed that Banri had figured out as much. In his opinion, Banri had come a long way from the whiny brat that he had picked up in his car after Koko had broken up with him. Of course, that Banri had been in the midst of his personality and self-identity disintegrating. The new Banri had been reforged and seemed to be made of sterner stuff. _You are going to be a fine son-in-law, Tada Banri._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Glossary**
> 
> Heian Period \- ~800 to 1200AD in Japan. Architecture from this period is typified by wooden rooms connected by covered corridors to a central building.
> 
> Imouto – little sister
> 
> Nee-san – short form of Onee-san.
> 
> Obāsama – grandmother ( _very_ respectfully)
> 
> Obāsan – grandmother
> 
> Obasan \- aunt
> 
> Okāsan – mother
> 
> Onee-chan – cuter and more intimate version of Onee-san.
> 
> Onee-san – older sister
> 
>  


	15. Bridesmaid and Groomsman

**Thursday morning, March 13 th – Izu, Shizuoka Japan**

* * *

The sign above the door said ‘Full Blush Lingerie Store’ and the risqué items in the shop’s windows certainly looked like they were designed to make someone blush.

“This looks promising.” Mitsuo said through a smile as he examined the frilly lace designs in vivid black, candy-apple red, and hot pink.

“How did you ever find a place like this?” Linda asked as she worriedly looked at the same wares through the shops' festively decorated window.

“Nana told me about it.” Mitsuo answered calmly, “I told her that I wanted to dress you up in something wild and sexy and she told me to come here.”

“Nana?” Linda gulped, “I thought she was my friend? I am going to have a bone to pick with her when I get back to Tokyo.”

“Heh.” Mitsuo laughed as he stood up and reached for Linda’s hand.

“What?” Linda asked while she let him pull her into the store.

“Nana’s bigger than you, stronger than you, and scarier than you. If you have a bone to pick with her, you’d better do it from a long way away. Over the phone would be good. From a different prefecture would be better.” Mitsuo chuckled.

“Hmpf!” Linda pouted, but she knew he was right about Nana being fearsome. “If you think she’s so impressive, why don’t you go out with her?”

“Ha!” Mitsuo laughed again. While still pulling her toward the store’s entrance he said, “Why would I want to date someone who is big, strong, and scary? I definitely prefer smart, sweet, and caring.”

If Mitsuo would have turned around at that moment, he would have noticed that Linda had achieved a Full Blush before even entering the store.

.

Linda had continued blushing when she was in the store. As Linda’s eyes furtively glanced around at the items and apparel on display. Many things were just embarrassingly sexy, some were outrageously erotic, but others were just downright lewd! A terrible thought occurred to Linda as she stared at one of the lewdest things she had ever seen in real life. _Mitsuo is trying to kill me! He brought me in her_ _e_ _to make me blush to death!_

She blushed when Mitsuo talked to the sales ladies about what would look good on Linda.

She blushed when the sales ladies had her take off her clothes so that they could choose the best things for her.

She blushed as they praised her body for a look they called, _athletic sexy_.

She blushed when Mitsuo announced that he wasn’t interested in purchasing anything that was only sexy… he wanted to see Linda in attire that she considered outrageously erotic… and some of the lewd!

She blushed when she realized that Mitsuo was buying so many items that they would be leaving the store with no less than four stuffed bags. And not just any bags either… bright pink bags with raised white letters that virtually screamed the name of the store: FULL BLUSH LINGERIE STORE!

To a somewhat conservative Linda, the bag may as well have had flashing lights, whistles, and it's own dialogue. If it did, it would have been shouting, “Hey everyone, look at me! I'm a bag full of sexy lingerie! You can't see the lingerie but by my bright pink color, you can imagine that it's got to be some pretty wild stuff, right? And the girl closest to me – the one that's furiously blushing right now – look at her. LOOK AT HER! Can't you just imagine her without any clothes on and wearing some of my sexy lingerie? Just look at her and imagine her in a sheer white baby-doll and a bright red thong… sexy Sexy SEXY!”

Linda cringed and tried to stop thinking along those lines while they drove away from the little boutique. During the drive back to the onsen, she questioned herself about why she was so terribly embarrassed. _This shouldn't be bothering me like this! I've worn some pretty wild things when I worked at Nana's friend's party, right? And… I wore those costumes in front of a lot of people, right?_ _He was even there when I did it!_ _So why… why am I so embarrassed about wearing sexy lingerie in front of_ _him now?_

Back at the onsen, Mitsuo was smiling and whistling a happy tune as he carried all four of the attention-demanding bags back to the room. Linda walked a few steps behind him… and the bags… still blushing. Every time they passed someone in the parking lot, the main building, and the hallway, she cringed and blushed from the embarrassment of being seen close to those mortifying bags. When they got back into the room, she wanted to scream at him as loudly as the bags had been screaming at everyone that had seen them.

“How… how can you just… do that?” Linda was somehow able to maintain control of her voice.

“Do what?” Mitsuo asked innocently.

“Carry those obnoxiously loud bags around and… and…” Linda stumbled for what to say. Words like _obscene_ , _brazen_ , and _shameless_ came to mind, but she was having some trouble assembling them into sentences that would make sense.

“Wait… you want to know why I’m not embarrassed about carrying bags full of sexy lingerie for my beautiful fiancé? It that it?” Mitsuo stepped closer to Linda and looked deep into her eyes.

_...my beautiful fiancé_

“Ah! Well not quite. I mean…” Linda stammered from hearing the embedded compliment in his reply, then she stopped mid sentence when she noticed that Mitsuo was taking her clothes off like he did the previous day. “Hey! What do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m going to dress up my beautiful Linda in some lovely lingerie and take lots of pictures of her.” Mitsuo said as he finished unbuttoning Linda’s blouse.

_...pictures… pictures?_

“Pictures! What...what makes you think I would let you do that?” Linda challenged. She tried to block him from undoing her pants, but he easily batted her hands aside and continued.

“Why _wouldn’t_ you? This was _your_ idea after all.” Mitsuo pointed out.

“What?” Linda was baffled by his response. She certainly did _not_ remember suggesting that she pose almost nude for some sexy pictures.

“Yesterday. You brought up the topic of dirty pictures, pointed out that you were naked, and wanted to know why I wasn’t interested in taking those pictures. So, I still don’t see what is so _dirty_ about the pictures, but I thought we would start with something comfortable like sexy lingerie shots, and work our way toward nudes.” Mitsuo explained.

“Comfortable… you say.” Linda looked like all the color had been bleached out of her. She _did_ recall that she had in fact said those things. She had been teasing him at the time, but she did actually say… _those things_. _Oh no… what have I done. I’ve gone and said something unnecessary again. And Mitsuo isn’t like Banri. He won’t let me just sweep it aside_ _and he won't let it drop!_ _He’s… he’s going to hold me to this._

“Don’t worry about trying to make model poses. Just act natural and let me try and capture the essence of that incredible Linda spirit. It’s that spirit of yours that makes me fall so madly in love with you. No matter what you might or might not be wearing, it’s your spirit that I’m trying to capture with my camera.” Mitsuo said as he handed her a sky blue set of bra, panties, and matching sheer camisole top.

_...madly in love with you._

“Ooooh!” Linda squirmed quietly. Her willpower was reduced to puddles whenever he said things like that.

.

**Friday evening, March 14 th – The Hills of Barcelona**

* * *

Western custom is that the groom is not supposed to see the bride on the wedding day – at least, not until she entered the church. Some customs took it a step further and the bride would be veiled until after they were married and the priest told the groom, “You may kiss the bride.” The Oriol family didn't take it that far, but they did have Banri stay in another house the night before the day of the wedding. Fortunately, Kaga-san went with him, since the host of the guest house didn't know any Japanese and Banri still only knew very few Spanish phrases.

“I want to thank you for this, Kaga-san. I know it must be an imposition.” Banri said as they arrived at the villa. It hadn't been a long ride but Banri felt terribly far away from Koko now. This place was up on the side of the hills that overlooked Barcelona, rather than near the harbor, where Koko was.

“It's quite all right. Although… I will be gone for a few hours, later this evening. I need to pick up someone from the airport.” Kaga-san said apologetically as he rang the doorbell at the hillside villa.

“That's alright. I'll be going to bed early since the wedding is tomorrow.” Banri said.

“You think so?” Kaga-san looked at Banri with a raised eyebrow as the door opened.

“Bienvenido, señor Banri y señor Kaga!” Armando cried out as he threw the door open. Before Banri could reply to either Kaga-san or Armando, the Spaniard had thrust a can of his family wine into their hands and pulled Banri into the house.

Kaga-san laughed at Banri's shock and followed the two younger men inside. But, he also started translating for Banri just as Koko had, when they were on the boat.

“You are a very lucky man, Banri Tada! The saints, the fates, or fortune herself has smiled upon you.” Armando said as he escorted Banri and Kaga-san into the living room in his house. The room had a view of the Barcelona coastline and was furnished in lustrous dark wooden furniture. An elegant table in the middle of the room was surrounded by several comfortable chairs thickly padded under pale pink quilted silk.

“Um… thank you, but… why do you say that I am so lucky?” Banri asked.

“The girl that you love, is in love with you too. You asked her to marry you, and now you are on the eve of your wedding! And you are going to get married in Spain, the country of lovers!” Armando boasted and cheered.

“Er…” he was about to comment that France claimed to be the country of lovers, but he saw Kaga-san subtly shaking his head – letting him know that he shouldn't argue that point.

“Now Banri Tada, I have some very important questions for you.” Armando said as he guided Banri into a chair and sat in another chair opposite him.

“Eh?” Banri was taken aback when the Spaniard leaned towards him until they were very close.

“I understand that a traditional Japanese wedding is a small and very private affair.” Kaga-san translated for Armando.

“Um, yes… I guess so.” Banri said. He had not been to a wedding himself, so he wasn't sure. But that did sound right.

“Well, you are not in Japan. You are in Spain and that isn't how it works here! In Spain, weddings are big… like a festival! Many family and friends are invited and we can fill great cathedrals with all of the well-wishers. That being said, I know that there is not enough time for you to bring your comrades and loved ones from Japan. But you are, at the very least, going to need a best man!” Without turning away from Banri, Armando reached out and clasped Kaga-san on the shoulder as he continued, “And despite señor Kaga being a very _good_ man, unfortunately… the father of the bride cannot be your _best_ man.

“Best man?” Banri looked to Kaga-san for an explanation but Armando had anticipated this confusion.

Armando opened a heavy photo album on the table next to their chairs. The heavy, picture laden pages fell open to a full-page photo of a wedding party in front of a church. Banri could tell who the bride and groom were from their placement and position near the priest… and also from the bride’s beautiful flowing dress. But there were so many others…

“These ladies next to the bride are the _bridesmaids_ , the one closest to the bride is the _maid of honor_. The gentlemen next to the groom are the _groomsmen_ , and the one closest to the groom is the _best man_. Normally, this would be your best friend…” Armando was in the midst of explaining, and working his way toward the offer that he had intended to make from the beginning. But Banri interrupted him when a flash of inspiration told him what he needed to do.

“Armando-san, will you be my best man?” Banri asked.

“Mi amigo!” Armando swept Banri up into a hug, then kissed him on both cheeks. Banri didn't hear a translation, but he was pretty sure he knew that phrase. Still… the kissing!

A shocked Banri turned to Kaga-san only to see the old man trying hard not to laugh at Banri's distress.

.

**Friday evening, March 14 th – The Coast of Barcelona**

* * *

Across Barcelona, back at the Oriol harbor house, Koko was in tears. Sophia held a sobbing Koko while Carmella railed against everything. Two of her family members were trying to hold her back and calm her down, but she wasn’t listening. And she certainly wasn’t calming down.

“No! I will never accept this! It is all lies! All of it is lies and… more lies!” Carmella’s voice filled the grand hall of the house where the shouting match was taking place.

“Carmella, that is enough! Calm down and go to your room! Look at what you are doing to poor Koko. You may not be able to accept her as your daughter, but she is your friend, isn’t she?” Sophia wanted to discipline her errant child, but she also needed to comfort poor Koko who was the object of her daughter’s hate and derision.

“I never liked her. She was never my friend. I was only nice to her because you told me to. She’s just a stupid bitch that happens to look like me! She’s not me though! I am a true member of this family and she… she is just a whore! Her presence in this house disgusts me. I will never…” her words were cut off when her face was slapped so hard that her body was thrown off balance and she nearly fell to the floor. With seething anger, she turned to look at this new thorn.

A Japanese woman stood before her. The woman looked to be a little older and a little shorter than Carmella, but she certainly did not seem frail. Her build was smaller and her chest didn’t have nearly the development of the European Oriol family, but her stance was solid and her expression conveyed indefatigable confidence.

“Hah, what is this? A Japanese boy dressed in girl’s clothes has come to defend this slut? I’ll have you know – I’ve been slapped much harder than that, you pansy little shit! You think you can waltz into my house and…” Carmella’s words ended suddenly as a fist punched hard into her belly. The wind was completely knocked out of her and she doubled over from the incredible pain. Her arms, clutching at the pain in her abdomen, were out of position to protect her face as she doubled over and crashed into the Japanese woman’s knee. Another horrible pain wracked through her head this time as her lower jaw suddenly went numb and she tasted blood in her mouth. Her legs gave out now and she went down on her knees, but her punishment wasn’t over. The avenging demon lifted Carmella’s face so that she was looking up in shock at her merciless tormentor. The woman’s face was now in silhouette against the lights of the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling far above. Strangely, it looked as if darkness itself had acquired an angelic halo. But the image didn’t last long. Two fists crashed into Carmella’s eyes. A spray of blood came out of her nostrils as the cartilage in her nose broke. Her head snapped back and she was mercifully unconscious.

An aghast crowd of family stood gaping at what had just happened in only a few seconds. Their astonished gazed went from the broken doll on the floor to the woman standing over her prey. Some of them recoiled when they saw that she was looking back at them with seething anger.

“Who… who are you?” asked one of the women who had previously been trying to hold Carmella back. Sophia translated the question into Japanese and translated the woman’s response back for everyone else.

“I am Youko Kaga. I am the wife of William Van Zant Kaga. I have just finished an exhausting flight from half way around the world to get here and this…” She looked around at the onlookers with contempt, then pointed at the unmoving body on the floor at her feet before continuing, “THIS is what I find! For years I have heard how wonderful Barcelona is and how gracious Koko’s relatives are. So, what is this I see when I finally get here? You all stand around while this wretched creature makes Koko cry on the night before her wedding? What the _hell_ is wrong with you people?”

“The… wretched creature… is Koko’s mother. And… she objects to the wedding.” one of the relatives said in their defense.

“Did… did you kill her?” a maid asked.

“Somebody better call a doctor.” another relative said worriedly.

“I am a doctor. As such, I know a few things about biology and law. This… thing… may have been Koko’s _biological_ mother. But she has never been her _legal_ mother and has never once acted like a mother. Admittedly, even I have been more of a friend to Koko than a parent. But, it seems that must change now.” she gave one last look around the room at the onlookers before turning her attention to the golden haired girl whose face was still buried in Sophia’s lap. She commandingly barked out the girl’s name, “Koko!”

“Yes?” Koko spun around and saw her familiar step-mother standing over the body of the person who had once been her only female friend. The person who was in fact, her biological mother.

“I understand that you have fond memories of this person being your friend. But I cannot abide the thought that you might think of her as your mother. So, from now on, will you think of me as your mother?” While she spoke, Youko’s demeanor softened from harsh anger to the kindness a parent would show a child who had just skinned their knee.

“Is that really okay with you?” Koko asked. Her step-mother wasn’t really old enough to be Koko’s mother. Youko had married Koko’s father when Koko was in her teens, and had never insisted on Koko giving her the ‘mother’ title. Koko had always thought she avoided it because it would make her feel old and because… Koko suspected that she was a bit of a disappointment as a daughter.

“Is it okay with me? Koko, you have always been someone I treasured. You have grown into such an amazing person… I can’t help but be proud of you. I have loved you as a family member since the day I married your father, and I would be honored if you thought of me as your mother.”

“Oh!” Koko had never heard Youko say anything like that before and it made another batch of tears come to her eyes. But these tears were entirely different.

Sophia saw the tears of joy in her granddaughter’s eyes when the girl, still in her lap, suddenly turned to her.

“Sophia-sama! Is it okay for the mother of the bride to also be the maid of honor?” Koko asked with joy and hope.

“Well… technically, she would be the matron of honor since she is married. But yes, it would be acceptable.” Sophia assured Koko.

“Youko-sama! I would be honored to have you as my Okāsan and… would you also be my matron of honor, tomorrow?” Koko asked as she turned back to her step-mother.

“Your… what?” Youko’s knowledge of western style weddings wasn’t complete. She knew they were very pretty and that there were more people involved than in a Japanese style wedding. But she was unfamiliar with that title. However, she could see the hope and the plea in Koko’s face and decided to accept it… whatever it was. “Yes, Koko. If it will help you, I will do it.”

There was a loud clap of hands and everyone’s attention was back to Sophia. She stood when Koko got to her feet and went to stand with her step-mother even as Youko was moving towards Koko. Now Koko was translating for Youko while Sophia spoke to everyone in Spanish.

“You have all just witnessed… My granddaughter has just officially accepted her step-mother to be her mother and has asked her to be her matron of honor at the wedding tomorrow. You have already heard Carmella refuse to accept Koko as her daughter, so there is nothing to resolve there. However, despite Carmella’s objections, I do now, and will always, recognize Koko as my granddaughter. So, my daughter’s opinions and objections are now quite irrelevant. There will be no argument on this matter. If you object to this decision, you may leave my house now.” Sophia proclaimed to all the present family, friends, and servants.

A few people looked at one another, but no-one left. They had all known that Carmella was a handful, but few had believed she could become so unhinged. Even those that considered themselves her friends, thought that she had gone too far. In the minutes that followed, a few of the servants moved Carmella’s unconscious body to a room where she could recover from her beating.

In a gesture of appeasement, Youko even looked over Carmella’s injuries and treated them. But she couldn’t spend a lot of time giving first aid. There was much that needed to be done to get both Youko and Koko ready for their roles in the next morning’s nuptials.

.

**Saturday morning, March 15 th – Oriol Harbor House in Barcelona**

* * *

Carmella heard the sound of happy voices and the slam of several car doors as she woke up. She tried to open her eyes, but she still didn’t see anything.

“Whads goig od?” _What’s going on?_ she tried to speak but found the effort painful.

“Lady Koko’s wedding party is leaving for the Basilica, miss.” the maid that was left behind to tend to Carmella replied.

“Whad? Ah tud be geddik dedde!” _What? I should be getting ready!_ Carmella said as she tried to get up. But that was even more painful and she hissed as she lay back down again. From the waist up, everything hurt and she still couldn’t see.

“There is no need for you to get up, miss. You aren’t going to the wedding.” the maid told her.

“Ike el ib dot! Wha da el ib od bi hed? Ad wa od bi abs died dod?” _L_ _ike hell I’m not! What the hell is on my head? And why are my arms tied down?_ Carmella tried to scream the last question to show how upset she was, but her voice just croaked out the words like they did the others.

“If I understand you, miss. You are asking what is on your head, and why are your arms tied down?” the maid asked in a bored voice and didn’t move from her perch next to the window where she could watch the procession of cars leave from the villa on their way to the Basilica.

“Yass!” Carmella hissed.

“Last night you got into a fight with someone that wouldn’t back down to you. She didn’t care about your family or your position. She was not the least bit concerned that you might find some way to retaliate against her. Consequently, she beat the crap out of you.” the maid said in a flat tone. She didn’t really relish the memory of her mistress getting so thoroughly defeated, but it was something that she had needed for a long time.

“Whud?” Carmella had flashes of the previous night coming back to her, now that she was more fully awake. And the memory, though fearful, helped her figure out why she was in such pain.

“You have always been a spoiled child. When you were younger, you lied to a man about your age and seduced him for sport. Of course you forgot all about that when you had your accident, but I was there. I was always there.”

“Whud ab u dakig abud?” _What are you talking about?_ Carmella demanded. She didn’t like this maid’s attitude and swore to herself that she would make sure the servant bitch learned her place.

“I was a classmate of yours once. We had known each other for several years. You and I were in middle school and high school together… until your accident.” the maid recalled.

“We wea feds?” _We were friends?_ Carmella asked dubiously. This was the first person to corroborate the preposterous past that her mother had invented. And she didn’t believe a word of it. The idea that she might be friends with a maid was complete and utter…

“No, not really. I couldn’t stand you and tried my best to stay out of your sights. But your family was powerful and your clique was vicious. Eventually, you noticed me and insisted that I become your friend. And when princess Carmella asks for something, princess Carmella gets it.” the maid told her.

“Oh, id so pad do pe by fed?” _Oh? It’s so bad to be my friend?_ Carmella sneered… or tried to.

“You decided that I wasn’t hanging out with you and all your other ‘friends’ enough. So you demanded that I quit the volleyball team. I was very good at volleyball. In fact, if I would have been able to continue with it, I would have been able to go to college on a volleyball scholarship. My family is not wealthy like yours, you know. I would have been the first person in my family to make it to college. It would have been my ticket to a better life.” the maid said.

“Wa didid u dea be?” _Why didn’t you tell me?_ Carmella asked.

“I did.” the maid’s fist clenched at the memory but her professionalism as a maid helped her to keep the bitterness out of her voice. “You said that you were doing it to me for my own good. You told me that I needed to learn my place. And I was, of course, powerless to stop you.”

There was silence in the room for several long minutes as Carmella thought about the maid’s story. She still remembered nothing of these _missing years_ her mother insisted had happened. But… telling a servant that they needed to _learn their place_ did sound like something she would do.

“uh bus ade be.” _You must hate me._ Carmella taunted the maid. If she admitted it, Carmella would make sure that her punishment would be much more severe.

“I do hate you. I have hated you since the first time I saw you. When you were in the coma, I prayed that you would never wake up.” the maid sighed and continued, “All this time I have held these feelings in, but I don’t have to anymore. And, it sure does feel good to finally tell you.”

“Wa?” _Why?_ Carmella asked.

“Why what?” the maid asked her back.

“Wa dod uh ad do od id…” Carmella struggles to explain her question.

“Why don’t I have to hold it in anymore?” the maid finally let an expression show. She smiled as she gave her life-long tormentor her answer, “Because _you_ are the powerless one now. You may think that you have friends, but you don’t. Do you remember how many of your ‘friends’ rushed to your aid when that Japanese woman was beating you senseless? Not even one. And when it was over, even your own mother sided with your attacker. She has even gone so far as to disassociate you from the family. Her orders are to get you healed up, then send you on your way with whatever will fit in a single suitcase. This must be awfully tragic for you, but all I can feel is a sense of relief. I have lived my life in the shadow of your spite and tantrums. And now, to finally be free of it… is a very good feeling indeed.”

Carmella could only lie there in shock. She didn’t want to believe what the maid was saying but she couldn’t refute it either. She remembered her mother yelling at her to stop her tirade several times. And each time, she had ignored her mother and attacked Koko even more viciously. She denied it… but it did sound like her mother had finally gone through with her threats. She didn’t want to believe it, but the proof was a servant – unafraid of any retaliation. As the realization sank in, she blamed her mother for siding with foreigners. She blamed señor Kaga for telling lies about her. She blamed Koko for turning on her. She blamed Banri for making her look like a fool and starting her down the road to all this anger. _Why? Why were they all being like this?_ There were lots of questions she would like to demand answers for, but there was one thing she was absolutely certain of: none of this was in any way, her own fault.

.

**Saturday morning, March 15 th – Basílica i Temple Expiatori de la Sagrada Família**

* * *

Banri didn’t feel good. He had truly had every intention of going to bed early and being fresh and alert on his wedding day. But his _best man_ had other ideas. When he woke up from an alarm, that seemed to be pounding his unprotected brain with a mallet, he counted over a dozen empty bottles of Catalan wine around him on the table and floor. Neither Kaga-san nor Armando was awake yet. Kaga-san was asleep on a chaise in the living room and Armando was sleeping on the floor as if it was something he did on a regular basis.

Catching a bit of movement, he saw Esteban from the doorway, beckoning him to follow.

Banri waved and stood up, but immediately sat back down again. The world was spinning in a cruel way when he stood up and he decided to give it a little time to figure out what it wanted to do.

Esteban was insistent though, and came over to the chair where Banri had been sleeping and was now mostly slumped over. He had seen this kind of reaction before, many times – and he knew what to do. In a few moments, he had Banri walking… even if he was leaning heavily on Esteban. They carefully stepped around the empty wine bottles and finally made it to the bathroom.

When Banri got to the bathroom, he found a thick towel folded up and laying on the tile floor in front of the toilet. He knew what it was for, even as Esteban was lowering him to kneel before the porcelain bowl of the toilet. Banri didn’t feel like he was going to vomit yet, but from his experience with the Tea Party girls, he knew that it was just a matter of time. But time was something they didn’t have. This was the morning of his wedding to Koko and he couldn’t spend a lot of time waiting around to recover from last night’s impromptu bash. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up to see Esteban handing him a small glass and indicating that he should drink it all in one go. He wanted to decline the offer, but he didn’t have the energy to refuse. _Besides, the glass is very small. Even if it is more wine, I don’t think it will make me feel any worse than I already do._

Banri threw back his head as he downed the mixture at once. The taste in his mouth was odd and a bit unpleasant. He knew instantly that it wasn’t wine. As soon as he handed the glass back, Esteban moved in behind him, grasped him by his wrists, and held his hands to the sides of the toilet seat. Banri was surprised but didn’t have time to react before he felt a great pressure in his gut and the feeling of bile exploding up his throat. Guts heaving and the spray of last night’s excess filled the white porcelain with ugly composition and a putrid smell.

Esteban flushed the toilet several times as Banri’s gut convulsed to rid itself of everything possible. Soon, there was nothing left and he was suffering through painful dry heaves. When it seemed that he finally had a moment when he could rest, Esteban pulled Banri’s head back and forced him to drink a larger glass full of something that tasted repulsive.

Banri flailed with his arms and gagged a bit, but Esteban had a wrestlers position on him and there was nothing he could do to fight back. Despite the foul taste of the liquid pouring into his mouth, he soon had drunk it all down. When he realized that he was no longer being restrained, he leapt to his feet and turned on Esteban.

But Esteban was only smiling back and didn’t seem like he was up to any more strange tricks. Then he pointed at his head – then pointed at Banri’s head. He pointed at his stomach, then at Banri’s stomach. Then he turned his palms up and arched his eyebrows in a look that could only be a question for Banri.

Banri was stunned. His head no longer banged, or felt like it was pierced by broken glass, or filled with lead. And the disquiet of his stomach was gone too. In fact, he felt completely refreshed and ready to take on the day.

“What was that stuff?” Banri asked before realizing that Esteban wouldn’t know what he said until Kaga-san was awake to translate. Instead, Banri made a thank you gesture to the man that had saved him on the morning of his wedding. _Huh… maybe I should make you the best man!_

.

An hour later, Banri was getting into the car with Kaga-san, Armando, and Esteban. He was feeling splendid and very much looking forward to the event of the day as the car glided down the road.

Kaga-san was not feeling nearly so splendid and the fact that Banri was, irked him a bit. He decided to take the young man down a peg or two. “So, Banri… you got everything? You’re not forgetting anything are you?”

“Eh… no.” Banri checked to make sure he was wearing all the parts of the special suit that Kaga-san had ordered from the French tailor. He generally thought he looked pretentious in a suit, but this one fit well and he had to admit that it looked good on him.

“What about a ring?” Kaga-san asked.

“I have… a ring.” Banri fished the small box out of his pocket.

“You do?” Kaga-san wondered when they had made time to find a ring. The he reached across to Banri and took the small felt box that the young man was handing to him. Inside he found a very small and very simple ring. He was about to say something but he realized that the two of them had probably put a lot of thought into this. Knowing that his daughter hadn’t come to him for money meant that they were both eating into their college funds since neither of them had any regular employment. And if they did have regular employment, it would mean that they had given up on college… which was something he wouldn’t accept either. But still, it was so _small_ …

“I know it isn’t much and Koko… deserves more than this, but…” Banri started to defend the small ring that he and Koko had agreed on.

“It’s fine for daily wear, but the Oriol family wants their potential heiress married with an heirloom ring.” Kaga-san handed Banri a different small box. It was also felt covered, but looked to be much older.

“This…” Banri gasped when he saw what was inside. A golden ring, encrusted with lines of red stones in a way that made the ring look like it was waving in a gentle breeze. And, amidst a swirling sea of smaller red stones, a white diamond was the central piece. “This is beautiful, but it looks very expensive.”

“It is. It’s practically a museum piece.” Kaga-san told him.

“I can’t accept this! It’s too much. I could never afford something like this.” Banri tried to hand the box back to Kaga-san, but he wouldn’t take it.

“It doesn’t matter if you can afford it. It is an Oriol family heirloom. Sophia-sama wanted one of her children or grandchildren to wear it.” Kaga-san told him.

“Then…” Banri was going to suggest that some other family member that lived closer to Barcelona should have it.

“Banri… Koko is all that Sophia has left now.” Kaga-san didn’t look directly at Banri as he revealed this. Banri understood then that it was something that wasn’t necessarily a secret, but it wasn’t talked about either. He opened the box and looked at the incredible set of rings once more and sighed.

“Koko is going to be really surprised.” Banri thought about the moment when the priest would tell him to place the ring on her finger and he would pull out this rock.

“I’m sure she will.” Kaga-san agreed.

“It really is beautiful… I hope this ring doesn’t eclipse everything else.” Banri said his thoughts aloud.

“Ah, I don’t think that will be a problem.” Kaga-san smiled, “You and Koko will look very nice and then… there is the setting.”

“Is the wedding to be at the Oriol home?” Banri asked.

“No, it will be at the Basílica i Temple Expiatori de la Sagrada Família.” Kaga-san told him.

“Familia? That means _family_ , right? So, it will be at a family church… that sounds nice.” Banri smiled and looked out the window at the lovely views of Barcelona as the car brought them down from the hillside villa.

Kaga-san translated Banri’s comment to Armando and the two of them had a smile as if they were sharing a secret joke between them. Banri saw the smile, but he was more concerned about the green look on their faces.

“Did Esteban make a special drink for you guys this morning?” Banri asked.

“Special drink? No. What kind of drink was it?” Kaga-san asked.

While both Kaga-san and Armando were looking at Banri, Esteban quietly put his finger over his lips.

“Oh, nothing I guess. I was just thinking about having some coffee.” Banri said. He knew then that Esteban had given him a very special favor.

.

Banri was in shock when the car pulled up to the front of the ‘family church’. It had spires that reached up into the heavens. There were many intricate facades depicting biblical scenes. Great arches that reached out as well as up. And stained glass windows everywhere. The ‘church’ was as big as it was ornamental and it was _extremely_ ornamental.

Armando and Kaga-san saw that Banri’s brain was on the verge of shutting down from the shock of the basilica’s grand appearance and laughed. Armando then said something to Banri and Kaga-san translated it.

“You think this is something? Wait until you see the inside.” Armando promised through Kaga-san.

.

Sophia, Youko, and Koko were all in the area that was set aside for the bride to prepare. There would be a Bride’s Room at some point in the future, but it was another part of the Basilica that wasn’t completed yet.

Koko was familiar with the Basilica and had enjoyed watching it being built over the years. A lot of people thought it was an ancient structure, but it wasn’t even two hundred years old yet. And, by European standards, that was practically brand new. But, it wasn’t fair to say it was over a hundred years old either. It had been started long ago, but was as yet – unfinished. Many parts of the structure had only come together since Koko and her father had started visiting Barcelona, which was one reason she had an affinity for the place. She felt like the great cathedral was growing up with her.

“The groom has arrived.” an attendant announced to the ladies and Koko immediately translated for Youko. It would still be several minutes before they were ready for her to make her grand entrance and walk down the aisle, but she was happy to know that Banri was here now.

“Are you excited, child?” Sophia asked the unnecessary question.

“Yes grandmother!” Koko bubbled with excitement.

“You really do love this young man, don’t you?” Youko asked the second most unnecessary question.

“Yes You… Okāsan!” Koko smiled happily after calling Youko by the honorific. It was new for her, but something she didn’t mind at all.

“Humor your new mother for a moment.” Youko asked Koko, “But can you tell me one thing that you like better about Banri, than Mitsuo?”

“Do you think I would have been better off with Mitsuo too?” Koko recoiled at the question after remembering Carmella’s rant over the last several days.

“Not at all!” Youko smiled and assured her new daughter, “I myself find Banri to be a remarkable young man. I just want to hear what you have to say.”

“Well…” Koko thought about the years that she chased Mitsuo and how it made her feel each time he ran away from her and when he finally made his feelings quite clear… that he despised her constant pursuit of him and that… he would never love her. But Banri had accepted everything about her. She didn’t feel like a stalker when she was with him. _In fact, just being around Banri…_ “He makes me feel good about being me.”

“That sounds like as good a reason to marry someone as I have ever heard… and better than most.” Sophia said.

“Agreed! Sophia-sama, let’s get this girl married off!” Youko cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Glossary**
> 
> Basílica i Temple Expiatori de la Sagrada Família – This is a real place. Search for it. I thought it was fascinating.
> 
> Bienvenido – Spanish for ‘Welcome’
> 
> Kaga Youko – Not mentioned in the anime other than a quick line about both Koko’s parents being doctors, but I found a reference at the Wiki. However, the description made no sense at all so I don’t know how valid the entry is. In any case, she is the wife that Kaga-san married when Koko was already a teenager. I decided to make her a bit of a bad-ass. I hope you like my version.


	16. S'il vous plaît!

**Friday morning, March 21 st – Oriol Harbor House in Barcelona**

* * *

Beatriu Villaplana had been a maid in the Oriol family for many years. It was shortly after the accident that had put Carmella in a coma, when the family matriarch herself contacted Beatriu about becoming a maidservant to watch over her daughter’s comatose body. At first, she had wanted to refuse, but it was clear that she had lost her position in the world of volleyball and that future was no longer possible. So, Beatriu accepted the job offer and lowered her sights on her hopes and dreams.

Considering that she was the maidservant for the very person that had so ruthlessly crushed her chances at a better life, one would have thought that the job would have been a living hell. But, for a maid – she was paid well, the work wasn’t too difficult, and there were a _few_ happy moments. Not enough that she didn’t hate the person that had ruined her life, but it wasn’t an all-consuming hate either. It was just enough to keep her from ever trusting Carmella… or forgiving her.

It had been a week since the wedding, and Carmella's condition was much improved. Well, at least her physical condition was improved.

The previous evening, she had seen Carmella off as she left with her one suitcase. It was the largest suitcase in the house and Beatriu had not doubt that the kitchen staff would soon discover that all the fine silverware had been stolen.

She recalled the moment of Carmella’s departure vividly...

“To think that I allowed a pathetic person like you to be my maid for all these years, and you don’t care one bit that I’m being abandoned by my own family. You ungrateful bitch!” Carmella had spat at her as they waited at the curb for the taxi that would take Carmella and her mammoth suitcase away.

Carmella had seemed nervous and kept looking over her shoulder at the house and then peering down the road for the expected taxi.

“I am not pathetic and you haven’t been abandoned. Even after disowning you, your mother still had the grace to get you an apartment. Of course you’ll have to get a job of some kind to buy food. And, you’ll have to learn how to clean up after yourself… and cook for yourself. I’m sure it will be a challenge for you, but it will be a good growth experience.” Beatriu said evenly.

“Fuck you. I won’t be in such a hurry as you might think!” Carmella spat. Then she seemed delighted as the taxi finally pulled up. She rushed the driver to get her trunk loaded and seemed to be in a hurry to get away. Beatriu waited until Carmella was in the cab before talking to her again.

“Listen, Carmella…” Beatriu was instantly cut off.

“It’s _Mistress_ to you, _maid_!” Carmella hissed.

“If you’re worried about someone in the house discovering that all the nice silverware is gone, don’t worry. I took care of it already.” Beatriu told her former mistress with a terse smile. She and Carmella both knew that the complete set of silverware in the villa would fetch over a hundred thousand euros at an auction. The expensive set was kept in dozens of protective felt bags that were stored in a special wooden cabinet. The cabinet was special because of the properties of the wood that it was made of. But there was no lock on it. That was why Beatriu was certain that Carmella would go after the silverware.

“What? How did you do that?” Carmella was stunned that her plan had been figured out and also that Beatriu had done something about it.

“Two nights ago, I replaced all the nice silverware with common flatware. The weight is about the same but you would know the difference if you bothered to open up the protective felt bags.” Beatriu told the stunned woman, “You are not _miss_ or _mistress_ any more. You aren’t as smart as you think. You are extremely predictable. But most of all, _Carmella_ … you need to learn to _know your place_.”

“You… you…” Carmella stuttered in her complete shock.

“Drive on!” Beatriu said as she smacked the roof of the cab. She turned to walk back into the house as the taxi drove off and smiled as she heard Carmella’s parting scream.

“YOU BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!” Carmella’s scream trailed off as the taxi sped away.

* * *

But now it was the morning of the next day, and it was Beatriu’s turn to be sent away. She was employed to be Carmella’s maidservant and that was a position that was no longer required. Beatriu had already packed up most of her things and was ready for the matriarch to give her the dismissal letter. So, it was not unexpected when she was called into Sophia’s office.

What was unexpected was that señor Kaga was there. After seeing him also in the room, she thought that she must have arrived at the wrong time. Ever the graceful servant, she quietly bowed and began to back out of the room.

“Ah good, Beatriu is here.” Sophia said to Kaga-san. Then, turning to the tall dark haired girl she asked, “You have your license to drive a motor vehicle, don’t you?”

“Yes, my lady.” Beatriu answered. Expecting to hear that her services would no longer be required, she was a little bewildered at the lady’s question… or that the lady wasn’t asking any questions about her departed daughter.

“I’m sure you know how to get to the family vineyards. But, do you know how to ride a horse?” Sophia asked.

“Yes, my lady. I learned to ride so that I could escort the mis… Carmella.” she replied.

“I see. Well, let’s put all that training to use. I had intended to escort señor Kaga and his party on a tour of the vineyards and a ride through the countryside today, but it seems that other demands are taking me away from doing the things that I enjoy. Would you be so kind to escort them in my stead?”

“Yes, my lady.” the tall girl appreciated the trust that was placed in her, but she had been worried about this day for a while now, and she had to know. “If I may ask, will this be my final duty?”

“Your final duty? What is the meaning of this?” Sophia sounded confused and señor Kaga looked up from his laptop in surprise as well.

“Well… I was hired on as…”

“Oh yes! I had quite forgotten. So, now that my daughter is gone, can it be that you do not wish to work here any more?” Sophia asked.

“No! Not at all! I mean yes! My lady, I do wish to continue to work here. I just thought that… you would have no use for me now.” Beatriu quickly corrected the misunderstanding.

“Well, I have no intention to let you go – if that was what you were wondering. I need you here now, more than ever.” Sophia told the stunned girl.

“You… you do?” Beatriu asked,

“Of course I do! You already know the operation of the main house and this one. You are familiar with the vineyards and the property on Menorca. Aside from your duties in the house, you can drive, ride horse, and sail. Do you think I will be able to find someone like that every day? Besides, I already have three employees retiring over the next two years. I cannot afford to lose someone with your experience now.” Sophia rattled off the reasons to keep Beatriu as if it was something that she had already given great thought to. Then her tone changed to curiosity and she asked the girl, “But… having worked for my daughter for all these years, do you think you can work for me now?”

“Yes! Yes, my lady! I would gladly work for you.” Beatriu gushed.

“Excellent! Then, change into something appropriate for horseback and check with the kitchen for some picnic baskets. You can take whichever vehicle you think is appropriate.”

“Yes, my lady!” Beatriu bowed and quickly left the room with a lighter step than she had felt since High School.

* * *

“Well?” Sophia asked as she turned to Kaga-san.

“Nicely done. You are amazing, as ever.” he congratulated her on her employee handling skills.

“If only I had been as amazing at raising my daughter.” the Oriol matriarch turned and looked out the big picture window that had a view the rows of sailboats in the harbor. She could hide her face that way, but Kaga-san could see her shoulders shake as the sudden feeling of loss and failure overwhelmed even a regal woman like her. The positive emotions she had just been feeling were lost in the morass of her misery.

Kaga wanted to say something to help her, but nothing felt right. He stood and, moving behind her, he put his hands on her shaking shoulders and pulled her back into his chest. “Perhaps… in time…”

“Yes, perhaps. Thank you Kaga-san.” the elder Oriol woman laid her delicate fingers across his hand and let the falling tears wash away some of her frustration.

 

**Friday late morning, March 21 st – Oriol Vineyard in the Hills of Barcelona**

* * *

Banri's attempts to ride… or even to mount a horse were, shall we say, comical. And that was being very kind. It seemed as if the physics of friction ceased to exist between his body and the saddle, and he would slip and fall from the horse at the slightest provocation.

Beatriu was starting to wonder if he was doing it on purpose. She had never seen anyone fail so spectacularly before, but after having dealt with someone like Carmella for years she was nowhere near the end of her patience. That couldn't be said for the others though, and it was his own bride that chastised him first.

“Banri!” Koko sounded as if she was both scared that he would eventually hurt himself and exasperated at his clumsiness. “How can you not be able to ride a horse? You even come from a farm!”

“Koko, I come from a farm in Shizuoka, not Hokkaido. We haven't had horses on our farms since… before I was born. I don't think my parents know how to ride a horse either.” Banri defended himself… and his prefecture.

Beatriu laughed after she heard Kaga-san's translation of their conversation. Then she admitted, “He has a valid point. The horses here are only kept for traditional roles. Everything here at the vineyard is done by machines or human hands. However, if the rest of you are willing, we do have a horse drawn cart that everyone can ride in.”

“Yes!” Youko surprised everyone by quickly embracing that option. When she saw the rest of them looking at her, she blushed a little and admitted, “I can get up on a horse and ride it… if it follows the horse in front of me. But I really don't know what I'm doing and I don't feel particularly comfortable on one.”

“Wagon it is!” Kaga-san didn't bother with any more vote taking. Although he did enjoy a good horseback ride, he would rather sit with his wife. So the vote would carry for the wagon even if Koko wanted to choose horseback.

Beatriu watched Koko's reaction. Knowing that she was the flesh and blood daughter of… _that woman_ , gave her a new perspective on Koko. And it wasn't a particularly favorable perspective. Then again, the other half of her came from señor Kaga, and he had always been a most respectable man. So, in the maid's mind, the jury was still out on whether Koko might be human or… another monster.

“Can I sit next to Banri in the wagon?” Koko asked.

“Yes, miss. It is a working wagon, so I will drive the horses from the front. The rest of you will be sitting on hay bales.” Beatriu told them.

“Oh, how romantic!” Youko cheered.

Koko thought so too and Beatriu was glad that they did. Asking the guests to sit on hay bales could be considered insulting. And she did _not_ want her first duty, working directly for Lady Sophia to go down in flames because she had insulted the lady’s guests.

Beatriu managed the horses and the cart while the party slowly made their way past well tended vineyards growing in the valleys and up the sides of the surrounding foothills. She couldn't tell what they were talking about with her limited knowledge of Japanese, but from their tone, they sounded like they were having a good time. Every so often, she would hear a peal of Koko's laughter and she marveled at the difference between this girl and her former mistress. Carmella's laughter had always seemed sinister to her, but Koko could laugh like someone truly in love… or like someone who could open up their heart and enjoy life. The others were also cordially jovial but it was Koko that Beatriu was the most concerned about. She was the one descended from a monster. Hers was the blood genetically tainted by…

A chill ran through Beatriu in the midst of her thoughts. _I'm being just like her… like Carmella. I have unfairly judged someone because of their_ _lineage_ _. If I had_ _considered_ _it but a little more, I never would have thought such terrible things. It is true that Koko is descended from ‘that woman’. But at the same time, ‘that woman’ is descended from Lady Sophia. And she… Lady Sophia is the most noble and kind person I have ever known. My apologies Koko… no, Lady Koko. I have wronged you if only in my mind, but I will endeavor to do better. After all, you have won the endorsement of Lady Sophia. And, for that reason alone, I should have given you my trust and good will as well._

 

**Saturday morning, March 22 nd – Barcelona Airport**

* * *

During some parts of their vacation, Banri felt like time was dragging on and they would never get back to Japan. But now that it was time to board the airplane that would take all four of them home, it seemed that their time in Europe had passed by in the blink of an eye.

They had seen nothing of Carmella since the night that Youko had arrived. She had been recovering in the Oriol family's Harbor House for the week that followed the wedding, but Banri and Koko hadn't been there. The newlyweds had accepted an invitation from Armando and Esteban to go sailing around the Spanish islands in the Mediterranean, following the wedding. It had been an impromptu honeymoon gift that they had both enjoyed immensely.

Kaga-san had also gone traveling with his wife. He showed her all of his favorite places and introduced her to a few long time friends. But all of their travels had come to an end at the airport near Barcelona where a few friends were seeing them off. Armando and Esteban had brought Banri and Koko from their villa in the hills. Sophia and her tall maid, Beatriu brought Kaga-san and Youko from the coastal villa. Now, at the departures gate at the airport, it was time for all their farewells.

“Mi Amigo, Banri Tada!” Armando clasped Banri around the shoulders and kissed him on both cheeks again. And, once again, Banri blushed and sputtered. Esteban gave him a handshake and an understanding smile while the energetic Armando worked his way down the line to Koko next. Sophia also held Banri gently and kissed his cheeks, but it felt more like the love of a grandmother coming from her. And so… it was far less embarrassing.

“Will we see you again in four months?” Sophia asked.

“Four months?” Banri blurted out, before remembering that the Kaga-san and Koko had a habit of making a trip to Barcelona every summer.

“Perhaps… you should come visit us this summer?” Kaga-san asked Sophia.

“Daddy!” Koko said indignantly.

“Hah… my mistake. Koko has already told me of her plans to come back and see Paris and the Mediterranean with Banri, this summer. But, you should consider visiting us next March. The Sakura will be in bloom and there are some wonderful onsens nearby.” Kaga-san offered.

“I will consider it. But I do look forward to seeing my beautiful granddaughter and my wonderful grandson again!” Then she put her delicate hands on their youthful faces and told them, “Seeing the two of you so happily married assures me that I will soon see many wonderful great-grandchildren!”

The smiles on the faces of Banri and Koko suddenly turned to shock on the last words of her praise.

“No pressure…” Kaga-san said with a smile as he took his wife’s arm and headed for the gates.

Banri and Koko numbly followed her parents while the words of her grandmother and father circled around in their heads.

“Great-grand… _children_.” Koko said under her breath so that only Banri should be able to hear.

“ _Many_?” Banri paled. “Maybe she was teasing?”

“They are Spaniards,” Kaga reminded them, “they do not joke about big families.”

* * *

“My Lady, I don’t think they understood what you said.” Beatriu said after their guests were safely away.

“What do you mean? Did I say something confusing?” Sophia asked.

“I don’t know. My Japanese isn’t good enough to keep up with your conversations. But, it appeared that you said something that quite shocked them. Since you said it with a smile, I assumed it was supposed to some kind of wish for good fortune or safe travel. So their reaction seemed out of place.” the maid replied.

“I told them that I was expecting lots of great-grandchildren.” Sophia told her maid.

“Really?” Beatriu was surprised, “I don’t see why that would cause them alarm. Surely that is the wish of every mother or grandmother, isn’t it?”

“If they were from anywhere else in the world, it probably would be. But Japan is different. Their population is in decline. Many of their young people do not marry. Of those that do, many do not have any children. And of the ones that do make a family, few of them have more than one child.” Sophia explained.

“Inconceivable.” Beatriu uttered. And, although she did believe what her Lady told her, she couldn’t imagine what kind of a hell a place would have to be like for married people to not want to bring their children into it.

“Beatriu, do you speak English?” Sophia asked.

“A bit. I had good marks in High School and made it to the conversational level, but I haven’t done much with it since then.” she answered honestly.

“Excellent. I want you to concentrate on learning Japanese and getting your English skills back up.” Sophia decided.

“My Lady?” Beatriu asked.

“I foresee a particular need. As both of them are in a law school, they may both become professionals and claim that they don’t have the time to raise children. I need to render that excuse useless, and sending them a set of eyes and ears that are loyal to me has its value too.”

“Pardon?” Beatriu wasn’t keeping up with her Lady’s thoughts and was worried that her mistress might think she was an idiot if she couldn’t contribute something more useful than ‘huh’ and ‘what’ responses.

“I want Banri to be able to ride a horse and speak Spanish on his own. I want my great-grandchildren to be able to do those things too, and they should be raised to know that there is another family and another culture that they can also call home. I know that I told you that I will need you at the estate, but you may have a much more important duty to fulfill in a year or two.” Sophia was starting to get excited as she considered the possibilities if she put this plan into action.

“Yes, my Lady?” Beatriu was still lost but she was certain that her mistress was counting on her for something important.

“How good are you with children?” Sophia asked her trusted maid.

“Eh?” Beatriu’s eyes opened wide when she finally realized what all of this was about. _She wants me to go to Japan to help raise her great-grandchildren!_ She was thrilled that her mistress would place that much trust in her and it was true that she had often wanted to work with children, but… she did worry about her previous concerns of what Japan must be like.

_...what kind of a hell a place would have to be like for married people to not want to bring their children into it._

 

**Tuesday morning, April 1 st – Tokyo**

* * *

Since none of the family or friends of Banri and Koko had been able to attend their Spanish wedding, they hadn’t mentioned it to anyone yet. Well, at least not to their friends. Kaga-san, Youko, and Koko went with Banri to visit his parents in Shizuoka and tell them about it. There, they decided that they would have a small local wedding with a reception for all their friends during Golden Week. Youko had already contacted an apartment finder to locate a place big enough for the two of them and close to the university, but for the time being, Banri would remain in his current apartment.

And on this first day of the new semester, that is where Banri started his morning. The spring break was over and, although he had truly enjoyed every day of it, he was glad to be going back to school. The loneliness was an uncomfortable feeling though. He had been living at home with his parents for the past several months, and had been with Koko during most of spring break. And Koko wasn’t the kind of person that cared much for ‘personal space’. If she could have glued herself to Banri’s side, she probably would have. Sometimes that had been a little unnerving for Banri, but now that he was back in his small dark apartment by himself, he did miss it after all. As he got ready for his first day back to the college life, he caught himself almost calling out to Koko before remembering that she wasn’t there. He smiled at himself while tying his shoes and hoped that Kaga Youko’s search for a new place for them would be swift. As he left his small apartment, he saw that Nana was still his next door neighbor. She was carrying a small box into her own apartment as he was leaving.

“Good morning Nana-senpai. It took a while, but I’m back.” Banri said victoriously.

“Oh? You were gone?” she said as she disappeared into her apartment and closed the door on any further conversation.

Banri was only briefly stunned by Nana’s comment. Shocking as it was, it wasn’t terribly unlike her to say something like that. Besides, he didn’t have a lot of time to waste on being shocked or catching up with his aloof neighbor. He knew Koko would be waiting for him somewhere on his way to the campus. As he rode the elevator down, he wondered where she might choose to pop out. He knew there was a good place close to the campus, but he didn’t think Koko had the patience to wait that far away. Taking the last few steps down into the street, he knew he was right.

“Good morning, my husb… I mean, my boyfriend!” Koko cheerfully greeted him in a lovely pink dress.

“Good morning Koko!” Banri replied and laughed a little at her enthusiasm. He knew she was too excited to keep their Spain marriage a secret for long.

“Were you lonely last night without me?” Koko asked as they turned and walked toward the school.

“Yeah… I guess I got used to having you next to me when I sleep. I’d have you move in with me now if that place wasn’t so small.” Banri turned and gestured back at his apartment complex when he mentioned his current dwelling. When he did, he noticed Nana-senpai following them in her typical black garb with her guitar case on her back. _I suppose Nana-senpai is a senior now. This time next year she will be graduating. Huh… I wonder what a punk-rock lawyer will be like?_

 

 

* * *

Banri and Koko walked into the student center together and found almost all of their friends already there at their familiar table. Oka-chan looked completely recovered from her illness and Mitsuo still had his blond hair. There was only one person missing.

“Where is Linda?” Banri asked.

“She is a senior member of her club now, remember?” Mitsuo pointed out.

“Oh yeah, we’ll have to be heading over there soon to get ready for the recruiting drive.” Banri said.

“It’s not like she’s really missing. Mitsuo won’t leave her alone for more than a minute at a time.” Sato smirked as he looked over at the cell phone in Mitsuo’s hand.

“Hey, leave me alone! You can’t talk when you guys get to have your girlfriends here with you!” Mitsuo rebutted.

“I won’t pick on you, but if she doesn’t get her things done because she gets interrupted too much, you’re the one she’ll be getting mad at.” Koko warned.

“You’re… probably right about that.” Mitsuo wanted to object, but Koko really wasn’t being mean and her point was valid.

_Bling!_

“Well, it looks like Linda wants to text him too.” Oka-chan pointed out when Mitsuo’s head snapped down to read the message.

“Ah! She just told me to go ahead and tell you guys. We will be getting married during Golden Week and we want all of you to come to the reception!” Mitsuo announced.

“That’s great!” Banri cheered.

“Congratulations, Mitsuo!” Oka-chan added.

“I’m really happy for you.” Koko said sincerely.

“I’m really happy for you too. But, just so you know…” Sato said with a smug look, “You didn’t win the race this time. Oka-chan and I are getting married in two weeks in Fukuoka. I know it’s a long way from Tokyo, but we would like you guys to come if you can.”

“We’ll be there.” Koko said as she clasped Banri’s hand.

“I’ll talk to Linda about it, but it shouldn’t be a problem.” Mitsuo said.

“Are you sure? It takes a whole day just to get there, you know.” Oka-chan was apologetic that everyone was having to go so far out of their way on her account… or at least, on her family’s account.

“Hmm…” Koko whipped out her smart-phone from her purse and did a quick search. Then she asked, “You said, two weeks from now. So, the weekend of the twelfth or the nineteenth?”

“The Nineteenth.” Sato confirmed.

“It’s under four hours from Haneda…” Koko said aloud as her fingers continued to select things on her phone.

“You’re going to fly?” Oka-chan sounded dumbfounded. Her family had always driven the long route. Of course, they had been traveling with a car full of belongings too.

“Done. I have reservations for two round trip tickets, a hotel room, and a rental car.” Then she looked across the table at Mitsuo and said, “I can get a pretty good discount right now since we have a bunch of airline points from our trip to France and Spain. Do you want me to get two more tickets and another hotel room?”

“Er…” Mitsuo thought about calling Linda or texting her with an urgent message, but there were some things he should be able to do on his own. Besides, she would have eighteen days to make arrangements so, “Yes, please! And let me know how much our part is.”

“I can’t believe you guys!” Sato was stunned that it had already happened so quickly. It had taken him months to set up this wedding but Koko had made all the travel arrangements in under five minutes.

“Thank you, Koko. Thanks to all of you for doing this. It really means a lot to me.” Oka-chan said.

“So… what about you guys?” Mitsuo asked, “Sato and Oka-chan have their wedding in a few weeks and we have ours during Golden Week. Are you going to try and get a weekend after that or are you going to wait until the summer break?”

“Can I tell them?” Koko asked Banri. The poor girl looked like she would explode if she had to keep her big secret any longer.

“All right, Koko.” Banri gave in to her excitement. He had wished they could have waited until Linda was also present, but they would see her in the club room soon. And Koko really didn’t look like she could hold it in much longer.

“Ha ha ha!” Koko’s laugh was almost sinister as she stared down Sato while she put her ring on, under the table. She had brought it along just in case they got a chance to tell their friends. And it wasn’t the little daily-wear ring either. She might wear that one later, but for full dramatic effect, she would need the Oriol heirloom ring. Everyone was looking at her as she stood up and presented her hand with the ring of gold metal, red gemstones, and the great rock in the center. “You don’t get to win this race either, Sato-kun! Banri and I were married in Barcelona over two weeks ago!”

Sato was too stunned at the incredible ring to be upset about not being the first of the couples to get married. There was a flurry of questions about the trip and the wedding, but they would have to wait. Everyone’s cell phone went off at that moment and it was time to go meet with their clubs to get ready for the big recruiting event.

 

* * *

Linda was already in her costume when Banri, Koko, and the other members arrived at the club’s meeting room. She was directing some things to be moved and other things to be carried out to the courtyard. But she stopped and rushed over when she saw Banri and Koko enter the room.

“What’s going on? Mitsuo sent me a message to see you two as soon as you got here. You’re not quitting the club, are you?” Linda sounded worried.

“Nothing like that.” Banri smiled.

“I think he wanted you to see this.” Koko had lost the bravado she had shown only a few minutes before in the Student Center. Now it was Banri’s childhood friend and former love interest, Linda that she was showing off to. Linda was still someone important in Banri’s life and Koko was a little more reserved as she timidly raised her hand to show off the ring.

“Wha… Oooh… OOOOOOOH!” Linda’s eyes were open as wide as saucers as she stared at the ornate ring that decorated Koko’s finger. The finger reserved for a… a… “Wedding ring? Wait… Does that mean… Are you…”

“We were married in Spain.” Banri told his dear friend in the suddenly quiet room.

“Banri and RoboGirl are married?” someone asked.

“Banri and Koko got married in Spain during spring break!” Linda announced to the room. Still stunned herself, she felt better when she could float her own feelings on the tide of well wishing from everyone else in the room.

“That’s great! We are all very happy for you, and we will definitely have to have a club celebration for Banri’s glorious return and for their marriage!” the club president announced in a booming voice. Once he saw that he had everyone’s attention, he then told them, “But right now, we need to get in costume and get out to the courtyard. We need to get a bunch of freshmen this year or we won’t have enough people to do a parade!”

 

* * *

Wearing their predominately blue and white festival garb and either shouting to get attention or handing out fliers, the members of the Festival Club were out recruiting in force. Having pretty girls in traditional costumes was always a crowd pleaser, so they were all used to seeing someone raising a cell phone, a camera, or even a video recorder to capture their energy, their spirit, and their beauty. But there was one person that got Linda’s attention.

As a member of the photography club, it wasn’t unusual to see Mitsuo capturing the events around the school on his camera. But for now, his camera was aimed only at Linda. She saw him holding a camera aimed at her and of course, it brought back memories of their little photo shoot in the onsen in Shizuoka.

Linda blushed just thinking about that trip. Her blush deepened when she thought of all the sexy and lewd things he made her wear. And it deepened again when she thought about the fact that she was wearing some of the sexy lingere under her festival garment even now. But the embarrassment didn’t bring her down at all.

Banri and Koko could see Linda’s lipstick red smile under her blushing cheeks. It made them smile and laugh too. They were both glad for their childhood friend’s and former love interest’s happiness.

 

* * *

It had been a long day and it was now late in the evening. Koko had gone back to Banri’s apartment after the recruiting drive and the small congratulatory party that the club had thrown for them.

“I’m exhausted.” Banri said as he sat down hard on the bed. He glanced over at the the Eiffel Tower sculpture and his clock. It wasn’t even ten o’clock yet, but he could feel his bed and sleep calling to him.

“Me too. But at least it looks like we got a lot of new members today.” Koko said as she too sat down on his bed.

“Listen, Koko…” Banri was too tired to walk her home and besides, he now slept better with her next to him anyway, so…

“Banri,” Koko asked softly as she moved a little closer to him on the mattress and leaned her head on his shoulder, “I know it’s a small bed, but do you think I can stay here with you tonight?”

“We’re even starting to think alike.” Banri said as he turned to meet Koko’s lips. They kissed a brief but sweet kiss and looked down at their meshed hands. Banri’s bigger fingers were meshed with Koko’s more slender and delicate fingers. One of which was wearing the simple ring Banri had given her long ago. It may not qualify as a museum piece, but it was the ring that Banri had given her with all his heart and that made it even more special… at least to Tada Koko.

* * *

There was one place where they were not thinking alike. At least, not now. As they lay next to each other on Banri’s small bed, Koko actually felt a little energy returning to her. She propped herself up on one elbow to look at the clock but her eyes fell on the Eiffel Tower sculpture instead. It really was an awful sculpture, but its meaning… Koko’s blush couldn’t be seen in the darkness, but she could feel the heat on her face as she remembered why she had made that sculpture and… what she wanted to do with Banri right now.

“Banri… are you asleep yet?” Koko asked while she tried to signal her need by throwing a leg over him and drawing little circles on his chest with her fingertip.

“Hmm? Almost. Wassup? You need to go to the bathroom?” Banri’s voice slurred since his brain was half asleep.

“No… not that.” Koko used a bit more of her fingernails in Banri’s chest but he still didn’t seem to be getting the clue.

“Okay. Is it something we can do in the morning?” Banri was ready to slide off to deep sleep and there were very few stimulus that would get him to willingly come back from the edge of sleep.

“I guess so.” Koko said with disappointment. Then she remembered something from their time in Paris and wondered if it still worked. Leaning close to his ear, she said. “I just wanted to tell you one little thing. Are you listening?”

“Mmmhmm.” Banri didn’t even open his mouth to reply.

“Je veux un petit panier de petits pains et deux cafés avec de la crème et du sucre. Avec le pain, assurez-vous d'apporter beaucoup de confiture et de beurre fouetté. S'il vous plaît.” Koko said quietly.

Banri’s pulse was racing. His eyes were open wide and seemed to be… glowing. He took a deep breath and let out a long growl. Koko felt something formidably hard now poking against the leg she had thrown over him. But it was only there for a moment.

“Ah!” Koko cried out as she felt an abrupt movement and suddenly found herself on her back underneath a lust crazed Banri. She was scared for only a moment. But this was just what she had wanted, so her lustful passion dismissed her fear and, as Banri crashed into her, she cried out a hearty, “YES!”

 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Glossary**
> 
> Beatriu Villaplana – Former maidservant of Koko’s birth-mother.
> 
> Golden Week – A series of holidays that, with one or two vacation days expended, adds up to a week off. In 2014, the time of the story, it would be from April 29 to May 6.
> 
> Je veux un petit panier de petits pains et deux cafés avec de la crème et du sucre. Avec le pain, assurez-vous d'apporter beaucoup de confiture et de beurre fouetté. S'il vous plaît. – From Chapter 9, it is French for: “I want a small basket of breakfast breads and two coffees with cream and sugar. With the bread, be sure to bring plenty of jam and whipped butter. Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Final Note**
> 
> If you go back and watch the end of the last episode (while the credits are rolling), you will see that most of the final chapter’s last section (Tuesday morning, April 1st – Tokyo), is a retelling of those final scenes.


End file.
